Positivo
by Black Butterfly S2
Summary: Isabella Swan tem 17 anos e descobre estar grávida do ex-namorado. Ela ainda o ama. Até conhecer Edward Cullen, seu anjo protetor. UA. Todos Humanos.
1. O Começo do fim

Capítulo 1 – O começo do fim.

Positivo. Nunca esquecerei de como essa palavra mudou minha vida. Me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos e descobri que estou grávida de 2 meses do meu ex-namorado Mike Newton, o qual ainda amo. Mas pelo visto não era reciproco pois uma semana depois de ter perdido a virgindade com ele, o pego me traindo com minha ex-melhor amiga. É minha vida está cheia de ex`s. E essa é outra coisa que jamais esquecerei.

_**Flashback**_

Estava me arrumando a horas pra fazer uma surpresa pro meu querido namorado Mike. Já fazia uma semana que nos passamos pro próximo passo. Eu nem acredito que minha primeira vez foi com o homem que mais amo eu todo esse mundo. Me olhava no espelho e gostei muito do resultado. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans bem colada, um suéter marrom e tênis. Já tentei uma ou duas vezes usar salto mas não deu certo.

Entrei na minha velha caminhonete e estava dirigindo pra casa de Mike. Como sempre estava chovendo em Forks, cidade onde mora com meus pais desde que me entendo por gente. Cheguei na casa dele e reparei o carro dos pais dele não estava na garagem, mas o de Mike estava. Toquei a campainha e nada. Talvez ele estivesse no banho. Peguei a chave reserva que a senhora Newton sempre deixava no vaso de uma planta e entrei. Subi a escada e comecei a ouvir um barulho estranho. Parecia gemidos, será que Mike estava bem? Fui para seu quarto e me deparei com aquela cena. Não me aguentei.

-MIKE, JESSICA. O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?! -perguntei perplexa. Jéssica se encontrava cavalgando encima dele que nem uma égua. Estanho porque nessa hora eu jurava que ela era uma vaca.

-Bells, querida. N-não é nada disso – A claro que não. Virei sonambula, e estou sonhando que meu namorado ta transando com a minha melhor amiga Jessica Stanley.

-Ah, Bella. Você não tava fazendo seu dever por isso o meu Mickeyzinho veio atrás de mim uma mulher de verdade – Alguem me soca. Eu entendi direito aquela cobra da Jessica só pode ta tirando uma da minha cara. Cadê as câmeras?!

-Que negocio é esse de Mickeyzinho?Ah quer saber fica com a sua cachorrinha ai que eu tenho mais o que fazer – Mas até que o apelido era a cara dele. Pois agora eu o achava um rato. AAAAAH! Isso tudo tá parecendo um zoológico.

Desci as escadas correndo, e nem sei como consegui não cair. Entrei na minha picape e tentei fazer a minha respiração voltar ao normal. A quem eu estava tentando enganar, estava era esperando ele vir aqui me pedir desculpas ajoelhando e dizer que me amava me dando um daqueles beijos de cinema estilo Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie. Sei que não devia estar pensando isso nessa hora, afinal acabei de ver ele me traindo com minha melhor amiga. Mas eu ainda o amava essa é a verdade. Deveria é voltar lá puxar a Jessica pelo cabelo e socar a cara dela na parede. Mas, qual é ela é maior que eu em tamanho e em largura. E com a coordenação motora que eu tenho era bem capaz de eu acabar ajudando ela a me matar.

Fui chorando para casa prometendo a mim mesma que nunca mais ninguém me faria de boba de novo. Só para piorar minha situação quando chego em casa. Renée e Charlie estavam tendo um daqueles momentos de casais felizes que parece que não existe nenhum problema na vida. Fui para meu quarto batendo minha porta com força. Chamando a atenção da minha mãe que veio falar comigo.

-Bella, querida. Algum problema? Você quer conversar?

-Não, mãe. Só quero ficar sozinha – Pra me suicidar em paz. Tive vontade de dizer. Mas era bem capaz da minha mãe ter um AVC ou meus pais começarem a discutir no que erraram.

-Tudo bem, então – E la foi ela continuar todo aquele chamego com meu pai. Será que eles não se cansam não afinal eles são casados já faz 19 anos.

Depois disso voltei pra minha fossa, chorando a noite toda com um balde de pipoca e barras de chocolates. Nem sei que horas peguei no sono. Só sei que quando acordei estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e desejando que aquele sono tivesse sido eterno. Alias, só acordei por causa de um berro.

-Bella, querida como você está? Por que você não me disse que aquele idiota do Newton te traiu? - Minha mãe me disse escancarando a porta do meu quarto.

-Mãe como você sabe?

-Acabei de voltar do mercado e havia uma duzia de mulheres fofocando sobre isso – Ah, claro. O grande problema de cidade pequena é que as noticias correm rápido. Já estava vendo o noticiário: Isabella Swan é enganada pelo namorado Mike Newton com sua suposta amiga Jessica Stanley. E o meu pesadelo só estava começando.

_**Fim do Flashback **_

E realmente foi o começo do meu pesadelo, aquelas foram as piores férias que já tive e o primeiro dia de aula então nem se fala. Todos me olhavam com uma cara de pena como se tivessem descobertos que eu estava doente terminal ou algo do tipo.

Esse é outro dia que nunca esquecerei. O dia que conheci Edward Cullen.

Estava tão concentrada no chão para não ver os olhares na minha direção não reparei no garoto de mais ou menos 1,90 de altura. O que acabou fazendo eu me esbarrar nele. Ainda sinto suas mãos na minha cintura quando ele me segurou para não cair. E sua voz suave quando se apresentou e me perguntou meu nome e onde ficava a sala de espanhol. Também não vou esquecer como gaguejei e quase babei na frente dele. Além de por pouco ter pulado de alegria por saber que nós seriamos da mesma sala de biologia. Nesse momento esqueci quem era Mike Newton. Mas infelizmente foi por pouco tempo já que agora fazia quase 2 meses que havíamos terminados. Eu estava no banheiro de Forks High School com um teste de gravidez na mão dizendo que estou gravida.

-Bella, você está bem? Já faz mais de 1 hora que você tá dentro deste banheiro. Alias, tá ai desde o inicio da aula – disse minha nova melhor amiga Alice Cullen, isso mesmo, ela é irmã daquele deus chamado Edward. Alice é uma ótima amiga. Eu nem entendo por que ela anda comigo. Afinal ela é linda. È pequena, tem uma pele pálida e um cabelo preto todo espetado. Está sempre usando roupa da moda e quando anda parece mais uma bailarina em um grande musical, do que uma pessoa normal andando na rua. Enquanto eu, sou uma desengonçada que não sabe andar em uma superfície plana sem tropeçar e agora grávida aos 17 do ex-namorado.

-Eu estou bem, Alice. Só me sentindo um pouco indisposta – Falei saindo da cabine do banheiro.

-Se você está se sentindo indisposta então não está bem, quer que eu a leve para a enfermaria?

-Não. Obrigado, Alice. Mas o sinal já vai bater eu preciso nós precisamos ir pra sala – Falei depois de me certificar que tinha colocado mesmo o teste de gravidez dentro da mochila.

-Se você estiver se sentindo muito mal fale com o Edward já que agora vocês vão estar na mesma sala – Ela me disse dando um sorrisinho malicioso me fazendo corar.

-Tenho certeza que não será necessário, Alice. Mesmo assim obrigado.

-Bye bye, honey.

-Tchau – Assim que sai do campo de vista de Alice me deu vontade de chorar. Eu estou gravida de Mike. Como isso foi possível. Tá, como eu sei, mas porque eu?

Me sentei no mesmo lugar de sempre ao lado de Edward. Fique olhando apreensiva para sala e vi que o Mike ainda não tinha chegado. Só fui reparar depois de alguns segundo que Edward me olhava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

-O que foi?

-Nada – Juro que se não estivesse com o coração saindo pela boca eu iria babar.

-Então porque está me olhando assim? - Será que eu achei que não estava babando. Passei a mão pela boca para ver se estava. É, ta seco.

-É que você está estranha hoje. Nem me cumprimentou. Sei lá você tá diferente – Como assim estou diferente. Será que já dá pra ver a barriga?!

-Desculpa por não ter te cumprimentado. É que estou um pouco indisposta hoje. E eu não estou diferente deve ser impressão sua.

-É deve ser.

Mike entrou na sala nessa hora. Queria pedir pra ele me esperar na saída mas não deu pra pedir pois o professor entrou logo em seguida. O professor colocou o material na mesa. E começou a chamar os alunos para entregar os trabalhos. Na minha vez estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que o professor me chamou duas vezes e eu só me liguei que era comigo porque o Edward me cutucou me fazendo levantar num pulo. E se arrependimento matasse eu já estaria a 20 palmos do chão. Pois acho que o pulo foi rápido demais me deixando tonta. Fechei os olhos já sentido o impacto do chão, mas braços fortes me seguraram bem na hora. Foi a última coisa que lembrei depois de ter desmaiado.


	2. Descoberta

Capítulo 2 – Descoberta

Acordei com uma luz muito clara na minha direção. Era tão forte e bonita. Será que eu morri? Aqui é tão quentinho e aconchegante. Estou me sentido tão bem aqui. Pensando bem, não. Estou com vontade de vomitar. Me sentei e percebi que estava na enfermaria. E o enjoo provavelmente uma reclamação do bebê dizendo que mesmo antes dele nascer eu já era uma péssima mãe.

-Mike já sabe? - Edward me perguntou enquanto estava em pé ao lado da porta. OMG. Será que ele sabe?

-Mike sabe de que? - Perguntei impossível. Ele não podia saber eu descobri isso hoje. Não pode ser que em um dia eu ponho tudo a perder. Alem do mais essa é a primeira vez que passo mal na escola . Meus enjoos só estavam acontecendo em casa então era impossível.

-Da sua gravidez – Paralisei. Ele deve ter percebido isso.

-Não sei do que está falando Edward. Você não bebeu antes de vim a aula hoje, né? - Falei tentando dar uma risada mas não deu certo ele me encarava seriamente.

-Quando você desmaiou eu te trouxe para cá a senhora Luff acha que é pressão baixa e disse que você deveria descansar. Me ofereci para te levar para casa assim que acordasse e fui pegar nosso material. Como estava com presa acabei deixando sua mochila cair e ela acabou caindo aí eu vi...

-O teste de gravidez – Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada. De todas as pessoas que havia naquela pequena cidade eu queria que ele fosse o último a saber.

-É. Você já contou pra alguem?

-Não. Comprei o teste enquanto estava vindo pra escola. Só descobri na hora da entrada. Você foi o primeiro a saber. Vo-você não disse a senhora Luff? - Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e lágrimas saírem dos olhos.

-Já disse que a senhora Luff acha que é pressão baixa. Eu nunca falaria nada que você não quisesse pra ninguém – Ele se aproximou e fez uma coisa que me surpreendeu. Limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto, me beijou na bochecha e me abraçou forte, foi nessa hora que realmente percebi o que havia acontecido comigo, estava gravida de um homem que nunca me amou – Pode contar comigo para o que der e vier Bella eu sou seu amigo você sabe disso. Eu não quero o seu mal.

Quando eu ia falar alguma coisa a senhora Luff me interrompeu, vindo medir minha pressão e me perguntou se eu estava bem. Depois do que o Edward me disse eu me sentia até mais leve. Pelo menos eu tinha com quem contar. Depois disso ele pegou minhas coisas e fomos em direção a minha caminhonete. Ele tinha deixado a chave de seu carro com Emmett, irmão mais velho. Tentei convence-lo que não precisava me levar mais ele insistiu. Me senti culpada por ele ter que ir a pé até o hospital para pegar uma carona com o pai já que sua casa ficava um pouco afastada da cidade.

A viagem foi silenciosa, mas era um silencio de uma paz, que me deixava tranquila. Ele tinha esse poder em mim, ao mesmo tempo que me deixava nervosa com sua presença eu sentia uma paz interior inexplicável. Eu sei que isso é loucura mas aquele Cullen tinha o poder de mexer com todas as minhas engrenagens sem nem pedir autorização. Me pergunto o que aconteceria se ele soubesse que me deixa bamba só em me dirigir uma palavra. Aquele abraço na enfermaria seria vergonhoso se eu estivesse em pé, pois eu sabia que minhas pernas não aguentariam. Quando ele estacionou em frente a minha casa senti um tristeza por ter que abandona-lo mas foi por pouco tempo. Ele estava exitante quando descemos do carro ele me chamou.

-Bella, espere. Eu queria saber o que você vai fazer de agora em diante com esse bebê. Como vai contar para o Mike? - Mike. Por que será que toda vez que estou com o Edward eu me esqueço dele.

-Sinceramente, Edward nem eu sei como será a minha vida de agora em diante. Só sei que terei essa criança mesmo que todos estejam contra mim.

-Sempre estarei ao seu lado, Bella. Saiba disso – Estremeci ao ver com que veracidade ele falava isso.

-Eu sei, Edward. Confio em você.

-Então, você vai contar amanhã pro Mike? Ele precisa saber afinal ele infelizmente é o pai – Como assim infelizmente. Alice já havia me dito que ele não ia com a cara do meu ex, mesmo assim eu senti uma felicidade fora do comum ouvir ele falar isso e não me segurei.

-Por que infelizmente?

-Ah! Por que você merecia alguem melhor e não aquele idiota que te traiu com sua melhor amiga – Ele tava bem informado como todo resto da população de Forks. Será que era isso então pena? Só porque eu fui a garota burra que foi traída pelo namorado que tinha desde os 10 anos, é fazia 7 anos que Mike e eu namorávamos. Um pequeno detalhe que havia me esquecido. Mas que importa é que Edward estava com pena de mim porque alem da traída, agora serei a gravida de 17 que foi traída pelo namorado que tinham 7 anos de namoro. A vida é dura e esqueceram de me dar amaciante.

-É melhor eu ir embora Edward, se quiser pode levar a picape peço minha pra me levar amanhã pra escola – Mentira. Iria andando mesmo.

-Não precisa. Eu já vou andando. Até amanhã – Tenho impressão que ele ficou um pouco triste com a despedida. Ah, claro a gravidez já está te deixando louca Isabella.

-Tchau.

Entrei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto. Amanhã seria sexta-feira e eu contaria tudo pro Mike ele iria entender. Assim, espero. Depois de contar pra ele eu teria que enfrentar uma coisa muito pior, a fúria do chefe Swan ao saber que sua filha única esta gravida. Quando ele soube que Mike me traiu ele ameaçou atirar no brinquedinho do Mike pra ver se ele fizesse isso com a filha dos outros de novo. É claro que minha mãe o fez desistir disso depois de muito charme e muitas ameaças.

Contar pra minha mãe seria fácil, apesar da situação que me encontrava. Ela entenderia, sei que pelo menos um teto eu ainda teria, mas as coisas iriam mudar. Pois meus pais poderiam até serem compreensivos mais não eram burros. Eu teria que ter mais responsabilidade por causa do bebê e ainda tinha a escola. Também teria que arrumar um emprego para nos sustentar, pois não poderia contar sempre com a ajuda dos meus pais depois que tivesse meu filho. E ainda tinha que comprar as coisas do bebê. Ainda bem que minha mãe guardou meu berço e algumas coisas minhas de quando era pequena seria muito útil.

Desci para comer alguma coisa, meus pais ainda não haviam chegado, então não era preciso fazer o jantar que provavelmente eles comeriam fora. Apesar da gravidez ainda não sentia muita fome e os poucos enjoos que sentia era pela manhã. Fui dormir e estranhamente sonhei que estava numa linda casinha colocando meu filho para dormir enquanto o Edward me abraçava por trás. Me sentia tão protegida. De uma forma que nunca havia sentido na minha vida. No sonho o Edward havia chamado meu filho de seu fazendo eu abrir um imenso sorriso e começar a chorar. Estranho, mas meu rosto tava molhado ou era impressão minha. Por que estava ouvindo uma linda voz ao meu lado mas que nesse momento estava me deixando irritada.

-Bella. Bells. Bellita. Isabella. Acorda logo antes que eu molhe sua cama toda – Ah, que ótimo fui acordada pela Polly Pocket de cabelo preto.

-Que foi, Alice. O que você tá fazendo aqui? - perguntei bem sonolenta.

-Bom dia pra você também. Senhorita educação – Ela me disse fazendo cara de magoada.

-Bom dia, Alice. Tudo bem? O que faz na minha casa as 6h da manhã? - Perguntei bem cínica.

-Credo, que mal humor! Mas pelo visto você já esta melhor. Claro do jeito que você tava chamando o Edward tinha que tá vendendo saúde – ela disse com um sorrisinho malicioso. Para o mundo que eu vou descer. Eu tava chamando o Edward.

-O que disse?

-Não se faça de desentendida você sabe muito bem do estou falando. Você, Isabella Marie Swan é apaixonada por Edward Anthony Cullen.

_N/A: Oie, gente! Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic. Muito obrigado pelos reviews. Foram três, mas amei recebe – las. Por isso estou postando o segundo capítulo hoje. Espero que gostem._

_Ps: Quando comecei a fazer a fic esqueci um fato importante, por isso tive que mudar. Aqui eles estudaram igual o sistema brasileiro. Férias de 2 meses no verão e de 2 semanas no inverno. Só que haverá uma outra diferença, o penúltimo ano deles será feito com 17-18 anos e o último ano é feito com 18-19 anos. Peço desculpa pelo erro, não pude mudar pois já posta essa fic em outro site. Obrigado._


	3. Confissão

Capítulo 3 – Confissão

Alice me olhava com uma cara vitoriosa e eu. Sabe aquela cara de criança pegando biscoito sem a permissão da mãe e é pego no flagra, é eu estava assim. Por que eu nunca consigo esconder nada de ninguém é mais fácil pegar logo um microfone e falar bem alto: OLHA PRA MIM! OLHA PRA MIM! ESTOU GRAVIDA DO MEU EX E AINDA POR CIMA GOSTO DO IRMÃO DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA QUE MAIS PARECE UM DEUS GREGO!

-Alice, você ta doida isso, sim. Eu apaixonada pelo Edward. Nunca. Jamais. Somos só amigos.

-Sério. Que pena porque acho que meu irmão gosta de você.

-VERDADE – Ótimo, Bella. Depois desse grito até o Johnny Depp deve saber que sou apaixonada pelo Edward.

-Nossa, pra quem não gosta você até ficou animadinha com isso, hein.

-Ooh, Alice. Não inventa ta só fiquei surpresa com o que você disse. Alias, da onde você tirou isso que seu irmão gosta de mim, hein?!

-Bom, ontem fiquei sabendo que ele te trouxe pra casa porque você estava passando mal. E ele chegou tão pensativo, mas dava pra ver que estava feliz. Quando perguntei o que houve ele disse pra perguntar pra você. Então vocês estão namorando escondidos? - Quem dera.

-Claro que não estamos namorando. Muito menos escondidos.

-Ah, pensei que vocês fingiram aquilo pra passar um tempo juntos.

-Claro que não.

-Então, o que houve você esta bem?

-Alice, to gravida.

-Ah, Bells, para de brincadeira – Ela co começou a rir, mas quando viu que eu estava chorando ela parou e ficou seria – OMG. Bella, é do Mike,né – Ela não perguntou, e sim, afirmou. Vindo logo em seguida vindo me abraçar. Enquanto eu chorava que nem criança. Quando levantei o rosto vi que ela também chorava.

-Alice, eu não sei o que fazer.

-O Mike já sabe?

-Não. Ainda não contei. Os únicos que sabem são você e Edward – Falei secando as lágrimas.

-O Edward, sabe?! - Contei a ela tudo o que aconteceu ontem, como descobri, o desmaio e as palavras de apoio de Edward – Era por isso então que ele estava tão pensativo.

-Acho melhor me arrumar senão perdemos a hora – Me levantei indo ao banheiro para podermos ir a escola.

-Você vai dizer ao Mike quando? - Ela me perguntou depois de algum tempo.

-Ainda hoje – Gritei do banheiro.

-Como você acha que ele vai reagir?

-Sinceramente, Alice não faço a minima ideia – Sai do banheiro já com a roupa no corpo e fui arrumar meu material.

-E os seus pais?

-Amanhã eu pretendo contar pra eles afinal já estou grávida de 2 meses não vai dar pra esconder por muito tempo – Falei passando a mão na barriga que logo estaria grande.

-Ai, nem acredito que vou ser tia – Alice falou assim que saímos do quarto.

-Você vai ser tia, Alice? - Meu pai perguntou, siando do quarto.

-Pai, achei que tivesse ido trabalhar – Perguntei alarmada.

-É que eu esqueci uma coisa e voltei pra buscar. E então Alice você vai ser tia? - É agora que eu me ferro.

-Tio Charlie, tudo bem? Eu não quis dizer que vou tia de verdade. Mas é que você já viu como esta a Rose e o Emm. Vai por mim não vai demorar muito pra acontecer um casamento. E o senhor sabe casamento trás filhos e filhos netos – Claro que essa parte dos netos ela falou mais baixo.

-Pai, você sabe como Alice é exagerada.

-Rsrsrs. O amor dos dois é lindo de ver. Mas seus pais estão de acordo, afinal esse negocio de casamento trás filhos a Bells é uma grande prova disso. Bom tenho que ir. Tchau , garotas. Se comportem – Será que ele diria isso se soubesse que a filha dele está gravida?

-Essa foi por pouco – Fomos para a cozinha e peguei uma maçã pra comer, estranhamente estava sem fome.

-Eu quem diga, Alice. Vamos logo antes que nos atrasemos – Puxei ela pela mão e fomos em direção a porta. Do lado de fora estava o lindo Porshe amarelo canário de Alice. Os Cullen eram conhecidos por adorar velocidade, por isso eles moravam bem longe da cidade. As más linguás dizem que eles só se mudaram para Forks porque os dois filhos da família estavam envolvidos em raxas. Mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Uma vez Alice me disse que eles saíram do Alasca, pois o Edward estava de saco cheio de sua prima Tânya. E pelo namoro de Emmett e Rosalie, pois a garota já tinha ameaçado metade da ala feminina por dar em cima do namorado, sendo que ela cumpriu cinco das ameaças. Isso antes dos Hale e os Cullen virem para cá. Parece loucura mas apesar de Alice e eu nos conhecermos a menos de 2 meses já sabemos de tudo da vida da outra.

-Vamos, hoje vou te levar pra escola – Disse Alice como se tivesse falando com uma criança de 5 anos.

-Alice, não precisa.

-Não precisa mais eu vou te levar.

-E como é que eu vou voltar – Ela me olhou com uma cara assustadora e me disse.

-Você não vai voltar – Ficamos em silêncio por 2 minutos – Por que você vai pra minha casa – Ela começou a rir que nem um psicopata – Não se preocupe já falei com sua mãe antes de te acordar.

-Você quis dizer antes de me dar um banho, né?!

-Depois eu sou a exagerada. Foram só uns pingos.

-Alice, pra que você quer que eu vá na sua casa. Bom antes era pra fazer uma noite de garotas, mas agora precisamos resolver sua vida daqui pra frente – Ela foi falando enquanto dirigia – Você vai ter que colocar o Mike na parede antes das aulas e falar tudo.

-Eu sei, Alice. Alias, como vou ficar na sua casa se não estou levando nenhuma roupa e nem escova de dentes -Ela me olhou com uma cara de obvio.

-Dã. Eu arrumei suas coisas enquanto você dormia – Me apontando pro banco traseiro onde havia uma pequena mala cor-de-rosa, que ela havia trazido de casa para colocar minhas coisas. Alice era fanática por rosa. O quarto dela parecia um santuário da Barbie de tanto rosa que tinha, mas tudo era tão a cara dela que você se senti como se estivesse em um spa de tão relaxante.

-Não sei se tenho coragem.

-De que?

-De dizer pro Mike. Não sei se consigo. Já faz mais de 1 mês que não nos falamos isso vai ser tão estranho.

-Você quer que eu fique com você? – Alice já havia estacionado. Fiquei pensando um pouco e vi o Mike de mãos dadas com a Jessica. Minha coragem pareceu diminuir mais ainda. Quando ia dizer sim para ela eu vi Edward encostado em seu volvo olhando em nossa direção. Apesar do carro de Alice ter vidros escuros e as pessoas de fora não poderem ver o que estava dentro ele olhava na minha direção como se soubesse que eu o encarava. Fiquei um tempo olhando pra ele e tomei minha decisão.

-Não precisa, Alice. Eu tenho que encara-lo sozinha, afinal se estou gravida não é só eu que tenho culpa no cartório – Alice apertou minha mão, e me deu um abraço bem apertado.

Descemos do carro e vimos o Edward vindo em nossa direção ele estava lindo como sempre. Assim como sua irmã e enquanto eu nem com mandinga da braba iria ficar assim decidi ir falar logo com Mike. Não sei se foi por causa da gravidez ou por causa dos chamegos dos dois que me deixaram com enjoo mas segui em frente com cabeça erguida. Bom, na verdade com a cabeça baixa pois não confiava nos meus próprios pés que podiam dar um passo em falso a qualquer momento me fazendo cair.

-Mike, poderia falar com você. É um assunto sério – Jessica me olhava com uma cara de quem estivesse avisando, " encosta um dedo nele que eu lhe arranco os dentes". Eu é que deveria ter feito isso com você quanto te vi transando com meu namorado, vagabunda. Me deu uma imensa vontade de gritar isso na cara dela, mas o assunto era sério e se eu não fiz antes não vai ser agora que soube que estou gravida que vou fazer.

-Tudo bem, Bella. Vamos para lá pra conversarmos melhor – Fomos na direção do refeitório que estava mais calmo. Havia apenas três pessoas lá – Então Bella, finalmente percebeu que toda aquela carranca não valia a pena.

-O que? - Algum me da um soco ou melhor soca ele. Como assim carranca peguei ele com minha melhor amiga. E agora ele estava aqui com esse sorrisinho idiota pra cima de mim.

-Bella eu sei que você está com saudades. É isso que você veio falar comigo não é? - Depois que falou isso eu percebi o quanto eu fui uma idiota, afinal o que eu vi nele. Ele não é bonito, não é rico (não que eu seja interesseira), só sabe se gabar e nem é cavalheiro que nem o Edward. Edward Cullen ele sim era um homem de verdade. E que pesamentos são esse Isabella Marie Swan. FOCO, FOCO, FOCO.

-Mike, estou gravida.

_N/A: Muito obrigado pelo reviews. Estou muito feliz de que estejam gostando e colocando a fic nos favoritos. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo._

_E aí mereço reviews?_


	4. Reações

Capítulo 4 – Reações

-O que? - A que lindo, descobriu que vai ser pai e já criou problema auditivo.

-Estou grávida de 2 meses.

-E quem é o pai? - QUE, espero seriamente que a surdez seja verdadeira porque eu acabei de dizer que estava gravida de 2 meses.

-Mike, você foi o único homem na minha vida. Desde os 7 anos. Quem você acha que é o pai? - Já estava me descontrolando. O rosto dele mudou de cor rapidamente, alias ficou sem cor rapidamente. Ele estava mais pálido que os Cullen e os Hale juntos.

-Você está mentindo, né? Você me traiu é isso. Como você pode Bella? Eu te amava – Oh, ele ta tentando virar o jogo? E que história é essa de eu te-lo traído?

ê....Trai.E.Nã.Foi. – Não tem pavio de dinamite, o fogo do meu já chegou ao final – quer saber vai a merda junto com a Jessica que eu cuido do meu filho sozinha. Alias, esse bebê vai ser a única coisa boa daqueles 3 minutos.

-Isabella, fala baixo – Ele disse me puxando pelo braço para o canto do refeitório – Acho melhor você abortar. Afinal, nos temos 17 anos.

-Abortar nunca já disse que o filho é meu e eu vou cuidar dele – Sai em disparada pela porta mas sem antes ouvir um última coisa daquele cafajeste.

-Você pode até ter o filho mas não quero que ninguém saiba que eu sou o pai – Deu uma imensa vontade de gritar que eu nunca sujaria o nome do meu filho dizendo quem era o seu pai. Quando tropecei e já tava imaginando o galo na minha testa quando uma mão me segurou.

-Já é a segunda vez essa semana que tenho que estar ao seu lado para te segurar – Edward. Não me aguentei e pulei em seu pescoço o abraçando – Tudo bem. Estou aqui. Se quiser pode chorar a vontade – Ele me falava isso enquanto afagava minha cabeça.

-Você ouviu tudo não ouviu? - Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

-Sempre soube que o Mike era um fracote, mas 3 minutos. Wow. Nem eu imaginava – Depois dessa acho que corei até a raiz do cabelo. Ele estava com um sorriso torto lindo. O sinal tocou de repente me fazendo perceber a situação que estávamos. Nós dois, abraçados, no meio do estacionamento, enquanto ele afagava meu cabelo e eu chorava horrores. Pelo menos a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora.

-Ah. É melhor irmos pra aula – Disse me afastando, mas ele me puxou de volta e ficou olhando nos meus olhos durante alguns segundos. Que pra mim mais pareceram horas.

-Sabe, as vezes é saudável matar aula e sinceramente no seu estado é essencial – Ele falou aquilo enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos meus olhos – Então o que você acha? Poço lhe fazer companhia.

-Não acho que seja certo – A mais que se foda, esse Deus preocupado com você e você querendo ir ao encontro do professor de trigonometria. Eu deveria verificar a minha cabeça – Se interna, Bella.

-O que disse? - Oops! Eu não acredito que disse aquilo em voz alta.

-Eu disse que se quisermos matar aula é melhor irmos para outro lugar – Claro que com ele vou até pra uma ilha deserta, só nós três. Edward, o baby e eu.

Fomos em direção da floresta que havia atrás da escola. Eu sei que pra uma moça de família isso era inadequado, mas vamos falar a verdade. Já estou ferrada mesmo, isso pra não dizer palavra pior. Já que eu estava na lama era melhor me lambuzar. Afinal, assim ficava mais fácil de entrar na área do inimigo. O único problema era que o inimigo era o idiota do Newton. E na verdade não queria problema pra mim e pro bebê. Na verdade queria era mesmo distancia daquele babaca. O que mesmo eu vi nele?

-Então, Bella, como se sente? - Edward me perguntou me tirando dos devaneios. Nós sentamos no chão da floresta, um de frente pro outro. Respirei de fundo antes de responder e não acredito o que saiu da minha boca.

-To com fome. E isso é estranho, porque eu deveria estar chorando e pedindo pra Deus e o mundo uma salvação, mas não só me vem uma pergunta na minha cabeça. O que diabos eu vi em Mike Newton? Nada – Eu comecei a rir depois da minha pequena conclusão – Eu achava que o amava. Só porque ele foi o primeiro do sexo masculino que percebeu que eu sou uma garota. Sabe quando eu tinha 7 anos eu até que era bonitinha, mas olha pra mim agora.

-Você é linda – Me passa um cotonete que eu estou surda. Será que aquilo que o Mike estava passou pra mim? - Isabella, olha pra você. Não me diga que nunca reparou no olhar de cobiça da metade dos garotos da escola. Eles olham pra você como se fossem te devorar ali mesmo. Vai me dizer que nunca reparou?

-Hahaha. Essa é boa. Os garotos dessa escola quase me comendo com os olhos. Não conhecia esse seu lado piadista, Edward – Já estava chorando de tanto rir quando reparei que ele estava sério. Até demais – Você tá falando sério.

-Bella, você não tem mesmo noção de o quanto é maravilhosa. O Mike foi é muito burro de ter trocado você pela Jessica – OMG. Edward disse mesmo Bella é maravilhosa sem um não no meio. Cadê a água pra apagar meu fogo? Devo estar mais vermelha que tomate – Então o que você vai fazer de agora em diante? Você acha que vai aguentar sozinha toda essa barra?

-Existem tantas mães solteiras no mundo. Bom talvez eu possa arranjar um marido rico já que você disse que eu sou tipo Femme Fatale. Se bem que com a barriga duvido muito que eles continuem a me olhar assim. Rsrsrs. Olha, Edward não se preocupe nós vamos ficar bem.

-Bella, você só tem 17 anos. Você não trabalha, estuda em horário integral e ainda por cima o canalha do Mike não vai assumir a criança – Ele me falando daquele jeito me mostrava um pouco como ia ser o meu futuro. Mas era melhor eu acalma-lo. Ver aqueles olhos verdes em fúria me arrepiava até a espinha.

-Edward, confie em mim. Do mesmo modo que você pediu pra confiar em você, confie em mim.

-Em confio em você. Eu não confio é nesse mundo e no que o futuro vai nos levar – Ele me disse aquilo com um brilho nos olhos e com tanta paixão e que me envolvi nas palavras dele de um modo tão incrível e emocionante que nem consigo descrever. O modo que ele disse "nos" fez o meu coração acalmar de um jeito que nem eu consegui entender.

Ficamos o resto do tempo quietos. Ele me olhava algumas vezes me pegando olhando para ele. Sentia minhas bochechas corarem levemente. Mas não ligava, pois toda vez que corava ele abria um lindo sorriso. Me sentia tão protegida ao lado dele, que de repente me veio algo na cabeça mais era ridículo. Afinal Edward era um perfeito cavalheiro e provavelmente não seria burro como Mike e eu fomos. Mas naquele momento desejei que quem fosse o pai do meu filho fosse o Edward. É ridículo essa ideia, mas o modo como ele cuida de mim e me protege. Não me importaria que tivesse que passar toda uma eternidade em silêncio encarando aquele tempestuoso olhos verdes. Tão lindo quanto a cor do mar, ou de uma cachoeira ou até mesmo das flores do campo. Eu não era nada do lado dele e queria tanto me manter segura. Enquanto eu nada posso fazer a ele.

Essa é uma diferença entre nós que nunca irá desaparecer. Se ele quisesse poderia fazer de tudo para mim, enquanto eu só poderia lhe dar gratidão, carinho e o meu amor. Esse que ele nunca saberá. Pelo menos não pela minha boca. É Alice tem razão eu estou incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele. Mas infelizmente é um amor impossível. O que ele veria em uma garota gravida que não sabe nem andar direito sobre uma superfície plana.

-Bom é melhor irmos as aulas já acabaram e daqui a pouco meus irmãos Alice estará nos procurando – Ele disse de repente, me assustando. Realmente o tempo passa bem mais rápido quando penso nele.

-Ahn. Claro. Alias, hoje estou de refém da sua irmã. Ela apareceu lá em casa arrumou minhas coisas e disse que teremos uma noite de garotas. Rsrsrs.

-Ela acordou a casa inteirinha hoje pedindo pra você ir dormir lá. Alias, ela me disse que você contou pra ela quando foi na sua casa de manhã.

-É. Ela é minha melhor amiga e se eu demorasse muito pra dizer a Alice que estou gravida ela me mataria nem se importando com o bebê.

-Rsrsrs. Alice é doida e com aquela cara de pidona consegui tudo o que quer. Outro dia tive até pena da Angela, com a Alice fazendo ela ir ao shopping com ela. A garota quase chorou com a cara que a Allie fez.

-E você está falando isso comigo, já fui cobaia da Alice varias vezes. E na maioria a Angela não estava junto pra me apoiar não.

-Tá reclamando do que? Eu que sou irmão da Alice. As vezes dá a doida nela que ela carrega todo mundo pro shopping, principalmente Emmett e eu pra levar as compras. O Jasper só porque é namorado dela na maioria das vezes se salva. E olha que tenho que aturar a Alice desde a barriga de nossa mãe. Não sei como não passou nenhuma mania de consumista dela por problema do cordão umbilical¹.

-Sabe, pode não fazer muito tempo que conheço vocês, mas já considero a Allie como minha irmã – Falei com sinceridade. A Alice e Emmett eram como irmãos que eu nunca tive. Já o Edward é meu grande amor que jamais terei. (N/A: Será?)

-Sabe não imagina o quanto agradeço por você não ser minha irmã – Como assim?

-O que...

-Bell, Edward, onde vocês estavam? Procurei por você na escola toda. Nem apareceram na hora na hora do intervalo.

-Estávamos esfriando a cabeça um pouco pelas novos acontecimentos, Alice – Edward disse isso e se virou para ir em direção ao seu carro. Mas oque será que ele queria dizer com aquilo de agradecer por não sermos irmãos.

-Então, Bella. Vai me contar ou não que estava fazendo com o Edward todas essas horas – Alice disse me olhando com aquela cara de maliciosa que só ela sabia fazer – Alias, esses novos acontecimentos é sobre o Mike, né?

_N/A: ¹ Alice e Edward são gêmeos. Sendo que ele é 5 minutos mais velho._

_Reviews?_


	5. Festa do pijama

Capítulo 5 – Festa do pijama.

-E tem alguma coisa na minha vida nesse últimos meses que não esta relacionada ao Mike-babaca-Newton? - Disse enquanto caminhávamos para o Porshe dela – E quanto ao Edward, ele apenas se ofereceu para matar aula comigo pois eu não estava em perfeitas condições.

-E?

-E nós fomos para a floresta para ninguém nos pegar cabulando aula.

-E?

-E ficamos conversando sobre o futuro e sobre o bebê.

-Ah, que lindo. Primeiro ele se preocupa com você por ter falado com o Mike, depois vão pra floresta sozinhos e começam a falar sobre o futuro e o bebê.

-Alice, não estávamos falando sobre o futuro do bebê. O que vai acontecer comigo, 17 anos, gravida, sem emprego e ainda terminando de estudar.

-Mesmo assim mostra que ele esta preocupado com você. Eu conheço meu irmão. Vejo como ele te olha, como o olhar dele brilha quando fala com você ou de você. Ele fala como se tivesse uma grande admiração por você. E não é só você que fala dormindo, sabia? - Como assim? Edward já falou meu nome dormindo?

-Alice, me conta essa história direito? - Já estávamos na metade do caminho para casa dos Cullen e apesar da Alice dirigir rápido, nem se comparava com Emmett e Edward e dirigindo. Ainda mais quando eu estou no carro.

-Ficou interessada, né, Bella? - Lá vem meu rosto corar – Olha, é que um dia desses fui pegar um CD no quarto do meu irmão e tipo assim, sem querer ouvi ele falar seu nome dormindo.

-Tipo assim, sem querer? Que horas foi isso?

-2h da manhã – Essa é cara de pau.

-As 2h da madrugada, você decidiu ouvir uma música do quarto do seu irmão e ouviu do nada ele falar meu nome? - Ata, acredito. Daqui a pouco ela vai vai falar que ele é um vampiro super do bem que não morde humanos pois não quer virar um monstro.

-Bom, claro que quando cheguei no quarto comecei a falar algumas coisas perto do ouvi dele sobre você, mas de qualquer modo ele disse – Há, sabia tinha dedo dela nisso. Bem a cara da Alice.

-Vamos! - Foi quando eu percebi que já havíamos chegado. Se tivéssemos vindo na picape demoraria o dobro de tempo ou até mais. Wow. Não importa quantas vezes venho a essa casa sempre me surpreendo com sua beleza. Ela é tão clara, espaçosa e ...

-OMG! Allie, preciso ir ao banheiro e rápido se não vou vomitar na frente da sua casa – Não sei nem como estava aguentando.

-Calma, Bella! Ah, CORRE PRO MEU QUARTO JÁ! - Sai correndo nem diabo fugindo da cruz. Quando cheguei no quarto da Alice fui direto pro banheiro e pus meu jantar e meu café da manhã pra fora.

-Bella, você já marcou pra ir ao ginecologista? - Droga, eu nem pensei nisso ainda.

-Ainda não, Alice – Falei indo lavar a minha boca. O banheiro da Alice era do tamanho do meu quarto.

-Sabe, você tem que fazer isso logo. Marcar o gine, o pré-natal e você vai ter que me chamar pra ultra-sonografia – Mais que merda. Se não fosse a Allie pra me lembrar eu taria ferrada.

-Alice, você vai comigo na ultra. Mas vai ter que ir comigo no ginecologista também. Não vou conseguir encarar isso sozinha. Ter que falar com um estranho que estou gravida.

-Alice, Bella? Vocês já estão ai?

-Tudo bem. Eu vou, mas vamos esquecer isso por enquanto que a Rosalie está vindo – Afirmei com a cabeça. Não queria que a Rose soubesse ainda. Primeiro queria falar com meus pais. Depois de me resolver até o Japão poderia saber – Estamos aqui, Rose.

-Nossa, porque essa cara de enterro alguem morreu – Disse Rosalie rindo. Se ela soubesse que daqui a 7 meses seja bem possível que minha cabeça saia rodando. Até que estou sendo otimista, talvez meus pais nem permitam que a gestação vá para o terceiro mês depois deles descobrirem que estou gravida – Então, Alice, porque nos chamou?

-AHHHH! Hoje vai ser a noite das garotas. Vamos pintar as unhas, fazer o cabelo, falar sobre homens... Essas coisas. Seremos as meninas super poderosas.

-Pirou, Alice. Meninas super poderosas?! - Eu vou ser mãe e ela me vem com essa. Já passei da idade, né!

-Vocês preferem as três mosqueteiras?

-Há, Alice, você tem que parar de assistir desenho. Isso tá te influenciando – Tomo as palavras de Rosalie, como as minhas.

-Pode ser então, Sakura, Ino e Hinata. Afinal, anime não é desenho. (N/A: Perdoem – me mas eu amo Naruto) – Ótimo vamos agora todos brincar de ninja.

-Vamos mudar de assunto que eu já passei da idade. Então, Bella, viu a briga da Jessica e do Mike hoje? - OMG, eles brigaram?!

-Não. Como e quando foi isso? - Será que ele contou pra ela? A Jessica, além de piranha é fofoqueira se ela ainda não contou é porque eles não terminaram. Não que eu me importe, pois aqueles eles dois se merecem. Mas quando disse aquilo ao Mike foi serio. Não vou contar a ninguém que Mike é o pai dessa criança. Ela precisa sofrer mais do que eu por alguém como ele por perto. Nem que eu tenha que fugir ninguém irá saber quem é o pai.

-Eles estavam fazendo o maior barroco perto do ginásio. Estavam tentando disfarçar mas não fizeram um bom trabalho. A Jessica começou as se alterar e disse pra ele escolher entre... Essas foram as palavras de Jessica, tá. Ela disse " Mike Newton ou você escolhe a lambisgóia, songamonga da Swan ou a mãe do seu filho!" E saiu correndo – Unh, A Jessica está gravida do Mike. OMG, OMG, OMG. A JESSICA ESTÁ GRAVIDA DO MIKE.

-O QUE? - Alice e eu gritamos juntos mas só ela teve coragem em prosseguir. A Stanley está gravida do Newton. PQP.

-É o que você ouviram eles...

-O que houve? - Emmett apareceu no quarto. Provavelmente assustado com o grito. Apesar de que ele já deveria estar acostumado. Sendo irmão da Alice.

-Estava contando para elas o episodio hoje de Mike e Jessica.

-O que eles fizeram? - Agora era Edward seguido de Jasper que adentraram o quarto.

-Fizeram um escândalo e a Jessica saiu berrando " Mike Newton ou você escolhe a lambisgóia, songamonga da Swan ou a mãe do seu filho!" - Essa imitação foi digna de MTV Movie Alwads.

-O que? Como assim a Jessica esta gravida – Ele estava com uma cara de raiva que dava até a entender que ele estava sendo corneado. Mas não, eu era a corna da situação, que esta gravida do cafajeste em questão. Só falta sabe se meu filho é mais velho ou mais novo que o da Jessica. Afinal, não faço a minima ideia de quanto tempo eles começaram toda aquela traição.

-E pela cara que o Mike fez ele não tinha conhecimento sobre isso – E nem a Jessica da minha gravidez. Se ela falou pra escolher entre mim e a mãe de seu filho, quer dizer que o Mike não falou nada. Então, porque eles discutiram e o meu nome estava no meio? Olhei para Alice e Edward e eles olhavam para mim.

-Bom, garotos a fofoca pode ser ótima mas hoje é a noite das garotas – Alice disse sendo acompanhada por um muxoxo de Emmett que saiu do quarto com os garotos. Não sem antes Edward lançar um último olhar na minha direção.

Depois disso Alice fez questão de me fazer esquecer do Mike e Jessica. Ela falou que estava ansiosa para o baile que aconteceria daqui a 3 meses. Que a escola, a roupa, o vestido, o Jazz e principalmente ela teriam que estar perfeitos. Estávamos pintando as unhas quando ela mencionou que o Edward não tinha ninguém para lhe fazer companhia.

-Fazer companhia pra que, Alice?

-Pra que mais, né, Bella?! Para o baile, do que mais estávamos falando.

-Alice, esse baile vai ser daqui a 3 meses – Só podia ser esse ser hiperativo para já estar planejando acontecimentos para daqui a 3 longos meses. Eu é que tenho o que planejar aqui. (N/A: Se bem que não vejo problemas, afinal conto todos os dias para a chegada de Lua Nova nos cinemas.)

-Até parece que não conhece ela, né, Bella. Teve uma vez quando eramos pequenas que ela começou a escolher o modelito que ia em um desfile que só ia acontecer em 6 meses – Eu que conheço a Alice, faz um pouco mais de 1 mês já vi cada loucura dela. Imagina a Rosalie, que sua família é amiga dos Cullen a gerações.

-Sempre é bom prevenir. E não mudem de assunto, estávamos falando do par do Edward.

-Alice, ele ainda vai ter muito tempo pra escolher com quem ele vai ao baile – Que com certeza não serei eu, já que estarei com barrigão de, OMG, 5 meses. E mesmo se não estivesse eu seria bem capaz de matar alguém tentando dançar. E BELLA, ACORDA. Em que universo Edward-gostosão-Cullen te chamaria pro baile. Só se for em outra dimensão.

-É pode ser ou talvez alguém seja tapada demais pra não perceber o quanto um certo alguém gosta de uma pessoa – Até tu, Rosalie, até tu.

-Tá me chamando de tapada?

-Pelo menos percebeu que é com ela – Alice falou enquanto olhava para as olhas prontas como se o assunto não tivesse importância.

-Dá pra vocês pararem de falar da minha suposta vida amorosa inexistente.

-Fala a verdade, Bella, você não gostaria que o Edward aparecesse aqui depois que formos dormir e te levasse pro quarto dele?

-Já é 2 da manhã é melhor irmos dormir – Depois disso de ir pro quarto dele que a Rose disse achei melhor irmos logo pra cama.

-Wow. Então vocês combinaram mesmo de quando nós duas estivéssemos dormindo você iria ao quarto dele. Sorte sua que é bem aqui do lado – As vezes acho que as duas armão contra mim, só pode. Será que Alice esqueceu a minha situação pra dizer o que ela disse?

Fomos dormir com a Alice e a Rose rindo de mim. Alice dormiu na cama dela junto com a Rose já que a cama dela é daquelas king size. Eu sei a Allie é o exagero em pessoa, mas pelo menos quando vinhamos para cá alguém dividia a cama com ela. Eu estava tentando dormir no sofá, mas só conseguia me revirar nele. Não que o sofá fosse desconfortável, nada era desconfortável na casa dos Cullen. Na verdade o sofá era mais macio e aconchegante que minha cama, mas depois daquilo que elas disseram. Quem conseguiria dormir com um deus grego dormindo no quarto ao lado. Ninguém, né?!

Droga, foram 1h e meia de agonia até que consegui cair no sono. E qual não é a minha surpresa de estar sonhando com ele de novo. E como sei que é um sonho? Simples, Edward e eu estávamos em uma igreja nos casando. Eu estava em um lindo vestido de branco com de detalhes em pedrinhas brilhantes, mas apesar disso meu vestido era simples. Edward estava mais parecendo um modelo de ternos do que um noivo em um casamento. Ele estava simplesmente lindo. Mas o que mas me chamou atenção não foi a beleza do noivo e nem o fato de estar me casando com ele. O fato que mas me deixou surpresa foi de minha mãe estar com meus filhos nos braços e eu estar gravida de 7 meses de um filho de Edward.

Já fazia uns cinco minutos que estava acordada, o relógio marcava 8h e incrivelmente pela hora que eu dormi, eu não estava com sono e sim com um sorriso no rosto enquanto me recordava daquele lindo sonho. Nem Rose, nem Alice haviam acordado, então decidi ir tomar banho e ver se a senhora Cullen precisava de ajuda para fazer o café da manhã.

Vesti um leve vestido que Alice, havia colocado na mala e que por coincidência ou não havia sido presente dela. Estava saindo do quarto de Alice quando me deparo com aquela visão. Edward Cullen saindo do seu quarto só de calçá e segurando uma blusa no ombro enquanto uma gotinha caia pelo seu corpo. Que inveja da gotinha. (N/A: Também acho.) FOCO, BELLA, FOCO.

-Bom dia, Bella.

_(Continua)_

****

As palavras que o site come no outro capítulo são essas, ok!

-Você está mentindo, né? Você me traiu é isso. Como você pode Bella? Eu te amava – Oh, ele ta tentando virar o jogo? E que história é essa de eu te-lo traído?

-Mike / Você / Está / Querendo / Dizer / Que / Eu / Te / Trai / E / Não / Que / Foi / O /Contrário – Não tem pavio de dinamite, o fogo do meu já chegou ao final – quer saber vai a merda junto com a Jessica que eu cuido do meu filho sozinha. Alias, esse bebê vai ser a única coisa boa daqueles 3 minutos.

***

Respondendo as reviews do primeiro ao quarto capítulo.

**Helena Camila: **Nossa, já está viciada na fic. E já favorito! *.* Como a fic já está adianta não vou demorar muito a postar. Então não se preocupe não vou matar ninguém de curiosidade.

**H-Culen-H: **Pode ter certeza que vou esperar os seus reviews. *.* É por causa do Edward que Bella vai ter forças pra aguentar tudo. Pena que não nos aparece alguém assim ;.; Quanto a parar a fic em momentos sérios. Se prepare as vezes me dá um surto e eu faço isso. Sobre Bella, edward e o bebê sô lendo pra saber.

**Agathaa: **Pode deixar que não demorarei a postar. E concordo com você. Mike fdp. Bom infelizmente, eles não brigaram. Mas quem sabe mais pra frente. Sobre a risada, já é costume e se não me engano a maioria das risadas está assim. Mas eu vou dar um jeitinho (jeitão já que estou escrevendo o capítulo 21)

**Layra Cullen: **Prometo postar rapidinho.

**Renata: **Esse foi o primeiro sonho da Bella com Edward. Então continue lendo pra ver quais serão os outros. Será que os sonhos dela vão se tornar realidade? E por favor não morra de curiosidade quando eu der esses surtos e parar em momentos sérios.

**Nathk: **Como disse pra Renata, esse foi só o primeiro sonho

**Thays: **Pode ter ser certeza qualquer coisa que aconteça que tenha Edward te apoiando seria tudo de bom!

**Carla: **Continue acompanhando prometo que fica melhor.

**Elisandra: **Muitas surpresas vão acontecer ao redor de Bella e Edward. Então não perca. Alias, como você não consegue por em palavras tudo o que Edward é. É só dizer que ele é Edward Cullen que já expressou tudo.

**Carol: **Pode deixar que não vou demorar a postar.

**S2 Thata S2: **Amiga, obrigado pelo apoio.

**Kah Reche: **Oie, Kah. Espero que esteja gostando. Ao decorrer da fic você verá que Mike e Jessica nasceram um pro outro. Os dois são da mesma laia. E muitas surpresas vão acontecer. Momentos Beward. Não se preocupe que terá muitos ainda.

**MrSouza Cullen: **Também já li várias fanfics com esse tema. Na verdade, foi delas que tive a ideia de fazer a Bella grávida. Mas todas que eu li Bella ficava grávida de Edward, então decidi mudar e jogar isso pro Mike XP. Espero que você continue acompanhando e gostando dessa fanfic. Sabe, estou começando a ficar com pena de Mike. Mentira! Sinto pena é da Bella pelos 3 minutos! A reação dos pais da Bella já está chegando. Espero que goste.

**Amabille: **Que bom que está gostando. Prometo que não demorar a postar. A fic já está um pouco adiantada, por isso não terá problema.

**Ana Krol: **Rsrsrs. Concordo com você. Quem iria escolher um cara bonitinho e que te traiu ao invés de um Deus grego que te ama incondicionalmente? Eu não! Ah, e pode mandar o chá de simancol pra Bella, por que ela tá realmente precisando.

**BarbaraTyciane: **Como você viu no capítulo 4, foi isso mesmo. O desgraçado pensou que não era dele. E pode preparando o coração que tem muitos momentos que sou bem malvada e paro a fic assim. Muhahaha!!! Voltando ao desgraçado, digo Mike, infelizmente ele ainda aprontará. Isso é problema de cidade pequena.

**Luana Black Potter: **Maldade mesmo, com tanto homem bonito em Forks ficar grávida logo do Mike. Dá até vontade de chorar.

**Gibeluh: **Como a fanfic está adiantada vou postar bem rápido. Será que ele irá assumi? Muitas coisas iram vim. Novas pessoas aparecerm. E a autora é muuuita louca. _

**Camila: **Pode deixar que não irei demorar a postar.

**Cecilia23: **Que bom que está gostando! *.* Bom, pra todo lado ruim tem que ter um lado bom é só olharmos direito a nossa volta. E com a Bella não seria diferente.

**-TT Cullen Black-: **Nossa, eu sou do mal?! ;.; é que as vezes eu surto e fico com vontade de deixar os leitores com um pouquinho de ansiedade. Rsrsrs.

**Janice:** Espero que tenha gostado. *.*

**Tatá: **Vou colocar o link no meu perfil, ok! Nossa, você está grávida de 7 meses e só tem 16 anos?! Espero que realmente não esteja que nem a Bella. É muito fofo saber que você lê fanfic para sua filha. O bom é que Anabelli (que fofo *.*) vai se acostumar desde cedo a ler fanfics. Já tem uma previsão mais ou menos de quando ela vai nascer? Vou tentar agilizar para postar antes, ok!

**:** Oie, estou ótima! E você? Muito obrigado pelo elogio! É muito bom saber que estão gostando do seu trabalho (nossa to me sentindo XP). Por que acha seus comentários inúteis?! Claro que não é. Você escreveu algo legal, é foi até incentivador. Eu iria gostar do seu review mesmo se tivesse um "legal"! Muito obrigado por ter me mandado e estou esperando um próximo, hein! Mesmo não sabendo quando. Rsrsrs.

**Acdy-chan: **Logo, logo os país de Bella vão dar a cara para a grande revelação. O que será que ela vai falar do Mike?!

**Alice Cullen: **Menina, pode deixar vou postar rapidinho.

**Usuário sem identificação: **Muito obrigado! Que bom que está gostando. Quando comecei a escrever e a postar no outro site morri de medo das pessoas não gostarem, mas ainda bem que não desisti. Realmente a Alice é demais! Ela vai aprontar muito ainda. E você sabe quando Alice Cullen põe algo na cabeça, não tira até conseguir.

Muito obrigado pelos reviews. Fiquei muito feliz em recebe-los. Um grande beijo e abraço pra todas. E espero receber reviews nesse capítulo também.

O capítulo 6 só poderei postar na segunda feira, pois não vou estar em casa e faço a minima ideia onde tem uma lan house para onde eu vou. Então até lá.


	6. Pai, estou grávida!

Capítulo 6 – Pai, estou grávida!

-Bom dia, Edward – Essa é a primeira vez que vejo o Edward de manhã quando venho dormir na casa dos Cullen. Normalmente ele dormia até mais tarde ou madrugava e saia para fazer algum que ninguém tinha conhecimento. Já dormi aqui sete vezes e me arrependo amargamente de nunca ter tido essa visão. Edward Cullen sem camisa conseguia ser muito mais gostoso do que usando roupa de marca.

-Dormiu bem? - OMG. Que sorriso torto é esse. Faz de novo?

-Ahn?! Ah, claro. Dormi super bem – Mentira deslavada. Como conseguiria dormir quando um homem desse está no quarto ao lado? Tudo culpa daquelas duas que me fizeram ter vários pensamentos pervertidos – E você? – Por quê ele está rindo? Será que estou suja de pasta de dente. Passei a mão na boca só pra confirmar.

-Dormi muito bem, também – Estávamos descendo as escadas indo em direção a cozinha. Ele parou perto da geladeira e ficou me olhando durante alguns segundos, depois riu e colocou a camisa. Aí eu pergunto, porque Deus? Por quê? Ele não podia ficar sem camisa? Tá tão quente aqui, se bem que em Forks ficar quente, ainda mais de manhã só podia significar que eu estava com febre – Está com fome?

-Ahn. Mais ou menos.

-Minha mãe me disse uma vez que quando ficou grávida ela vivia com fome. Comia que nem uma condenada. Chegou até a comer chuchu com caramelo – Eca, Que nojo!

-É estranho mais não sinto aquela fome desesperada de grávida, sabe. Rsrsrs. E só sinto enjoo, as vezes pela manhã – E isso era estranho. Tudo bem que só descobri que estou grávida a 3 dias, mas não me sinto grávida. Apesar de ter uma estranha sensação de que não importa aonde vou não me sinto sozinha – Vou contar hoje pro meus pais.

-Quer companhia? – Como? Ele quer ir comigo contar aos meus pais que estou grávida de outro garoto. OMG. Sabe aquela voz que fica martelando na sua cabeça e fica te alertando? A minha está gritando agora. Meu pai vai me matar. Não posso dizer que o pai do meu filho é o Mike nem pro meus pais. Principalmente ao meu pai – Bella, você está ficando mais pálida que o normal. Você está bem? Está enjoada?

-Edward, estou ferrada. Antes eu contava que o Mike assumiria a criança, mas agora. Não posso falar com meus pais que estou esperando um filho dele, sendo que a Jessica também está – Edward veio e me abraçou, foi quando percebi que estava chorando. Me sentia tão desamparada. Não podia contar aos meus pais sozinha. Eu precisava de alguém, precisava de Edward comigo – Edward, você vai ficar comigo?

-Vou minha pequena. Sempre estarei ao seu lado – Como gostaria que essas palavras fossem mais profundas. Escutamos um barulho um barulho vindo da escada. Edward limpou minhas lágrimas – Vou lhe pegar um pouco de água. Tente se recompor.

Respirei fundo umas três vezes e quando Edward m entregou o copo de água Esme apareceu na cozinha. Ela deu um beijo na, minha testa e foi dar um também no Edward. Nós dizendo bom dia. Eu já estava bem mais calma. E Esme não pareceu adivinhar que estávamos tendo uma conversa séria. Que era bom, ainda queria falar com meus pais e Edward disse que ficaria comigo.

-Bom dia, crianças. Estão com fome?

-Bom dia, mãe. Só vou comer uma maçã.

-Bom dia, Dona Esme. Quer ajuda para fazer o café? - Apesar dela sempre me pedir para chamar ela de tia. Não conseguia me acostumar. Ao contrario de Alice, que chamava todos da minha família como se você seus parentes também.

-Obrigado, mas não precisa, querida – Ela sorriu pra mim de forma tão doce, que até pareceu um anjo. Depois se virou pra Edward e começou a balançar a cabeça em repreensão – Edward Anthony Cullen, o senhor precisa se alimentar melhor. Desse eito nenhuma garota vai te querer – Se ninguém quiser eu fico com ele. Não seria nenhum sacrifício.

-Oh, mãe! Eu sei me alimentar esta bem. Só não acordei com fome. Por que a senhora não vai alimentar a visita. A Bella deve estar faminta – Ahh! Ele ficou coradinho. Que gracinha. Rsrsrs.

-Homens. Bella, você não sabe como eles são manhosos. Principalmente o Edward e o Emmett.

-O Edward manhoso?! Essa eu queria ver. Rsrsrs – Enquanto a Esme foi na geladeira o Edward chegou no meu ouvido o cochichou.

-Se quiser me ver manhoso é só falar – OMG. Ele disse mesmo aquilo e ainda por cima saiu rindo? Cadê as câmeras?

-Então, Bella, vai querer comer o que? – É melhor nem falar – Não quero incomoda-la. Poso comer só uma fruta.

-Mais nem pensar. Vocês jovens comem muito mal. É por isso que depois ficam desmainado por ai. A Alice me disse que fosse passou mal na escola e o Edward te ajudou.

-Foi apenas a pressão que abaixou rápido demais – O fato de eu estar grávida não contribui pra nada disso.

-Hum. Aposto que foi falta de comida. Vou te preparar panquecas – Assim que ela falou isso já estava pegando os ingredientes para fazer as panquecas. Eu já sabia não adiantava nem argumentar.

-Bom dia! - Falou Emmett entrando na cozinha com a mão massageando a barriga – Panquecas da Dona Esme. Humm, não tem igual. Bella, você experimenta um e quer 20.

-Bom dia, filho!

-Bom dia, Emm!

-Cadê a pai, mãe?

-Já foi no hospital – TRRRIIIMMM (N/A: Essa coisa ridícula foi um toque de telefone) – Emmett, toma conta disso enquanto vou atender – Ele balançou a cabeça e Esme foi atender o telefone. OMG. Jura que ela deixou ele tomando conta do café da manhã?!

-Emm, você quer que eu faça isso?

-Que isso, Bella. Fazer panquecas é a minha especialidade. Não confia em mim? - Eu sorri de um jeito amarelo. Emmett Cullen, especialista em panquecas? Então, eu sou a Kristen Stewart – Pelo visto não confia. Olha isso então – Ele estava se preparando para jogar a panqueca. A Esme ia matar ele.

-Nããããooooo – Tarde demais ele jogou e conseguiu pegar a panqueca exatamente do mesmo jeito que estava antes na frigideira, só que do outro lado. Fiquei olhando ele fazer aquilo durante uns 15 minutos. Ele terminou de fazer me serviu e serviu a si mesmo depois.

-BOM DIA! - Só podia ser Alice pra já acordar alegre desse jeito. Acompanhada de uma Rose super sonolenta. Nós comemos conversando animadamente. O Emm fazia algumas palhaçadas, enquanto a Alice combinava de ir ao shopping e a Rose estava olhando seu reflexo em uma colher. Ás vezes, a Rose é muito fútil, mas depois de conhecer ela melhor você ve que na verdade ela é uma garota doce e simpática, além de linda. Ela e o Emm, realmente se merecem. Eles são o casal. Igual a Renée e Charlie, Esme e Carlisle, Alice e Jasper, Romeu e Julieta, e por ai vai. Pena que sempre escolhia os caras impossíveis para me apaixonar. Um é um grande trairá e o outro o maior gato da escola. Pelo menos o Edward é gostoso e eu não sou a única a sonhar.

Depois do café Alice me levou para casa e me desejou boa sorte. É hoje que enfrentarei as feras. Entrei e fui direto pro meu quarto tomar outro banho. Abri o chuveiro na água quente e deixei cair sobre o meu pescoço. Depois coloquei todo o meu corpo debaixo do chuveiro. Estava tensa não conseguia parar de pensar em qual seria a reação dos meus pais, na descoberta da gravidez de Jessica e Mike, e principalmente, não conseguia parar de pensar no Edward. O que foi aquilo na cozinha? Por quê ele havia me falado aquilo como se quisesse que eu o provocasse para ver uma outra face sem ser a do perfeito cavaleiro que esta sempre onde você queira? Estou com uma tremenda vontade de gritar, mas além de ser uma adolescente e estar grávida. Não gostaria que começassem a me chamar de maluca.

Sai do banho me sentindo muito melhor. Me troquei e decidi.

-É agora ou nunca – Desci para ir falar com os meus pais – Pai, mãe. Preciso falar com vocês – DIING DOONG (N/A: Isso seria o som da campainha) – Vou atender.

Quem será? Logo agora que estava tomando coragem de falar. OMG. O que o Edward estava fazendo na minha casa?

-Edward, o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Ué! Eu não disse que te ajudaria a contar aos seus pais?! Estou aqui pra isso – Ele veio mesmo. Já havia até esquecido que ele havia se oferecido me fazer companhia para isso – Então, posso entrar?

-Claro, claro. Eles já estão lá na sala. Eu ia contar agora.

-Ótimo. Vamos então – Deveria ser proibido fazer esse sorriso torto em um momento critico como esse. Fomos para sala e meus pais estavam sentados no sofá conversando. Eles olharam pra mim e viram que o Edward estava logo atrás.

-Edward, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou meu pai ficando sério logo em seguida. Acho que ele percebeu que a situação é critica.

-Afinal de contas o que você queria nos falar, filha – Minha mãe disse isso com um estranho brilho nos olhos. OMG, o que ela vai aprontar? - Vocês estão namorando e o Edward veio nós pedir permissão? Que perfeito cavalheiro.

-MÃE! - Foi pior do que eu pensei que ela ia falar. Olhei para o Edward em pedido de desculpa e ele apensas me olhou rindo. Olhei para o meu pai ele estava fuzilando o Edward com os olhos. Não tenho coragem. Olho de novo o Edward e vejo um brilho em seus olhos.

-Posso falar se quiser – Balancei a cabeça. Pois não encontrava forças para dizer nem uma palavra – Sr. E Sra. Swan, a Bella esta grávida.

-O QUE? - Meu pai berrou enquanto minha mãe ficou muda – E QUEM É O PAI?

-Sou eu – Ah, ótimo. Meu pai esta espumando, minha mãe desmaiou e o Edward disse que é o pai. O EDWARD DISSE QUE É O PAI?!

**N/A: E ai mereço reviews?**

**Acdy-chan: **Kakaka. Concordo contigo, Mike precisa ser castrado! Será que o pai da Bella vai dar uns tiros no Mike? o.o

**Gilebuh: **Ô inveja dessa gotinha! Fico me imaginando sendo ela e minha nossa! Quase desmaio!

**Ana Krol: **Menina, eu que escrevi também fiquei morrendo de inveja da gotinha! Vou dizer uma coisa. Edward é MARA e Mike é... Mike. Yaaah, já estou entre suas 10 favoritas?! *.*

**Elisandra: **Deviam até colocar no dicionário. Perfeição = Edward Cullen. Jessica grávida do Mike, quem vai ser a próxima vitima? O.o E a Bella, vou dar um ôculos pra ver se ela se dá conta das coisas em volta. Pode deixar que vou falar com Eedward pra comprar pra Bella. Aproveitar que ele é cheio dá grana. *.* Campanha "Quero reencarnar nessa gotinha!"

**Carla: **Edward assumir o bebê?! Só lendo pra ver.

**H-Cullen-H: **Jessica grávida, o que será que vai acontecer agora?! A reação dos pais dela será no próximo capítulo. Espero que consiga pelo menos ler os capítulo. Boa viagem.

**agathaa: **Eu também .

**Alice Cullen: **Allie, o que você está fazendo ai? Começamos a gravar em cinco minutos. E por favor não faça a carinho do gato do Sherk.

**Kellynha Cullen: **Espero que continue acompanhando e mandando sua opinião, por que adorei sua ideia. Imagine a cena. Amei!!! *.*

**Luana Gomes de Lima: **Todas ao prol. Também quero ser a gotinha XP

**MrSouza Cullen: **Os enjoos de Bella já estão vindo. Junto com as mudanças de humor e os desejos. E cada desejo... Não é que o Mike tá plantando em toda horta. é melhor nos escondermos. Concordo com você pra ficar grávida os dois lados tem a culpa. Mas não assumir? Isso é horrivel. Ele tem que pagar ( pego minha tocha e e um daqueles tridentes e vou atrás dele). Olha, o lado bom você está viciada em algo pra ler . E eu nunca imaginei que deixaria alguém assim. Eu posso voar!!!

**Mari Pattinson Br: **Continuar?! Até o fim. O mais rápido que puder. *.*

No outro capítulo teve um review que respondi que não apareceu o nome. O comentário era da **Mallu / . / hikare**

Muito obrigado pelos reviews. Até o próximo. Bjão.


	7. Anjo da guarda

Capítulo 7 – Anjo da guarda.

OMG. OMG. OMG. Alguém me soca, me belisca, me estapeia, qualquer coisa. Só me faça acorda desse pesadelo. Já estamos em silêncio faz 5 minutos. Minha mãe continua desacordada, os olhos do meu pai está saindo de orbita, eu devo estar mais branca que o normal e o Edward... está sorrindo. Ele só pode ter batido a cabeça, ter bebido, ou qualquer outra coisa, só sei que ele não esta normal.

-Pa-Pai, eu posso explicar – Quem eu to enganado?! Não posso explicar nada. Que história é essa de o Edward ser o pai do meu filho?! Não sei nem se meus pais estão surpresos por isso, ou por eu estar grávida. È, é pelo Edward ser o pai. OIE, ACORDA. O EDWARD NÃO É O PAI!

-Aw. O que aconteceu – Finalmente minha mãe acordou. Na verdade já tinha até me esquecido dela jogada no sofá.

-A Bella está grávida. Nossa filha está grávida aos 17 anos desse delinquente – Que deliquente?! Se ele soubesse quem é o verdadeiro pai do meu filho ele ia ficar chorando pro Edward ser o pai.

-Senhor Swan, eu prometo que assumirei a criança e se for o desejo da Bella, eu me casarei com ela – Casamento?! Pirou! Quer disser se não tivesse um filho no meio eu não pensaria duas vezes em dizer sim. Mas naquela situação.

-Não. Eu não vou me casar. Em hipótese nenhuma.

-Vai se casar sim, dona Isabella.

-Pai, o senhor não manda em mim! - Quem ele pensa que é? Hum. Só a pessoa que paga as minhas contas, que não me deixar morrer de fome e me dá um teto. Grande coisa!

-Como isso aconteceu? Vocês se conhecem a menos de 2 meses – Ótima pergunta. Por que eu sei como foi com o Mike, agora com o Edward, não me recordo. E isso seria com certeza uma coisa inesquecível. Mas como duas pessoas nem chegaram a se beijar e não seriam doidos de fazer inseminação artificial aos 17 anos conseguiram engravidar?

-Ah...

-Foi amor a primeira vista, senhora Swan – Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas o gostoso não deixou – eu sei que foi precipitado e fizemos sem proteção, mas se todos tiverem de acordo nos casaremos o mais breve possível – como assim todos? Eu sou a única que deve decidir se me caso ou não.

-Saiam daqui por um momento que nos precisamos pensar em tudo isso – Meu pai falou isso passando as mãos no cabelo. Dava pra ver que ele estava fazendo um grande esforço para não pegar a sua arma e atirar no Edward ou prende-lo por desrespeito a filha do chefe Swan. Olhei pro Edward e comecei a subir as escadas com ele atrás de mim – Não fiquem no quarto juntos sozinhos!

-Meu bem o que eles tinham pra fazer já foi feito – Houvi minha mãe dizer quanto já estava no último degrau. Puxei Edward pra meu quarto e quase o joguei na cama.

-Nossa, Bella. Deveria esperar para noite de núpcias. Rsrsrs – Não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de falar isso.

-Edward Cullen, o que foi aquilo lá embaixo. Por que você disse que o filho é seu? Você vai se ferrar comigo. E que história é essa de casamento?

-Bella, – Lá vem aquela voz doce que me faz arrepiar – eu disse que não te deixaria sozinha. Disse que você poderia contar comigo.

-Edward, e se nos obrigarem a casar de verdade?

-E quem disse que eu propus aquilo de brincadeira? Se quiser posso ser mais formal – Ele estava se ajoelhando na minha frente e pegou minha mão -Isabella Marie Swan, você quer casar comigo?

Tudo bem, vamos rever os fatos. Eu ia contar aos meus pais que estou grávida, quando o Edward aparece na minha casa e conta aos meus pais que estou esperando um filho dele, dizendo que vai se casar comigo. Agora ele está no meu quarto, ajoelhado, me pedindo para casar com ele. É eu devo ser mesma muito digna de pena.

Ao mesmo tempo que milhões de pensamentos vem a minha mente e como se não houvesse nada. Era como se meu corpo estivesse aqui, mas minha alma em Marte. Desde que conheci Edward sonho que um dia nós estaríamos casados e com filhos. Mas vamos encarar a realidade, isso nunca aconteceria por livre e espontânea vontade. E não era meu desejo me casar forçadamente com o amor da minha vida. Eu poderia amar ele para sempre, mas nunca teria coragem de saber que estou com ele sem o mesmo sentir nada mais além de pena de mim.

Fiquei olhando para ele durante um tempo, até que comecei a chorar. Soltei minha mão do Edward e me agachei no chão. Isso me lembrou uma vez que me perdi da minha mãe em Port Angeles. Eu havia começado a chorar com medo de que ficasse perdida no mundo para sempre, mas logo minha mãe apareceu com uma cara preocupada dizendo para nunca mais largar a mão dela. Eu me sentia assim agora. Perdida. E sem ninguém que abrisse uma luz na minha escuridão. Foi quando o Edward me abraçou.

-Não chore, minha pequena. Por favor, não chore. Eu estou aqui com você. Para sempre e sempre.

-Não quero que se sacri- sacrifique, por mim – falava tentado abafar os soluções.

-Você nunca seria um sacrifício pra mim, Bella. Nunca, jamais – Olhava nos olhos dele tentando encontrar alguma coisa, e acho que encontrei. Havia um brilho ali que me aquecia. Me fazia sentir bem. Será que Edward, era meu anjo da guarda enviado por Deus para me fazer sair da escuridão? Por que se fosse era muito mais do que eu merecia. Muito mais.

-Isabella, Edward, desçam aqui! - Meu pai nos chamou, me fazendo perder o fio da meada. Edward olhou para mim pela última vez e me deu um beijo na testa. Nos levantamos de mãos dadas e continuamos assim enquanto descia as escadas. Quando estava em frente aos meus pais fiz menção de soltar a mão, mas ele não deixou apertando a minha mão de um jeito que me transmitiu conforto. Eu sabia que não estava sozinha. Sabia que não estávamos sozinhos. Pois tanto eu e o bebê, tínhamos o Edward. A pessoa mais preciosa do mundo. Meu anjo da guarda.

-Bella, Edward, sentem-se – Minha mãe falou com uma cara seria. Ficamos em silêncio por cinco minutos, até meu pai começar a falar.

-Vocês sabem que o que fizeram é uma grande irresponsabilidade? Sabem como será a vida de vocês agora em diante?

-Senhor Swan, tomarei conta da sua filha e do bebê como se fosse a minha própria vida.

-Não parece que esta tomando conta da sua vida de um bom modo, Senhor Cullen! Por acaso os seus pais já sabem?

-Preferimos contar ao senhor antes, pai.

-Bom, nós tomamos uma decisão – disse minha mãe com uma grande convicção – Você poderá continuar aqui em casa, afinal, é a nossa filha. Mas de agora em diante perdeu muito privilégios nessa casa.

-Você não precisará trabalhar durante a gravidez. Tomaremos conta dos exames e tudo mais. Só que depois do bebê nascer terão que se virar. Terão que estudar, cuidar do bebê e trabalhar – A cada palavra do meu pai me dava vontade de chorar. Mas não pelo fato de ver que minha vida estava virando de cabeça pra baixo, e sim por ver que perdi a confiança dos meus pais e seria difícil de reconquista-la, além de estar ferrando o Edward. Eu deveria dar um basta nisso. E dizer a verdade, mas não tinha coragem – E o mais importante vocês terão que se casar.

-Mas pai – Fui cortada pela minha mãe, que também fazia uma cara de decepção.

-Sem mas, Isabella. E queremos que o seus pais Edward, sejam informados imediatamente e que venham falar conosco. Agora podem se retirar.

Meu pai subiu as escadas e minha mãe foi logo atrás dele. Não sem antes lançar um último olhar na nossa direção. Nessa hora minha última barreira foi quebrada. Não aguentei e comecei a chorar sendo aparada pelo Edward. Ele acariciava meu cabelo e dizia coisas para me acalmar. Engraçado que quando conheci Edward nunca imaginei que ele tentaria me reconfortar, coisa que ele fazia muito comigo ultimamente. Na verdade quando o conheci pensei que alguém como ele nunca falaria comigo. E agora ele esta na minha sala, me abraçando e sussurrando no meu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem.

-Vá lavar o rosto. Você ouviu a sua mãe. Devemos contar imediatamente aos meus pais que eles serão avós.

-Edward, não quero te ferrar. Ainda dá tempo de contar aos meus pais que você não é o pai dessa criança.

-Isabella Swan, nunca mais diga isso o que meu filho pensará ouvindo uma coisa dessas da própria mãe – Ele não estava falando serio. Não podia estar. Subi lavei meu rosto e peguei um casaco. Bati na porta do quarto dos meus pais e falei me encostando na porta – Mãe, pai, estou indo falar com os Cullen. Eu sinto muito – Essa parte saiu apenas como um sussurro da minha boca. Sai apresadamente com medo das lágrimas.

-Vamos? - Edward, me conduziu em direção ao seu volvo reluzente que estava parado na frete da minha casa. Ele abriu a porta para mim e ficou me olhando pela janela. Depois passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e disse – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Ele deu a volta no carro e sentou no banco do motorista. Começamos a andar em silêncio, até que ele decidiu ligar o rádio, colocando na estação de músicas clássicas. Uma das verdeiras paixões dele. Já havia passado uns 10 minutos que nós estávamos naquele silêncio quando decidi falar algo.

-Edward, isso não vai dar certo.

-Como não, Bella?! Os únicos que sabem quem é o pai é a Alice, o Mike e nós dois. A Alice nuca falaria nada, se isso fosse para o nosso bem. Quanto ao Mike, ele mesmo disse que não quer assumir o filho. Eu nunca contaria isso se não for da sua vontade, então tudo depende do que você decidir. Se vai contar ou não.

-Edward, isso é um absurdo. Nós nunca nem nos beijamos imaginar ter feito algo pra ter um filho. As pessoas vão perceber – Já havíamos saído da área lotada da cidade . Faltava pouco para casa dele, quando ele parou no encostamento.

-Rsrsrs. Ora, Bella, isso pode ser resolvido agora – Edward chegou perto do meu rosto colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás e me deu um beijo doce e calmo. Como não estivesse se preocupando com nada que pudesse nos acontecer nesses próximos minutos, horas, meses ou até mesmo anos. Então fechei os olhos e decidi aproveitar melhor essa sensação. Afinal, era só um beijo.

* * *

**Resposta dos review:**

**Carla:** Nem precisava responder o review, né?! Se bem que muito coisa ainda está por vim. A vida dessa casal não vai ser fácil não. Casamento... Siiiiim!!!!!!!!!! Com muita confusão e comédia. Alias, seu review foi dois em um hein! Kkk.

**Nathalia: **Concordo. Edward é tudo de bom e ainda por cima super fofo. Essas coisas nunca acontecem com a gente. Não podia aparecer um desses nas nosas casas?! E pode deixar que o Mike vai sofrer muito. Alias, já começou já que Jessica ficou grávida dele.

**Taathy cullen: **Nossa, Taathy, que maldade fazer isso com a Bella e o bebê. Mas como isso é uma fanfic tudo pode acontecer. Continue acompanhando.

**Inaclara:** Querida, não morri não que o melhor ainda está por vim. Alias, já veio uma amostra nesse capítulo.

**Ely Sandes: **Pode crer. Concordo plenamente com você! Agora o problema é achar um homem assim. ;.;

**Gibeluh: **É por isso e tudo que amoooooooooo Edward Cullen!!!

**Thata: **AHHH! Fico muito feliz que mereça comentários. Alias, fico muito feliz em ler e responder reviews.

**Mallu / . / hikare: **Claro que respondi. Por que não responderia?! Vocês gastam seus tempos mandando reviews. Eu tenho o dever de responde-las com todo carinho. É por causa dos reviews que me animo a continuar. Será que seus reviews serão constantes?! Espero que sim (cruzando os dedos pra ver se da certo). Menina, o único empecilho da Bella é a grávida ( se isso for um empecilho). Se eu acordasse com Edward daquele jeito, iam ter que me segurarem por que eu ia pular em cima pra ver se é verdade. Ainda por cima come panquecas da Esme e ve o Emmett virando. O Emmett!!! E ser a barbie dá Allie, não é ruim. Afinal ela paga tudo! O.o Se Edward fosse o pai, ai tudo seria perfeito!!! me deixar em paz?! Como se você me perturbasse. Nossa, vou ganhar review no próximo capítulo também?! Já estou em Modo Alice ON!

**Dany Cullen: **Adorei sua empolgação! Me lembra a Allie... Coitada da Bella, né! Pelo menos tem o Edward. Alias, tome cuidado. Mike Newton está solto com seu objetivo maléfico de ficar plantando sementinhas nas pessoas. Que menino mau. O.o Caramba, quando recebo reviews dizendo que morreu de rir com uma das minhas piadas, eu até pulo. Hum, muitas especulações na sua review. Será que vai acontecer isso?! Bom prometo postar rápido pra não matar ninguém de curiosidade.

**Mii Yamauti: **Bem vinda a fic. Mii acho que esse privilegio de ver Edward manhoso só a Bella mesmo. Já tentei, minha amiga tentou, mais 20 milhões de garotas, mas ele só tem olhos pra ela. Fazer o que, né?! Mas pode deixar que quando começarem a vender-lo em todas as lojas do Brasil eu te falo. Vou postar logo, pra não deixar ninguém morrendo de curiosidade.

**Pixel: **Não podem te internar, não. Como você vai ler os outros capítulos?! Ainda mais depois desse , né?!

**MrSouza Cullen: **Como minha amiga disse "tem alguém que assiste Naruto e não gosta?" Sou super viciada no anime. Meu personagem favorito é o Kakashi. *.*, Mas voltando a fanfic. Como assim não é todo dia que acontece isso. Na verdade isso acontece de 1 em 1 trilhão. Ainda mais se for um Edward Cullen (limpando a baba). Aiai, quem derá hein! Eu não me importaria de ficar grávida se Edward fosse assumir. E olha que eu tenho 15 anos. Espero que tenha gostado da reação de Charlie. P.s: Qual seu personagem favorito de Naruto?

**BarbaraTyciane: **Se ele queria que fosse?! Pode ter certeza. Ops! Falei. Como se isso fosse um segredo. ¬¬ Barbara Jacob vai aparecer sim. Mas vai ter muito capítulo ainda, até ele aparecer. Você é Team Jacob? Sou Team Suiça. XP

**Acdy-chan: **Edward é mesmo muito fofo. O homem que toda mulher quer *.* Vai ter muita confussão e atrapalhadas ao redor dessa grávidez. Não perca.

**Kah Reche: **Pode acreditar. Ele disse que é o pai. Como você viu até que Charlie não o matou. Como se eu permitisse. Iria levar um puxão de orelha. XP Já o Mike atacou de novo. Mas dessa vez vai ter que arcar. Jessica não é flor que se cheire e não vai deixar mole, não. Voltando ao Edward, menina se você teria um ataque com ele manhoso. Imagine ele manhoso, com um sorrisão no rosto e com aquela gotinha. Ui, desmaie!

**Janice: **Já tendo Edward no meio é lindo! O casal então.*.*

**Ana Krol: **A gotinha se foi?! Vou atrás dela saber qual é a sensação daquele corpicho! Agora, imagina terr Edward como pai, Emmett e Jasper como tios e Carlisle como avô! Espera um minutinho que vou lá pegar dois babadores. Um pra mim e um pra você. Me alegra muito saber que estou entre suas 10. Fiquei igual a Alice, ainda não conseguiram me fazer parar de pular. .

**Layra Cullen: **Fazer carinha de Sherk não vale. Eu me lembro da Allie. Espero que eu não tenha demorado a postar. Não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade.

**Dada zen: **Só a Bella mesmo pra não ver o amor dele. E por favor, não tenha ataque cardia.

**Alice Cullen: **Calma, Allie. Respire, inspire. Agora que você está bem. Em que rio você foi pra minhas amigas e eu nos jogarmos nos jogarmos também?! XP Também queremos ser salvar pelo salva-vidas a lá Robert. E bom como viu no capítulo, disse que é o pai. Eu também queria que o filho fosse do Edward mais como se diz "pai é quem cria" e quem sabe futuramente, né! Estarei te esperando, hein! Não demore que o Jazz já está ficando sentimental de novo.

**Helena Camila: **Logo, logo vou postar. Mas por favor não abandone... ;.;

**Amabille: **Postar mais? Até aparecer a palavrinha magica. FIM. Não precisava se preocupar tanto. Nunca faria nada que pudesse estragar aquela linda carinha.

**Roberta: **Muito obrigado. Edward gosta da Bella pena que ela não vê ¬¬(Edward já comprou o simancol?) Espero que tenha gostado da reação dos pais da Bella. Eu sei que não teve nada emocionante, mas espero o sua opinião.

**Kellynha Cullen: **Edward vivo e inteiro. Graças a Deus. Eu não iria deixar Charlie tirar um pedaço dele. Eu quero fazer isso. Se não dá pra ter inteiro, fazer o que?! ;.;

**M: **Pra saber disso só acompanhando a fic. Rsrsrs. Sou má?! Imagina!

**Manu Moony: **Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, por que muita coisa ainda está por vim. E Naruto é demais, né! Verdadeira paixão. Qual é seu personagem preferido?

**Leehzinha: **Nossa, muito obrigado. Pelo visto você gostou mesmo. E obrigado por tentar mandar o review. Sei bem como é dar esses problemas de paginas. Aqui em casa vive assim. E entre você também para a campanha "Eu quero ser aquela gotinha!". Rsrsrs.

*******

Meninas, quero agradecer a todos reviews. Estou muito feliz de recebe-los. Bjão a todas que me mandaram seus comentários. E lembrem-se mandar comentários me faz postar mais rápido.

Bjos e até a próxima.


	8. Os novos Cullen

Capítulo 8 – Os novos Cullen.

Aquele beijo durou apenas alguns minutos, que para mim foram horas. Nós estávamos ofegantes, depois daquele beijo. Continuei com os olhos fechados, até que ouvi sua risada baixinha e senti seu hálito no meu rosto. Tudo nele era perfeito. A risada, o beijo, o sabor... Abaixei a minha cabeças. Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dele.

-Po-por que fez isso? - Senti a mão dele tocando meu rosto, para então levanta-lo. Depois ele me soltou e continuou dirigindo.

-Bella, dentro de pouco tempo estaremos casados e com um filho. A nossa encenação deve ser perfeita – Ah, claro. Devemos encenar que somos o casal perfeito de adolescentes que engravidaram e vão se casar, mas não ligamos com o casamento obrigado. Afinal, nosso amor é lindo. Ele tinha que falar que isso é uma encenação.

-Edward, eu ainda acho que vão descobrir. Sabe nós não temos uma química como os outros casais.

-Rsrsrs. Bella, você se surpreenderia de como esta errada. Você não sabe o que eu passo em casa. Todo mundo fica falando que deveríamos ficar juntos, que fomos feito um para o outro. O Emmett vive dizendo que somos almas gêmeas.

-N-nós dois? Juntos? De onde eles tiraram isso? - Não conseguia imaginar, Edward e eu, sendo motivo de piada entre os Cullen.

-Ora, Bella, você fala como se fosse impossível, mas não é. Afinal, vamos nos casar e ter um filho. Rsrsrs. Agora é que as piadas vão começar. Quer apostar quanto, que o Emm vai sair gritando " Eu disse"? - Do jeito que ele fala deve ser até normal pra ele ouvir essas especulações. Será que estava muito na cara que estou apaixonada pelo Edward? Isso com certeza não dará certo!

-Edward, como você acha que seus pais vão reagir com isso? - Sinceramente, já estava nervosa por meus pais terem reagidos daquela maneira. Fazer Edward ficar encrencado fazia meu coração se partir em pedaços.

-Não se preocupe, Bella. Já te falei que com a minha família, não tem problema nenhum. Sabe, eu até entendo seu pais. Você é a filhinha deles. Sempre obedeceu o que eles falavam, sempre chegava na hora dita e desde os 7 anos namorava o mesmo cara – Nossa, não sabia que Edward sabia tanto de mim.

-Você fala como se eu fosse a garotinha perfeita do papai.

-Você é perfeita, Isabella – Ele disse isso olhando para mim com um brilho nos olhos – Então, vamos entrar? - Foi ai que percebi que já havíamos parado.

-Olha, acho que você deveria rever seu conceito de perfeição – Ele me olhou e lançou aquele seu sorriso torto.

-Rsrsrs. Bella, esqueceu da conversa que tivemos ontem, enquanto matávamos aula. Você, realmente deveria se olhar mais no espelho – Ótimo, estou corada. Não deviam me chamar de Bella, e sim de Branca de neve. Esse vermelho na minha bochecha sempre me entregava.

-Acho melhor entrarmos logo. Eles podem acabar pensando besteiras. Ainda mais o Emm.

-Rsrsrs. Bella, você anda muito esquecida. Por acaso se lembra o que viemos contar? Depois disso com certeza o Emm vai pensar que visemos várias besteiras – Corada de novo – Acho melhor planejamos direito. Sabe, esse negócio de casal. Devemos fazer as pessoas pensarem que é real. Então, as vezes pegue na minha mão, me abrace, fique sussurrando no meu ouvido e principalmente não se afaste quando eu te beijar. Alias, de vez em quando tome a iniciativa de me beijar também – OMG. Beijo. Edward e eu nos beijando na frente de todos.

-Nós temos mesmo que nos beijar?

-Claro que sim. Como passaremos como um casal se não nos beijarmos? Você já percebeu como os outros são, né?! Então, faça que nem você fazia com o Newton – Era impressão minha ou ele estava se divertindo com essa situação?!

-Edward, as pessoas vão realmente perceber. Por exemplo, se você quiser ir a uma festa e quiser ficar com uma garota. Você sabe como as coisas em cidade pequena é passada a outra pessoa rápido - Eu não vou querer ser chamada de chifruda de novo – Você vai sentir necessidades masculinas rapidinho e vai se arrepender de tudo isso.

-Rsrsrs. Necessidades masculinas?

-É, uma mulher.

-Tenha mais fé em mim, Bella. Eu nunca te trairia.

-Você fala isso de um modo tão sério que faz até parecer que estamos realmente apaixonados.

-Quem sabe?! - Ele disse isso e saiu do carro indo abrir a porta para mim. Por que ele me deixa sempre cheia de perguntas depois de um simples conversa?! Fomos em direção a casa e quando adentramos o local percebemos que Esme e Carlisle já estavam na sala. Até parece que ele já sabia que havíamos uma coisa séria para falar.

-Bella querida! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Esme me olhou com uma expressão preocupada.

-Mãe, pai, os outros estão ai?

-Estão sim, Edward – Carlisle falava com uma voz calma, mas sua face também demostrava preocupação.

-Bella, fique aqui enquanto chamo os outros – Esme e Carlisle me olhavam agora com curiosidade como se eu fosse uma nova espécie de animal, em uma exibição do zoológico. Ouvi vozes no andar de cima. Quando me virei na direção da escada vi que Edward descia com os outros.

-Então, Edward, percebi que deseja falar algo – Carlisle falou trocando olhares entre Edward e eu.

-Bom. Isso pode ser complicado. Espero que vocês entendam, o que Bella e eu temos para falar.

-AHH! Já sei. Vocês finalmente vão confessar que tem um caso! Haha! Já tava na hora – Emmett como sempre fazendo piada. Por que todos pensam que contaríamos isso?! Se bem que nós vamos conta isso! Olhei para Edward, e ele estava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mãe, pai, família, vou direto ao assunto. Bella está grávida e o filho é meu. Nós pretendemos nos casar em breve e já contamos para os senhores Swan. Só esperamos a reação de vocês – Realmente ele foi direto. Não parou nem para respirar. A sala afundou em um profundo silêncio. Até que o Emmett começou a pular.

-EU SABIA! EU SABIA! EU SABIA! EU SABIA! VOCÊS NUNCA ME ENGANARAM! SEMPRE PERCEBI OS OLHARES QUE OS DOIS TROCAVAM – Todos se assustaram com essa demostração de alegria do Emm. Rose que estava sentada ao seu lado estava com a mão no coração e seus olhos estavam fechados. Jazz estava com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente pelo showzinho do Emm e não por saber da minha grávida. Alice me lançou um olhar que eu entendi que ela queria explicações. Balancei a cabeça em acordo e ela se juntou ao Emmett, que agora estava dizendo que ia ser tio.

Quem não os conhecia até acharia que fugiram do hospício, afinal um cara de quase 2 metros, com músculos enormes e uma baixinha que mais parecia ajudante do Papai Noel, rodando e pulando e mãos dadas gritando " Vamos ser tios" repetidas vezes, não era nada normal. Olhei para Esme e Carlisle e eles tinham uma cara de confusão, mas não aparentavam estar surpresos. Isso me deixou intrigada. Meus pais só faltaram pular nos nossos pescoços e eles faziam uma cara de quem já sabia da fofoca, mais que contaram alguma coisa errada.

-Bem, o que podemos dizer? Bem-vinda a família, Bella! - Esme falou e me deu um abraço tão doce, que me fez sentir um pouco de tristeza por minha mãe não ter me compreendido.

-Parece que teremos um novo Cullen na família. Alias, dois novos Cullen – Carlisle também não aparentava estar zangado, na verdade estava bem calmo.

-Nossa, Bella e Edward. Futuros Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Quem diria?! - Jasper falou rindo, enquanto Rose vinha me abraçar.

-Quem te viu, quem te ve, Bella! Conseguiu conquistar o garanhão do Edward – Rose falava arrancado risadas, principalmente de Emmett.

-Bella, você tem que me contar algumas coisinhas, sabe! - Alice que já tinha parado de pular, me olhava impaciente.

-Claro, Alice.

-Bom, gente Rose e eu adoraríamos ficar e festejar mais não podemos ficar mais – Disse Jazz emburrando a cara.

-Nossos pais já estão nos enchendo o saco dizendo que passamos mais tempo com vocês aqui, do que na nossa casa – Rose disse também com a cara emburrada. Era nesses momentos que eles demostravam ser gêmeos. Suas expressões eram idênticas. Ao contrario da Allie e do Edward, a única expressão que pudesse mostrar que eles são gêmeos, é aquele sorriso malicioso que diz que eles vão aprontar ou já aprontaram.

-Nos vemos amanhã, Jazz – Alice foi na direção do Jasper e o beijou.

-Até amanhã, Lice.

-Tchau, ursão - Rose e o seu namorado urso se beijaram de um jeito, que só faltava rolarem no chão que nem ursos.

-Vou sentir saudades, ursinha – Olhei para Edward e ele me encarava com um olhar divertido, tive a impressão que ele ia me falar alguma coisa só que nessa hora Alice furacão veio puxando meu braço subindo em direção do seu quarto.

-Então, Bella. Pode me contando tudo. Que história é essa do meu irmão ser o pai do seu filho e que vocês vão se casar? - Alice me olhava com aquela uma cara de gatinho do Sherk que não dava para resistir. Ela tem um grande poder de persuasão e sabe disso. Pena que não usa como uma força maior como salvar o mundo. Aposto que se ela fizesse isso com um bandido ele ia começar a chorar e pedir desculpas. É sempre assim com ela. Acabamos nos sentindo culpados por algo que não fizemos. Como estou agora. Se bem, que acho que fiz uma coisa e bem grande por sinal. Tudo isso por causa de um sinal positivo.

* * *

**Ana Krol:** Pode deixar que eu te aviso sobre a gotinha. To achando que essas enchentes que estão acontecendo é por causa disso. *O* E muito o brigado pelo consideração. Nem imagina como minha mente flui quando estou feliz por saber que meu trabalho esta sendo valorizado. Bom a reação. Bom como viu nesse capítulo a reação dos Cullen foi beeem melhor do que a dos Swan. Ainda mais pra Alice e pro Emmett. E eu concordo plenamente com você. Edward precisa ensinar aos homens como serem verdadeiros homens. Por que sinceramente não parecem. Obrigado pelo carinho e pelo vida longa a fic Positivo.

**Nathalia:** Aiai. É o genro que toda mãe pediu a Deus. Pena que é volume único. Quem sabe um dia. Sonhar é bom e travesseiro é barato.

**Dany Cullen: **O que ele queria com ela? Prefiro nem comentar. E é, eu sou muito louca pra misturar casamento adolescente, beijo romântico e pai furioso tudo m um capítulo. Sobre o Mike falar sobre o filho, talvez sim, talvez não. Afinal, Jessica também está grávida dele, né. Espero que tenha gostado da reação dos Cullen. Foi melhor do que as do pai de Bella. Mas isso vai melhorar.

**Mallu / . / hikare:** Olha a Mallu ai gente. Também estou muito feliz por você estar escrevendo. Pois é. Ele falou que é o pai e ainda por cima vai se casar com ela. Nossa, sério que fiz um Edward perfeito. Espero que nos próximos capítulos ele continue assim. XP se você já gostava dos Cullen antes, depois desse capítulo então. Gosta mais ainda, né. Sobre os pais da Bella, a reação deles foi exatamente essa. Traição. Afinal, você cria seu filho pra ter uma vida perfeita. E de repente sua filha aparece grávida aos 17 anos. O mundo deles caiu. Mas como você viu nesse capítulo, pelo menos a família de Edward foi mais compreensiva. Ah, e eu acho muito importante responder as reviews. Afinal, escrevemos para os leitores. Precisamos saber a opinião de outras pessoas pra melhorar o desempenho e as vezes até ter novas ideias. E espero que tenha conseguido segurar sua Alice interior. Não pude postar antes. Estava muito ocupada. Nem parece que estou de férias. XP

**BarbaraTyciane:** Rsrsrs. Sinceramente, odeio B&J. E realmente Edward as vezes libera Bella demais. Bom, no mundo real namorado que faz isso é gay. Mas já Edward sabemos que é muito homem. Eu também adoro o Jazz e o Seth (que também vai aparecer na fic). Mas dos lobos eu prefiro o Paul. *.* Liiindo. Claro que não devemos nos ofender com sua opinião. Afinal, gosto não se discute.

**Acdy-chan:** Pois é. O Mike não vai deixar Bella tão quieta depois que descobrir sobre o casamento. E quanto ao beijo, quem derá um daqueles.

**Carla: **Mike não vai reagir muito bem ao fato. E sim. Edward está totalmente apaixonado por Bella. Assim como ela por ele.

**Layra Cullen: **Bom, infelizmente dessa vez não pudde postar muito rápido. Estava muito ocupada. Imagine então quando eu voltar a estudar. XP

**Alice Cullen: **Puxa que pena que você não lembra do nome do rio. Tá tão quente que a opção de se afogar é uma maravilha. De ser salva então. E pode deixar, já pedi pro Jazz sentar e relaxar. Está tomando até uma limonada. Até por que easperar esse transito de hoje em dia, só sentado. Rsrs.

**Pixel: **Tudo bem. Guarde segredo até o termino da fic. Depois você me diz onde está internada e eu te tiro e lá. Fiquei sabendo que nesses lugares não deixam nem mencionar fanfics. Que horror!

**Bgsmeinterfona:** Bom, sabe como é o amor, né! Faz as pessoas fazerem certas loucuras. Espero que continue acompanhando e que esteja te agradando.

**Isabelle49: **Muito obrigado pelo elogio. E infelizmente não pude postar antes, pois estava totalmente sem tempo.

**MrSouza Cullen: **Também o acho lindo. Ainda mais quando fica sério (sempre ¬¬). Quase me derreti quando ele deu aquele sorrisinho no quinto filme. Ui. Mas ainda sim, prefiro o meu sensei. Aiai. Bom, voltando a fic. Kkk. Pelo o que você pode ver, os Cullen gostaram de saber da novidade. Todos já viram que Edward a ama. Menos ela. Talvez com um outdoor ela perceba. Jura que pensou naquilo? Kkkkk. Edward é um cavalheiro nunca faria que sua primeira vez com Bella fosse em um carro. Ainda mais sabendo como foi a única vez dela. Mas, quem não gosta de um hentai, não é?! (Eu amoooo) você acha que eu iria fazer o Charlie machucar aquela carinha linda?! Nunca. Jamais. Não na minha fic. Rsrsrs.

**Ynna_Cullen:** Olha, o Mike já está em um terreno muito difícil já que é pai do filho da Jessica também. Mas ele não vai deixar Bella em paz quando descobrir do casamento. Mas sobre a guarda do bebê. Só lendo pra ver.

**Mii Yamauti: **Pois é. Os dois vão se casar. Mas apesar de todo esse amor que um sente pelo outro (o qual eles ainda estão no chove e não molha) vai ter uns murinhos querendo atrapalhar. Personagens novos e velhos na parada.

**Gibeluh: **Queria um desses na páscoa, no meu aniversário, dia dos namorados, natal, ano novo, e por ai vai... Sim, logo, logo os sentimentos vão ser revelados. E que o Mike coma o pão que o diabo amassou e cuspiu.

**-TT Cullen Black-: **Os vovôs Cullen não se importaram. Muito menos Emmett e Alice. Mas logo os pais de Bella desencanam.

**Leehzinha: **Eu acho incrível como podemos nos apaixonar mais ainda por ele, mas... É conseguimos ama-lo cada vez mais. Campanha a todo vapor. Todos querem entrar nessa.

**M: **Dessa vez fui meio cruel. Demorei um pouco pra postar. Mas vamos esquecer o tempo e pensar no Emmett e na Allie pulando. São tão fofos. *.*

**LittleAspiringWriter: ** Espero que tenha gostado da reação dos novos vovôs Cullen. E dos tios Cullen. Kkk.

**Kristen ID: **Infelizmente não pude postar antes. Mas o capítulo está ai. Com a reação dos Cullen. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Manu Moony: **Aiai. Também queria um Edward desse pra mim. Meu personagem favorito? Também gosto da Sakura, mas prefiro a Tsunade. Mas meu personagem favorito é o Kakashi. Eu o amo de todo meu coração. E claro o casal mas fof, ao meu ver é SasuxSaku. Acho perfeito.

**Rosangela:** É já está difícil achar homem. Um Edward Cullen então. Missão impossível. E que bom que está gostando. Não pude postar antes por falta de tempo mesmo.

**Lineh:** Bem vinda a Positivvo! Espero que esteja gostando. Pra ver como o amor nos deixa doidos. Tai a prova do Edward. Quem derá se fosse comigo. Logo, logo os dois se esclarecem. Mas não será tudo um mar de rosas. Muita confusão está por vim. Ainda mais com uma família como essa. E só pra avisar. Normalmente não demoro tanto. É que realmente meu tempo está apertado.

Beijão a todos que me mandaram reviews. E desculpe a demora. Apesar de que foi uns três ou quarto dias. Espero que tenham gostado da reação dos Cullen. Logo, logo tem mais.

Até o próximo.


	9. Esclarecendo os fatos

Capítulo 9 – Esclarecendo os fatos.

-Vamos, Bella! Pode ir contando!

-Olha, Alice. É difícil. Nem eu mesma sei onde me meti. Não sei por onde começar.

-Comece pelo começo, Honey.

-O que posso dizer?! Eu ia contar aos meus pais, só que o Edward apareceu, eu fiquei nervosa e não consegui falar, então o seu irmão falou por e disse " A Bella está grávida" e o meu pai perguntou " Quem é o pai?" e o Edward disse " Sou eu", e ainda por cima falou " Não se preocupe Sr. e Sra. Swan, pois nós nos casaremos em breve, então...então...

-Calma, Bella, calma! - Ela me interrompeu e eu percebi que estava andado de um lado para o outro, estava quase gritando e falava sem respirar.

-Alice, o Edward disse que vai assumir a criança e ainda por cima me pediu em casamento!

-Hahahahahahaha! Oh, Bella! Edward te pediu em casamento e você fica assim. Quem me dera que o Jazz fizesse isso comigo – Alice, ria tanto que já estava saindo lágrimas de seus olhos.

-Alice, não estou vendo graça nenhuma! Edward, não sente nada por mim e está sendo obrigado a se casar.

-Como assim está sendo obrigado?! Você mesma disse que foi ele que se ofereceu.

-Foi ele, ele se ofereceu. Mas meu pai depois disse que nós teríamos que nos casar, então dá na mesma. A questão é que não dará certo, Alice Será que ninguém percebe que só temos 17 anos, vamos nos casar e ter um filho? Esse mundo está perdido.

-Bella, segunda-feira iremos no médico saber se esta tudo bem, ok? E depois iremos planejar seu casamento.

-Como assim, planejar o casamento?

-Como assim? Helloo, nenhuma festa que tenha a Alice Hale, como decoradora será cafona e simples. Eu tenho que começar a planejar tudo – OMG. Alice, pirou. Que festa? Como assim, Alice Hale? Acho que esse negócio de casamento lhe subiu a cabeça.

-Allie, você não ouviu o que eu te disse. O Edward não me ama. Ele só fez isso por pena. Não haverá festa. E se depender de mim não haverá nem casamento.

-Isabella Swan! Você acha que entende a delicia do amor, mas está errada. Eu conheço meu irmão melhor que você e sei muito bem que ele nunca ficaria com alguém só por pena. Alias, quem tem pena é galinha, amiga. E a Jessica com certeza não está aqui, então vai esquecendo isso e põe um sorriso na cara.

-Nossa, se rebelou! E quem disse que eu não sei o que é amar? Esqueceu que namorei o traste desde os 7 anos?

-Bellinha, você ainda acha que o amava?! Você se sentia segura com ele, só isso. Você se sentia bem por ele ve-la como um ser do sexo feminino. O máximo que você sentia por ele era uma paixão boba de criança. Mas, helloooo, você está grávida, vai se casar com um homem perfeito e eu serei feliz.

-Você?

-Quero dizer, aham, você será feliz. Ah, você entendeu. Se você ficar feliz eu automaticamente serei também, né, bebê?! - Tem vezes que penso que a Alice é masoquista. Tem que ser isso, porque ela só pode estar querendo morrer mais cedo.

-Mudando de assunto, Alice. Eu estou com medo de voltar para casa. A reação dos meus pais não foi como imaginei.

-Também, né, Bella! Pelo o que você me disse meu irmão chegou lá, tascou na cara do seus pais que você está esperando um baby dele, falou que ia se casar com você e tudo isso na maior cara de pau. To até imaginando aquele sorrisinho do Edward de "te peguei!" E a cara dos seus pais pensando " minha filha não é mais virgem. Esse idiota só pode ter abusado da inocência dela." Rsrsrs. Seu pai deve estar pensando até agora " Cadê o machado e a minha arma para castrar aquele idiota, caçador de meninas inocentes?" Hahahahahahaha!

-Serio, Allie, você quer morrer?

-Não antes de fazer que nem você e dar um filho ao Jazz. Haha – Maldito sorriso à La Cullen!

-Alice, você tá vendo muito filme de romance. Isso sim!

-Não negue os fatos, Bella! Já estou até vendo. Vocês dois na lua de mel agarradinhos em uma ilha deserta. Ainda bem que meu sobrinho não pode ouvi-los por enquanto. Você já pensou nos nomes?

-Alice, eu descobri que estou grávida não faz nem uma semana e a minha vida já mudou de água pro vinho. Você acha que eu já pensei no nome dele.

-Ou dela. Qual é, Bella! Vai dizer que quando era pequena nunca brincou de casinha e ficava pensando no nome que seus filhos iam ter?

-Pensava. Mas não vou colocar o mesmo nome que pensei que colocaria no meu filho que teria com o Mike.

-Tecnicamente, o filho é dele! - Lancei a Alice um olhar estilo serial killer que a fez ficar quieta rapidamente – Sabe, os nomes do meu filho com o Jazz serão Yasmim e Ronald. Vou querer primeiro um menino e depois uma menina.

-Alice, você sabe que não é do jeito que queremos. Quem sabe no futuro... Bom a verdade é que quando estava com o traste eu queria que o nome dos meus filhos fossem Elizabeth ou William¹, acho esses nomes lindos, mas desisti. Já que o Edward decidiu assumir talvez ele quisesse escolher o nome.

-Ah, que lindo vai renunciar a escolha do nome, para deixar o Edward feliz! Já ouço os sinos da igreja – TOC-TOC-TOC! (N/A: Eu sei é ridículo) Edward entreabriu a porta e ficou com a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

-Licença, Alice, mas será que poderia me emprestar a Bella? - Empresta?! Ta pedindo pra Alice porque? Pode me levar! FOCO, BELLA, FOCO!

-Claro, maninho. Pode levar sua noiva. Mas não se esqueça que ainda terão muito tempo para isso depois de casados – Agora está confirmado. Ela é mesmo masoquista.

-Se importa, Bella? - Ele fazendo essa carinha de filhote de cachorro abandonado, até a Cruela, dos Dálmatas ficaria com vontade de ceder todos as suas vontades.

-Ah, não. Não me importo – Se me importasse com certeza seria um grande sintoma de que estou ficando louca. Saímos do quarto de Alice e ele estava abrindo a porta do dele. OMG, o Edward está mesmo querendo que eu entre em seu quarto?! É agora que vou ter um infarto.

-Entre, Bella. Ou você quer mesmo conversar sobre nossa intimidade no meio do corredor – Que intimidades?! - Só digo que o Emm ainda está aqui.

-Grande motivo para entrar.

-Rsrsrs – O que foi que fiz? To pagando mico, e nem percebendo mais!

-Que foi?

-Se eu não tivesse falado que o Emmett está em casa você entraria? - Droga de sorriso. Isso deveria ser proibido.

-Cl-claro que não. Então, o que precisava me falar? - Esse assunto não esta me fazendo bem. Minhas pernas estão bambas, meu coração acelerado e to achando que vou começar a babar a qualquer momento.

-Acho que devemos conversar mais. Sabe, conhecer mais um ao outro. Afinal, dentro de poucos meses estaremos casados.

-MESES? Co-como assim meses?

-Ué, você já está grávida de 2 meses, certo? - Só balancei a cabeça. Não acredito que realizaria meu maior sonho em poucos meses. E consequentemente, estragaria a vida de Edward também em poucos meses.

-Não é necessário você fazer isso por mim. Você vai estragar sua vida, eu eu vou me sentir culpada e...

-Bella, quem disse que isso vai estragar minha vida? Nós somos grandes amigos – A palavra é essa mesmo, amigos, somente isso – Por que daria errado?

-Foi o que eu te disse no carro. As pessoas vão reparar que é uma farsa.

-Por isso mesmo que vamos aprender sobre nós dois. Então, me diga os seus sonhos, seus medos, o que você quer pro futuro... essas coisas.

-Ahn, bom depois disso tudo que esta acontecendo os meus sonhos mudaram completamente – Ele fez uma cara de confusão tão linda que eu sabia que ia corar. Então abaixei minha cabeça. Péssima ideia, pois percebi onde estava sentada. Nós dois, sozinhos, na cama dele. Corei mais ainda.

-O que mudou em relação ao seus sonhos agora de antes?

-Desde que comecei a namorar Mike, sempre sonhava que me casaria com ele, iriamos para faculdade juntos e 1 ano após terminar os estudos teríamos um filho. Mas as coisas mudam. Estou grávida dele mais não estamos mas juntos. Jessica também está esperando um filho dele. Ainda não terminei o Ensino Médio. E ainda por cima estou estragando as vidas das pessoas que amo principalmente a sua – Assim que terminei de falar senti os lábios dele nos meus. Ele me dava um beijo doce e delicado. Era como se ele quisesse passar todo a sua segurança para mim naquele beijo.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que você não está estragando a minha vida? - Ele falava ofegante. Não sei o que deu em nele para fazer isso e muito menos em mim para o que fiz em seguida. Segurei seu rosto e lhe dei outro beijo só que mais selvagem para que ele entendesse como me sinto. Como se faltasse ar pra respirar e que era dele que sais a fonte.

-Edward, você tem... Oops, não queria atrapalhar, Rsrsrs. É melhor eu ir embora. Cuidado com meu sobrinho, hein! HAHAHA - Nem preciso dizer que foi o Emm, né?!

¹Gente eu ia fazer uma piada com os personagens de Piratas do Caribe, mas resolvi deixar os dois em paz. Sabe, Elizabeth Swan e Will Turner.

**Nathk: **Que bom que gostou. Realmente os capítulos são curtos, mais estou tentando aumentar a cada capítulo. Gostei muito de saber que estava empolgada pra ler a continuação. Assim como Alice que como você viu está bem empolgada com a situação.

**Mii Yamauti:** Realmente juntar Emmett e Alice é um Deus nos acuda. Pode deixar que não vou demorar a postar o próximo. Será que alguém já contou a eles?! Bom, continue acompanhando e verá.

**Carla:** Eu morro de rir com as palhaçadas de Emmett. Ele é demais. Está cada vez mais próximo o dia em que eles vão se declarar. Só vou revelar se vai ser menina ou menino no ultra-som, mas pode ficar tranquila que se for menina não colocarei o nome de Nessie. Também acho que já tem muita fic com ela. E também a prefiro somente no livro. Logo você verá se vai ser menino ou menina.

**MrSouza Cullen: **Bella, tem um sério problema de baixa estima. Só ela não enxerga que quele Deus grego está dando em cima dela. Não vai demorar muito pra eles se casarem. E sobre o sistema escola, quando eu comecei a fazer esqueci de alguns detalhes, portanto o sistema deles vai ser similar ao nosso a diferença é que no penúltimo ano eles na fic eles tem entre 17-18 anos e no último eles tem entre 18-19 anos. Logo, logo você saberá como vai ser entre os dois. Não perca!

**BarbaraTyciane:** Muito obrigado. Sério. Me deixa muito feliz saber que estou agradando. Bom, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer antes de vermos o baby nascer, então relaxe. Mesmo se for menina o nome não será Nessie. E ainda está meio a meio se vai ser menino ou menina. Está muito longe ainda.

**Rosangela:** Na minha escola que você pode contar os homens na mão (tá exagerei, mas na minha sala só tinha três e que tinha mais era dez) achar um Edward lá é procurar por um milagre. Nossa eu tenho tanta imaginação assim. *.* Talvez você também tenha, pegue um papel e tente escrever. Eu ficava lendo fic e pensava a mesma coisa. Um dia decidi sentar na frente do computador e saiu. Logo, você verá mais projetos meu no site. Tente você também.

**Acdy-chan:** Acho que o pior vai ser a reação dos outros. Já reparou que tem gente que olha torto pra adolescente grávida. Bom, lá na minha escola tem até uniforme pra grávida. As meninas mentem sobre quanto tempo vai ser o estágio e você sabe o resto, né! E sim. Jessica está mesmo grávida. E do Mike. Basta saber se ele vai fazer a mesma coisa que fez com a Bella.

**M:** Não, prometo que não. Não demorei, né?!

**Karol:** Espero que você também tenha bastante coragem nesse capítulo. Juro que eu não mordo. Até tirei os vampiros da história pra não dar confusão. Se bem que os meninos podiam morder meu pescoço quando quiserem. É realmente Bella é muito sortuda. Isso só não acontece com a gente. Aiai. Essa semana sonhei com o Dean e o Sam de Sobrenatural. Mas como sempre sonhos. Como estou muito atarefada vou começar a postar em 3 ou 4 dias. E muito obrigado pelo elogio. Estou sempre tentando melhorar.

**Ana Krol:** Todos percebem menos ela. Oh, menina cega. Mas não se preocupe a declaração já está vindo ai.

**Gibeluh: **O que seria os Cullen sem Emmett e Alice. Eles são demais.

**H-Culen-H: **Bella está uma verdadeira tapada. Vou bater um papinho com ela e dizer carinhosamente "ARA OS OLHOS, BELLA!". Tá difícil, menina. Tá muito difícil. Mas continue procurando e se achar veja se ele tem amigos. Mike é que nem pulga, adora ficar grudado. Ele ainda vai aprontar muito.

**Dany Cullen:** Eu dei a pista que ele está apaixonado?! Não. Só que ele a ama. Hushsush. Mike e Jessica ainda vão dar muito o que falar. Nossa, é ótimo saber que não sou louca. Passei todos esses 15 anos da minha vida pensando que sim. ser uma pena pelas milhares de garotas atrás de mim querendo me matar por tirar esse pedaço de mal caminho do mercado. Mas, tecnicamente a culpa não é minha e sim da Steph. o.O e não se preocupe em relação aos pais da Bella. Logo, eles aceitarão.

**Mallu / . / Hikare:** Oi, amiga. Estou bem. E você? Espero que sim. Olha, você em duas alegrias de novo. Mais um capítulo e eu te respondi de novo. Não acha que deixaria de te responder, né?! Ainda mais com um review tão animado assim. É tão bom saber que estou dando mais motivos pra amar os Cullen. Acho que não existe família mais louca que essa. E olha que eu venho de uma família beeem louca. Uou. (dando pulinhos que nem tia Lice e tio Emm) Estou entre suas 3 primeiras fanfics favoritas! Depois disso, sério eu posso voar. (tá minha mãe está me segurando pois moro no quarto andar) Muito obrigado pelo carinho. Mas, aguente. Segure sua Alice anterior. Já tentou tomar calmante? Suco de maracujá! Funciona. Um pouco. Tome em grandes goles que você vai cair na cama pensando que está nos braços de Orlando Bloom. Tá agora você liberou mesmo minha Alice interior. Espero que leia mesmo meus novos projetos. E não se preocupe com a quantidade de linhas e palavras. Fico muito feliz em ler reviews assim. Me deixa super animada. E dá conhecer um pouco mais do leitor. Saber o que agrada, o que estou errando. Então pode escrever a vontade. Estarei sempre aqui respondendo. Alias, quem é Tíbio e Perônio? Não me lembro deles.

**Layra Cullen:** A sorte que quando começar meu estágio esse ano já vou ter terminado a fic. Por que sério. Ano passado eu tinha que acordar às 5 e pouca da manhã, me arrumar, andar 15 minutos par ir numa escola fazer estágio. E um deus nos acuda. Mas pode deixar que não esquecerei e nem de postar. Até por que eu tenho uma amiga que puxaria minha orelha se eu fizesse isso. ¬¬ e claro eu nunca abandonaria vocês, né! : )

**Roosi:** Vai ter que cair no braço com Bella pra ter esse filho, hein! Eu até tentaria, mas se sabe com pelo Edward ia sair couro pra tudo quanto é lado. Vou postar a fic aqui em 3 ou 4 dias. E com certeza vai ficar muuuito interessante. Muito obrigado pelo carinho.

**LittleAspiringWriter:** É verdade. Acho que se eles levantassem as mãos e perguntassem quem queria ser irmãos dele milhões levantariam as mãos. Mas não dá pra evitar. Eles são tão fofos e hilários. Aiai. Edward é realmente perfeito. Acho que é por isso não o encontramos por ai. Segunda conclusão do review. Os Cullen são perfeitos. Kkk.

**CullenB:** Rsrsrs. Sinceramente, esse casal não foi feito pra ficar juntos. Nem em um abraço. Eles ficam bem mais bonitos separados. E isso eu falo da Bella. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando.

**Alice Cullen:** Lice, jura que ainda está pulando?! Se o Emmett estiver ai, cuidado pra não ser amassada. Todo mundo querendo saber o sexo do bebê nesse capítulo, hein! Se segura mais um pouco que logo você saberá. Será que vai ser menino ou menina?! Hahaha. Só no ultra-som.

Desculpa por não ter postado antes. Estava tentando colocar o capítulo ontem, mais estava dando erro. Muito obrigado pelos reviews. Amei ler cada um. E muito obrigado pelo carinho. Bjos, abraços e até a próxima.


	10. Nossa música

Capítulo 10 – Nossa música.

-Desculpa, eu não queria – Queria sim. FOCO, FOCO, FOCO, ISABELLA.

-Que pena, porque eu queria. Rsrsrs – O QUE? - Bom, eu vou ver porque o Emmett veio nos atrapalhar. Nos falamos mas tarde – Ele beijou minha cabeça e foi embora. Como assim ele queria? Por que ele sempre me deixava assim depois de termos uma conversa? HAAAÁ. Tem horas que dá vontade de largar essa vergonha e gritar pro Edward " EI, OLHA PRA MIM! ME BEIJA, PORQUE EU TE AMO!" Tudo seria tão mais fácil se eu fosse cara de pau! Fui pro quarto da Alice me despedir. Eu iria embora dali nem que fosse a pé. Bom, ainda bem que ela disse que me daria uma carona. Pois, estranhamente depois daquele beijo, eu senti fome.

O caminho para minha casa Alice foi falando que hoje mesmo ela ligaria para uma clínica em Port Angeles para cuidar da minha gravidez. No hospital de Forks havia esse tipo de médico. Mas em cidade pequena é ainda pior do que brincar de telefone sem fio, pois todos os 3 mil habitantes acabam sabendo da fofoca também.

Assim que cheguei em casa percebi que nem meu pai e nem minha mãe estavam presentes. Fui para geladeira e peguei um pouco de frango que havia sobrado da quarta-feira. Coloquei no pão e enchi um copo de refrigerante. Subi para meu quarto e decidi escutar música. Peguei meu MP4 e coloquei na primeira música que era da Avril Lavigne, chamada Innocence. Enquanto cantava, comia o sanduíche e bebia o refrigerante, fiquei pensando no beijo que ganhei do Edward duas vezes só hoje. Também lembrei do beijo que dei nele e no que ele quis dizer com aquele " Que pena, porque eu queria".

Passaram algumas horas, eu fiquei acordada até as 2 da manhã pensado. Mas acho que algo devia estar errado, pois agora sentia como se meu corpo estivesse flutuando, queria abrir os olhos mas não conseguia era como se eu estivesse morta. Mas não poderia ser, afinal, aquela sensação era tão boa e reconfortante. Eu me sentia aquecida, segura e livre de qualquer culpa. Fiz novamente esforço para abrir os olhos e vi uma linda árvore no centro de uma enorme campina. Era tudo verde. Seu gramado era baixo e eu estava pousando nele. Tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Eu olhava para todo lado e tudo o que eu via era verde e mais verde. Além daquela única árvore. Quando retornei os olhos para lá, vi Edward com um lindo sorriso no rosto me chamando. Corri em sua direção para me juntar a ele num abraço e logo em seguida em um beijo.

Pena que aquilo era apenas fruto da minha imaginação, apenas um sonho. Mais um sonho com o meu príncipe encantado. Sentei na cama e percebi que a última música tocava no meu MP4. Estava tocando Vermilion Part 2, do Slipknot¹. Desliguei o aparelho e olhei as horas eram 7h30 da manhã. Será que algum dia Edward e eu teríamos nossa música?

Se no dia que o Mike me traiu eu tivesse achado que era o pior dia da minha vida eu estava enganada. Pois com certeza, hoje é o pior dia. Aquilo foi praticamente a uma ida ao Paraíso. Em pleno domingo, eu em casa e meus pais me ignorando completamente. Por isso resolvi ficar o dia todo no meu quarto. De um certo modo eu os entendia. Afinal, eles são meus pais e só querem o meu bem. Na hora do almoço resolvi comer no quarto mesmo. Não aguentaria todo aquele silêncio atrapalhando nosso almoço que sempre foi alegre e bem familiar.

As 15h, Alice me ligou dizendo que tinha marcado o médico para sexta-feira, as 13h, portanto, nos duas teríamos que faltar aula. Não que eu me importasse. Mas sinceramente estava muito nervosa para amanhã e ver como estava as coisas com o Mike e a Jessica. Nossa, to parecendo uma verdadeira fofoqueira. Até pareço a Sra. Stanley. O domingo passou rápido e logo veio a segunda-feira. Fui para escola e Alice estava me esperando com uma cara sapeca.

-Bom dia, Bella! (N/A: Finalmente um dialogo.)

-Bom dia, Alice! Por que todo essa felicidade? Tem algo especial hoje com o Jazz?

-Nossa, Bella! Não posso mais ficar feliz? - Ela falou isso fazendo uma cara de indignação que mais deu vontade de rir de tão fofa que ficou. Alice as vezes parecia um boneco de pelúcia.

-Claro que pode. Só que normalmente numa segunda de manhã você está num estado de alegria normal – Claro que um normal para Alice – Mas hoje você parece estar excedendo o limite de felicidade.

-Ora, Bella. Desde quando tem limite de felicidade? E só pra responder sua pergunta. Não.

-Não, o que?

-Não tenho nada de especial com o Jazz. Na verdade ele e a Rose tiveram que viajar com seus pais no sábado de noite – Que estranho, Alice nem me falou isso ontem pelo telefone.

-Por que? - Tá deve ser sério, porque a Allie, nunca faz essa cara de cachorro abandonado quando as coisas estão bem. Normalmente ela faz a carinha do gatinho do Sherk. Coisa boa não vem.

-A avó do Jazz morreu. Na sexta. Ela caiu a escada quando ia pra cozinha fazer aqueles biscoitinho amanteigado com pedacinhos de chocolate. Eu adorava seus biscoitinhos ela colocava bastante chocolate porque a mão dela tremia. Ficava perfeito – Os olhos dela estavam cheios de água. Coitada, acho que ela vai chorar a qualquer momento.

-Pode deixar, se quiser eu preparo uns pra você.

-Jura?

-Claro. Mais me explica uma coisa. Por que estava tão feliz agora pouco se ela morreu? AHHH. Não sabe quem vai com agente na sexta ver se o meu sobrinho está bem! - Ué, cadê a as lágrimas, a carinha infeliz e o ar fúnebre que estava qui agora a pouco?

-Não sei, Alice. Quem?

-O Edward! - Na hora que disse isso, ela saiu em disparada para sua sala. Não pude segui-la, pois o sinal havia acabado de bater. Fui em direção da minha aula. Entender a Alice iria me levar muito mais do que 10 minutos. Minhas aulas seguiram normalmente. Na hora do intervalo não encontrei nenhum Cullen. Sentei junto a Angela Weber, seu namorado Ben Cheney e Tyler Crowley. Esse último que havia terminado seu namoro com Lauren Mallory por ter visto ela beijando outro, essa era a outra sebosa da escola. Ela olhava pro Tyler como se fosse pegar uma metralhadora a qualquer momento e começar a atirar. Ela e Jessica são super amigas. E super vacas também.

-E ai, Bella, como foi o final de semana? - Angela me perguntou daquele seu modo doce.

-Chato, estressado e muito confuso. Depois eu te conto. Mas e o seu?

-Nossa, Bella, não quer que fiquemos por dentro do assunto é só falar que a gente some, tá! - Eu já mencionei que o Tyler tinha potencial para ser discípulo do Emmett. Claro que ele nunca ganharia do grande mestre. Mas ele tá chegando lá.

-Credo, Tyler, não é por nada contra você, mas daqui a pouco eu vou pedir pra você sair – bem começou a falar fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para mesa onde os trairás estavam – Lauren deve estar jogando mandingas pra nossa mesa de 30 em 30 segundos. Isso deve fazer mal pra digestão.

-Não sei porque ela fica te olhando desse jeito pra você, Tyler. Quem foi traído foi você, não ela – Falei achando ridículo aquela demostração de raiva da Lauren. Acho que está virando moda os idiotas dessa escola traírem os namorados que fazem juras e mais juras de amor.

-É que ela acha que o Tyler não tinha o direito de encontrar ela com outro – Disse Angela. Eu sabia que desde pequena ela odiava a Lauren.

-Afinal, como ela disse, eu não deveria estar lá naquela hora, porque o sinal já havia tocado a meia hora – Naquele dia Tyler estava passando mal e tinha ido a enfermaria. Foi quando ele viu ela o traindo com um garoto do último ano.

O final do intervalo veio, e logo a semana acabou. Mal falei com Alice e com Edward essa semana era como se eles tivessem me evitando. Acorda Bella, antes mesmo dele se casar contigo já desistiu. Ouvi a campainha tocar, olhei no relógio era 10h 30. Havia combinado com Alice um pouco mais cedo pois a viagem seria longa. Desci as escadas e fui abri a porta.

-Alice, pode entrar eu tenho que terminar de me arrum... - Não era na porta e sim Edward me olhando com aquele sorriso torto.

-Sabe, essa é a primeira vez que me confundem com a Alice. Podemos ser gêmeos mas nunca acharam muita semelhança entre a gente.

-Ahn, Edward. Foi mal, pensei que era sua irmã. Tínhamos marcado essa hora para ir a clínica. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – OMG. É nessa hora que ele fala que foi um erro. Que não devemos nos casar e que eu deveria deixar a família dele em paz.

-Não. Quer dizer sim. A Alice acordou um pouco indisposta e já que o filho é meu. Rsrsrs. Eu me candidatei para lhe acompanhar – Ele tá levando esse negócio de filho muito a sério.

-Ahn, tudo bem. Eu vou prender meu cabelo e pegar meu casaco. Eu já volto.

-Deixa seu cabelo solto. Fica mais bonito – Foi impressão minha ou ele acabou de corar levemente?

-Ah, tudo bem. Então vou pegar meu casaco – Ele me elogia e eu digo que vou buscar o casaco, mas eu sou tonta mesmo!

Dei uma ajeitada no cabelo, passei um pouco de brilho e perfume. Depois peguei minha bolsa verificando se minha carteira estava dentro e peguei o casaco. Ele me esperava no mesmo lugar que o deixei com um leve sorriso pairando em seus lábios.

-Vamos? - Assenti com a cabeça e ele abriu a porta, e logo em seguida colocando as mãos em minhas costas me guiando até seu carro. Senti um leve formigamento no local onde sua mão estava. Era como se estivesse em pleno inverno e do nada aparecesse um sol bem onde você está encostado. Edward era meu sol, me sentia aquecida ao seu lado – Coloque os cintos. Não quero que nada aconteça com meu filho e minha futura esposa – Ele falava isso de uma forma como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E estranhamente eu estava começando a achar que era normal.

-Por favor, não corra. Eu tomei um café bem reforçado hoje.

-Tomou o que?

-3 copos de suco de abacaxi, 4 sanduíches e 2 torradas – Falei corando levemente.

-Hahaha. Parece que seu apetite de grávida está começando a aparecer – OMG. Está falando de um jeito gentil que logo estarei pior que o Free Willy. To com vontade de chorar.

N/A: ¹O sonho da Bella foi tirado do clipe dessa música do Slipknot, Vermilion Part 2. Assinta o clipe, vocês vão gostar (eu acho¬¬). A música e o clipe são lindos.

**  
Espero que tenham gostado. Não se esqueçam do review.**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Dany Cullen (1):** Oi, Os capítulo realmente estão pequenos, mas mais pra frente eles iram aumentar. Prometo. Vou tentar não demorar a postar pra não matar ninguém de curiosidade, ok!

**Dany Cullen(2): **Não é bom saber que não somos os únicos doidos do mundo. Se você já leu " O Alienista" tiramos a conclusão de que todos somos loucos ao seu modo. Nem diga isso, menina. Acho que se eu tivesse beijado ele já estaria a 7 palmas a baixo da terra. Meu coração não aguentaria a emoção. Também, não gosto da Jessica e do Mike, acho eles muito bajuladores. Se bem que gostei do discurso que ela vai fazer em eclipse. Ficou lindo. Não se preocupe com a cegueira da Bella. Logo vai ser resolvida. Vocês estão muito curiosas em relação ao sexo do bebê. Isso vai ser segredo de estado até o ultra-som. A Alice é a fada madrinha do casal e o Emmett é o trapalhão da história. Só a rose pra colocar ele na linha.

**Ana Krol:** Ah, a surpresa está cada vez mais próxima. Espero não decepcionar vocês. Escola nova? Está no primeiro ano? Bom, só posso dizer boa sorte e que logo você se acostuma. Eu mesma já mudei diversas vezes de escola. Eu sempre me mudava de onde eu morava, então tinha que mudar de escola. Espero que faça novos amigos em breve. Boa sorte!

**BarbaraTyciane:** Se dependesse só da Alice, acho que ela já teria uns 20 filhos pimpolhos igual a ela. E pode ter certeza que mandando review ajuda e muito.

**Carla:** Não é que Emmett goste de constranger Bella. Ele simplesmente gota de constranger todos. Rsrsrs. Obrigado pela sugestão dos nomes. Gosta de House of Night ou apenas do nome Zoey? Sobre os momentos AllieJazz futuramente mostrará mais do casal. Apesar de que tem pequenos momentos deles nos capítulos. Pode procurar que vai achar. o.- Se viu que no outro capítulo deu a doida nela e ela já se colocou o sobrenome Hale. Quanto ao James, não. Não tenho nenhum plano de faze-lo aparecer na fic. Mas a Tânya sim. Essa vai aparecer pra tentar mexer seus pauzinhos em relação ao casal.

**Alice Cullen:** Eu sei que você está quicando, fazendo carinha de Sherk junto com a carinha de cachorro abandonado, mas só no ultrasson. Mas, você vai ver vai passar rapidinho.

**Mii Yamauti:** Se você quiser ter um momento fofo com seu namorado. Certifique-se que Emmett não esteja por perto. Rsrsrs. Os planos dela melhoraram e muito. Parece comercial de antes e depois. Olha que futuro ela tem pela frente com aquele deus grego. E que futuro.

**Luua:** Seja bem-vinda a Positivo! E que bom que esteja gostando. Também amo a Alice e o Emm. Espero que continue acompanhado.

**Pixel:** Tudo bem por não ter colocado um comentário no capítulo anterior. Espero que a viagem tenha sido muito boa. E não se preocupe sobre o sanatório. Já pensei em tudo. É só armamos um plano pra você invadir o gabinete do diretor. Lá tem net. Depois te passo o plano, ok! .

**Cherry Blossom Cullen: **Que bom. Espero que continue acompanhado. Pode deixar que passo na sua fic, assim que achar tempo, ok!

**LittleAspiringWriter:** Bom, o nome e o sexo do bebê vai ser revelado somente no ultra-som. Então vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho. Se os dois tem problema? Imagina! Só tem uma vaga no hospício reservada a eles. Hahaha. Os Cullen são MARA!

**Roosi:** Hahaha. Tudo bem. Vou falar com Bella que você quer sair no pau com ela por causa do Edward. Só vou dizer, mulher grávida é fogo. Olha, tem gente que me pediu pra Bella perder o bebê e também tem gente que pediu pra ela ter. Mas eu não sou muito má.

**Acdy-chan:** Menina, Mike é daquele tipo que acha que nunca vai acontecer com ele. E pelo visto também acreditava que um raio nunca cai no mesmo lugar. Bom, com ele aconteceu. Mas, sorte foi da Bella que ficou com o gostosão. Hahaha.

**Gibeluh:** Como assim finalmente?! Já é o segundo beijo. Daqui a pouco eles já estão... Ok, exagerei. KKKK. Mas imagina se Emmett não tivesse aparecido, hehe.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Querida, Bella fica assim por que se senti mal por saber que ele vai acabar pagando por algo que não fez. Afinal, filho é responsabilidade. E normalmente não dá pra manter os estudos enquanto tem um. A Alice consegue ter esse dom da vidência até quando não tem o dom. O.o Se entendeu isso, me explique. Bom, deve ser coisa de gêmeos. Ela tem uma ligação muito profunda com o irmão e já sacou todo esquema. Hahaha. Não importa o tempo que Bella ficasse lá. Ela teria que enfrenta-los algum dia de qualquer jeito. Pois é, né! A cada beijo o negocio esquenta. Quanto aos planos dela, as vezes é mais fácil de esquecer o passado se fazer coisas pra esquece-lo. Os planos dela eram tudo com Mike incluído. E não tinha o bebê no meio. Vai ter um capítulo mais pra frente que ela vai falar sobre isso de faculdade, os planos e o que ela vai ver pro futuro.

**H-Culen-H:** Bom, o que posso dizer do casamento planejado pela Alice?! É você pode esperar de tudo. Tudo cor de rosa. Tenho pena do Jazz.

**Thaaaty Cullen:** Que bom que está gostando. Os capítulos são curtos por essa é minha "primeira" fic. Bom, na verdade é a segunda, minha primeira foi uma one-shot. Mas como sou novata preferi deixar assim por enquanto, mas ao decorrer da fic os capítulos ficam um pouco maiores. Depende do meu tempo também. Espero te ver no próximo capítulo também.

**Rosangela:** Até que a história está adiantada boa parte já está escrita. Mas não tenho muito tempo de ficar entrando no site com muita calma. E ainda tem os reviews. Mas por favor, não deixe de deixa-los por causa disso. ;.; Vou tentar postar mais rápido pra não deixar ninguém roendo as unhas de curiosidade. E nossa! Você leu os 4 livros em 4 dias?! O.O Demorei uma década. Claro que minha mãe também não me deixava ficar vinte quatro horas lendo. Mas as vezes batia uma preguiça. Bom, até o próximo.

**Isa Stream:** Seja bem-vinda a Positivo. É muito bom saber que esta gostando. Depois desse review espero não decepcionar ninguém. Rsrsrs. Muito obrigado. *.* E, sim, Edward amaaaaa Bella. Só ela não ve. ¬¬ E tudo bem estar fora do contexto, a Alice é linda mesmo. Hahaha.

Meninas agradeço todos os reviews. Vocês não sabem como me incentivão a escrever cada vez mais. E lembrem-se quanto mais review. Mas generosa eu fico pra postar os capítulos. Rsrs. Nossa, sou muito chantagista. XP. Quem sabe não posto amanhã o próximo capítulo. Mas tudo vai depender de vocês, hein!

xoxo


	11. Clínica St Jimmy

Capítulo 11 – Clínica St. Jimmy

-Você sabe onde é a clínica, né? - Já havíamos chegado em Port Angeles. E nos dirigíamos para clínica.

-Claro que sei, Bella. Tá achando que usei a clínica como pretexto para te sequestrar? Rsrsrs – Pra me sequestrar? Se ele quisesse fugir comigo era só falar "Entra no carro mulher". Iria sem nem pestanejar.

-Não. Só que eu me lembro que você é irmão da Alice e do Emmett. Eles são conhecidos por serem impulsivos. Na verdade você também é. Pra falar pro meus pais que eu estava esperando um filho seu, daquele jeito. Sério, você faz as coisas sem pensar as vezes.

-E quem disse que eu não pensei. Na verdade, desde o dia que descobri que você está grávida, não tive uma única noite que não dormi tranqüilo. E duvido muito que vou ter uma até que esse bebê tenha nascido. E a gente esteja casados.

-Você é muito radical. Por que se preocupa tanto comigo? Quer dizer somos amigos a quase 2 meses e sou a melhor amiga da sua irmã, e você já fez mais por mim do qualquer outro amigo que eu tenho desde pequena.

-Jura que você não faz nenhuma ideia de um porquê, Bella? - Quem dera que fosse por você me amar.

-Não faço ideia.

-Talvez isso seja mais difícil do que pensei. Bom chegamos – Olhei para fora e vi uma clínica toda branca e com portas de vidro com uma placa escrito "Clínica St. Jimmy". Edward desceu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim. Fomos em direção da recepção onde havia uma garota que devia ter uns 20 anos. Ela olhou pro Edward e só faltou babar.

-Boa tarde, temos horário marcado em nome de Isabella Swan – logo que ele falou a garota que pelo que estava no crachá se chamava Leah Clearwater, abriu um longo sorriso.

-Aqui está Isabella Swan, ás 13h com o Dr. Summers. Vocês chegaram meia hora mais cedo. O médico ainda não se encontra no local se quiserem esperar – ela nos apontou umas cadeiras que havia bem de frete pra recepção – Aqui está a ficha. Precisa preencher e entregar ao médico – Ela entregou a ficha pra mim, só que continuava a olhar o Edward. Peguei o papel e fui sentar no meu lugar. Ainda ouvi um "Obrigado" da parte do Edward.

-Recepcionista bonita, não? - Falei olhei pra ele pelo canto dos olhos. Edward estava esboçando um sorriso.

-Você achou? Ela parece normal.

-Normal?!

-É normal. Não tem nada de diferente. Ela aparenta ser daquelas garotas segue fielmente o que a moda diz.

-Alice ama a moda.

-É, mais ninguém pode dizer que ela é normal – Realmente ela não é normal. Alice criava seu próprio look, apenas seguindo as tendencias das cores e estampas. Apesar dela amar D&G, Prada e outras marcas caréssimas da indústria da moda.

-Então, a Rose e o Jazz já voltaram de viagem?

-Não. Voltarão amanhã de noite. Já mandaram avisar que é para nos arrumarmos pois eles fazem questão de irmos para a festa que o Tyler vai dar – Oh, sim. A festa pra mostrar pra Lauren que ele não é de ninguém.

-Eles não tinham ido ao enterro da avó? Como eles vão voltar e ir direto a uma festa?

-Até parece que você não conhece a Rosalie. Uma hora ela chora, na outra já está bebendo numa festa. Rsrsrs.

-Ela diz que beber cura as feridas do coração.

-Se fosse isso eu viveria bêbado – Quer dizer que Edward Cullen já sofreu por alguém?!

-Você já teve alguma desilusão amorosa? Já amou muito alguém que não te correspondeu como queria?

-Você acreditaria que está acontecendo isso comigo, nesse exato momento?

-Com...

-Srta. Swan, o médico já chegou. Sala 201 – Droga de recepcionista. Foi me interromper logo agora. Pela cara dela foi de proposito.

-Posso ir com você? - Com essa cara de filhote que caiu da mudança, pode ir comigo onde quiser.

-Claro – Fomos na direção da sala onde a lambisgóia mostrou. Ela deve ter achado que quando eu fosse entrar ele ficaria. A cara dela vai ser mais uma para as minhas recordações. Entramos no local e havia um senhor de mais ou menes 50 anos sentado atrás de uma mesa branca. Alias, o lugar todo era branco. Tudo bem que era uma clínica mais aquilo era um exagero. As canetas eram brancas, a lixeiras eram brancas, até o cabelo do Dr. Summers era branco.

-Boa tarde – Edward e eu falamos em tão perfeita sincronia que o doutor riu.

-Por favor sentem-se – Entreguei a ficha a ele, que começou a ler formando rugas em sua testa – Um grávida aos 17 Srta. Swan? Presumo que você seja o pai Sr. ...

-Cullen, Edward Cullen – Ele olhou pra mim com um olhar questionador. Achei melhor falar de um vez, afinal ele é o médico e devia saber de tudo.

-Dr. Summers, é meio complicado. Ele não é o pai. É o meu ex.

-Mais eu pretendo assumir essa criança como minha. E na verdade os únicos que sabem disso somos nós três, minha irmã e o ex dela.

-Os pais dos dois não sabe de nada?! - com certeza o médico estava confuso. Eu mesma ainda estava confusa com tudo aquilo.

-Exato. E não pretendemos contar a mais ninguém. Já estamos de casamento marcado e eu vou cuidar dos dois como se fosse minha própria vida – O médico esboçou um sorriso sincero depois das palavras de Edward.

-Sabe de quantos meses está, Isabella?

-Só Bella. Pelas minhas contas estou grávida de mais ou menos 11 semanas.

-Uhn, 11 semanas. É a primeira visita ao médico, certo?!

-Isso mesmo – Ele fez uma anotação e se levantou.

-Por favor, Bella, se troque atrás daquele pano – O QUE?! Me despir com Edward no mesmo recinto que eu, sendo que a única proteção será um paninho? Nem pagando!

-Tenho mesmo que tirar a roupa?

-Ora, Bella, Como espera fazer um exame desses vestida assim – É ele tinha razão, afinal eu estava vestida com uma calça jeans, suéter e tênis. Não dava pra fazer o exame assim, mas também não dava pra tirar a roupa com o Edward aqui.

-Acho melhor ir lá pra fora. Pra ela se sentir mais a vontade – Ficou muito na cara que eu estava com vergonha?! Fui trocar de roupa e colocar aquela roupinha ridícula de hospital. Sabe, não é que eu tenha vergonha do Edward, mas meu corpo não é que nem o da Rose que quando passa na frente uma obra começam a gritar " Ui, que avião". Eu sou magra, alias não mais graças a gravidez a minha bariga já está dando um sinalzinho de saliência. E meus hormônios está tão desregulado que eu seria bem capaz de chorar assim que visse ele me olhando.

-Bom, Bella, deite-se por favor – Não importa quantas vezes eu vinha no ginecologista sempre que eles falavam isso me dava um frio na barriga. Cadê minha mãe ou a Alice uma hora dessas?! - Agora abra as pernas – OMG! EDWARD, CADÊ VOCÊ?!

Depois de terminado a consulta e eu já estar me sentindo pior que galinha depenada fui me trocar. Ouvi o médico dizer que ia chamar Edward, então me aprecei pra não ter que pagar mais esse King Kong. Assim que terminei de colocar a blusa Edward entra seguido pelo Dr. Summers.

-Sentem-se, por favor. Bella, Edward vou dizer isso aos dois para não falar depois que esqueceram. Bom, como Bella ainda é jovem e não tem o corpo totalmente formado pode causar riscos na gravidez. Mas se você se cuidar bem, bebendo bastante liquido, comer comida saudável e sempre que tiver fome. Sabe, aquilo que dizem que é perigoso não realizar o desejo de mulher grávida? - Balançamos a cabeça em concordância – Bom, não é necessariamente perigoso e o bebê também não nascerá com cara de repolho. Só que o organismo da mulher nesse período necessita de muito mais atenção do que normalmente.

-Então, se eu sentir fome no meio de uma aula, o que faço? - Se a gravidez já era de perigosa eu não podia arriscar.

-Bom ,eu te indicaria pedir licença pro professor e pra comer pelo menos um biscoito durante a aula. Não se preocupe que te darei um atestado médico detalhando isso para seus professores.

-Mas assim as pessoas vão descobrir que estou gravida!

-Bella, querida, logo a sua barriga vai ficar maior e todos iram perceber. É melhor abrir o jogo logo, pois assim eles vão perder o interesse enquanto for passando os meses – Edward falou aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia. É eu sei que vou virar uma baleia, mas não precisa jogar na cara!

-É talvez você tenha razão – Falei fazendo manha, o que fez o médico e Edward gargalharem. Ótimo, além de baleia virei palhaço. Depois de se divertirem a minha custa, o médico passou a receita que explicava minha dieta. E depois passou um atestado médico para poder mostrar aos professores. E disse que eu tinha que marcar meu pré-natal na recepção.

Fomos em direção da recepcionista exibida para marcar as datas de minha consulta. É lá estrava ela com seu sorriso falso. Será que ela não cansa, não?!

-Então senhor, Cullen. Voltará nessa data também? - A vadia já tinha até perguntado o nome dele. Aposto que foi na hora do meu praticamente strip-tease.

***

**Cantinho dos reviews:**

**Amabille:** Oi, tudo bem em falar que a fic está perfeita. *.* Talvez um dia eu pare de me beliscar e grite "Caramba, é verdade!". Rsrsrs. Todas estão muito ansiosas para o momento da declaração deles. Mas você nem imagine o quão perto está.

**Liih Cullen:** Ahh, sério?! *.* Muito obrigado!

**Ana Krol:** Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Oh, logo você se anima com a escola. Eu nunca parei direito em uma pois sempre nos mudávamos ou minha mãe por alguma razão. Mas finalmente parei em uma escola e esse ano vai ser o meu quinto ano nela. Meus pais também são separados. Bom, não como foi contigo, mais aqui em casa foi melhor assim. Ficamos até felizes. Mas, você tem que se decidir com o melhor lugar onde faça você se sentir melhor. A escolha é difícil, mas você vai saber o que fazer.

**Carla:** KKKKK. Digamos que Bella vai ter umas mudanças de humor bem estranha, então pode se preparar com essas loucuras. E não, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pro sexo do bebê. Ah, está explicado o por que do nome. Realmente Zoey é um nome bonito. Baixei House of Night pra ler, mas e parei na metade por falta de tempo. XP A Alice é bipolar?! A pergunta certa é Os Cullen são bipolar? Por que ai fica mais fácil de responder. SIM!!! Hushush. A Pu...Tânya irá aparecer em breve, mas não se preocupe na minha fic, maldade é que nem iôiô. Ela vai mais volta. Agora, matar a Tânya, vai ter que ler até o final pra saber. Hum, adorei essa proposta de dividir o Edward. Mas, duvido muito que Bella vai deixar. Não mexe com o homem de quem está quieta. Prometo postar mais rápido de agora em diante, ok! Até mais.

**Dany Cullen:** Amiga, não sei o que a gente tem que fazer pra um Edward Cullen, mais assim que descobrir eu te conto. Hushsushsu. Ah, não claro que não curiosas (como se eu também não fosse¬¬), só queram se manter informadas, certo?! Huhsush. Nossa, eu fiquei com pena dele. Primeiramente por ter namorado ela, depois por ter sido traído por ela. É a vovó Hale nem sabe o que vai acabar fazendo por sua morte. ;.; Beward é casal mais fofo do mundo. Acho que até quando eles brigam deve ser fofo. Huhushsu. Menina, não é que você tem razão. Toda vez que estou me pegando com Edward. PUF! Alguém me acorda. É serio. Já jurei o papagaio da vizinha de morte por causa disso.

**Mii Yamauti:** Ah, tudo bem. Pelo menos tive sua presença aqui.

**Bgsmeinterfona:** AHH! Que legal você gosta da música. Eu também adoro Before I Forget. Também gosto da Snuff, Wait and Bleead, Circle, Psichosocial, Spirit it out. Bom, eu amo as letras da músicas e as músicas. E a banda. Além de ter uma verdadeira tara pelo vocalista. Se não tenho um Edward bem que Deus podia me mandar o Corey Taylor. Aiai .Hahaha. Logo, Edward vai desistir das indiretas e vai mandar um diretão pra Bella. Hushushsu. Jura, que você morri de rir com isso com os risos?! Vou me lembrar disso.

**Gibeluh:** Viu dessa vez nem demorei a postar.

**Rosangela:** Hahaha. Caramba, seu marido deve odiar Twilight por isso. Eu não conseguiria ficar quatro dias lendo os livros sem para. Sou muito imperativa. Começo a ler isso, depois passo para uma fanfic, quando estouvendo já estou fazendo outra coisa. Mas, viu como postei rápido dessa vez!

**Dany Cullen "Em gossip girl":** Ah, assim facilitou pra identificar quem é quem. Alias, identificar não, já que sua identidade é secreta. O.o Bom, o capítulo ainda não está gigante, mais o post foi rápido. Espero que isso faça aguentarem saudade até o próximo capítulo. Só poderei postar no final se semana, eu acho.

**Isa Stream:** Hahaha. Todo mundo percebe o que ele fala menos ela. Bom, logo ele vai meio que parar de falar essas frases e mandar a real pra ela. Só assim que ela se toque.¬¬ A declaração já está chegando, então não perca.

**H-Culen-H:** é tão raro um homem fazer isso com uma mulher nessa idade. Bom, já é raro assumir filho de outro. Se bem que já vi caso assim. Mas diferene da fic eles se separaram e ele ainda paga pensão pela filha que nem é dele. O.O Mike, vai ficar louco quando souber. Mas, Bella não vai dar mole, não. Dessa vez não demorei a postar, né!

**MrSouza Cullen:** que bom que gostou! Bom, do mesmo jeito que Bella tem medo dele não gostar dela. Edward também sente um receio dela não querer corresponder a esse sentimento. Até por que ela ainda gostava do Mike. Também acho muito fofo esse modo protetor dele. Tem coisa melhor que homem responsável, lindo, carinhoso, gostoso e essas outras várias características do Edward? Husdhsu. Você nem magina os desejos estranhos que Bella vai ter. Bom, na verdade ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos para ficar maior. Mas eles vão ficar, ok.

**Roosi:** Pode ter certeza que o bebê vai ser bem saudável. Vou falar com ela sobre o desconto. Obrigado pela compreensão dos post. Mas dessa vez postei rápido, ne!

**Alice Cullen:** Allie, sem chantagem. É só esperar mais um pouquinho. Afinal, ainda falta uns 7 meses pra criança nascer, desse jeito ele vai sair só pra fazer o seu desejo.

**LittleAspiringWriter:** É vamos deixar todo mundo do hospício louco! O.O É esquece! Não infelizmente ainda não é o ultra-som. Ainda vai demorar um pouco. Ela ainda está com 2 meses. Hahaah. Agora...momento psicologa...Pode deixar que a declaração está chegando.

**N/A: Bom assim como prometido o capítulo 11. Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigado pelos reviews.**

Beijinhos para todas.

Próximo capítulo: Ciúmes.


	12. Ciúmes

Capítulo 12 – Ciúmes

Depois da Leah-vadia-Clearwater se jogar pra cima do meu futuro marido, terminei de assinar os papeis e marchei pra fora da clínica. Aquilo era muito cara de pau. Será que ela não viu que ele estava acompanhado?! Ouvi passos atrás de mim e percebi ser de Edward.

-Bella! Bella, me espera! Você pretende ir a pé?

-Só estava pretendendo deixar vocês a sós. Por que não volta pra lá para fazer companhia a ela. A garota deve estar se sentindo tão sozinha – Falei debochando. Se ele queria ela, que pegasse cortasse em pedaços e fazia um churrasquinho. Assim, teria mais proveito do sabor. Se bem que aquela magrela nem carne tinha. A quem eu quero enganar ela é linda. Escutei uma risada vindo de Edward e ele já estava do meu lado segurando meu braço – Me larga!

-Jura, que você está com ciúmes?! - Aquilo saiu mais como pergunta do uma exclamação – Rsrsrs. Sua bobinha – Isso está estranho. Ele está ficando cada vez mais perto – Sabe, é bom saber que você sente ciúmes de mim. Do mesmo jeito que sinto quando a vejo com Tyler, com Eric ou com qualquer outro garoto do colégio. Principalmente, saber que o pai do seu filho é na verdade o idiota do Mike.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele sente ciúmes de mim?!

-Isabella Marie Swan, sinto muito mais que ciúmes por você. Sinto vontade de te proteger quando vejo todos a olhando, de te abraçar quando chora, de sorrir toda vez que você aparece ou seu nome é simplesmente mencionado. Coloque isso na cabeça. Eu te amo!

-Vo-vo-vo...

-Eu?!

-Você bebeu?! Quer dizer você é lindo, um deus grego e diz esta apaixonado por uma espantalha como eu – Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça dando o meu sorrisinho torto preferido – Me beija?!

Não precisei pedir duas vezes, pois logo os lábios dele vieram em direção aos meus. Seus lábios eram doces, me fazendo sentir a mesma sensação do nosso primeiro beijo. Mas aquele tinha uma coisa especial. Talvez fosse por causa do nosso sentimento que não estava mais escondido a sete chaves. O beijo começou calmo. Sua língua pedia entrada pela minha boca para brincar com a minha língua. Era um beijo envolvente. Já estávamos ofegantes, nossos corações estavam em um ritmo acelerado. Nos separamos em busca ar, mas nossas bocas continuam a uma pequena distancia que sumiu com o meu movimento.

Segurei seus cabelos com forças, pois sentia que esse momento podia acabar a qualquer momento. Meu beijo era selvagem, não queria perder nenhum momento dos nossos lábios unidos. Essa era a palavra união. Me sentia unida a ele de um modo incrível. Foi ai que eu percebi, ele não iria me largar depois daquele beijo.

-Rsrsrs. Você ainda não disse – Como continuávamos próximos a sua fala fez seu a hálito ir em direção a minha face. Cheirinho de hortelã com menta. Gelado. Uma verdadeira tortura de provocação.

-Não te disse o que?

-Que você me ama!

-Eu preciso dizer. Achei que estava estampado na minha cara.

-Claro que precisa dizer. Eu disse. Espera. Tá querendo dizer que fiz papel de bobo e você não me ama e só está querendo tirar uma com a minha cara – Até fazendo cara de falsa indignação ele é gostoso. Como pode?!

-Edward Anthony Cullen, eu te amo. Mais que a minha própria vida desde o momento que me esbarrei em você.

-Agora diz " eu estava morrendo de ciúmes de você."

-Edward, você já está pedindo demais.

-Sabe, eu te amo mesmo! Muito e muito mesmo. Desde o dia que nos esbarramos no primeiro dia de aula. Gosto tanto do seu jeito atrapalhado, de quando você ri, quando você cora, de quando se perde em seus pensamentos... Você é tão linda.

-Não tanto quanto as outras garotas da cidade. Leah, a recepcionista, ela é muuuito linda. Uma verdadeira gata selvagem, pelo que pude notar.

-Mas é por você que meu coração bate. Sei que você está por perto só pelo ritmo acelerado do meu coração – Ele chegou mais perto grudando os lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo casto – Vamos?

Só agora percebi que ainda estávamos na calçada de frente a clínica. Será que a recepcionista gostosona viu? Assim espero! Edward me conduziu até o carro, abrindo a porta pra mim, me dando um último beijo. Enquanto ele dava a volta no carro, eu abri um enorme sorriso. Edward-Gostosão-Cullen havia acabado de se declarar pra mim. Tinha coisa melhor que isso?! O melhor é que tinha! Nós vamos nos casar e nos amamos. Se ele ainda quiser casar comigo.

-Que foi? Está muito pensativa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Já estávamos a meia hora da clínica St. Jimmy. Edward havia feito uma cara de confusão tão linda e sexy que me fazia perguntar como um cara assim podia se apaixonar por mim.

-Não foi nada. Só estou pensando em algumas coisas relacionadas ao bebê – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sinal que ele sempre fazia quando duvidava de algo.

-Tem certeza?! Não é nada sobre a gente. Mais exatamente sobre o casamento? - Havíamos parado em frente ao sinal vermelho, o que possibilitava ele me olhar nos olhos como se buscasse algo dentro deles.

-Ahn... Pra falar a verdade. É sobre o casamento, sim! É que...

-Bella, meu amor. Eu te amo, já te disse. Não é porque nos declaramos que nós vamos abandonar os planos. Agora acima de tudo que fazer o planejado. Só que agora de verdade. Não que antes para mim não fosse de verdade. Já estava até fazendo mil planos na minha cabeça.

-Rsrsrs. Sério?

-Sério. Rsrsrs.

Depois disso todas as minhas dúvidas estarem esclarecidas. Não havia motivos pra medo. Continuamos o percusso calmamente, enquanto conversávamos amenidades e coisas sobre o bebê.

Me sentia animada com toda aquela conversa. Era reconfortante. Falar com Edward me fazia sentir segura. Ele me falava de seus sonhos, do seu futuro, e o que mais me surpreendeu é dele esperar tanto de nós. E não estou falando só de nós dois, mas sim, dele, o bebê e eu.

-Sabe, já nos imagino em nossa própria casa, acordando às 3h da madrugada pra acalmar o choro do nosso filho – Ele falou nosso filho de um jeito tão espontâneo que senti meus olhos lacrimejarem. Me sentia feliz por saber que mesmo antes dele nascer meu filho já era amado por Edward. Que pra mim é o verdadeiro pai.

-Tem vezes que sinto vontade de me beliscar pra ver se tudo isso que está acontecendo comigo é real. Principalmente nessa última hora.

-Então não precisa mais se beliscar. Isso tudo é real, Bella. Eu sou real. Ainda mais pra você. Rsrsrs. - Já estávamos na frente da minha casa, e sinceramente não estava com a minima vontade de entrar. Bufei fazendo Edward puxar meu rosto em direção do seu para um beijo rápido – quer ir pra minha casa? Alice já deve ter chegado da escola. Ela estava ansiosa pra saber como estavam as coisas.

-Ela não estava indisposta? Como ela foi pra escola? - Tinha cheiro de armação.

-Você sabe como é a Allie. Quando ela põe algo na cabeça, não há quem tire. Sinto até pena do Jasper.

-Me deixa adivinhar, a Alice botou na cabeça assim de uma hora pra outra nos juntar?!

-Bom, não foi de uma hora pra outra. Ela já pensava nisso desde o nosso primeiro dia em Forks.

-Como assim? Você quer dizer primeiro dia de aula!

-Bom, lembra de todo o alvoroço quando os Hale e a minha família vieram pra cidade, certo?

-Claro. Todos se lembram – Haviam feito uma festa pra comemorar a chegada das duas famílias. Apenas um pretexto pra fazer alguma coisa naquela cidade chata, na verdade. Eu não queria ir, pois ainda estava magoada pelo meu namoro com Mike.

-Então, você estava com um moletom preto, indo em direção do parquinho e acabou tropeçando. Não sei porque mas eu sorri ao ver o seu jeito atrapalhado. E a Alice viu e colocou na cabeça que somos o casal perfeito. Bom, nisso ela falou a verdade. Somos perfeitos juntos.

-Você é perfeito. Já eu...

-Eu não sou perfeito, se você visse meus defeitos sairia correndo daqui agora mesmo. Rsrsrs. Podemos não ser perfeitos separadamente, mas juntos nos completamos.

Como se um homem como Edward pudesse ter algum defeito. E mesmo se tivesse duvido que seja grande coisa. Estávamos chegando na casa de Edward, quando ele fechou a cara e parou o carro. Colocou a cabeça no volante e bufou.

-Que foi, Edward? Fiz algo errado?!

-Você tem que parar de pensar que toda vez que mudo de humor você tenha feito algo de errado. E que... - Ele nem precisou completar. Nessa hora saiu uma mulher incrivelmente maravilhosa de dentro da casa dos Cullen, seguida de uma Alice irritada.

-Tânya...

-Eddie, meu amor, como vai? - Ela já estava do lado do carro com um sorriso arrebatador. Então, essa era a prima dele. A beleza com certeza é de família. Como ele pode ter se cansado dela, como a Alice diz? E que sorriso malicioso é esse pra cima do meu noivo? Mais uma vadia pra me atazanar!

**Amores estou boba com os reviews de vocês. Amei ler cada um. Muito obrigado mesmo. Bom, agora vamos as respostas.**

**Isa Stream:** Hahaha. Ela realmente não está vendo o Deus grego que ama ela e praticamente grita isso cada vez que a ve. Bom, espero que tenha gostado da declaração. Não sou muito romântica, por isso não saiu uma coisa maravilhosa.

**Rosangela:** Ahh, você é uma amante de literatura. Tem alguns romances de jornal que até que são legais. Tem alguns que também consegui ler em um dia. A curiosidade as é enorme. Espero que tenha gostado da declaração. Realmente o único jeito de Bella ver que ele a amava era ele falando. Mas o que importa que agora será tudo rosas. Ou não. O.O

**Roosi:** Bom, postei rápido o outro e demorei um pouquinho nesse aqui. Mas espero que a declaração tenha compensado. Bom, espero que o bebê seja saudável. Hahaha. Ainda vai demorar um pouco pra ele ou ela nascer. É, vocês vão ter que aguentar um pouquinho a curiosidade. Bom, eu também quero casar com Edward. Na verdade, eu me contento com qualquer um dos vampiros gostosos. E são tantos. Aiai. *.* E flor, muito obrigado pela compreensão dos posts.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Hum. Espero que tenha gostado do ciúme... e da declaração. Hahaha. Ginecologista é a pior coisa do mundo. Bom, se fosse um Carlisle eu não ligaria, mas como não é, eu também chamaria o edward. Pena que não posso. ;.; Nossa, estou escrevendo uma história que está te deixando fascinada e viciada?! Que MARA! Nunca achei que conseguiria escrever algo descente que alguém se poria a ler. Eu quase choro quando vejo o carinho de vocês. Bom, espero que o capítulo tenha feito juz a fanfic. Espero não decepcionar.

**H-Culen-H:** Bom, depois desse capítulo espero que a raiva tenha acabado. Finalmente a declaração. Não sou muito boa em momentos muito românticos. É, eu sei que é estranho. Afinal, escrevo uma fic romântica. ¬¬ Bom, deixando a loucuras a parte. Parece que eles não vão poder ir, não. Alias, nenhum deles. Já deu pra ter uma nosão com esse capítulo, né?!

**Kah Reche:** Hahaha. Que bom que gostou. *.* Espero que tenha gostado da declaração. Prometo que daqui pra frente fica melhor ( assim espero).

**Alice Cullen:** Hahaha. Caramba. Parece que você adivinhou um pedido de Edward que estou fazendo. Mas vai demorar um pouco pra sair. Assim como o bebê. Pode deixar que vou mostrar os detalhes mais importantes de cada mês de gestação, ok! Agora já tomou o seu calmante? Assim o Jazz não aguenta.

**Bgsmeinterfona:** O Corey é demais. Ele é super lindo. Minha amiga ainda não acredita que eu tenho foto dele no meu MP4 e nã otenho o do Robert. O.O E eu também prefiro a 2ª parte de Vermilion, mas também gosto da primeira. Gosto quando ele canta musica calma. Me apaixonei pela Snuff por isso. Mas também adoro ouvir ele gritar. Aiai. Meu sonho de consumo. Amo rock, mas não sou considerada uma "roqueira". Curto ouvir esse estilo. Dos clássicos, a alguns mais novos. Bom, espero que tenha gotado da declaração. Não sou muito boa nisso, mas achoque ficou razoável. Logo, terá mais rsrsrs do Edward, ok!

**Dany Cullen "em gossip girl":** Bom, gossip girl. Hahaha. Esse capítulo não foi grande. Mas a declaração finalmente saiu. Espero que tenha gostado. Não sou muito boa em escrever romances assim, então seja sincera nesse review. Oh, que isso, por que não te daria atenção. Tem sido muito fofa comigo. Eu que peço obrigado.

**Carla:** Querida, as quietinhas que são as piores. É só cutucar muito que daqui a pouco ela avança. Imagina, não ter você aqui lendo a fic. Ai, eu teria que brigar com a Bella e seria duas de cama ( ou caixão +.+). Você e eu. Espero que tenha gostado da declaração. E que saia rápido do castigo. Os pais sempre atacam no que mais doe. O PC. Boa sorte e espero que aguente esse momento de crise.

**Ana Krol:** *.* Ah, que MARA! Nunca imaginei que faria alguém gostar tanto da minha história que diria que me ama. Que fofis. Se quiser catar meu MSN para ficar conversando comigo, pode. Mas é melhor me adicionar no orkut. Entro com mais frequência. Nossa, que pena que não gostou da escola. Eu acabava me acostumando depois de um tempo, em uma escola nova. Também já cheguei a ficar um mês em duas escolas. Minha mãe não gostou muito delas.¬¬ Bom, espero que a declaração tenha te deixado mais animada com tudo isso. Bom, qualquer coisa saiba que tem um ombro amigo aqui pra poder contar, ok!

**Pixel:** Pode deixar que vou te passar assim que eu achar debaixo da minha bagunça. Oh, confusão!

**Cherry Blossom Cullen:** Tudo bem. Postei rápido os outros capítulos. Muita gente também não tinha visto. Bom, espero que tenha gostado da Bella finalmente parou de ser tapada. Se bem que ele teve que falar então não vale. Realmente, eu também não acreditaria se aquele Deus Grego aparecesse e mostrasse que me amava. Bom, na verdade, Jessica está mesmo grávida do Mike. Dois de uma vez é fogo!

**LittleAspiringWriter:** Bom, pelo menos foi por causa da Leah que o momento chegou. Se não isso iria rolar até o dia da lua de mel. Espero que tenha gostado da declaração. Demorou, mais foi. Hehe.

**Gibeluh:** Que isso! Graças a Leah a declaração foi feita. O que um momento de ciúme não faz?! *.*

**Mii Yamauti:** A gravidez de Bella é mais ou menos de risco. Mas isso é pelo fato de ser uma adolescente. Isso acontece com a maioria das gravidez nessa idade. Mas garanto que ela não perde o bebê. A Alice com certeza não é normal. Alias, nenhum Cullen é normal. Kkkk. É, nem os Hale escapam da loucura. Rose e Jazz não perdem o ritmo. Ela quer comemorar a vida. Já que a morte é algo inevitável. Espero que tenha gostado da declaração.

**Dany Cullen:** Nããããoooo! Não vamos matar a Kiki não. Eu adoro ela. *.* A gente pode tentar fazer um acordo com ela. Se a Kristen não colaborar a gente sequestra mesmo. Bom, Edward não se declarou no outro mais nesse ai, foi. E jogou bem na lata. É amiga, ela quis e aproveitou na hora. Até que Bella não é tão tapada assim. Acho que se fazia, só pode. Kkkk. Bom, o ciúme acabou que foi a cargo dos dois. Ela dele, e ele confessando sentir ciúme por ela. Bom, talvez eu ponha uma pontinha de lemon. Mas como a fic é de 13 anos, não posso garantir. Mas quem sabe?! Comigo nada é impossível. Ainda mais sou super fã de lemon. Hahaha.

**Agatha:** Edward é Mara! Já a Leah, foi graças a ela que houve a declaração. Então ela até que merece aplausos pelo belo trabalho. Kkkk. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Então gente, gostaram da declaração? Não sou muito boa com isso, mas espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews falando do que acharam, hein! Prometo responder cada um com muito carinho. Pra mostrar como faço isso com tanto carinho, eu estava respondendo os reviews com a mão praticamente triturada. A autora que vos escreve meteu a mão na hélice do ventilador de madrugada. Estava no meu estado Zumbi, ainda mais com esse calor.**

**Bom, gente, vou esperar ansiosamente os reviews. Beijos e até o próximo.**

**P.s: Esse capítulo foi dedicado a vocês leitoras que gastam um minutinho de seu precioso tempo para fazer um comentário na fic. Obrigado.**


	13. Os Denali

Capítulo 13 – Os Denali.

-Tânya, o que você está fazendo aqui?!

-Nossa, querido! Quanta hospitalidade! Eu vim te ver.

-Me ver. Você saiu do Alasca no meio do bimestre. Só pra me ver.

-É – A megera é falsa, e ainda por cima sonsa. Nessa hora Jasper apareceu com uma cara de desculpas.

-Por que não diz a verdade Tânya. Assim que você soube que o Edward vai ser pai, e que vai se casar, você começou a arrumar as malas pra tirar satisfações – Rose apareceu ao lado de Emmett com uma cara de poucos amigos, lançando um olhar de metralhadora para Tânya.

-Satisfações. Não sabia que você mandava em mim, Tânya.

-Não mando, Edward. Rosalie que é um pouco exagerada. Só vim ver quem era a felizarda – ela disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

-Ah, Isabella Swan, minha noiva – Ele apontou pra mim com um enorme sorriso no rosto. O que me fez ficar corada, só pra variar.

-Ela. É voc-você é bonita – Nossa, foi impressão minha ou ela preferia ter comido merda? Porque eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

-Você também, Tânya. É Tânya, certo?! - Porque jurei ver o seu nome ao lado de piranha.

-Então, vocês estão namorando há quanto tempo? Edward só veio pra cá 2 meses. E você pelo que já sei está grávida de quase 2 meses.

-Ahn, ... - Ótima pergunta. Não é que a vaca não é burra.

-Temos quase 2 meses de namoro, Tânya. Sabe, Bella e eu fomos amor a primeira vista. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas mesmo assim intenso – Vi Emmett fazendo uma careta pra não rir da cara da Tânya. Essa que estava com uma cara de " Se segura pra não agarrar essa magrela e dar uns tapas agora, que o Edward está aqui".

-Então, Cobr... Digo Tânya, vai ficar quanto tempo? - Emmett perguntou afastando sua vontade de gargalhar, e afastando Rosalie de pular a qualquer momento no pescoço da Tânya.

-Tânya, queria ficar até o casamento. Mas isso vai impossível, afinal nós temos que estudar também, né, Tânya?! - Falou uma garota que estava saindo da casa dos Cullen enlaçada com a Esme em um abraço – Olá, Bella. Me chamo Irina. Sou a irmã mais velha de Tânya.

-E sou Kate irmã mais nova de Tânya – Falou uma menina que saiu de trás da Esme. Credo! Tá saindo todo mundo dessa casa. Acho que não me surpreenderia se saísse dali daqui a pouco os Bananas de pijama, acompanhados da falecida avó dos Hale.

Irina era morena e tinha os olhos cor de âmbar mais lindos que eu já tinha visto. Assim como a irmã era linda. Com seus cabelos castanhos caindo em cascatas pela suas costas. Irina era alta, sendo que Esme batia em seus ombros. Ela devia ter uns 18 anos. Kate tinha aparência de uma garota de 16 anos em um corpo de uma mulher de 20. Seus cabelos era louro acizentado também cacheados como o dá irmã. Seus olhos tinham uma tonalidade que eu não sabia definir como azul ou verdes. Resumindo, elas eram lindas. O que me fazia sentir um filhote desprotegido. Pelo menos uma coisa gostei nelas. As duas não pareciam em nada com a Tânya em personalidade.

-Seja bem-vinda a família, Bella – Irina veio me dar um abraço.

-É, priminha. Rsrsrs – Acho que ia me acostumar com as duas. Principalmente com Kate. Ela me lembra alguém. Só não sei quem é.

-AHHH! Com Kate e Irina aqui vai ser MARA ir ao shopping comprar as roupinhas do baby – Claro, que Alice tinha que lembrar de compras.

-AHHHHH! Amei! Estou louca pra ir comprar as roupinhas. Eu espero que seja menina, pra comprar tudo rosa – Tá isso é loucura. Duas criaturas com 16 e 17 anos pulando loucamente, já pensando em torturar meu bebê.

-Se for menina eu faço questão de ajudar a fazer o quarto da Barbie.

-Contando que tenha o cantinho das Meninas Super Poderosas – Quer saber, já sei com quem a Kate me lembrava.

-Gente, essa criança é da Bella e do Edward. Vocês não acham que os pais vão querer escolher – Esme falou rindo para as duas.

-Mas eles vão deixar. Não vão – Oh-uh! Se a Alice fazendo cara do gatinho do Sherk já é difícil. Com a Kate ajudando, então era pior ainda. Ela já estava quase derrubando uma lágrima.

-Sem persuasão, garotas. Depois, a Bella e eu decidimos o que faremos. E falaremos pra vocês, ok?! - Meu príncipe encantado sempre me ajudando nas piores situações, né! Edward me guiou até a porta. Mas não sem ainda ouvir uma última lamuria das duas. Que eu identifiquei como um "estraga prazer" e um soar de linguás.

Segui em direção a sala, mas Edward me puxou indo para a escada. Seguimos para ao seu quarto, enquanto ele me dava diversos beijos pleo pescoço. Tinha sensação melhor que um homem gostoso desses lhe distribuindo diversos beijos no rosto? Claro que não. Abri a porta entre os risos quando uma voz nos deteu.

-Edzinho, vai ficar aqui em cima? Vem pra me fazer companhia lá em baixo – Claro, tinha que ser a piranha loura.

-Tânya, convivo com você desde que nasci. Será que posso conviver o resto da minha vida em paz com a Bella?! - Ela abriu a boca pra responder mas foi interrompida pelo Edward – Obrigado pela compreensão. Tenha um bom dia.

-OMG, não acredito que você simplesmente bateu a porta na cara dela! Hahaha – Bem que podia ter uma câmera só pra mostrar a cara da Tânya lá fora.

-Se quiser posso fazer isso mais vezes! - Já disse que amo esse sorriso torto?! - Então, onde paramos? - Ele veio na direção da minha boca, me beijando de modo selvagem, como se estivesse marcando território. Eu simplesmente amava aquilo. Se tinha uma coisa melhor que o beijo de Edward. Estava muito bem guardado a sete chaves.

O beijo estava se intensificando. Já estava com falta de ar. A cada toque que ele me dava sentia meu sangue ferver. Nós começamos a nos movimentar e quando percebi estávamos caídos em sua cama. Edward não interrompia o beijo nem um segundo. Sua mão começou a rosar pela minha perna e... OMG! Era isso vou perder minha virgindade com ele as 4 da tarde, com toda seus familiares na sala. Hello! Você não é mais virgem Bella.

-Rsrsrs. Acho melhor descermos. Antes que Emmett ou Alice apareçam.

-Ahn, tá bom. Tá bom... - Tá bom, nada. Eu bem que queria mais. Edward pegou algo em sua gaveta, e logo em seguida pegou minha mão para descermos juntos. Se tudo isso fosse um sonho com certeza eu não desejava acordar. Já estávamos no primeiro degrau quando Rose vem correndo em nossa direção.

-Bella, Edward me perdoem. É que a vaca estava no enterro da minha vó, e quanto ela chegou peguntando daquele jeito de Barbie do Paraguai sobre você eu não resisti. Na verdade foi até interessante ver a reação dela...

_**Flashback da Rose**_

Minha pobre vovózinha. Morta. Hunf, por causa de biscoitos. Hunf, eu sempre disse a ela " Vovó, querida, não se deve correr depois dos 90 anos. Mas ela me ouvia. Não. Se bem que ela aos 98 anos ainda estava correndo de moto e sozinha. No outro dia fiquei sabendo que até de raxa ela participou a uns 2 meses atrás. Ela não era mole não.

Enquanto eu chorava o rio Amazônias, Jazz acariciava minha cabeça me dizendo pra não chorar. Falar é fácil, né?! Percebi que havia uma movimentação na entrada do velório, e quem eu vejo? É se você disse uma piranha com 6 litros de maquiagem que anda com duas patas, você acertou!

Tânya estava acompanhada de sua família, os Denali. Os pais de Tânya sempre foram legais, assim como suas irmãs, Irina e Kate. É nessa hora que me pergunto, como que em uma família de pessoas tão gente boa pode nascer essa criatura maligna?! É maligna mesmo. Essa garota é totalmente do mal.

Eles estavam falando com meus pais, quando Kate e Irina vieram nos dizer que se lamentavam muito. Claro que a lambisgóia não podia ficar no seu canto e veio junto, né?!

-Jazz, Rosalie, sinto muito. Mas fazer o que, né, ela já estava velha – A piranha está chamando minha falecida vó de 98 anos de velha?! Será que ela nunca viu as ruguinhas que está criando na testa – Então, como está meu Edzinho?!

-Muito bem, namorando nossa grande amiga, vai se casar com ela em poucos meses e o melhor de tudo, vai ser papai daqui há 7 meses. Não é demais? - Claro que é demais. A pior coisa que existe, é ver alguém que terminou o namoro com outra pessoa e ainda acha ser dono dela. Sendo ninguém é dono de ninguém, né!

-Rose! Não era pra você ter falado. Edward que deveria contar as boas novas – Jazz me reprovou mas eu sabia que ele também havia amado a reação dela.

A idiota estava com a cara da Samara do Chamado preste a matar. Seu olho esquerdo estava tremendo, e eu juro que ela estava se controlando pra não sair uma espuma da boca dela. Sinal evidente de quando cadelas estavam com raiva.

-Hahaha. Edward, vai se casar não acredito! - Tinha quiser a Kate pra rir em um funeral. Se bem que nós quarto estávamos fazendo um grande esforço pra não rir da Tânya.

_**Fim do Flashback da Rose**_

-Foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Juro que saiu sem querer.

-Olha, Rose. Só te perdoo porque é quase uma irmã pra mim – Nossa, será que ele ficou tão bravo assim – Você nunca deveria ter feito a gente perder essa cena. Todos nós estamos precisando de um pouco de humor na vida. Hahaha – Pensando nesse ângulo realmente perdemos um grande espetáculo.

**Cantinho dos reviews:**

**Nathk:** Quem me dera que um homem assim me dissesse que senti ciúmes de mim. Eu desmaiaria na hora. Pois é, Tânya não tem muita sorte nas fics. Nos livros eu até gosto dela. Mas alguém tinha que aparecer e esse alguém foi ela. E olha que ela vai sofrer nas mãos das meninas. Muauhaha...cof... Isso nunca dá certo. ¬¬

**Amabille:** Hahaha. Tânya vai sofrer na fic, mas também vai fazer sofrer... Infelizmente, você vai ter que aquentar ela até o final. Mas pelo menos o casal já se declarou. E agora será só flores. Mentira. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.

**Roosi:** Não é incrível como tenha tantos vampiros gostosos?! Pena que nenhum está dando mole por ai. Aiai. Edward então. Esse foi domado antes da declaração. Oh, calma, flor, que logo o mistério do bebê vai ser revelado. Será que é menino? Ou menina? Ou será hermafrodita? Ok, parei! Você vai ser titia. *.* Que legal. Eu sou filha única, então vou ter que ficar curiosa só quando meus primos forem pais. Eles já escolheram um nome? Bom, voltando a fic.. A gravidez dela não vai ter grandes problemas. Só coisas básicas (O.o) de jovens adolescentes grávidas.

**Klapaucius:** Aiii! Que bom que está gostando. E espero também que eu não tenha demorado muito ;.;

**Ana Krol:** Hahaha. Que bom que gostou! *.* Ahh, a declaração ficou perfeita?! Que bom ( pulando estilo Alice). Não se preocupe com Tânya. Ela vai aprontar, mas também vai sofre. Muahaha...cof...cof...¬¬ Mudou de escola?! Espero que faça muitos amigos. Teve uma escola onde fiquei 2 semanas por fato das pessoas serem mais velhas e eu não estava conseguindo me sentir bem com a turma. Além que o ambiente não era muito bom. Vou te passar meu orkut por MP. Assim podemos falar melhor, Aninha ( desculpe se não gosta que te chamem assim).

**Thaaty Cullen:** Calma, eu não vou ser tão má e deixar ele ser muito parecido com o pai. Afinal a criança não tem culpa de ter um pai tão idiota. Ma pelo menos Bella vai poder ter filhos com Edward depois. E de preferencia depois dos 25 anos.

**Pixel:** Ok, ok! É que achei uma mini falha no plano mais vou refazer na aula de geografia. Tente aguentar até lá.

**Dany Cullen:** Aii, Dany, nem sei como dizer, mas você confundiu os reviews. É que tem duas Dany Cullen. Ai, a outra Dany colocou "gossip girl". Eu deveria ter falado antes. Desculpa. Mas, voltando a fic, pois é, eles finalmente se declararam. Já estava na hora. ¬¬ A Tânya apareceu, mais vai nos fazer dar muitas risas. E momentos de ódio... Hahaha. Que mara que você gostou da declaração. Achei que vocês não iriam gostar muito. Mas me enganei. Ainda bem. *.*

**Dany Cullen "em gossip girl":** Oh, como não ser fofa com você, se me dá momentos lindos lendo os reviews?! Bom, ainda bem que a única coisa que você não gostou foi isso. Ufa! Mas espero que isso tenha resolvido com esse capítulo. Agora as coisas vão esquentar. E CARAMBA! A gossip girl é minha fã! Há! Beijinhos da Black Buttrfly. Hahaha.

**Alice Cullen:** Ahh, Alice, você vai amar a aparição de Tânya. Alias você ficou tão feliz com ... Há. Isso vai surpresa. Bom, não posso deixar você jogar ela da janela agora, mas futuramente. Eu ainda rio quando me lembro de... Foi demais. Hahaah.

**Carla:** OII! Como é sentir sua liberdade de volta? Ahh, você achou estranho. Apesar de não ser muito romântica acho que ficou a cara da fic. Afinal, quem chega pro pai de uma menina que é policial e diz que é o pai do seu filho do nada. Só merecia uma declaração The Flash. Rsrsrs. Mas não se preocupe, que agora o que não vai faltar é declaração dos dois. E agora, com Tânya, o que irá acontecer?! Bom, vou adiantar uma coisa. Muita diversão garantida. Rsrsrs.

**Isa Stream:** Oh, jura que ficou lindo?! Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou. Como você pode perceber, eu sou meio louquinha. Do nada. PAH! Edward disse que é o pai. E de novo. PAH! Eles se declaram! E agora PAH! Tânya apareceu! Bom, nem todos os PAH`s pode ser bons, né! ¬¬

**H-Culen-H:** Sou má, né! Mas assim dá mais emoção. Ahh, que bom que gostou da declaração. *.* Fiquei um pouco nervosa pra saber a reação de vocês. Bom, Tânya chegou, mas não vai ficar levando a melhor não. Hahaha. Os vilões também tem que sofrer. *.- Rsrsrs.

**Agatha:** É tão bom saber que a fic está agradando e divertindo. Se você não tinha gostado da Leah, da Tânya então...

**Cherry Blossom Cullen:** Claro que vai. Ele vai ter que assumir o da Jessica. Depois daquele escândalo os pais dos dois não iria deixar ele se safar. Mas ainda sim ele vai continuar sendo um idiota. Tânya vai aprontar muito, mas também vai levar. E pode deixar que assim que conseguir tempo, eu vou lá na sua fic.

**Anne!:** Seja bem vinda a Positivo! Espero que continue acompanhando. Não costumo demorar a postar. Então não precisa ficar triste que os postes vem logo.

**Kellynha Cullen:** Oh, jura que gostou de cada detalhe?! *.* Fiquei boba! Rsrsrs. Tudo bem não ter conseguido mandar os reviews antes. Sei como é esse negocio de tempo. Também estou em falta com várias fics. Esse lance de contar eu até entendo a Bella, afinal ela está em busca de uma vida nova. E sinceramente, muitas vezes pai não é aquele que te fez e sim aquele que te ama e quer acompanhar cada momento da sua vida. E é o que o Edward está fazendo. Mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer, né! Minha mente louca pode fazer de tudo.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Seja bem vinda a Positivo! Espero que esteja gostando. Que legaaaal você ama Naruto. Meu personagem favorito é o Kakashi. E o seu? Rsrsrs. Quem me dera um homem daqueles sentir um ciúme assim por mim. Aiai. E ainda por cima é fiel, por que Tânya vai aprontar cada uma. Hahaha. Prometo não emorar a postar. Estou respondendo os review sem parar para postar logo.

**Hebe:** Se tem, eu também quero. *.* E você vai odiar ainda mais. Hahaah. *.* É muito bom saber que está gostando da fic. Isso me deixa tão feliz. (sorriso colgate) Ah, obrigado por perguntar. Estou bem sim. Foi superficial, mas estava doendo muito pra escrever. Mas não se preocupe, sou que nem a Bella, não sei como ainda tenho meus dedos. Hahaha.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Hahaha. Já estou melhor sim. Obrigado. Você nem imagina o quanto sou parecida com a Bella nesse quesito. Em um mês bati meu pé 3 vezes no mesmo lugar do sofá. Meu pé ainda não desinchou. As vezes vou passar pela porta mais eu erro o buraco. E por ai vai. Hahaha. Eu arriscava ter um homem gostoso desse, e ter várias mulheres dando em cima dele. Ai eu pudia dizer. " Há babem que esse é meu!". Tá ok, já acordei. Ahh, que bom que gostou do capítulo. Estou com olhinhos brilhando e pulando na cadeira com tanta emoção do reviews de hoje. Você são MARA! Uhm, dramas?! Pois é, a vida do nosso casalzinho não vai ser mole não. Mas não se preocupe por que também terá muita comédia. Hahaha.

**Anna Paula:** Bem vinda a Positivo! Que bom que está gostando. Pois é, Tânya pareceu. Mas as coisas não vão ser tão fácies para ela.

**Ariel:** Oh, Que bom!*.* espero que continue acompanhando.

**Ana Marinho.:** Bem vinda a Positivo! Wow, seu sobrenome é Marinho, o meu também. *.* Fico muito feliz em saber que está curtindo a fic. Espero não decepcionar nos próximos capítulo. *.*

**Gibeluh:** É a declaração aconteceu! Estou aplaudindo Leah até agora. Hahaha.

**Bgsmeinterfona:** Hahaha. Que bom que gostou. *.* Hushsush. Tipo eu também prefiro o Rob desde Harry Potter. Meu quarto está cheio de fotos dele, mas quando vejo o Corey, sei lá. Ele parece um enigma para mim. É uma pessoa que você não pode definir. Apesar de eu ser super fã de Twilight, se me perguntarem qual é meu filme preferido, vou responder Menina de Ouro. E meu ator preferido é o Johnny Depp. Hahaha. E não, a minha amiga até que não me enche o saco com isso. Uma vez ela quase chorou por não saber se colava o poster do Rob ou do Tom de Tokio Hotel. Bom, ela preferiu o Rob. Hahaha. E se você assim como eu e minha amiga ainda assiste Harry Potter achando que do nada o Ced vai sobreviver, pense assim, ele morreu para virar um vampiro gostosão e geladão. Rsrsrs.

**Rosangela:** Nossa, estou me sentindo lisonjeada em saber que você só as histórias boas te prendem atenção. E que a minha é uma delas. Pode deixar que não vou deixar a peteca cair. Vou postar rapidinho, ok.

**Eva Morgana Potter:** Noooossa! Você levou meu ego lá em cima. Fico tão feliz em saber que a fic está agradando. Nunca imaginei que alguém viraria a noite lendo a minha fic. Além de boba, com sorriso colgate, pulando na cadeira, estou quase chorando. Rsrsrs.

**Mallu / . / hikare:** Estou torcendo por você. Depois me diga o resultado, ok. Que isso não se preocupe, você estava fazendo algo muito importante. O seu futuro está em jogo. :) dia 10 foi seu niver?! Parabéns! Tudo de bom pra você. Quantos anos? Rsrsrs. Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou. *.* Nossa, perfeitamente perfeito?! Isso é mais que perfeito. Hahaha. Bom, o momento da declaração chegou, né! Eu disse que ela só perceberia se gritassem ou estivesse em neon. Se bem que com o Edward dizendo daquele jeito é bem melhor. Que isso flor, fiquei é preocupada por você não aparecer. Esse pais está tão perigoso, que agente tem que desconfiar de tudo. Fiquei 4 dias sem receber noticias da minha amiga, e eu entrei em desespero. também como eu ia adivinhar que ela se desafiou a ficar uma semana sem internet?! O.O Rsrsrs. Oh, você vai fazer medicina. Vai se especializar em que área? E não eu não fiquei chateada. Eu realmente fiquei preocupada. Fico até enchendo o saco da minha mãe com isso. Hahaha. Boa sorte no vestibular.

**-TT Cullen Black-:** ahh, eu nem fui tããããoo má. Tá ok, só um pouquinho. Rsrsrs. É pra dar mais emoção. Hahaha. Você e a Rose concordam em uma coisa. Querem ver o sangue da Tânya. Hahaha.

**Amores, amei ler e responder cada review. Vocês são tão carinhosas comigo. Muito obrigado.**

**Queria pedir um favor a vocês (nossa já está pedindo coisas¬¬). Leiam a minha outra fic Timidez. Acabei de postar aqui no site. Essa foi a minha primeira fic. É pequena uma one-shot. Se vocês tiverem vontade de ler, por favor deixem reviews. Obrigado. Bjão.**

**Sinopse:**

As vezes, desconfio que ela saiba o quanto a amo. Pois há momentos que a olho e vejo um levo rubor em sua face, como se estivesse envergonhada. Me sinto um covarde por não ir até Isabella Swan, aquela linda garçonete dizer o que sinto. Mas afinal isso é impossível, pois sou um vampiro e ela uma simples humana que roubou meu gélido coração.


	14. O Pedido

Capítulo 14 – O Pedido.

Depois de rimos da história da Rose, nos dirigimos pra sala. Kate e Irina estavam rindo de algo que Emmett falou. E pela cara dele de confusão, ainda não deve ter percebido de que elas estavam rindo. Tipico do Emm.

Tânya se encontrava do outro lado da sala com uma cara emburrada, lixando as unhas. Assim, que ela me viu fechou mais ainda a cara. Se isso era possível. Sempre acreditei que ninguém pudesse me odiar mais que a Lauren. É eu estava muito enganada. Se deixar Tânya já deve ter jogado até mandinga em mim.

Sentei ao lado de Emmett, que estava ligando a TV no desenhos. Que legal! Meu baby já teria alguém pra brincar e assistir desenhos. Se bem que eu também gostava. Nessa hora estava passando Jovens Titãs. Emm não parava de pular ao meu lado.

-AHHH! Adoro esse desenho! Meu personagem preferido é o Mutano. Qual é o seu, Bella? - Tá isso é estranho. Ele me olhava com uns olhinhos de criança de 5 anos.

-Ahn, eu adoro a Ravena (N/A: Eu também *O*).

-Jura que você assisti desenho, Bella?! - Não preciso dizer quem falou, né?! - Hahaha. Desenho é coisa de criança. Se bem que você nem parece que já é mulher. Tem uma cara de pirralha.

-Eu também gosto de desenhos, Tânya. E o Emm também o que não nos faz menos homens – Também não preciso dizer que foi meu super homem que disse isso, né!

-Ah, Edward, você sabe que não quis dizer isso. É que, é que...

-É que, é que... Tânya, você acha que é porque crescemos que não podemos fazer coisas de criança? Pois fique sabendo que está muito enganada – Olha, o Emmett falando sério. Essa eu nunca vi. Vai brincar com a masculinidade e os desenhos do cara pra ver.

-Vocês lembram que Tânya sempre odiou desenhos? Sua única diversão sempre foi o espelho. Hahaha – Sabe, com certeza Irina e eu iriamos ser grandes amigas. Estou começando a pensar que nem a Alice. É a convivência. Alias, onde está ela?

-Onde está a Allie e o Jazz?

-Com certeza planejado mais um neto pro meus tios. Rsrsrs – Apesar de Kate ser 1 ano mais nova que eu, parecia que era o contrário. Juro que nem mesmo agora eu tinha pensamentos tão erro. Se bem que viver com os Cullen e os Hale...

-Quer dizer que eu vou ser tio em dobro?! Ah, Ursinha, se todo mundo pode eu também quero ser pai!

-Só se for de um ursinho de pelúcia, né, Emm?!

-Rose isso não é justo! A Bellinha está grávida – Eu já disse que odeio esse apelido. Parece até nome de cachorro. Belinha, vem cá, vem! Belinha, finge de morta! Boa garota, Belinha! - a Alice está engravidando, e a Tânya já até engravidou para dar o golpe da barriga no Ed.

-Tânya tem um filho do Edward? - Alguém me soca?

-Hahahahahaha. Ahn, Edward é melhor você falar com ela – Irina disse caindo do sofá de tanto rir, junto da Kate.

-Eu. Não. Tentei. Dar. Golpe. Da. Barriga. No. Eddie. - A pu... Tânia saiu bufando em direção a saída.

-Bella, meu amor. Alice já te disse que eu e Tânya namoramos por 1 mês, certo!

-É, ela me disse. Só esqueceu de dizer que você a engravidou!

-Haha. Eu não disse que a loura aguada engravidou o meu mano. Eu disse que ela tentou o golpe da barriga nele.

-E...

-É que a piranha da Tânya viu que o Edward não aguentava mais a lambisgóia e tentou prender ele ao seu lado de qualquer jeito – Até agora eu só entendi uma coisa. Não é que Rose não gosta da Tânya, isso é ódio mesmo. Não quero nem saber o que aconteceria se as duas estivessem num quarto sozinhas. Pensando bem queria sim. Do jeito que Rose é boa de briga.

-Bom, Bella. Como Rose disse, eu não a aguentava mais e ia me separar dela. Mas ai ela disse que estava grávida e que deveríamos nos casar. Só que Irina e Kate descobriram que na verdade o bebê era de um tal de Demetri. E que ela só ficou com ele pra dizer que estava grávida de um filho meu.

-E o bebê? - Tá aconteceu algo de errado, pois pairou um silêncio no local.

-Assim que Edward terminou com ela. Tânya foi pra uma clínica e abortou – Dava pra ver que Irina não se sentia bem falando nisso – Ela disse que... eu nem consigo falar.

-Tânya disse que já que não poderia ter o Edward ela não iria estragar o "corpo perfeito" - Kate falou fazendo aspas no ar.

-Bom, isso não é coisa de se dizer em um dia feliz como esse, né?! - Esme falou aparecendo da cozinha – Bella, tomei Edward havia me pedido pra ligar pro seus pais para chamar pro jantar.

-Você não se importa por não ter te falado, né! - Como se eu ficaria brava com algo que ele tenha feito. Balancei a cabeça dizendo que não me importava.

Irina e Kate subiram para os quartos, enquanto Rose e Emmett desligaram a televisão e foram para fora. Edward me puxou pra sentar em seu colo. Colocando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Não consegui me controlar e comecei a chorar com tudo aquilo que me disseram da Tânya. Ela podia ser tudo, mas nunca imaginei que ela faria uma coisa dessas. Era muita maldade.

Por causa dos meus hormônios, meus sentimentos que já estavam a flor da pele pioraram. Como ela teve coragem de fazer isso com um ser humano? Com o seu próprio filho? Ela não era uma pessoa. Ela era um monstro da pior espécie, isso sim.

-Não fique assim, Bella. Você não merece chorar por uma idiotice que Tânya fez.

-Hunf. Ed-Edward e o pai da criança. Hunf. O tal de Demetri.

-Ele nunca soube da criança. Foi melhor assim. A família dele presa muito por tudo relacionado a família. Quando ele ficou com Tânya, Demetri não sabia que nós estávamos namorando, pois havia acabado de voltar de viagem. Ninguém, além dos Denali, Cullen e os Hale sabem disso. Nada sobre gravidez, casamento, nada. Pra eles nos mudamos pois Carlisle conseguiu um novo emprego e o que Emm e eu não agüentávamos mais as garotas no nosso pé.

-E vocês trouxeram na bagagem os Hale?

-Rsrsrs. É você acha que meus irmãos iam deixar seus grandes amores em outra cidade? Eu não tinha nada pra deixar lá. Claro que era por que você estava aqui.

-Nossa, assim você me conquista! Você não vai querer isso, né!

-Hou, claro que vou! Ter você do meu lado pra sempre. É só você me dar um sinal positivo que estarei aos seus pés.

-Ué, você ainda não está?!

-Hahaha. Bella, você é melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida.

Ficamos namorando no sofá até que deu 18h e fomos nos arrumar. Fui pro quarto da Alice, que já se encontrava escolhendo as roupas pro jantar. Havia uns cinco vestidos em cima da cama, lingeries pra tudo quanto é lado e sapatos jogados até no teclado do computador.

-Nossa, Alice pra que tudo isso?

-Ora, Bella. Esse vai ser o primeiro jantar dos seus pais com a minha família depois do seu noivado. Tudo tem que ser perfeito – Alice, sempre exagerada.

-Allie, isso não é necessário. Alias, onde você e o Jazz estavam essa tarde?

-Ah, Bella, não é só você que precisa de um momento a sós com o namorado. Jazz acabou de voltar de viagem. Eu estava com saudades – Alice sorriu daquele seu jeito malicioso – Você acha que não percebi que você e meu irmão se ajeitaram?

-Devo agradecer sua indisposição por isso, né, Alice?!

-Ah, vai dizer que não ficou contente por quem ter ido foi o Edward? Rsrsrs. Pode me contando tudo.

Enquanto nos arrumávamos, contei cada detalhe de nossa declaração. Falei como foi a consulta, descrevi como a Leah - a vadia se jogou para cima de Edward. E como me senti com tudo que ele me disse. Ela não parava de dar pulinhos.

O relógio marcava 19h já estávamos vestidas, e maquiadas. Alice me emprestou um vestido claro e leve. Passando um pouco de maquiagem em mim também. Já ela estava deslumbrante num vestido preto com detalhes em vermelho e um salto agulha 10cm. Ela se vestia bem até pra um jantar em família.

Meus pais já se encontravam na sala conversando com Carlisle e Esme. Falando com eles pareciam estar mais conformados. Estavam até rindo. O que era um bom sinal nessa ultima semana. Todos já estavam na sala. Então, nos dirigimos para sala de jantar.

-Esperem – Edward pediu segurando meu braço – quero falar uma coisa antes. Na verdade, pedir. Sei que tudo isso foi rápido. A gravidez, o pedido... Eu queria fazer uma coisa mais formal, então – Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou minha mão – Isabella Marie Swan, em frente a minha família e dos seus pais eu te peço formalmente em casamento. Então, Aceita se casar comigo?

-AHHHHHH! - Olhei para frente e vi Tânya, correndo para os degraus murmurando um "ele não devia ficar com esse estrupício e sim comigo". Mas quem se importa com a Tânya? Esse com certeza é o melhor dia da minha vida.

-É claro que aceito – Edward colocou a aliança nos meu dedo, e se levantou me dando um beijo.

-Oh, que bunitinho – como sempre tinha que ser o Emmett.

******

**Cantinho dos reviews :)**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Rsrsrs. Pode ter certeza que Tânya vai sofrer nas mãos das meninas. Mas ela também vai dar muito trabalho. Mas quem vai sofrer nas mãos das meninas também vai ser a Bella. Coitada, já imagino as horas em pé no shopping junto de Kate e Alice. KKKKK. Eu também adoro o Shika e a Hina. Com certeza ele é o problema mais lindo do mundo. *.* Muito obrigado por ter lido a minha one-shot. Fiquei muito feliz em ler o seu review lá. S2

**H-Culen-H:** Rsrsrs. Tânya vendo que perdeu seu príncipe encantado?! Deve ter arrancado até os cabelos. Bom, o resto da estadia dos Denali, vai ser a base de muitos planos loucos. KKKK. Muito obrigado por ter lido minha one-shot. Fiquei muito feliz com isso. S2

**Kellynha Cullen:** Rsrsrsrs. Que bom que gostou. Alias, amou! . Realmente eu também gostaria de ver cara da vaca quando soube. Ela se segurou muito pra não pular em cima da Bella quando soube. Agora então que a vida do casal está indo de vento e poupa. Uiii, o amor está no ar. Hahaah.

**Agatha:** Rsrsrs. Isso é muito sinistro. Mas pelo menos você sabe quando está começando a ficar perigoso. Pessoas como Tânya são fáceis de identificar, já que elas são completamente falsas.

**Ana Krol:** Rsrsrs. Não obrigado. Prefiro te chamar de Aninha, é mais bonito. Vamos deixar a vaca pra Tânya. KKK. Alias, travesti está mais para o Mike. Hahaha.

**-TT Salvatore Potter Black-:** Somos duas, amiga. Morte a Pu...Tânya.

**Hebe:** Com tantos elogios eu fico encabulada. Mas não para não :P Hahaha. Como eu queria ser uma mosca pra ver a cara dela. Aiai. Uii, quem dera que eu fosse a versão brasileira da Bella. Oh, até agora ainda não vi Edward Made In Brasil. Mas eu se eu achar pode deixar que não sou tão egoísta como a Bella. Eu deixo você tirar uma casquinha. Mas só uma casquinha, hein! Kkk. *.* Ahh, você leu minha one-shot. Muito obrigado. Aii, Nem acredito, você achou perfeita?! AHHH! Nossa, se eu tivesse todo esse talento eu até dividia. Ai, fiquei toda encabulada com o seu review. Tô boba! S2

**Ana Marinho.:** Isso ai, é nós menina. Hahaha. Ahh, ela vai sofrer. Até eu fiquei com pena dela. MENTIRA! Kkkk.

**Gibeluh:** Hahaha. Humm, quem sabe mais adiante. Mas não se esqueça que a fic é pra 13 anos. Mas quem sabe?!

**Pixel:** Ounn, Valeu! Espero não decepcionar.

**Roosi:** Argh, Tânya é pra estressar. Pelo menos na minha fic. ¬¬ assim que escolhe o nome me avise. *.* Adoro crianças. A gravidez de Bella vai ser bem normal, nada que precise se preocupar. Já o sexo dos bebês vai demorar um pouquinho. Hehehe.

**Clahh:** Oh, fofa! Muito obrigado por ter vindo ler minha fic. *.* Espero que continue acompanhando e que esteja gostando.

**Dany Cullen:** Que isso fofa! Eu que devo me desculpar por não ter explicado. *.* Oh, e eu não posso matar a Tânya. Não ainda. Hehehe.

**Giselebruxinha:** Wow. Que bom que gostou! *.* Pode deixar que não vou demorar muito a atualizar.

**Isa Stream:** Hahaha. Então você vai amar os próximos capítulos. Por que as meninas não vão deixar Tânya quieta. Muhahaha. Cof..cof. ¬¬

**Mary P. Candles Maine:** Então bem vinda a Positivo! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando. Fico ainda mais feliz em saber que estou deixando nosso casal preferido ainda mais preferidos. Hihihi. Espero não ter demorado muito a postar.

**Lizzie:** Bem vinda a Positivo! Espero que esteja gostando e se divertindo. E que continue acompanhando. *.*

**MrSouza Cullen:** Imagine, se as duas Denali fossem iguais a irmã. Ai o mundo estaria perdido. Pois é. Tânya vai aprontar. Mas as meninas também. Rsrsrs. É a cada dia fico mais apaixonada pelo Edward. Agora cade de aparecer um desses no Brasil.

**Paula:** Nova na fic, certo?! Espero que esteja gostando. Humm, Mike não vai ficar nada feliz em saber desse relacionamento. Muita coisa vai acontecer em relação a isso. Mas se eu fosse ele desistia. Afinal, com quem você ficaria? Com o Edcat ou com o Mikeboboca? Humm, que pergunta... fácil! Hehehe.

Amores, fiquei muito feliz com os reviews. A cada dia vocês se superam, hein! Quero agradecer as meninas que leram a minha outra fic e comentaram. Muito obrigado por perder um pouco o tempo de vocês pra ler a minha One.

Bjão e até o próximo.


	15. Confusões, escândalos e baratas

Capítulo 15 – Confusões, escândalos e baratas.

Fomos para sala de jantar em grande alvoroço. Edward havia feito pra mim uma coisa que nenhum outro homem fez. Mais exatamente, Mike Newton. Ele nunca disse que me amava da forma que Edward me disse. Ele também nunca provou que realmente gostava de mim, mas Edward, não. Ele disse que me amava, me pediu em casamento e ainda por cima, vai assumir um filho que não é dele.

Sentamos cada um com seu casal, sendo que Carlisle ficou em uma ponta e meu pai em outra. Pela cara que Tânya havia feito na sala, ela não iria aparecer no jantar. Mas eu também não fazia questão de ve-la entre nós.

Edward ficou de mãos dadas comigo o tempo todo. Sendo que, por causa disso, teve que comer com a mão esquerda. Todos estavam rindo e até meus pais estavam mais falantes. Espero que depois disso eles tenham me perdoado e ao Edward também. Quando a sobremesa chegou Alice se pós a falar dos preparativos do casamento.

-Bella, você vai deixar a sua melhor amiga a organizar tudo, né?! Porque eu já tenho tudinho planejado. O seu vestido, a igreja, os comes e bebes. Tudinho.

-Nossa, Alice. Você fala de um jeito como se já tivesse planejado isso desde que vieram para Forks. Rsrsrs.

-E foi isso mesmo, Bella – Rosalie falou rindo de Alice – Quando nos mudamos ela não parava de falar da metade da melancia do Edward. Chegou a ficar uma semana trancada no quarto pra planejar o casório.

-E olha que vocês não haviam nem conversado ainda – Jasper falou, também rindo de Alice – me senti até abandonado. Ela só falava "eu preciso conhece-la" ou "ela vai ficar linda nessa cor".

-Vocês não entendem como é amor a primeira vista? - Alice disse dando a língua para os dois – Bom, a questão é que eu já tenho tudo preparado. Só falta saber a escolha de vocês. Preferem casamento na igreja, na praia ou aqui em casa?

-Jura que você já tem tudo em mente, Alice? - Minha mãe perguntou receosa.

-Mas é claro, tia! Alias, eu já tenho até o meu casamento e o da Rose prontos.

-Emmett, Jasper, boa sorte! - Meu pai falou rindo. Finalmente eles estavam deixando o humor fluir depois disso tudo – Alice, depois que estiver tudo resolvido me fale. Pois a família da noiva é que cuida dos preparativos do casamento.

-Ah, não! Esse vai ser meu presente de casamento. E eu faço questão.

-Mas Alice...

-Sr. Swan, se eu fosse o senhor desistira. Quando Alice poe algo na cabeça, não há nada que a faça mudar de ideia – Edward disse olhando para cara confiante de Alice.

Depois de mais algumas tentativas ficou decidido que quem cuidava do casamento era Alice. E que esse seria o presente de casamento que ela nos daria. Só Alice mesmo pra fazer esse estardalhaço todo por causa de um presente assim. Era bem o jeito dela muito extravagante. Assim como seria a festa. Ela iria me perguntar algumas coisas no início, depois me deixaria de lado e faria a festa sozinha. No final a festa ficará de um jeito...Alice!

Terminamos de comer e nos dirigimos para sala. Minha mãe amou conversar com Kate, pelo jeito alegre e sorridente dela de ser. Igual a prima, por sinal. E meu pai adorou sua conversa com Irina. Apesar dela ter 18 anos, ela aparentava ter mais pelo seu jeito de falar. Não que ela falasse que nem uma velha, mas sim como um adulto formado em direito que exerce o cargo a pelo menos 15 anos e que nunca perdeu uma causa. Irina é genial. Manter uma conversa com ela era muito fácil, sendo que um assunto puxava o outro.

-Pelo visto seus pais começaram a aceitar sua gravidez – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-É pelo visto, sim.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH! UMA BARATA! UMA BARATA! - Adivinha quem disse isso! Alice, não! Tânya, não! Por incrível que pareça foi o Emmett – MATA! MATA! RALA DAQUI DESGRAÇADA.

-Hahahaha – Tá, eu sei que essa não é uma situação para rir. Na verdade é sim. Como um homem musculoso e com quase 2 metros de altura pode ter medo de uma baratinha?!

-Emm, calma – Já to chorando de tanto rir. Agora a Rose está com a sandália tentando matar a barata, enquanto Emmett está em cima do sofá chorando e xingando a barata.

Carlisle e Esme estavam com uma cara totalmente sem graça. Meus pais estavam olhando aquilo como se fosse um E.T. que tivesse aterrizado aqui na sala dos Cullen, e nós... Bom, estávamos chorando. Só que de rir.

-Agora você não me escapa! DROGA! - Na hora que Rose ia matar a barata a luz acabou.

-Ahhhh! Eu espero que a bicha não seja venenosa.

-Oh, Emmett, barata não tem veneno. O máximo que ela pode fazer é bater asas e voar – Falou Jasper rindo.

-Vocês que pensam. Nunca leram ou viram em filmes as pragas do Egito?! A barata é uma. E eu não vou esperar aqui pra ela arrancar meu cérebro. Que nem naquele episódio de Sobrenatural que os insetos queriam matar os humanos. Eu sou gostoso demais pra morrer.

-Oh grande gênio! Me diz como você vai sair daqui no escuro? - Kate falou prendendo o riso. A situação era cômica demais.

-Emmett, para de escândalo é só uma barata. Ela não vai comer o seu cérebro. Mesmo porque não adiantaria pra nada de tão pequeno que ele é – Disse Edward.

-Emmett, desce desse sofá! - Esme estava desesperada com a atitude do filho. Também é deprimente para uma mãe ver seu filho tento um chilique daqueles.

-Emmett, eu já te disse para parar de assistir Sobrenatural. Depois fica psicótico assim. Você deveria ver House ou Grey`s Anatomy (N/A: Acho que está certo) – Suspeito o médico da família dizer isso, né!

-Querem saber?! A única coisa que eu quero ver agora é essa barata morta!

-Emmett, se você soubesse o quanto isso é gay! - Edward tinha razão. Se a luz estivesse acesa e eu estaria morrendo de rir. Se bem que eu já estava chorando com todo esse espetáculo.

-Ah, eu vou sair daqui. Vamos Jazz. AHHHH!

-O que foi, Allie?!

-Tem alguma coisa na minha perna! - Alice choramingou.

-AHHHHH! É a bicha. Mata ela, Jazz. Vai deixar a baixinha ser engolida?!

-Sua nojenta sai de cima de mim – Presumo que Alice esteja se preparando pra bater na barata...

-AAAII! Alice sou eu! É que estou sentada com a perna pra cima.

-Ahh, é você Irina. Foi mals.

-Tá, tá, mas será que dá pra alguém matar logo essa barata? - Irina falou – Eu posso não estar tendo o ataque do Emm. Mas também sinto muuuito nojo de barata.

-Se a luz voltasse – Resmungou Rose.

-Emmett é só uma barata, desce logo desce sofá e seja homem uma vez na vida – Pelo visto Jasper já estava se aborrecendo daquela situação.

-Humf, eu não sou homem? Pergunta pra sua irmã o que eu faço entre quatro paredes e ve se eu não sou homem!

-EMMETT!!!! - Carlisle e Esme gritaram juntos.

-Waw, Emmett, sinceramente ninguém precisava ficar sabendo dos seus momentos íntimos com Rose – eu disse já sentindo o enjoo vindo – OMG! Acho que vou vomitar!

-Aqui não, Bella! - Nossa, minha mãe tem um modo lindo de demostrar preocupação. Pelo menos com o tapete de Esme.

-Vem, Bella, vamos para fora – Edward falou no meu ouvido, já segurando minha mão.

-É vai mesmo, porque vômito é comida estragada. Comida estragada é nojeira. E nojeira atrai barata. E já basta uma aqui. Alias, Eddie me leva junto – Emmett choramingou. São nessas horas que eu não entendo como Rose está namorando com Emmett há mais de 4 anos.

-Ah, Emmett pedi pra Rose te levar, tá – Edward era outro que já estava cansado do showzinho do Emm.

-Roseee, me leva?!

-Ah, não aguento mais! Carlisle onde fica a caixa de força? - Rose perguntou.

-Na garagem, do lado da porta.

-Ótimo, preciso de uma lanterna.

-Espera que eu vou no escritório que deve ter alguma – Opa, enjoo voltando.

-Bella, venha você precisa de ar fresco – Nem preciso dizer, né?! Mas eu gosto. Ele não é perfeito? Estávamos indo para varanda quando Kate disse.

-Que milagre foi esse, que depois de tanta gritaria Tânya não desceu aqui em baixo pra ver como está o Edzinho?

-Talvez ela também tenha medo de barata – Cochichou Emmett. Ou talvez ela esteja aprontando algo. Era isso que meu coração e minha mente me diziam. Segurei mais forte em Edward. Depois do que tinha ouvido sobre Tânya, eu não duvidava que ela é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Mas se ela fizer algo pra tirar Edward de mim ou tentar fazer mal ao meu bebê. Ela vai se ver com uma Bella que nunca ninguém viu.

**Cantinho dos reviews: *.***

**Nathk:** Hahaha. Concordo com cada palavra sua. Que Tânya queima no quinto do seu quintal. Que alguem clone o Edward e nos dê de presente. E Alice? Ahh, Alice pode! Rsrsrs.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Tânya é realmente do mal. Ela é daqueles tipos de mulheres que pensam que filhos só servem pra estragar o corpo ou pra ganhar algo com eles. Argh! Edward realmente é o homem que todo sogro pediu a Deus. Por que conquistar as mulheres ele conquista rápido. Já os homens, também. Claro que com aquela carisma, quem não iria se encantar?! Rsrsrs. Você não gosta de Jovens Titãs?! É tão legal! *.* Mas pode ter certeza que se fosse Naruto não ia ser apenas você a pular no pescoço de Tânya. Por que eu e minhas amigas também cairíamos no pau. Hoje mesmo minha amiga me puxou toda emocionada pra me mostrar o desenho que o garoto fez do Shikamaru. Ficou show!

**Ellen Monteiro:** Rsrsrs. Emm é daqueles que faz rir até defunto.

**Amabille:** Humm, será que ela descobre?! Bom, isso eu não posso falar. Afinal, tem tanto vilão nessa fanfic. Ou não, né! Mas posso adiantar um coisa. A escola vai ficar alvoroçada. Afinal, em um lugar onde não acontece nada, duas adolescentes grávidas é pão saído do forno. E o Mike? Bom, aquele ali já nasceu com cara de tonto. Parece até o Angarano, o ex da Kristen. Rsrsrs.

**Kellynha Cullen:** É querida, se o cara é cavalheiro não é um Deus Grego, se é um Deus Grego não é cavalheiro. Nem pedindo ao papai Noel (que alias vou tentar de novo) tá mandando um Edward para nós. Mas calma! Que pra titia nós não ficamos. Pensa assim. Pelo menos os Nerds tem assunto pra contar. E as espinhas sem na fase adulta (esperro por que estou cheia delas). Rsrsrs. Se você achava Tânya má antes, nesse capítulo acabei com a reputação da garota. Humm, será que ela descobre? Vai pagar quanto? Rsrsrs. Eu adoro o nome Elisabeth. Meus amigos acham feio mas eu acho lindo. Se eu tiver um filha talvez coloque esse nome dela (se bem que quero ter um menino). Viu dessa vez nem demorou. : )

**Dany Cullen "em gossip girl":** Ahh, por que tirou o gossip gir?! ;.; Acho que deixei uma adolescente feliz já que não demorei.

**Roosi:** Vou ficar aqui esperando e torcendo para que seja menina, ok! : ) Pois é. Tânya é mesmo de se estressar. Cada dia ela apronta uma. Mas o dia da vingança está chegando.

**H-Culen-H:** Se Tânya já não estava no bom gosto das pessoas, agora então. Ela desceu direto pro *******. Prefiro nem falar. Será que ela vai descobrir? Pra saber só lendo! Rsrsrs.

**Lizzie:** Oh, obrigado. Fico muito feliz em saber que a fic está agradando. *.*

**Bgsmeinterfona:** Tudo bem, querida. É muito legal saber que está gostando. E que não comentou por que não viu. Fico até preocupa quando alguém some. XP

**Carla:** Ah, tudo bem, flor. Sinto muito é por você. Ninguém merece ir para um lugar sem internet e computador. Nem me lembre quando fico afastada deles. Meu Mp4 vive cheia de fanfics por causa disso. É nesses capítulos teve muitas emoções, Tânya dando o golpe, levando foras, pedidos e declarações, aiai. Tudo normal. Quer dizer se itrasse a Tânya seria perfeito.

**Isa Stream:** Hahaha. Mas não se preocupe. Não é por esse capítulo que você tem que esperar realmente (bom, espero na versdade que sejam todos). Mas o que você realmente espera já está chegando. Não se preocupe que o que é dela está guardado. E de um modo bem Alice Cullen de receber. Hihihi.

**Dany Cullen:** Isso mesmo! Campanha suicidar a Lambisgóia! Participe você também. Mas já digo, prepare sua foice ou sua tocha pra irmos atrás daquele mostro. *.* Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Fico muito feliz! : ) Também fiquei muito triste com a morte da Irina. No final ela se redimiu e só fez aquilo tudo por causa do instinto vampiresco. Bella faria a mesma coisa se alguém matasse Edward. Isso em estado vampiresco. Rsrsrs. Pode ter certeza que vai vim muita coisa ainda. A situação entre os Swan vão melhorar sim. *.* Oh, flor. Obrigado por ter entendido. Muito fofo da sua parte. Oh, postei rapidinho pra não matar de saudade e de curiosidade. Hihihi.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Tânya é daquelas que só liga pro próprio umbigo. Ela faria qualquer coisa para ter Edward ao seu lado. Bom, deixando isso de lado. Edward é daqueles homens que faria qualquer coisa em busca da felicidade da sua amada. Pena que não existe muito desses homens. Alias, será que os Cullen não são os únicos?! O.O Espero que não! Bom, eles podem até inspirar os outros. Mas para ter filhos depois dos 20. Melhor. Depois da faculdade, flor.

**Gibeluh:** Dessa vez postei rapidinho, flor!

Morceguinhas do meu coração. Amei ler cada review. Você se superam a cada dia. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que tenha conseguido fazer vocês rirem. Nem que seja um pouquinho. E vamos lá, tem tanta gente lendo a fic. Por que não estão comentando? Não estão gostando da fic?! Vamos lá, prometo que não vai doer. Eu não mordo. Mas se pedirem posso abrir uma exceção. Rsrsrs.

Bjão e até a próxima.

_Black Butterfly S2_


	16. Armações

Capítulo 16 – Armações.

Na varanda, Edward me fez sentar na escada e começou a puxar meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo para que o ar gelado da noite pudesse entrar melhor em contato com a pele do meu rosto.

-Puxe bastante o ar pelo nariz e depois solte pela boca – Fiz o que ele disse, me sentindo bem logo em seguida – O enjoo está passando? - Balancei a cabeça em sinal de concordância, enquanto ainda fazia o que ele me mandou – Muito bem continue fazendo isso até que a cor já esteja voltado totalmente ao seu rosto.

-Obrigado. Você sempre sabe a coisa certa pra fazer, enquanto eu... - Edward me interrompeu com um beijo.

-Você tem que tirar da cabeça esse seu idealismo sobre mim. Eu não sou perfeito (N/A: grande engano). Já te disse isso. Tenho defeitos como todas as pessoas. Vem cá – Ele me puxou para colocar minha cabeça em seu colo. A lua cheia iluminava o local, permitindo que pudéssemos ver um ao outro.

-Você é perfeito. Pelo menos pra mim. Você sempre me protege quando preciso. Está sempre ao meu lado, mesmo nas horas difíceis. Mesmo quando não estávamos juntos, você estava lá. Comigo. Você é meu anjo protetor. É por isso que eu te amo – Falei já sentindo as lágrimas molharem meu rosto.

-Assim você me deixa _encabulada_, baby – Ele disse jogando a mão, fazendo um tipico gesto gay.

-Rsrsrs. Não vai dar uma de Emmett agora não. Você está passando muito tempo com o Emm.

-Isso pode ser resolvido calmamente. É só você passar mais tempo comigo – Edward sussurrou de um modo totalmente sexy, se aproximando pra me dar um baixo. Nossos lábios estavam colados e...

_Outch._

_-AHHHHHHH!_

_-_O que foi isso? - Perguntei assustada. Parecia que alguém havia caído da escada. Nos levantamos e de repente a luz voltou.

-AHHHHH! Minha perna, minha perna! Acho que está quebrada – Corremos para sala, assim que ouvimos os berros de Tânya, que devia ter caído da escada tentando descer no escuro. Oh, coisa ridícula.

Chegamos na escada e lá estava Tânya toda estirada no chão como se tivesse levado um tiro no peito. Ela estava usando uma camisola vermelha curtíssima e super transparente. Seus seios estavam quase pulando pelo enorme decote. E ela ainda usava uma tira vermelha em sua coxa. Estava bem no estilo piranha do Moulin Rouge. A diferença é que pessoal do Moulin Rouge tinham mais classe. Dava pra ver sua calcinha. Que também era minúscula.

Alice olhava pra ela com uma cara totalmente diabólica, enquanto fazia uma barreira com seu pequeno corpo pra que Jasper não visse aquela cena. Se bem que mesmo se ela pulasse, ele conseguiria ver, de tão pequena que ela é.

Tânya parecia estar toda quebrada. Mas ninguém havia se movido, nem falado nada. Todos estavam pasmo com suas vestimentas. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de roupa. Dava pra ver tudo. A roupa que ela usava seria mais apropriado se ela estivesse em plena de lua de meldo aproveitar as mil e uma noite com seu marido. E não na casa de seus tios. Com sua duas irmãs, seus tios, sua prima e dois garotos na casa. Ainda mais sendo que um desses garotos é seu ex. Sinto cheiro de armação.

-Que estranho. O fio estava queimado como se alguém tivesse colocado fogo nele. Mas já acendi a luz de emerg... - Rose chegou na sala olhando toda aquela situação. Se isso fosse um filme e eu estivesse do outro lado da tela seria até uma situação cômica. Rose olhava para Tânya depois para mim, retornava a Tânya e olhava para Edward. Ela fez isso até que passou pelos Denali, pelos meus pais, os Cullen e por fim pelo Emmett. Que também trocava olhares entre ela e Tânya.

-O que houve, Tânya? - Esme perguntou quebrando o silêncio do recinto.

-Aiii, eu ouvi uns gritos e desci pra ve. Aí, aí, aiii, eu caí da escada – Gemeu Tânya.

-Dói em algum lugar? - Carlisle falou enquanto tocava na perna dela.

-Aiii, dói em tudo.

-É melhor irmos para cima – Carlisle falou se levantando.

-Aiii, Eddie me leva por favor. Eu não consigo levantar – A Pu... Tânya estava de braços levantados em direção de Edward.

-Por que você não tenta. Acho que consegue ir rastejando – Retrucou Rose, para em seguida sussurrar – Já que é a rainha das cobras ela faz isso muito bem.

-Rose! Isso é coisa de se dizer. No estado que ela está ela não conseguirá dar nem um passo – Jurei que ela havia escutado o comentário de Rose, mas pelo visto não.

-Então, Edzinho vai me carregar sim ou não?! - Tânya falou fazendo um irritante biquinho. Edward olhou para mim, depois para seus irmãos e suas primas, suspirando logo em seguida.

-Eu tenho escolha – Claro que ele não falou aquilo alto, afinal seus pais e seus sogros estavam ali. Ele foi na direção da biscateira carregando ela em seu braço.

-Ahn, obrigadinho Edzinho – Ela disse alisando _meu _namorado. Edward fez uma careta e foi em direção a escada. Cachorra.

-Bom, não queremos atrapalhar, então é melhor irmos – Minha mãe disse já se dirigindo para a porta.

-Bella, se for vim com a gente pegue suas coisas! - Meu me disse mas estava olhando para Edward e Tânya – Obrigado pelo jantar e hospitalidade, Esme.

-Agradece ao Carlisle por nós também.

-Vocês já vão? Mas está cedo.

-Temos que acordar cedo amanhã. Vamos para casa da minha mãe amanhã – Minha mãe disse. Espera!

-Nós vamos pra casa da vovó? Por que? - Edward parou no meio da escada e me encarou.

-Seu pai e eu. Não te disse sua avó está meio doente? – Neguei com a cabeça – Nós decidimos passar duas semanas lá.

-E eu?

-Ah, você já está grandinha, Bella. Você sabe cozinhar. Vai conseguir se virar nesses dias.

-Ou ela vem pra cá, e passa uns dias aqui em casa – Alice já estava pulando no pé da escada – Assim poderemos cuidar melhor do casamento.

-É. Alice tem toda razão – Edward disse quase batendo a cabeça da Tânya. Que pena que foi quase - Acho que não faria bem a ela ficar sozinha nesse estado.

-É ele tem razão. Não é muito bom ficar sozinha quando se esta grávida. Se concordarem Bella pode ficar aqui durante as duas semanas – Esme disse aos meus pais.

-Edward, é melhor me levar logo pra cima – Tânya tentava disfarçar que estava irritada com a esse situação. Muito mal por sinal, pois seu rosto demostrava uma imensa vontade de pular em meu pescoço.

-Pode deixar que eu levo ela, Edward – Emmett pulou na frente deles e já foi pegando Tânya e a colocando no ombro.

-Me larga seu brutamontes. Isso lá é jeito de levar uma mulher – Tânya começou a socar e chutar Emmett.

-Que engraçado! Você não estava toda quebrada que mal conseguia andar?! Agora já consegue até espernear – Ora, ora, até que o Emm tem um cérebro escondido em baixo de toda essa massa músculo e de vários desenhos.

-Não é que o ursinho está certo. Do jeito que está acho que já consegue até sair correndo – Rose falou com um sorrisinho debochado.

-Olha, fiquei quieta até agora – disse Kate.

-O que pra você é um grande desafio – Debochou Irina.

-Há. Muito engraçado Irina. A questão é como é que você caiu da escada descendo? É meio ridículo isso. Não vai me dizer que você ouviu os gritos achou que estava acontecendo o massacre da serra elétrica e veio correndo nos ajudar!

-Eu-Eu-Eu escorreguei, Kate querida – Gaguejou é porque aprontou.

-Sei. Olha é melhor irmos dormir – Irina puxou Kate pela mão e subiram as escadas desejando boa noite a todos. E uma boa viagem aos meus pias.

-Rose é melhor irmos pra casa também. Acabamos de voltar de viagem, temos que arrumar nossas coisas – Jazz falou olhando Emmett tentar manter Tânya em seus ombros.

-Tem razão. Emm nos vemos amanhã – Rose deu um beijo nele e foi em direção a porta não sem antes me puxar com ela para varanda.

-O que foi, Rose?

-Você acha que seus pais vão permitir você ficar aqui?

-Acho que sim. Por que?

-Olha, quando eu fui lá na garagem ver a caixa de luz percebi que os fios estavam queimados.

-Você acha que aconteceu pequena explosão – Sinceramente eu não estava entendendo nada – O que isso tem a ver com eu ficar aqui?

-Quer saber o que acho? Que a Tânya desligou a fiação, queimou os fios e depois fingiu que caiu da escada. Você não acha suspeito que ela tenha ficado o jantar todo no quarto em silêncio?

-É eu também pensei nisso. Se ela fez mesmo isso, ela poderia muito bem matar todos aqui com um incêndio – Tânya era realmente louca. Se alguma coisa desse errada poderia ter explodido todos nós. Nesse momento poderíamos estar todos mortos. Senti uma raiva pairando sobre mim. Se algo acontecesse com meu filho ela seria uma pessoa morta – Se ela quer jogar sujo, eu que não vou ficar esperando sentada pelo próximo ataque.

-É assim que se fala garota. Fale pro seus pais que você vai dormir aqui. Fique de olho na inimiga. E não se esqueça de repassar isso pra Alice, Irina e Kate. Deixe os meninos fora disso por enquanto, ok? - Balancei a cabeça concordando. Não queria Edward metido nisso. Nessa hora Jasper apareceu na varanda.

-Foi só eu que achei suspeito todo esse teatrinho? - Nos entreolhamos e concordamos com a cabeça – O mais estranho que o barulho que ouvi parecia de uma pessoa caindo do primeiro degrau já pro chão. Foi uma queda pequena, impossível de ficar toda quebrada como ela diz estar.

-Maninho, eu não sei o que ela está aprontando mas coisa boa não é! - Rose me abraçou e seguiu para a garagem, seguida de Jazz que me deu um beijo na testa e disse que era para me cuidar.

Quero saber como vou conseguir convencer meus pais de ficar aqui. Escutei um barulho em direção a porta. Esme e meus pais vinham para varanda conversando animadamente. Pelo visto eles já haviam conversado sobre minha estadia na casa dos Cullen.

-Bella, já resolvemos e decidimos que é melhor você ficar aqui – Meu pai disse com uma cara preocupada.

-Esme tem certeza que não vai dar trabalho? - Será que minha mãe lembra que eu não tenho mais 6 anos?!

-Claro que não. Lembrem-se que Bella faz parte da família agora – Esme disse me olhando de modo doce – Na verdade ela sempre fez parte da família.

-É pelo que eu vi hoje o seu menino gosta mesmo da minha filha – Meu pai disse com os olhos brilhando. OMG, meu pai não vai chorar, né?! - Vamos logo!

-Espere eu preciso falar com Alice – Sai correndo em para dentro da casa. Alice estava sentada no primeiro degrau da escada com a mão na cabeça – O que foi Alice? Está com dor de cabeça?

-Juro que se não me segurarem eu mato a Tânya. Repito MATO ela – Allie podia ser pequena, mas se ela fazia uma ameaça, você tinha que se preparar, porque ela cumpria.

-Alice preciso de um favor seu. Rose me disse que eu tinha que dormir aqui hoje. E não me pergunte porque. E também preciso dizer algo a você e as meninas.

-É sobre a Tânya?

-É sim.

-Tá. Começa a fazer um muxoxo e dizer "não, Alice, eu preciso ir" – Fiz o que ela disse. Enquanto ela me puxava pra fora eu ficava dizendo "não, Alice, eu preciso ir" e ela falava " vaaai, Bella, por favor".

-O que foi? O que a Alice está pedindo? - Esme já sabia que quando eu fazia essa cara era porque Alice queria alguma coisa. Mesmo sendo falso.

-Tio Charlie, tia Renée, deixa a Bella ficar aqui hoje? Por favor – Preciso dizer que ela fez a carinho do gatinho do Sherk? Não.

***

**Cantinho dos reviews:**

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Hahaha. Vou confessar que sou bem pior que o Emm em relação a barata, também. Mas nós temos o alibi de sermos mulheres. XP Humm, o que será que aquela mente loura está pensando. Bom, lago vamos ver o que a mente da anã está pensando. Rsrsrs. Eu também sou apaixonada por Edward em qualquer situação e olha que que eu sou gamada por um lista muito grande de pessoas ou não. ¬¬ eu também não sou tão fã de Jovens Titãs, mas eu adoro. Bom, dessa vez não pude atualizar logo, foi mal.

**Amabille:** Idem! Eu também odeio o Mike. Bom, os dois. O da história e o Angarano. Como a Kristen poe namorar ele por tanto tempo?! XP Só o Rob para salvar esse passado negro dela.

**Inaclara:** Não cheguei a acompanhar Grey`s Anatomy direito. Mas o pouco que assisti me dava vontade de ver mais. *.* Bom, infelizmente Tânya não pode morre agora. Mas quem sabe um dia.

**Nathk:** Ai, fofa, atualizei rápido o outro, mas demorei pacas para atualizar esse. Foi mal.;.; Não só Edward devia ser clonado, mas os todos os Cullen. Alias, o pai da Bella não é nada mal. *.* logo Tânya será punida por suas maldades. Passadas, presentes e futuras. Muhahaah.

**Anne!:** Ouun, que bom que está gostando e se divertindo. Espero que não tenha se desanimado com a demora da atualização. Foi mal. ;.;

**Hebe:** Fofa, sinto muito mais dessa vez não deu. Volta as aulas nos deixa doidos. Fico muito feliz em saber que assim que voltou de viagem e arrumou suas coisas (rsrsrs), descansou e ligou o PC foi ler a fic. *.* Me sinto honrada! 8 ) Estou com o maior sorriso colgate! Rsrsrs. É pelo visto você odeia a Tânya mesmo. É sempre bom confirmar, né?! Hihihhi. Sabe, eu prefiro o demônio da tasmânia do que ela. Oh, prometo que vou postar logo dessa vez. E se você achar ele, pode mandar que eu aceito. Rsrsrs. Obrigado pelos reviews. *.*

**Ana Krol:** Eu que peço desculpa pela demora. Rsrsrs. Pode deixar que vou falar com a Bella caso ela precise de ajuda para bater na Tânya. Se bem que rose já está coçando a mão para fazer isso. Talvez não sobre nem pra Bella. Rsrsrs. Nossa, amiga, você passa perrengue, hein! Você tem amigos ou inimigos?! E desculpa mesmo pela demora.

**Lizzie:** Que bom que gostou. Eu me rachei de rir escrevendo. XP a fic vai ter aproximadamente uns 40 capítulos, por ai. Espero te ver até o final, hein! Rsrsrs.

**Carla:** Nossa, assim você me deixa boba. Finalmente nos meus 15 anos me decide por seguir carreira de escritora. Se não der certo, vou ir atrás de vocês. Rsrsrs. Humm, o que será que a loura vai aprontar? Ou está aprontando? Vai ter que acompanhar até o fim para ver. Se bem que não vou ser tão má para demorar tanto assim.

**Roosi:** Os dedos já estão cruzados. *.* Ai, eu também morro de medo de barata. Agora, mesmo estou em momento de crise por que entrou um no meu quarto. Minha mãe malvada não quer matar. ;.; Eu não assisto muito House. Na verdade, ainda estou meio deprê por causa de Supernatural que parou de passar no SBT. Ô saco! 8 ( Concordo com tudo o que você disse da Tânya, ela não presta nadinha. XP

**Vieirinha:** Oi, fofa! Espero que esssa demora não tenha te desanimado a parar de ler. Muito obrigado pelo carinho. Fico muito feliz em saber que presto pelo menos para divertir com uma boa leitura. (eu acho) Rsrsrs.

**Ab Whinchester:** Oie, espero que esteja gostando. Desculpa pela demora. Bom, infelizmente Jessica está mesmo grávida do Mike. Mas dessa ele não vai se safar. Hahaha. Jura?! Graças a Deus, quando estou na casa dos meus primos eles se prontificam a matar as baratas. Ô coisinha nojenta! Ahh, você gosta de Supernatural! Eu amo! Minha amiga me viciou e me transformou em um monstro. Também amo Naruto e Twilight, é claro!

**Julliaah:** Desculpa pela demora, mas com as volta as aulas meu mundo está do lado avesso. E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Alice Cullen:** Eu também rachei de rir escrevendo. XP O Emm não toma jeito. Bom, eu que peço desculpa pela demora. As volta as aulas não dá tempo para nada. Estou tendo que ler fic pelo MP4. E sim, para primeira pergunta, Tânya desligou a força e sim para segunda. Eu ri com o que você disse. Tanto nesse capítulo como nos outros. Já pensou em escrever uma biografia? Um dia com Alice Cullen. Bom, não dava pra fazer uma biografia, mas pelo menos uma one-shot. Rsrsrsrs.

**Pixel:** Humm, tava de castigo?! O que aprontou, hein?! Rsrsrs. Bom, desculpa pela demora, a vida tá cheia. Rsrsrs. Rwlamente, Emm é o palhaço da turma. Aii, que inveja, quando as pessoas falam de _amigos _da escola. Na minha sala só tem dois garotos. Pelo menos um é do meu grupo de amigos (a sala está cheia de rivais). Se bem uq eo outro vai sair da escola. Ai vai ser só um garoto. Praticamente um convento. ;.;

**H-Culen-H:** Eu então?! Saiu correndo, grito, esperneio, mas pelo menos sou mulher. Pode ter certeza que Tânya vai fazer alguma coisa. Logo teremos uma vingancinha básica para Tânya. Muhahaah..cof..cof.. Desculpe pela demora.

**Isa Stream:** Rsrsrs. Pois é, eu sou a borboleta negra, minha amiga quer ser o pássaro negro e como amamos vampiros temos que ter as morceguinhas que já são negras. Hahaha. Humm, acalme-se que a vingança está cada vez mais perto. Desculpe a demora. Início de aulas dá nisso.

**Bgsmeinterfona:** eu que devo me desculpar por demorar a postar. Sinto muito mesmo. Você está fazendo faculdade? Ou ainda está no ensino médio? Eu não sou de acompanhar House, mas que ele com certeza é um dos velhos mais sexys do mundo é. Rsrsrs. Muito obrigado pelo carinho. Sei que não abandonaria a fic. Qualquer coisa manda um MP, eu fico preocupa quando somem por muito tempo. O Brasil está tão perigoso que temos que desconviar.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Flor, sinto muito pela demora. Estava enrolada com o lance da escola. Que bom que está gostou do capítulo. Amei escreve-lo. Eu morria de rir ao imaginar o Emm fazendo isso. Huum, onde Tânya está? Com certeza pensando na próxima tramóia. -.- É os vovôs Swan já estão começando a se acostumarem com a ideia. E o Edward?! Ahh, é o Edward! Rsrsrs.

**Phi Cullen:** Seja bem vinda a Positivo! Espero que esteja gostando e que não tenha se afastado por causa da demora. Volta as aulas impede a gente de fazer tudo. Fiquei muito feliz em ler seu review. Nossa, eu tenho uma fã! *.* (com o maior sorrisão colgate) Espero não decepcionar.

**Gibeluh:** Desculpa o atraso! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo até o próximo.

**Ana Marinho.:** Rsrsrs. Eu também morro de medo de barata, mas um cara como ele, eu mais ria do que escrevia. Hihihi. Menina, a cada dia encontro mais Marinho`s no mundo. Na minha sala já estudava uma garota com sobrenome Marinho, ai esse ano entrou outra e mais a professora. Daqui a pouco descobrirem que alguem ai é parente. Rsrsrsrs.

**Kah:** ... Rsrsr. Espero que esteja gostando. *.*

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Que bom que gsotu! *.* Espero que continue acompanhando. E que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**N/A: Morceguinhas do meu coração, mil desculpas pelo atraso. Estava toda embolada com a volta as aulas, mais curso, mais fic e por ai vai. Além de estar super eufórica. Lembranças do Robert Pattinson estréia dia 12! Preferia Remember Me, mas vale. Ai, eu nem acredito o que os críticos falaram dele. Isso foi pra esfregar na cara dos outros que ele é um ótimo ator. Toma! Rsrsrs.**

**E ai, mereço reviews?**

**Bjão e até o próximo.**

**P.s: Mais um motivo para odiar Tânya.**


	17. O início da guerra

Capítulo 17 – O início da guerra.

-Alice, ela vai passar duas semanas aqui – Minha mãe disse – É melhor ela ir hoje para casa arrumar suas coisas e volta amanhã de manhã.

-Por favor, tia. Tânya vai precisar de ajuda. E quatro garotas é muito melhor que três – Putz, apelar pra isso já era demais. Mas tudo pro bem da pátria. Ou melhor, da minha pátria que a vadia está tentando tirar de mim – Por favor. Por favorzinho – Os olhos dela começava a brilhar mais que criança ganhando doce.

-Eu acho que não vai ter problema Bella ficar, amor - Como sempre meu pai caia aos encantos de Alice - Ela vai amanhã de manhã para casa, pega suas coisas e se despede de nós.

-AHHHHHH! Obrigado! Vamos, Bellinha.

-Ahn, Que horas vocês vão amanhã? - Alice me puxou tão rápido que só deu tempo de ouvir 10.

-Vamos ao meu quarto para você nos contar direitinho sobre a vadia da Tânya - Ela me puxava com toda força e velocidade que ela tinha. E vai por mim era muita. Se tinha umas pessoa mais hiperativa do que Alice, essa pessoa deveria ser movida a gasolina.

No segundo andar passamos pela "clínica particular dos Cullen". É eles são tão ricos que se o médico e patriarca da família quiserem ter um mini-hospital 24 horas em casa é só mandarem fazer. Tânya estava em cima de uma maca com a perna e o braço enfaixados, enquanto Carlisle separava algo na mesinha. Nem Edward, nem Emmett se encontravam no recinto.

Subimos mais um andar e fomos para o quarto de Irina e Kate, encontrando-as deitadas em cima de suas respectivas camas lendo livros enormes. A casa dos Cullen tinha 7 quartos. Eu sei um exagero. No segundo andar ficava o quarto de Edward, de Alice, de Emmett e a "clínica". No terceiro andar ficava os dois quartos de hospedes e o quarto de Esme e Carlisle.

Tânya estava dormindo no outro quarto, pois disse que suas necessidades precisavam de um amplo espaço. Como se pegar um escova e ficar penteando o cabelo o dia todo fosse uma grande necessidade. Olha, que eu só conheço ela a um dia e vejo que ela não passa de uma patricinha mimada que só sabe falar de si mesma, se olhar no espelho e olhar para os homens dos outros.

-Meninas, Bella tem um babado enorme para nos contar - Alice já foi despejando em cima das garotas que nos nos olharam assustadas.

-Que babado?! - Kate perguntou depois do choque - O Emmett já tomou coragem e foi ter uma conversa com a Dona Baratinha? - Ela nunca vai esquecer isso? Bom, eu não vou.

-O que houve? Sabe, você não deveriam assustar as pessoas assim enquanto estão distraídas em uma leitura - Kate que ainda ofegava pelo susto. Dizem que se você se assusta com algo assim é porque estava pensando besteira.

-Primeiro, nunca que o Emmett iria atrás de uma barata por livre e espontânea vontade. Segundo, nós não queríamos assusta-las, Alice que é muito dramática - Falei lançando um olhar de reprovação para dita cuja que por sinal me mandou língua.

-Olha, aqui não podemos falar. Lá no meu quarto, porque aqui é capaz de até as camas terem ouvidos – Alice estava realmente excitada com tudo isso. Irina e Kate se entreolharam, sorriram e saíram correndo puxando Alice para seu quarto. O mais engraçado é que só eu sei da história e fui deixada pra traz.

-Comecei a namorar Edward hoje e já estou lhe dando a maior prova de amor. Aguentar Tânya-piranha e Alice-em-estado-de-alerta, é fogo – Falando no projeto de gente parece que ela se lembrou de mim. Allie, vinha pulando em minha direção que nem coelho em cio.

-Bella, meu quarto é no andar de baixo – A baixinha me puxou saltitante até seu quarto, quase me derrubando na escada.

-Então, Bella, desembucha logo! - Irina estava quicando na cama tamanho era sua curiosidade. Se rebelando, hein!

-Olha, vou ser direta e falar tudo o que Rose me disse – Comecei a relatar tudo que Rosalie e eu conversamos. Alice estava trocando de roupa e a cada palavra que eu falava ela não sabia se continuava se trocando ou desistia pra me ouvir com mais atenção. Elas faziam diversas expressões. Primeiro surpresa, depois incredulidade, raiva e por fim ficaram... Calmas! Quem são elas e o que aconteceu com as Cullen da casa. Nunca que Alice ficaria passível a algo. E pelo que eu percebi de Tânya e Kate, elas também não.

-Você quer dizer que quase fomos mortas pela Tânya? - Kate perguntou calmamente.

Ahn, mais ou menos. Bom poderia ter acontecido uma explosão quando ela queimou os fios, mas presumo que ela não faria algo que não soubesse. Não é?! - Elas me olharam ainda calmas. Alice se levantou foi até a porta, olhou para um lado, depois o outro e assim que ela fechou a porta se virou com um olhar maligno.

-Nós poderíamos estar mortas graças aquela piranha-vadia-filha da... Alice respirou fundo e disse – Foi mal meninas, mas...

-Relaxa, Allie. Dessa vez Tânya foi longe demais – Kate nos olhou como se tivesse aceito a 3ª Guerra Mundial – Ela quer briga, então ela arranjou!

-Tânya, não podia fazer isso – Irina disse – Ela não tem o direito de achar que tudo gira ao seu redor.

-Nós temos que fazer algo – Alice sentou na cama me puxando junto. Hoje estava me sentido um saco de batatas.

-Eu concordo. Se continuar assim ela mesma vai acabar se matando. O pior é nossa mãe – Dava pra perceber um certo desespero na voz de Irina – Ela tinha achado que depois da clínica de reabilitação Tânya já estava melhor. Pena que não sabe a cobra que tem como filha – Clínica de reabilitação?! Além de doida, é alcoólatra! Essa se espelhou na Amy Winehouse.

-Como vamos dar uma lição para ela se vamos embora amanhã a tarde? - Kate tinha razão. Tânya iria embora e continuaria livre pra fazer suas "maldades". Isso já esta parecendo até novela das 8h – ESPERA! Eu tenho uma ideia. Allie, Iri, venham até meu quarto.

-E Eu?! - Será que elas esqueceram que eu também tenho algo a ver com isso? Me levantei para segui-las mas no estante seguinte Kate estava na minha frente.

-Você fica aqui, Bella. Relaxa, que nós cuidamos de tudo.

Não consegui falar nem um _a _ela já estava longe. Mas que droga, era a mim que ela queria fazer mal, não a elas, não aos Cullen ou os Hale, muito menos ao Edward. Ela só queria que eu e o meu bebê ficássemos fora do caminho.

Me joguei na cama, e fiquei olhando pro teto. Me levantei e fui ao banheiro trocar de roupa. Eu era a única que ainda estava com a roupa do jantar. Já que eu continuava com o vestido que Alice havia me emprestado. Escovei os dentes e depois meus cabelos. Minha cabeça estava fervendo. Joguei bastante água nos olhos e fui para cama de Alice.

O que será que elas estavam planejando? E por que eu não podia ouvir? Odeio me sentir excluída! Se bem que ninguém gosta. Fiquei rolando na cama esperando elas aparecerem. 10 minutos depois, escuto uns pulinhos e uma cabeleira preta e toda espetada espionando pela porta.

-Beeellaaa. Ainda acordada, amore? - Cara de pau!

-E você ainda pergunta?! O que vocês falaram que eu não podia ouvir? - Alice caminhou até a penteadeira e ficou vendo uns perfumes.

-Nada, querida. É que elas tinham que ligar pra mãe, pra resolver sobre a ida delas amanhã. Afinal, segunda tem aula. Bella, você já sentiu o cheiro do meu novo perfume? - Alice, veio correndo na minha direção e...

_Ouch. Plach._

-Alice, você está bem? - Allie, caiu com tudo no chão, espatifando o perfume.

-Estou ótima, mais o cheiro está insuportável. Não vai dar pra dormir aqui, não – Ela se levantou de supetão indo em direção da porta.

-Claro que dá, Allie. É só abrir a janela e a porta.

-NÃO. Não. Vai que dá outro piti na Tânya e ela decide nos atacar enquanto dormimos e depois diz pra todo mundo que só estava tentando matar a barata do Emm? Não dá! -Ela começou a me empurrar para fora do quarto, quase me derrubando. Estou sentindo cheiro de armação.

-Porque tanta presa, Alice? - Me desviei dela e fiquei a encarando.

-Beeella, isso pode nos fazer mal. E eu não quero que o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha tenha algum problema. Imagina, você pode até ter uma tontura e desmaiar ficando nesse quarto assim – Ela dizendo isso até que faz sentido. O cheiro já estava me dando dor de cabeça – Olha, eu durmo no quarto do Emm e você dorme com o Eddie – Foi só eu que senti uma insinuação com isso?

Alice me puxou em direção do quarto de Emmett e começou a esmurrar a porta e dizer " Emmett, abre logo essa porta, se não amanhã você vai achar molho de barata no seu espaguete!". É, Alice ás vezes era um amor de pessoa. E em outras vezes... Bom é melhor nem falar.

São nessas horas que penso como Alice e eu viramos amigas. Somos tão diferentes. Estilo, jeito, pensamentos, entre tanta outras coisas. Isso por exemplo, ela vai ao quarto do irmão pedir abrigo e ainda por cima o ameaça. Se fosse eu era bem capaz de ficar no corredor mesmo.

-Que foi, imitação de gente? - Emmett apareceu na porta extremamente irritado. Juro que na minha mente fértil vi um trovão passando atrás dele – Fala logo, que eu tô morrendo de sono.

-Nossa Emm, você sempre fica nervoso quando está com sono. Sabe, caiu um perfume no meu quarto e o cheiro está horrível. Então – Alice entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama – Eu vou ter que dormir aqui.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem – Emm, soltou um longo bocejo e se voltou para mim – E você, Bella?

-Ela vai dormir com o Eddie!!! - Alice gritou da cama, já enfiada debaixo do lençol.

-Uí, Bellinha. Não se esqueça que aqui é casa de família! - Acordo rápido, hein! - Se bem que... Tem uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça – Piolho? - Onde foi o vuco-vuco? - Com certeza é piolho! E um que de vez de sugar o sangue, suga o cérebro.

-Emm, cala a boca! Bella está mais vermelha que a unha e o batom da Rose junto. Rsrsrs – Muito engraçado, Dona Alice.

-Meu mano deve estar muito apaixonado. E você também. Pela minhas contas devem ter ficado logo na primeira semana de aula. Amor a primeira vista, Bell?! - Dei as costas ao Emm e sai em direção do quarto de Edward.

Okay, Bella, é só bater na porta, explicar tudo, pedir um cantinho pra dormir e tentar não agarra-lo a noite toda. Acho que é melhor dormir na varanda...

_Cabrum._

Tudo bem, varanda não é a melhor pedida. Mas sempre tem o sofá. Que aliás, é bem melhor que minha cama. Claro que tudo aqui é bem melhor do que eu tenho, né! Nem dá pra comparar. Mas acho que vai ser estranho acordarem de manhã e me encontrarem deitada no sofá. Ai Alice e Emmett perguntariam porque eu não fui para o quarto do Edward e viraria uma confusão. Se não tivesse começado a chover eu pelo menos podia ter me deitado na varanda e falado que eu estava morrendo de calor.

Tudo bem, Bella. Bate logo nessa porta. Tá no três. _Um_, levanta o braço Bella. _Dois_, fecha a mão. _Três_, bate e corre?! Não, não. Bate e espera! Ok, é agora ou nunca. _Toc, toc. _Pronto, nem doeu.

-Quem é? - Ahn, pensando bem. Bater e correr é muito bom.

-S-s- so – Respira Bella – Sou eu Edward.

-Bella?! Ahn, só um minuto – Ouvi alguns passos e barulho de algo caindo. Depois a tranca da porta e...

OMG. A gotinha voltou. Pelo visto Edward havia acabado de sair do banho pois estava molhado e usava uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Nada mais. Só isso. Meu Deus, ajude essa pobre alma que ainda tem muito a viver. Não me deixe ter um infarto agora. E o mais importante mande uma mensagem ao meu cérebro mandando fechar minha boca pra não babar na frente dele.

Fechei minha boca antes entrasse uma mosca, ou saísse alguma baba. Edward tinha que ser tão, tão Deus grego, maravilhoso, gostoso, musculoso e a lá Robert Pattinson. É além de tudo isso, ele também se parecia com ator famoso. Meu Deus, dai-me força.

-Ahn, Edward é que...bom...é...

-É?! Rsrsrs. Pode falar, Bella – É agora ou nunca.

-É que Alice deixou cair um vidro de perfume no quarto ai ficou com cheiro horrível que já estava dando dor de cabeça e ela falou que iria dar tontura e fazer mal ao bebê e ai ela falou "eu vou dormir no quarto do Emm e você dorme com o Eddie" e ela foi lá me deixou aqui e disse que não haveria nenhum mal eu ficar no seu quarto essa noite mas se tiver algum problema tudo bem eu posso ficar no sofá tchau! - Ufa! Nunca falei tanto em minha vida. Já estava até ofegante. Me virei, indo em direção da escada.

-Espera, Bella. Não precisa ficar assim. Rsrsrs. Afinal, somos namorados, noivos aliás. Você não pode ficar com vergonha de falar as coisas para mim. Vem entra – Edward abriu mais a porta e me deu espaço para entrar – Vem. Não tenha medo. Eu não mordo. Rsrsrs.

-Ahn, é me-melhor você co,locar uma roupa.

-Ah, claro. Eu já ia colocar – Edward pegou uma roupa que estava em cima da cama e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Me sentei na beirada da cama e fiquei olhando para o teto. Tudo aqui era tão Edward. Tudo cheirava a ele. Isso me dava uma sensação de paz, mas estranhamente me deixava um pouco ansiosa.

-Bella, eu – Pulei da cama que quase caio no chão. Estava tão aérea que nem percebi que ele havia saído do banheiro. Ah, a gotinha foi embora – Rsrsrs. Estava pensando em que? Você estava com uma cara tão sonhadora.

-Nada, nada.

-Rsrsrs. Você está com frio? Eu posso desligar o ar.

-Não, não – Edward se deitou do outro lado da cama e já que eu estava de costas ficava mais fácil para perguntar sem ele perceber minha vermelhidão – Então, você pode pegar alguns lenções para colocar no chão?

-Pra que? - Me virei para ele e vi que uma de suas sobrancelha estava levantada.

-Para eu colocar no chão, para poder dormir.

-Rsrsrs. Você está brincando, né, Bella?! - Neguei com a cabeça – Bella, querida, vamos estar casados dentro de poucos meses. Isso quer dizer que vamos dividir a mesma cama. E aquilo que eu disse que eu não mordo, é verdade. Quer dizer menos se você pedir, é claro. Brincadeirinha. Bella, você precisa relaxar. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

-Eu sei – O que ele não sabe é que uma parte bem grande de mim estava me mandando me jogar em seus braços, beijar aquela boca até ficarmos sem ar e fazer aquilo que o idiota do meu ex-namorado não soube fazer direito.

-Venha deite e durma.

-Na verdade, eu nem estou com sono.

-Ótimo. Por que eu também não. Vamos conversar, então. O que acha? - Qualquer coisa para desviar a atenção daquele corpo era ótimo. Até por que com certeza tentar dormir para mim estava fora de cogitação. Eu já disse que falo dormindo?!

*******

**Cantinho dos reviews:**

**Inaclara:** Taí, o deposito de lixo é o lugar certo para colocar Tânya. Mas isso seria muito violento e alguém poderia descobrir e ir atrás de você. Então vamos esperar para ver o que vai acontecer com ela no decorrer da história.

**MrSouza Cullen:** É aquela ali não é mole, não. Realmente, aquele mente insana dela, pode querer fazer qualquer coisa com Bella e o bebê. E agora ela vai ficar ainda mais na casa dos Cullen. Pode ter certeza que eles vão aproveitar esse momento juntos. Rsrsrs. Bom, não vai ser agora que vão começar os preparativos para o casamento. Ainda vai acontecer umas coisinhas antes disso. Que bom que entende. Seria maravilhoso se pudéssemos ter mais tempo para fanfics como desejaríamos. Mas infelizmente, tenho escola. Pelo menos quando começar meu estagia a fic já vai estar terminada. Esse ano, vai dar pra adiantar um pouco, por que terá muitas terças-feira sem aula na minha turma. E cuidado! Tânya está solta!

**Roosi:** Não vejo Supernatural desde que acabou na SBT. Agora, não dá nem mais vontade de assisti seriado lá. Poxa! Smallville (acho que é assim que escreve) ?! O.O Eles já passaram e repetiram isso já não sei quantas vezes. Rsrsrs. Nossa, fiquei até com medo de você. Minha mãe diz que eu tenho que aprender a matar barata para quando eu crescer. Rsrsrs. Na verdade, só mato elas quando estão andando perto do meu computador. Ai, eu viro o bicho. O.o

**H-Culen-H:** Bom, Alice acabou não aprontando com a Tânya hoje, e sim com a Bella. Mas pra passar uma noite com Edward, até eu aceitava o truquezinho do perfume comigo. Rsrsrs.

**Lizzie:** Oh, fico muito contente em saber disso! *.* Pode ter certeza que você vai rir muito ainda.

**Bgsmeinterfona:** Ui, ensino médio com curso tecnico é pra matar. Mas é necessário, né! Você está em que ano? Pois é. House é muito charmoso. Mas consegui lembrar de outro velho ( e coloca velho nisso) que eu acho mais charmoso. Clint Eastwood (se não me engano é assim). Admiro muito os trabalhos dele. E amei sua atuação em Menina de Ouro. Ele é demais. Agora, George Clonney (tbm acho que é assim), nem se fala. Ahhh, se eu fosse falar de cada velho que acho charmoso o u lindo. Não iria dar aqui. Tem o Richard Gere, que só ficou bonito depois do cabelo branco. Ahh, é melhor parar por aqui. Rsrsrs.

**Carla:** Rsrsrs. Realmente, ela bem que podia ter caido do prédio mais alto dos Estados Unidos. ¬¬ Mãe é fogo! Tem coisas sobre concursos que nem conta pra minha por que ela enche meu saco para participar. Odeio isso. Se estou com vontade e motivação pra fazer algo, eu tenho que escolher por livre e espontânea vontade. Até por que quando fazemos por obrigação, não sai como planejado. Oh, fofa, muito obrigado. Quem sabe eu viro uma Stephenie Meyer da vida. ¬¬ Ok, vou parar de sonhar tão alto. Rsrsrs.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Com certeza. Alice é baixinha, mas tem uma mente super fértil. Pois é, tome cuidado que a vaca louca está a solta. E pronta pra aprontar. Você, Bella, os Hale, os Cullen, eu e até as Denali estão ficando zangadas. Alias já está passando disso. Mas o que é dela está guardado. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Boa sorte com o lance da redação e sua mãe ( isso se já não tiver passado ¬¬).

**Gibeluh:** To aqui até o fim.

**Ana Krol:** Sei do que você está falando. Ela não ama ela. Só está obsessiva para ter ele ao seu lado. E é isso mesmo que Tânya sente por ele, obseção. Rsrsrs. Meus amigos também são assim. Bom, tem algumas exceções. Mas meus amigos da sala de aula é só zoar. Acabamos rindo um da cara do outro. Beward deve se manter juntos sempre. Ainda mais nessa fic. Então não se preocupe que não haverá separações. ;) Rsrsrs. Com certeza! Se Tânya fizesse uma mágica para se transformar em Bella, nem assim ele ficaria com ela. Afinal Beward é único.

**Isa Stream:** Querida, pode ter certeza que o de Tânya está guardado. Humm, só de lembrar o que vai ter futuramente me dá vontade de rolar no chão e rir malignamente.

**Ab Winchester: **Amo os anti-heróis. Rosalie, Jack Sparrow, Dean e Sam. Eles são os melhores. Toma cuidado com a Tânya, ela pode não queimar neurônios mais está quase conseguindo queimar casas. XP

**Vieirinha:** Aquela ali engana. Talvez tenha restado alguma coisa que pense naquela cabeça. Mas só restou coisas más. Fico muito feliz em saber que está acompanhando. Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos também.

**Dany Cullen:** Claro que desculpo. Até por que, como não desculparia alguém que me deixa super feliz ao ler os reviews?!*.* eu super te entendo. Afinal até eu estou atolada e postando com muita dificuldade. ;) Sinto muito querida. Não vou poder fazer o que pediu. Precisamos da Tânya viva até o final da fic. Se não, eu já teria acabado com ela com os meus próprios punhos. XP Se eles vão transar?! Quem sabe?! Só não prometo fazer a cena, pois tem muito leitores menores de idade que não podem ler isso. Se bem que também sou menor e amo ler lemon. Mas sou um caso a parte. Minha amiga também. E minhas outras amigas. E várias outras pessoas que conheço. XP e com certeza! Tânya ainda vai aprontar. Mas também vai levar. Rsrsrs.

**Alice Cullen:** viu não é só vocês que se divertem lendo. Mas eu também me divirto lendo os reviews de vocês. Alem de que ficar na frente do computador digitando cansa. E ler os reviews é praticamente uma cura pra esse cansaço. *.*Rsrssr. E muito obrigado por ter me perdoado. O que seria de mim sem leitoras compreensiveis como você?!

**Regina Swan Cullen:** O que será que todas aquelas mentes estão aprontando. Sinceramente tenho mais medo do que o Emm está pensando. Afinal, tudo pode vir daquela mente. Rsrsrs. XP Tudo bem, eu também não costumo ser assim, mas as vezes Tânya se supera. Se a rose está conseguindo se controlar, Bella por enquanto está calminha. Por enquanto. ;) Supernatural é o melhor seriado que já inventaram. Amo de paixão. Também não perdia um episodio. Alias, um mas foi por que fui na estreia de Lua Nova e outro por que faltou luz. Mas ai eu falo com minha amiga que é mais viciada em Supernatural do que eu, e digo que ela criou o vicio e tem que alimenta-lo. Ah, qual é! Ela tem todos os DVDs. Já fizemos até festa do pijama e ficamos assistindo. Rsrsrs. *.* Ofensa! Que ofensa? Você "diz" que sou uma ótima escritora e ainda "diz" que é minha fã numero um, apesar de acompanhar a pouco tempo. Tipo assim, levantou o meu Ego de um jeito que acho que ninguém mais consegui abaixa-lo. Rsrsrs. Penso em seguir carreira de escritora. Quem sabe um dia você não compra um livro meu?! Você conseguiu, deixou uma aspirante a escritora sem palavras. Sério, não sei o que dizer. Nunca imaginei que incentivaria alguém a ler. Fico muito contente mesmo. Muito obrigado.

**Leticia Mafra:** Até que no livro eu não odeia a Tânya. Acho que pelo fato de que lá, ela não estava tentando a todo custo rouba-lo de Bella. Ela só gostava dele de um jeito especial. E não só ajudou ele em Amanhecer como em O sol da meia noite. Se você não leu a versão de Edward leia é muito interessante. Se bem que já faz um ano que baixei mais ainda não terminei de ler. XP Mas na fic o único que ela vai ajudar vai ser a si mesma. XP Rsrsrs. Eu também sou muito medrosa em relação a baratas. Fico que nem o Emm. Ainda rio só de ficar lembrando da cena da barata. E olha que fui eu que escrevi.

**-TT Salvatore Potter Black-:** Rsrssr. Bom, dessa vez demorei um pouco, mas pelo menos postei duas vezes, né, flor! Kkk

**Pessoas do meu coração, cada dia que leio esses maravilhosos reviews me surpreendo. Por isso, vamos fazer o seguinte. Vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez. Mas vou querer reviews nos dois, ok?! Senão, não faço mais isso .**

**Ahh, postei mais uma fic no site. Ficaria muito feliz se vocês lessem. Escrevo junto com minha grande amiga, Thayene. Prometo que é super engraçada.**

_Família de Aluguel: Edward Cullen nasceu e cresceu em uma família conservadora. E aos 21 anos descobriu que é gay. Isabella Swan vira uma garota de programa por saber que está grávida. Como ela irá contar aos seus pais que está grávida se nem sabe quem é o pai?_

P.s: Dessa vez a ideia da Bella grávida não foi minha e sim da minha amiga. Mas não vai ficar nada parecido com essa fic, ok!

Até o outro capítulo, que já vou postar agora.

Bjão.


	18. Beijos, abraços e fome!

**Leiam a nota do rodapé.**

Capítulo 18 - Beijos, abraços e fome!

-Está ansiosa? - Estávamos deitados na cama de Edward há mais de 2h, conversando amenidades quando ele me perguntou isso. Já parecíamos até casados – Sabe, sobre o casamento.

-Eu acho que sim. Quero dizer eu...rsrsrs...eu ainda não digeri isso direito.

-Você pode me chamar de louco, mas eu estou – Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo para me ver melhor – Na verdade, não vejo a hora de tudo isso. Acordar as 3h da madrugada para dar mamadeira ao bebê, dar banho – Edward deitou, deligando o abajur ao seu lado em seguida – a lua de mel, então nem se fala! Rsrsrs.

-...-OMG! Ele disse isso mesmo?! Ainda bem que ele apagou a luz, pois meu rosto estava queimando de vergonha.

Me virei para o lado oposto de Edward e fechei meus olhos. Talvez ele nem quisesse falar nesse sentido, Bella. A quem estou tentando enganar? É claro que ele estava falando em sexo. Ele é homem e eles pensam muuuuito nisso. Se bem que até eu. Claro que não tanto, mas... Deixa de ser puritana Bella. Será que se esqueceu que tem 17 anos e está grávida?! Se aquilo que eu fiz pode ser considerado sexo! Foi tão rápido. Ah, ótimo, já tenho tanto problema e agora estou começando a falar sozinha!

-Bella, Bella, BEEELLAAA...

-Ahn?!

-Eu estou te chamando faz uns 10 minutos e você está ai divagando coisas incompreensíveis. Rsrsrs – OMG! Eu falei aquilo alto?! - Você ficou chateada com o que eu disse?

-Não, não. Claro que não. É que... Sei lá. É estranho. Começamos a namorar hoje e já estamos com casamento marcado e um chá de bebê. Isso é muita coisa para um dia só.

-Ontem. Começamos a namorar ontem. Já é 00 h e 13 min.

-Rsrsrs. Aquilo no jantar... Era verdade? - Mesmo no escuro deu pra ver ele levantar uma sobrancelha em desentendimento, alias, muito sexy – Sobre você ter me visto em seu primeiro dia na cidade. Era verdade?

-Achou que Alice inventou aquilo?

-Ahn. Não sei. É que...

-Bella, assim que pus os olhos em você meu coração soltou faiscas. Eu nunca senti algo assim antes. Me sinto leve. É o sentimento mais bonito que já senti. Chega ser mais forte do que o amor que sinto pela minha família. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu sinto isso crescer dentro de mim com a mesma intensidade que eu respiro. Bella, você é mais que minha vida, é minha alma.

-Edward... - Sequei as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. E me joguei em cima de Edward lhe dando um abraço apertado – Você não faz ideia de como me sinto com você dizendo isso. Toda a minha vida eu fui a namoradinha do Mike. Depois que ele me traiu eu comecei a ver que todos me olhavam com pena e por qualquer lugar que eu passava só ouvia sussurros como "Está vendo aquela? É a idiota que viu seu namorado de 10 anos a traindo. Haha." ou "Aquela ali não é a Bella Swan. Coitada. Sabia que aquilo foi com sua melhor amiga?" Edward, quando você diz que me ama eu sinto como se estivesse saindo do fundo de um poço que tinham jogado a chave fora a anos.

-Bella, querida, eu nunca vou te decepcionar. Eu prometo. Não chore, por favor – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido, enquanto afagava meu cabelo.

-Eu te amo mais que tudo, Edward. Obrigado por existir. Obrigado por deixar eu fazer parte da sua vida.

-Bella, eu já disse que você _é _a minha vida.

De repente Edward me beijou. Era beijo lento. Ele explorava cada canto da minha boca, vasculhando cada detalhe. O beijo foi se aprofundando até se tornar um beijo selvagem, não dando espaço para respirar. Seu beijo me aquecia mais que fogo na brasa. Eu me sentia sendo jogada em um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção e não estava nem um pouco a fi de ser salva. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes. Precisávamos de ar mas nenhum dos dois tinha força para cessar o beijo. Edward tomou a iniciativa e o encerrou com um leve roçar de lábios. Choraminguei ao sentir a maciez de seus lábios deixando os meus. Encostamos nossas testas uma na outra para continuar com essa sensação de nostalgia que invadia nossos corpos até que...

_Ronc_

-...– OMG! Esse barulho saiu mesmo de mim?! Por favor diz que não! _Rooonc! _Eu pedi por favor!!! - Foi mal estou com fome.

-Hahaha. Bella, você é a primeira garota que tem essa reação após um beijo meu!

-Nossa eu não sabia que você tem saído com muitas garotas grávidas. Rsrsrs.

-O que?! Eu nunca te disse que tenho um verdadeiro tombo por mulheres grávidas?! Afinal, eu adoro terminar beijos com enormes roncos e a sua namorada dizer que está com fome. Ainda mais sendo esse o tipo de fome.

-Você está muito pervertido hoje!

-Acho que estou passando muito tempo com Emmett. Rsrsrs. Vem, vamos _comer_ algo.

Fomos para a cozinha abraçados, sendo que Edward decidiu me pegar no colo quando chegou na escada dizendo que não Precisávamos acordar Carlisle depois da meia noite por causa de uma grávida descoordenada. Se bem que com o escuro ea minha falta de coordenação motora era bem capaz de eu me estabanar no chão e ainda por cima levar Edward junto.

Pena que a Tânya não está aqui pra ver. Coitadinha, ela fez tanto esforço pro Edward subir com ela no colo com aquele minusculo pano que ela chama de roupa. Coitadinha, nada! Bem feito. Por que Edward teve que errar a cabeça dela do corrimão? Talvez assim o problema que ela tem na cabeça poderia melhorar.

-Pronto minha, princesa! Chegamos – Edward disse me colocando em pé no chão da cozinha.

-Nossa, virei princesa agora? Alias, o tratamento foi digno de realeza. Rsrsrs.

-O seu príncipe está aqui. Rsrsrs.

-Nada metido.

-Rsrsrs. Então, quer comer o que? - Sentei em uma das cadeiras que tinha na bancada e senti meu estômago roncar de novo. Eu estava com uma estranha vontade de comer...

-Arroz com gelatina! - Eca! Eu disse isso mesmo?! Eu tenho que controlar meus impulsos. E de preferencia começar ontem.

-Arroz com gelatina?

-É, arroz com gelatina – Já que eu já falei, confirmar não é nada – Bom, o bebê quer. Eu acho. É que de repente me deu uma vontade muito louca de comer arroz com gelatina.

-Tá tem arroz pronto eu vou colocar no microondas e você ai comendo enquanto eu preparo a gelatina.

-Não! Não pode.

-O que não pode?! Bella, por que você está chorando? - E ele ainda pergunta?

-Você não pode separar o arroz da gelatina. Tem que estar juntos. Que nem Romeu e Julieta.

-Tá meu bem mais por que está chorando?

-Por que eu não estaria depois do que você disse?! Você queria separar o arroz da gelatina. Edward, você é tão malvado. O que eles fizeram pra você? Nada! E você querendo separa-los. Func. Edward, eu nunca esperei isso de você.

-Bella, calma, meu amor – Ele chegou em mim e me abraçou alisando meu braço para me acalmar – eu não sabia que era tão importante o arroz e a gelatina ficarem juntos – Eu não acredito que estava brigando com Edward e derramando litros de lágrimas por causa de gelatina e com quem ela vai ficar. Malditos hormônios!

-Mas é. Muuuito importante. Eles tem que ficarem juntos.

-Que nem nós dois? - Balancei minha cabeça conformando – Me perdoa?

-Olha, só te perdoa por que te amo. Mas nunca mais tente separar os dois.

-Rsrsrs. Tudo bem. Mas depois que essa fome toda passar eu quero ver se você não vai me dar razão. Fica sentada aqui que vai demorar um pouco a gelatina ficar pronta.

-Sabe, você é a melhor pessoa do mundo. Rsrsrs. Eu já te disse que te amo?

-Rsrsrs. Quer saber eu espero que essa casa não enlouqueça com as suas mudanças de humor. E olha que só estamos no segundo mês de gravidez. Sua barriga ainda está tão pequena...

Edward falava disse com um brilho nos olhos que era capaz de alegrar até a pessoa mais triste do mundo. Enquanto ele ia preparar a gelatina, comecei a encarar minha barriga. "O que será que no futuro nos espera, hein, baby?! Não vejo a hora de você começar a chutar." Acho que eu finalmente sei a resposta para pergunta do Edward. Eu estou mais que ansiosa. Esse ser que está dentro de mim pode ter sido gerado por um descuido, mas vai ser criado com todo o amor do mundo.

**N/A: E ai, gostaram? Ok, eu sei que ficou horrível, mas foi um momento só deles. Como disse no outro capítulo, vou querer review nos dois, hein?! Nem que seja um gostei. Ou um odiei! Senão, essa vai ser a ultima vez que adianto um capítulo, ok!**

**Bjão minhas morceguinhas.**

**Amo vocês.**

**P.s: Para quem quiser entrar em contato comigo.**

**Orkut:**_ erica_bettyboop _

**MSN:**_ haruno_time7 _

**(tirem os espaços)**


	19. O plano se inicia

Capítulo 19 - O plano se inicia.

Revirei na cama e senti uma saliência ao meu lado. Subi minha mão e percebi que não me encontrava sozinha na cama. De repente me lembrei do que aconteceu a poucas horas atrás. OMG. Eu não fiz isso. Como Edward foi capaz. Me sentei na cama e já senti o enjoo vindo.

-Edward, como você foi capaz – Gritei com ele que ainda estava dormindo ao meu lado – Edward, acorda! Agora! - Bati em seu braço fazendo ele abri seu olho direito.

-Que foi, Bella?! Pra que esse escândalo todo. Até parece que o bebê vai nascer.

-Como você pode fazer aquilo comigo?

-Fazer...aquilo...? Do que você está falando? - Edward sentou na cama e me encarou.

-Como "o que"? Por que você não me impediu de comer aquilo? - A vontade de vomitar voltou com tanta força que tive que sair correndo para o banheiro. Pus tudo pra fora. O que queria dizer que meu estômago deu bye-bye pro arroz e a gelatina.

-Vai me dizer que estamos brigando por causa do arroz com gelatina de novo? - OMG. Por que isso só acontece comigo? Ele tinha que me ter visto colocando as tripas pra fora?!

-Edward, me faz um favor. Sai daqui! - Será que tinha outra mulher que já tinha passado por essa mesma situação que eu? Estar ajoelhada na frente do vaso sanitário, vomitando horrores por estar grávida e ter comido 7 porções de arroz com gelatina? Isso tudo na frente de seu namorado no segundo dia de namoro, que já te pediu em casamento no mesmo dia se declarou por você?! É, eu suspeito que isso só tenha acontecido comigo!

-Bella, era só arroz com gelatina! - Só?! É por que não foi ele comeu.

-Eww. Eu acho que o perfume da Alice que quebrou afetou e muito o meu cérebro – Me levantei e fui lavar minha boca. Talvez eu pudesse ter um pouco de dignidade ainda – Foi por isso que tive vontade de comer aquilo.

-Puxa, e eu achando que tinha sido apenas um desejo de uma mulher gravida. Se eu soubesse que você estava em estado _Amy Winehouse ON, _eu teria chamado meu pai. Rsrsrs.

-Ha Ha. Muito engraçado. Vou morrer de tanto rir. Que horas são?

-Ahn. Ainda é 8h. E como é domingo todos devem estar dormindo. Nem acredito que Tânya vai embora. E olha que ela chegou ontem.

-Nem parece que vocês já namoraram. Você já se esqueceu? - Diz que sim.

-Eu tento apagar memórias ruins da cabeça. E essa é a primeira da lista – Edward me puxou pra um abraço e um beijo. Me esquivei no momento em que nossos lábios se uniriam em um beijo – O que? Falei alguma coisa errada?

-Não. É que eu acabei de acordar e de colocar tudo pra fora – Graças a Deus – Me deixa escovar os dentes primeiro, por favor.

-Rsrsrs. Sim, senhora. Você é que manda. Quer que eu pegue suas coisas no quarto da Alice?

-Se não for incomodo.

Assim que a porta do quarto foi fechada minha mente se voltou para o que Alice, Kate e Irina planejaram e não quiseram me contar. Eu tinha certeza que elas estavam planejando alguma coisa. Pelo o que eu conhecia da Alice e pelo o que vi de Irina e Kate elas poderiam fazer qualquer coisa. Se elas pedirem ajuda de Rosalie, então teríamos Tânya ao espetinho.

Por que será que elas não me falaram nada? Alguma coisa elas tramaram e vai acontecer hoje já que as Denali vão embora. Quer saber, estou me preocupando a toa. Elas podem ser bem vingativas quando querem. Mas também não podem chamar o Sr. e a Sra. Smith e mandar eles levarem Tânya.

-Bella, aqui estão suas coisas. Minha mãe me disse ontem que seus pais vão sair as 10h, então não demore muito. Eu vou tomar banho e no quarto da Alice e depois vou descer e preparar o café.

Escovei meus dentes e tomei banho ainda pensando no que as meninas estavam aprontando. Escovei meus cabelos tentando desembaraçar minha enorme juba castanha e desci calmamente para a cozinha. Até por que eu não queria quebrar minha clavícula descendo as escadas correndo.

Vozes vinham da cozinha. Que para minha surpresa estava lotada pelos Cullen e pelos Denali, exceto por Tânya, que deveria acordar só depois do meio dia.

-Bom dia, Bellinha – Alice me cumprimentou sentada ao lado de Emmett na bancada.

-Bom dia, a todos.

-Sente-se, Bella – Esme me apontou a cadeira ao lado de Edward – Está com muita fome?

-Não muita.

-Rsrsrs. Deveria estar, depois que colocou tudo pra fora – Edward tinha que ter falado isso?!

-Muito obrigado, Edward – disse Irina – É muito bom saber que a gravidez dela esta indo tão bem. Ainda mais na hora do café da manhã.

-Não é fofo saber que tem uma pequena vida na barriga dela. Será que vai ser menino ou menina? - Kate disse com os olhos brilhando. Essa é mesmo parente da Alice.

-Espero que seja menina – Para surpresa de todos quem disse isso foi o Emmett.

-Por que, Emm? - Tive que perguntar. Normalmente homens queriam garotos. Para poder jogar futebol e fazer esses coisas idiotas de meninos.

-Por que vai ser irado espantar os garotos que vão tentar dar em cima da minha sobrinha – Emmett disse fazendo um daqueles sorrisos serial killer.

-Apoiado, Emmett. Minha filha não vai sair por ai com esses moleques assanhados cheios de hormônios – A criança ainda nem nasceu e Edward já está se amostrando um pai ciumento. Alias,...

-Vocês podem relaxar por enquanto? Nem sabemos o sexo do bebê ainda.

-Mesmo assim. Não vou permitir que esses meninos da cidade coloquem o olho na minha menina.

-Igual a você Edward? - Carlisle perguntou segurando um riso – O Charlie vai ficar muito contente em saber que você não vai deixar nenhum garoto se aproximar da sua netinha.

-Hahaha. Edward se deu mal, hein! - Emmett disse dando a sua risada de urso.

-Na-na-ni-na-não – Alice se levantou indignada e colocou o prato da lavadoura.

-O que, Alice? Vai dizer que o Ed não se deu mal. Os dois estão vermelhos pelo comentário – Emmett perguntou olhando confuso para a irmã.

-Não é isso. E só pra constatar. Bella fica vermelha com qualquer comentário. Viu ela ficou mais vermelha – Todos se viraram para mim, me deixando mais corada ainda – O que eu queria dizer é que não vou deixar vocês estragarem as tentativas de namoro da minha sobrinha. Já bastou vocês me torturarem e ao Jazz quando começamos a namorar. Vocês não vão estragar a vida de outra Cullen.

-Nossa, Alice, do jeito que você fala até parece que seus irmãos tentaram matar o Jazz – Irina disse colocando seu prato na lavadoura também.

-E tentaram – Kate disse comendo sua salada de frutas – Me lembro bem de um dia que a Allie foi lá pra casa chorando de raiva por que Edward e Emmett jogaram Jasper no rio. Sendo que na época ele não sabia nadar. Acho que ele tinha 11 anos.

-Hahaha. Depois disso o doidão se matriculou num clube de natação. Quem mandou se meter com a irmã de seus melhores amigos?! - Emmett disse chorando de rir.

-Emmett, você tem é que encarar a verdade. Desde que tinha 7 anos você dava uma paquerada na Rose. Não se brinca com a irmã gêmea de um cara – Edward disse com uma cara séria.

-Ahh, então foi por isso que daquela vez você trancou Jasper no banheiro por 3 horas, sendo que ele é claustrofóbico? - Alice perguntou com uma cara de puro ódio.

-Edward, você fez isso? - Ele era sempre tão calmo. Nunca conseguiria imaginar Edward fazendo essas coisas. Tudo bem que eles eram crianças mas mesmo assim é impensável.

-Rsrsrs. Engraçado ele dizer isso. Quando estava grávida dos dois cheguei a ficar preocupada se eles estavam fazendo uma guerra na minha barriga de tanto chute – Esme disse com um olhar sonhador.

-Lembra, amor, que toda vez que íamos fazer o ultra-som Edward estava na frente da Alice?! Parecia que ele estava tentando proteger a virtude da irmã desde já.

-Pena que não funcionou – Edward disse rindo. Sendo encarado por uma Alice totalmente furiosa – Alice, se eu fosse você não ficaria assim logo de manhã. Pode dar rugas. Alias, por que vocês acordaram cedo em um domingo? Que milagre foi esse bateu em nossas portas?

-Sua mãe me acordou pois decidiu revirar o sótão em busca de lembranças suas de quando eram pequenos – Carlisle disse com uma cara entediada.

-Mãe, eu não acredito que você trouxe tudo aquilo pra cá – Alice disse com uma cara incrédula.

-Tudo não por que seu pai não deixou. Mas as primeiras mamadeiras, alguns brinquedos e roupas, sim.

-A senhora ainda guarda a primeira mamadeira deles? - agora era eu a incrédula.

-Só não guardei a primeira chupeta pois eles perdiam uma em cada semana.

-Bom, mas e vocês por que acordaram cedo? - Carlisle perguntou.

-Eu acordei cedo por que Alice, Irina e Kate decidiram acordar cedo para fofocar e acabaram me acordando – Emmett fechou a cara como se estivesse lembrando que a essa hora ainda poderia estar no conforto da sua cama.

-Fofocando, o que? - Só podia ser sobre o plano de ontem. Elas se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

-Nada, Bella. Você está ficando muito curiosa isso sim – Alice disse puxando Kate e Irina para fora da cozinha – Termine de comer seus ovos e suas torradas. Não se esqueça que seus pais vão sair as 10h. Bye-bye, Bella.

-Ela está aprontando alguma – Carlisle disse se levantando.

-Ah, e Bella esteja aqui antes do meio dia – Alice saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que aconteceria antes de meio dia. A única coisa que eu sabia era que as Denali iriam embora as 1 da tarde.

Terminei de comer em silêncio. Emmett e Edward conversavam algumas coisas, enquanto Esme pensava o que fazer pro almoço. Coloquei o prato na lavadoura e liguei já que fui a ultima a comer.

Edward me levou para casa 9h 30, chegando em tempo recorde de 13 minutos. Eu espero que ele não dirija assim quando eu estiver de 8 meses. Ou com os bebês no banco traseiro. Fomos conversando o trajeto inteiro sobre amenidades. Era tão fácil conversar com ele. Até mesmo sua risada estimulava uma conversa interessante. Na verdade o que me importava mesmo era ouvir a voz dele.

-Mãe, pai, cheguei! - Entrei em casa e encontrei as 4 malas no pé da escada.

-Bella, querida, estamos aqui em cima! - Minha mãe gritou do quarto. Subi as escadas correndo e quase gritei com o que eu vi. Minha mãe estava vestida com minissaia preta, cheia de strass e purpurina rosa e uma blusa super decotada cor de rosa e ainda estava acima do umbigo.

-Mãe, que roupa é essa? Achei que você fosse visitar minha avó.

-Eu vou, querida. É que eu quero mostrar pra ela que ainda estou em forma (N/A: Essa é pra você Thata.) - Forma? Que forma? Tudo bem que minha mãe só tinha 37 anos. E tem um corpo de 35. Mas ela ainda é a minha mãe. Olhei para Edward que estava segurando o riso e sinceramente ele estava falhando miseravelmente. Se bem que eu não sei se ele estava rindo da minha mãe ou da minha cara.

-Bella, querida – Por favor, Deus que ele não esteja vestindo um colan verde musgo, por favor – Achei que não viria nos dar um abraço de despedida – Obrigado, meu Deus, obrigado. Felizmente meu pai estava vestido normalmente para um homem de 40 anos.

-Claro que eu viria. E não diga despedida. São só duas semanas – Disse abraçando meu pai.

Apesar de dizer que duas semanas é pouco. Nunca passei três dias longes deles. Quando pequena eu nem tinha coragem de ir nas colonias de férias com medo da minha mãe fazer alguma coisa. É minha mãe sempre foi louca. E uma grande prova disso é ela estar no meio do quarto se alongando com vestindo uma minissaia. E quer saber a calcinha dela é de fio dental. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ver esse outro lado dela. E é realmente outro lado já que... Eww.

-O que deu nela?

-Sabe como sua mãe é com sua tia – Minha tia havia nascido aqui em Forks, mas como não gostava de frio e se mudou pra Califórnia. Ficou alguns anos morando em Miami, depois decidiu ir pro México e agora mora no Brasil, com seu namorado de 26 anos e suas 5 filhas. Sendo 2 adotivas.

Minha tia tinha 40 anos, mas tinha um corpo de 30, o que matava a minha mãe já que ela era mais nova e só teve uma filha. Enquanto sua irmã mais velha, que se casou aos 16 anos com um brasileiro. Sim, ela tem uma verdadeira paixão pelo Brasil. Quando ela tinha 15 anos conheceu um empresário brasileiro em Phoenix 10 anos mais velho que ela. Um ano depois estavam casados. Quando ela terminou o colegial aos 18 se mudaram para Califórnia. Infelizmente ele morreu há 5 anos. E agora ela namora um surfista de 26 anos. É, eu sei. Minha família é louca.

-Bom, já está na hora. Edward, querido, quero que me faça um favor – Minha mãe disse se levantado daquela posição constrangedora.

-Claro, senhora Swan.

-Me chame de Renée, querido. Mas eu queria te pedir para tomar conta dela nessas duas semanas. Sabe, como ela é. O lance de cair em uma superfície plana. Rsrsrs. Puxou isso de você, Charlie – Meu pai bufou do meu lado e desceu com uma bagagem de mão da minha mãe.

-Pode deixar, Renée. Dela eu cuido com a minha vida.

-Ah, você é tão fofo, Edward – minha disse apertando a bochecha de dele.

-Será que vocês podem parar de me constranger?

Nos despedimos, tendo meia hora de choro da minha mãe. Nem parecia que seriam duas semanas. A quem eu queria enganar. Duas semanas sem meus pais. Meu mundo caiu quando eles ficaram aquele final de semana sem falar comigo por causa da gravidez.

Depois da sessão chororó, fui arrumar minhas coisas para ir a casa dos Cullen. Já podia imaginar como seria. Alice me fazendo de barbie, Emmett fazendo piadinhas sobre a minha falta de coordenação, Esme me mostrando o albúm de quando eles eram bebês. Hahaha. Isso eu não queria perder. Mãe dos outros mostrando os podres de quando era pequenos. Claro que as mães dos outros, por que como diz o ditado "Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco".

Antes de ir decidi invadir a geladeira. Sentiria saudade da comida da minha mãe nessas duas semanas. O que será da minha vida sem o bolo de chocolate da minha mãe com aquela raspinha prata?

Voltamos para casa dos Cullen conversando sobre aquela viagem. Edward havia me perguntado de minha tia a lá Brasil. Só de pensar que hoje minha família saberia sobre minha gravidez. Minhas primas brasileiras iriam enlouquecer. Eu sempre fui a priminha santa. E agora me tornei a ovelha negra.

-Espere conhece-las no casamento. Uma é mais doida que a outra. Rsrsrs.

Chegamos a casa dos cullen e tivemos uma surpresa por vermos malas na porta. Ainda era 11h e as meninas só sairiam daqui a 2 horas. Será que deu a doida na Tânya e ela decidiu ir embora logo? Diz que sim.

-O que será que houve dessa vez? - Edward falou. Devia estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Entramos correndo, deixando o volvo estacionado na frente da casa mesmo.

-Onde será que eles estão?

-Bella, Edward, estamos aqui na sala! - Emmett gritou. Fomos para lá e estava todos os Cullen reunidos.

-Bom, agora que os dois chegaram podemos falar – Kate disse quicando.

-Família, tia Cármen e tio Eleazar deixaram as meninas ficarem por um mês! - Alice falou pulando junto de Kate – Não é demais?

-NÃO – Todos viraram pro Edward – Quer dizer, como vai ficar os estudos delas? Estamos no meio do primeiro bimestre as provas estão vindo ai!

-Não se preocupem. Já resolvemos tudo. Segunda-feira elas começam a estudar em Forks High School – Irina se manifestou pela primeira vez.

-Oh, quer dizer que poderei passar mais uma mês com o Eddie? - Tânya perguntou na maior cara de pau. Enquanto eu ainda olhava incrédula para elas. Fui traída por minha amigas.

**Resposta dos reviews dos capítulos 17 e 18:**

**Isa Stream:** Hushshu. Pode ter certeza que a Amy é a ídola de Tânya. E pode se acostumando que Bella vai comer bastante coisa estranha ainda. Ainda mais gelatina.

**Renata:** Que bom que gostou! *.* Bella, ainda vai ter muitos desejos bizarros. Rsrsrs.

**Liih Cullen:** Que bom que dessa vez você comentou. Fico muito feliz que tomou essa decisão. Alice, Irina e Kate são muito malvadas. É o que posso adiantar. Mas acho que vai gostar, já que é para Tânya. Hihihi. Espero que apareça mais vezes nos reviews. Sinta-se a vontade.

**Dany Cullen:** Hahaha. Vocês estão loucas para Tânya morrer, hein! Hihhi. Da ultima vez postei dois e agora três. Estou demorando tanto e como vocês estão mandando reviews em todos estou fazendo isso. Bom, como eles vão se casar quem sabe eles não tem outros filhos. Afinal, é o sonho de Edward ter filhos com Bella. Oops. Contei uma coisa. Mas isso não é novidade, né! *.* Concordo contigo. Morro de inveja da Bella. E da Kristen também! Hihihi. Bella vai ter muitos desejos loucos. E ainda mais com gelatina. Vão ter mais momento Beward sozinhos, mas não será como esse que foi o capítulo todo. Aii, fofa, muito obrigado por estar na outra fic também. Como estou muito ocupada, a outra autora vai responder os reviews. Logo vai ter mais um capítulo fresquinho lá. E prometo que não vai interferir nessa fic. Até por que a Thata (a outra autora) sempre manda eu vim postar essa fic primeiro. Rsrsrs. Vou dar uma adiantada. Você está no caminho certo em Família de aluguel. Até mais. ;)

**Pixel:** Não, não pode! Senão Bella infarta. Rsrsrs. Ahhh, minha escola também está um tédio. Estou tão atarefada com testes, trabalhos e não sei o que, que nessa sexta eu cai na cama e dormi. Só não pule de um penhasco. Nem sempre um lobinho está perto para nos salvar. Rsrsrs. ;) Alias, se aparecesse um lobo ou um vampiro para me tirar disso tudo eu agradeceria. *.*

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Ounn, flor! Muito obrigado. O carrinho que vejo em seus reviews me deixa muito feliz. Ultimamente eu estava mesmo pensando em escrever um livro. Afinal, não tenho nada a perder. Se eu me decidi pode deixar que vai ser uma das primeiras a saber. *.* Fiquei tão feliz em saber que Sobrenatural está tendo uma sexta temporada. Acho que nunca me vicei em uma série como nessa. Edward é realmente muito fofo. Preciso de um desses para mim. Compreensivo e que sabe fazer gelatina. Rsrsrs. Muito obrigado pelos reviews fofa. Fico muito feliz quando leio. Valeu mesmo. ;)

**Ana Krol:** Wow! Uma Team Gotinha. Vou transmitir isso para ela mais tarde. Alias, aquela ali é feliz, hein! Aparece cada vez que ele vai tomar tomar banho. Só fica triste por saber que ele não mora aqui no Brasil. Estão tão quente que ele não sairia de baixo do chuveiro. Hihihi.*.* Com certeza Edward vai ter que ter muuuuuuuito paciência para aguentar os desejos e as mudanças de humor de Bella. Rsrsrs.

**By:** Bem vinda a fic! Espero que esteja gostando. Rsrsrs. De vez em quanto me da umas doidas e dá nisso. Arroz com gelatina juntos para sempre. *.* Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda até o tão desejado casamento. E a vinda do bebê. Espero que continue acompanhando.

**Alice Cullen:** Isso mesmo, Lice! Acabe com ela caso aconteça algo com sua sobrinha ou sobrinho, né! Rsrsrs. Todos contra a piriguete Pu...Tânya. (respira fundo e continua) Ok, meu ataque também já passou! :) Estou gostando de ver como estamos controladas ultimamente. Hihihi.

**Isa C.:** Que bom que gostou! Bom, não deu pra postar rápido, mais pelo menos postei três capítulo de uma vez. Espero que tenha compessado. Rsrsrs. Até mais. ;)

**Gibeluh:** Hihihi. Eu fiquei um tempão me lembrando, mude dos risos nesse capítulo, mude os risos. Mas na hora H, eu me esqueci. ^.^ Foi mal. Vou tentar não confundir mais. Obrigada pelo aviso!

**Mmmmm:** Rsrsrs. Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Com certeza elas são as maiores gênias de todos as mentes criminosas. Rsrsrs. Com certeza dormir com ele é melhor coisa do mundo. Ficar acordada do lado dele, então, muito MARA! Hihihi. *.* Quando chegar ao nono mês de gestação vai ser loucura total. Arroz com gelatina parece nojento?! Para mim é totalmente nojento. Só comeria se Edward me prometesse um beijo. Rsrsrs. Não deu para postar antes mais ai estão trÊs capítulos para matar as saudades. *.*

**MrSouza Cullen:** Se da ultima vez voltei com dois. Agora com três espero não ter decepcionado. *.* Kate e Irina ainda esperam que Tânya se regenerem. Mas como elas sabem a cobra que a irmã delas é, aprontar um pouco não vai fazer mal, né! Bella mega sortuda. Dormir com Edward, quem não brigaria com o mundo para conseguir essa proeza?! Rsrsrs. Tive que colocar isso. Afinal, eles são super parecidos, né! Hihihi. Ounn. Que bom que gostou do outro capítulo. Fico mega feliz. Realmente, é super nojento gelatina com arroz. Mas é melhor se acostumar, pois Bella vai ter muitos desejos semelhantes. Hihih.

**:** Eu também amo esse jeitinho da Alice. Ainda mais que ela está levando Irina e Kate junto com ela na armação. Kkkk. Acho que você vai gostar do que elas aprontaram. *.* Se você gostou dos dois capítulos, vai amar eu ter postado três, né! Rsrsrs.

**Roosi:** Huhsush. Bella vai ter uma verdadeira tara por gelatina e coisas bizarras. Num dias desses minha amiga disse que um amiga da mãe dela teve desejo de lamber suor de negão. E olha que não era o marido dela. Será que era desej mesmo ou outra coisa?! O.o

**Carla:** Hahaha. Acho que a gotinha não quer trocar de lugar, não. Afinal, ela tem o melhor trabalho do mundo. Hihihi. Você tem uma amiga chamada Alice como a Alice?! Sabe, estou percebendo uma coisa. Se você quer ter uma filha estilo pilha coloque o nome dela de Alice. Todas as Alices são hiperativas. Pelo menos das histórias. A amiga da Mule na série de livros Fala Sério!, Alice no pais das maravilhas, em Resident Evil, e por ai vai. Tenho até medo delas. O.o Que isso. Espero que não tenha se dado mal nas provas. Ultimamente estava tão estressada com a escola que acho que me dei mal em sociologia. Nota baixa no primeiro bimetre não dá. ;.; Rsrsrs. O pior vai ser os desejos de Bella que vão ser bem aflorados. Nossa, se você amou no outro que postei dois, nesse então. Espero aflorar mais a felicidade de vocês. *.*

**H-Culen-H:** Rsrsrs. Pode crer que eu também queria que alguém aprontasse isso para mim. Seria perfeito. Hihihih. Os desejos de Bella vão ser bem doidos. Tenho pena de Edward coitado. Ainda por cima vai ter que ficar ouvido ela dizer o quanto está gorda. É pra ver como ele a ama. Bom, não pude postar antes na outra mas postei três capítulos de uma vez. *.* Fico muito contente que tenha gostado da outra fic também. O próximo post vai sair assim que a outra autora terminar de responder os reviews. Acho que na terça vai teremos um capítulo fresquinho. Obrigada!

**Vieirinha:** Rsrsrs. É muito bom saber que não preciso nem perguntar se vai continuar acompanhando. *.* Fiquei tão feliz por saber que gostou do outro capítulo. Achei que não iriam odiar. . Mas pelo visto estava totalmente enganada. Por isso, vou fazer mais isso futuramente. Obrigadão! *.*

**Vivien:** Seja bem vinda! Fico muito contente que está gostando. Espero que continue acompanhando. *.*

**Bgsmeinterfona:** Ounn. Que bom que gostou! Não achei que ficou muito bom. Mas como dizem a voz do povo é a voz de Deus. E se prepare pois Bella vai comer muitas coisas estranhas. Vamos sonhar amiga! Quem sabe um dia aparece um Edward para nós. *.* Aiai.

**Oi, pessoinhas linda do meu coração. Fiquei tão feliz lendo cada review. Como estou sem tempo para postar, vou fazer aquele esqueminha de novo. Só que dessa vez vou postar três de uma vez. Mas vou querer os reviews de vocês em todos, hein!**

**xoxo**


	20. V de Vingança

Capítulo 20 – V de Vingança.

-Mary Alice Cullen! Pode começar a se explicar. Porque pediu para a Megera ficar?! - Eu devia estar vermelha de raiva. Se em um final de semana criei um ódio mortal pela Tânya imagina ficar um mês na presença dela? - Alice, achei que fossemos amigas!

-Bella, você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de te trair – Allie disse isso com os olhos cheios d'água – Isso tudo faz parte do plano.

-Como assim?

-Você não acha que deixaria ela ir embora e sair imune. Ela tem que aprender uma lição.

-Tá Alice, mas qual é o plano?

-Simples o plano é fazer a estadia da Tânya um...

-Verdadeiro inferno! - Irina e Kate entraram no quarto de supetão e falaram em coro.

-Se era isso, então por que não me falaram? - Será que elas esqueceram quem a Tânya está querendo prejudicar?

-Bella, você acha que estamos mentindo pra você? - Alice disse vindo me abraçar.

-Alice, não precisa chorar, é que estou nervosa. Pelo que vi da Tânya, ela é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para me ver separada do seu irmão.

-Bella, estamos do seu lado – Irina me disse.

-Pensa com a gente – Kate disse pulando – Amanhã a vida de Tânya vai ser mais que um inferno. Hahaha – Credo! As baixinhas dessa família parecem mais aqueles diabinhos de consciência.

As meninas me contaram todo o plano e eu realmente agradeci por ser amigas delas. Tudo que elas me falavam me fazia pensar somente em uma coisa. Elas não queriam apenas vingança contra Tânya. Elas queriam era mata-lá.

-Não se esqueça, Bella – Irina gritou – O plano começa hoje!

Sai do quarto pensando como tudo mudou na minha vida nesses últimos meses. Há quase 3 meses atrás eu era uma menina que se achava feliz com seu namorado de infância. E agora estou grávida de um cafajeste, noiva de um deus grego e arrumando uma vingança para uma vadia. É, minha vida não mudou quase nada. Só que de vez de eu ter entrado no ônibus pro caminho da felicidade, caminhei pro foguete caminho pra confusão. Se bem que dizem que há pessoas que não é feliz com a felicidade. Com certeza eu sou uma delas.

Cheguei na porta do quarto de Edward e pensei " Cara, eu tenho 17 anos e sempre vive a mesma vidinha de sempre. O que eu sei sobre a verdadeira felicidade?". Bati na porta e esperei um entre. Assim que olhei pra ele eu percebi uma coisa.

_Minha felicidade está aqui!_

Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Edward era meu porto seguro, meu amor. E nada faria nos separarmos. Muito menos uma mimadinha que pensar ser o centro do mundo.

Encostei a porta do quarto e percebi que Emmett estava todo esparramado na cama, enquanto Edward estava sentado na cadeira em frente do computador. Pelas caras deles, os dois não estavam conversando sobre algo muito agradável.

-O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Assim que perguntei Emmett fez uma careta

-E você ainda pergunta? - Edward perguntou também fez uma careta – Tâ-ny-a!

-Ah, isso já diz tudo – Sentei ao pé da cama. Empurrando um pouco os pés de Emmett.

-Não, vaca diz tudo! – Emmett disse se sentando – O que aquela baixinha está aprontando? Ela sempre odiou a Barbie do Paraguai! Mano, lembra quando você começou a namorar Tânya e a Allie dizia que se fosse mais alta arrancava o cabelo dela fio por fio?!

-Oh, se lembro! Teve um dia que ela até cumpriu a ameaça e arrancou um tufo de cabelo. Rsrsrs.

-Alice, arrancou um tufo de cabelo de Tânya? Como foi isso? - Essas coisas fundamentais as pessoas me esquecessem de falar. Será que alguém gravou?

-Foi por causa do lance da gravidez. Haha. Ela virou o bicho – Emmett voltou a se deitar/esparramar na cama – Mas, voltando ao assunto. Eu ainda não entendi por que Alice fez Tânya ficar. Tudo bem que ela adora Irina e Kate, mas nem para ficar mais um tempo com as primas ela faria esse absurdo.

-Emm, tenho que concordar com você – Edward me olhou lançando um olhar inquisidor – Então, o que elas estão aprontando?

-Co-como assim?

-Qualé, Bella! Diz logo. Você mente muuuito mal – Ótimo, até o Emm percebe quando minto. Eu deveria fazer aulas de atuação.

-Eu juro que não sei de nada – Senti minha orelha esquentar. Coisa normal para quando estou mentindo.

-Repito: mente muuuuuuuito mal. Hahaha. - Peguei um travesseiro e bati bem forte nele. Coisa banal, já que eu sou praticamente uma vareta se comparado com Emmett.

-Eu não estou mentindo. Falo sério.Não sei de nada.

-A tá. Acredito. Bom, vou pro meu quarto tentar me suicidar – Emmett, me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para seu quarto.

-Rsrsrs. Pode falando, Bella – Edward me lançou um sorriso torto e vindo se sentar ao meu lado na cama – Eu sei que você está mentindo. Está na sua cara que sabe alguma coisa. Diz logo.

-Edward, por que vocês acham que estou mentindo? - Virei meus olhos e comecei a fitar meus pés.

-Para inicio de conversa, sua orelha está vermelha, você está olhando para o chão e sua voz aumentou um/oitavo – Wow! Jura que ele percebeu isso tudo de mim em tão pouco tempo?!

-Que causa, motivo ou razão eu teria para mentir? - Me virei e encarei seus olhos.

-Não sei, me diga você! - Ótimo! O que eu diria agora?

-Olha, é melhor que pergunte a alice o que está acontecendo. Se ela está planejando algo. Ela que o diga!

-Então, ela está planejando algo? Contra tânya?

-Não sei. Pergunte a ela.

-Aham. Pelo que conheço de minha irmã e de minhas primas a guerra começou. E dessa vez será de verdade.

Depois disso Edward não me fez nenhuma pergunta. Ficamos conversando conversando em seu quarto um tempão até que uma coisa bem comum ultimamente aconteceu.

_Roooochn_

Sim, a minha bariga ganhou de novo. E dessa vez foi bem alto.

-É melhor nós irmos pra cozinha, antes que você volte ao estado Amy Winehouse e comece a gritar por comida. Rsrsrs. E olha que só estamos no inicio da gravidez – Pode crer. Do jeito que estou com fome é bem capaz de que no 5º mês de gravidez acabe a comida de Forks.

Fomos pra cozinha e sentimos um delicioso cheiro de comida. Esme se encontrava na frente do fogão, cozinhando alguma de suas delicias. Eu já estava tão acostumada de ser a cozinheira em casa, que até estranhava quando via a mãe de alguém cozinhando.

-Olá queridos. Estão com fome? - esme perguntou carinhosamente.

-Eu nem tanto, mas a Bella.

-Há. Valeu, Edward!

-Não se preocupe, querida. Quando sei bem como é estar gravida. Você tem que comer pra dois afinal. Se bem que quando estava gravida do Emmett comi bem mais de quando estava grávida dos dois.

-Dá pra entender por que ele é assim tão grandão. Rsrsrs – Dava até pra imaginar Emmett como bebê. Um garotão de bochechas rosadas cheias de covinhas. Que fofo!

-Bom, o almoço só vai sair daqui a meia-hora. Eu meio que esqueci de fazer o almoço por causa dos acontecimentos. Mas Bella, tem gelatina no friser. Se quiser...

-Hahaha. Acho que uma coisa que ela vai quere ficar bem longe é de gelatina, mãe – Olhei, para Edward com uma cara séria, enquanto ele se matava de rir ao meu lado. Apesar da experiência de hoje de madrugada a sensação de querer comer gelatina voltou. E como dizem que quando não come o que deseja seu filho pode nascer a cara da comida renegada. E filho meu não irá nascer mole.

-Na verdade, vou querer sim, Esme – Fui na direção da geladeira e peguei uma gelatina de abacaxi. Assim que coloquei na boca senti que faltava alguma coisa. Olhei para Edward, que estava fazendo uma careta – Que foi?

-Jura que vai comer gelatina de novo?

-E por que não iria?

-Hã, deixa eu pensar... Deve ser por que hoje de manhã você estava aos berros comigo dizendo que nunca mais colocaria gelatina na boca – Tudo bem eu posso ter exagerado, né. Afinal, gelatina é tão bom, mas eu sinto que está faltando algo. Algo como...Hum que cheiro bom.

-Esme, isso é...- Fui ao fogão de onde vinha um cheiro delicioso de... - beringela?

-É sim. Por que você não gosta?

-Não é que eu gosto. E muito. Será que eu pudia provar um pouco?

-COM GELATINA? - Edward berrou com cara de nojo – Bella, você tá saindo uma grávida bem esquisita, hein!

-Edward, eu quero comer gelatina com beringela. O que tem demais? - Será que se bater tudo no liquidificador fica mais gostoso?

-OMG! Vamos começar tudo novo.

-Edward, querido, não adianta contrariar mulher grávida – Esme disse pegando uma tigela e colocando um pouco de berinjela – Tem grávidas que tem desejo de comer papel ou tijolos. Vai por mim, gelatina e berinjela e melhor.

-Claro que é melhor. Está pelo menos classificado como comida. Mas, mãe, ontem no meio da noite ela ficou com desejo de comer gelatina com arroz. Da próxima vez será o que? Gelatina com quiabo?

-Não me de ideias, Edward – Eu disse misturando a gelatina na berinjela e colocando uma boa quantidade na boca – Hum... Delicioso. Querem um pouco?

-Eca, que nojo! - E quem disse isso? Acertou quem disse pu... Tânya – Ahn, querida, nem tudo que está no cardápio serve pra comer junto. Isso tá parecendo comida pra cachorro.

-Então você está servida, né, Tânya?! - OMG! Edward disse mesmo aquilo? Depois disso é mais fácil jogar um biscoitinho e mandar ela rolar. Se bem que ela já abana o rabinho pro Edward.

-Edward, isso são modos?! - Esme ralhou.

-Desculpe, mãe – Ele disse segurando um riso. Se bem que juro que vi um vestígio de um sorriso no rosto de Esme quando ela virou pro fogão.

-Ahn, eu não entendi – Juro que essa levou muito a sério o lance de loura burra. Acho que é por isso que Rose odeia ela. Tânya sozinha estraga toda reputação das loiras.

-Rsrsrs. Sabe um dia Rose se juntou com algumas garotas e fizeram um clube chamado "Loiras contra Tânya" – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Credo, até parece que você leu minha mente.

-Eddie, já que amanhã eu começo a estudar com você. Eu exijo que não saia do meu lado um instante sequer – Oh, voz enjuada.

-Tânya, não vai ser só comigo que você vai estudar. Bella, meus irmãos e os Hale também estudam lá. Alias, você não pode exigir nada – Toma! Essa doeu até em mim – Talvez se você pedir com educação.

-Claro, que não mando. É modo de expressão, Eddie.

-Tânya, será que poderia me ajudar a colocar a mesa? - Esme perguntou com aquela cara que ninguém questiona. Deve ter sido dela que Alice herdou a carinha de gatinho do Sherk.

-Claro, tia.

Observei Tânya e Esme saírem da cozinha. Se chamar aquilo que Tânya fez de sair. Ela desfilou até a porta. A cada hora que vejo ela concordo mais com o plano de Alice. Ela vai ficar esse mês aqui, mas implorando pra que acabe logo.

Terminei de comer minha deliciosa gelatina com berinjela e fui lavar o que sujei. Sabe, agora não entendo por que briguei com Edward hoje de manhã por ter me deixado comer a gelatina com arroz. Gelatina é MARA. Com outra coisa, então. Gente, pensar nisso abre o apetite.

O almoço foi bem tranquilo. Se tirar o fato que Tânya não parava de dar em cima do seu noivo e me lançava olhares de matar. Como se isso me assustasse afinal, cara feia pra mim é fome. É de comida a mesa estava cheia, pena que ela não tirava os olhos do meu marido pra ver.

Apesar de Tânya não parar de puxar a atenção de Edward ele só olhava pra mim. Fato que fazia Alice, e as meninas darem pequenas risadas. Ao contrario de Emmett, que soltava estrondosas gargalhadas.

O dia havia sido calmo. Rose e Jasper apareceram a tarde para ver seus namorados. Assim que Rosalie pôs os pés na casa e foi ao encontro de Emmett, foi agarrada por dois projetos de gente a levando escada acima. O engraçado foi ver a cara de bebê chorão do Emm. Hilariante.

Agora faltava meia hora pro jantar e particularmente eu estava faminta. É tão engraçado pensar nisso. Meus desejos e mudanças de humor vieram tão de repente. Estava indo para a sala quando alguma coisa me puxou para um dos quartos.

-Se tentar alguma coisa, saiba que sei lutar karatê – Me debati até que ouvi uma risada baixa.

-Do jeito que é sua coordenação motora é bem capaz de você acabar se machucando ao invés de mim – Alice disse rindo.

-O que aconteceu? Quer me matar do coração, Alice?

-Shiii, não me chame de Alice. Eu sou a 6.5. O plano se iniciará agora – OK. Agora, definitivamente Alice está doida. Que lance é esse de meia ponto cinco?!

-Allie, bebeu?

-6.5!

-Ok, ok. 6.5 Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Esta acontecendo o plano, 1.9.

-Que plano 1.9? - Vi Alice revirar os olhos e sentar na pia. Sim, estávamos no banheiro.

-O plano não é 1.9, você é a 1.9. O plano se chama O Mascara.

-Por que eu sou a 1.9 e você é a 6.5? E que lance é esse de mascara?

-Você verá, você verá. 1.9 você tem a missão de distrair o Nabo, enquanto eu e a 7.8 entraremos no quarto do Nabo. A 9.8 já está lá embaixo para que não percebam nada – Que nabo? Quem é 7.8 e 9.8? Vão perceber o que? Pela cara de impaciência que Alice fez ela deve ter percebido que não entendi nada – O Nabo é a Tânya, você terá que distrai-lá para eu e Irina entrarmos no quarto dela fazer uma coisinha de nada. Muhahaha.

-Oh, 6.5 dá pra abaixar o seu grau de maldade?! Alias, por que esses nomes?

-Simples. Gostamos dos números e odiamos nabo. E o ponto foi só pra dar um efeito. O que achou? Demais, né?! - Juro que se eu fosse um personagem de anime nessa hora sairia uma gota enorme da minha cabeça – Bom, 7.8 é a Irina e 9.8 é a Kate.

-Tá mais – _Bip_. Alice olhou o celular e olhou a mensagem.

-Anda, 1.9 ela acabou de sair do quarto – Alice me empurrava pra fora enquanto eu recuava.

-Alice, ham, 6.5. espera. Pare. Eu não sei o que fazer. Ahn – Cara, a baixinha é forte, hein! Me pôs pra fora que eu quase caiu no chão – Allie, ahn. Oi, Tânya. Tudo bem?

-Hunf. O que quer, ralé? - Oh, ódio! Pense no plano Bella. O plano. Que plano? Ela não me disse qual seria o plano de hoje?

-Sabe, a gente não conversou muito desde que você chegou. A dois dias – Já estávamos descendo as escadas quando ela parou e me olhou com escárnio.

-Olha só coisinha insignificante. Acho bom você não se meter comigo. Esse lance de fingir virar minha amiguinha só pra fisgar Edward não vai rolar comigo. Só pra que você saiba, enquanto você estava aprendendo a andar eu já desfilava, querida. Sou muito mais esperta que você. Então acho melhor você dar o fora daqui antes que se dê muito mal. Edward já é meu – Ela se virou indo em direção a sala.

-Olha, só – Segurei seu ombro a puxando para me encarar – Você deve ser muito burra mesmo pra achar que Edward é seu. Ele não é de ninguém. Só pra você saber eu vou lutar por nós até que Edward diga não. Saiba que eu não tenho medo de menininhas fúteis que pensam ser as donas do mundo.

-Espero que saiba, que ele não vai ficar com você só por causa do filho que estão esperando – A se ela soubesse que meu filho foi o que nos fez ficar juntos.

-Não vou precisar dar o golpe da barriga pra ficar com ele. Nós nos amamos, e isso – levei minha mão a barriga – e isso – levantei o dedo onde se encontrava meu anel de noivado é a prova de que nos amamos.

Ficamos nos encarando por vários minutos, até que Kate apareceu na sala e nos tirou daquela tensão. Quando fomos jantar a tensão era quase palpável. Milagrosamente, até Emmett estava quieto. Depois da sobremesa todos se levantaram e foram para seus respectivos quartos.

-Bella, você podeira vir ao meu quarto, por favor – Edward disse roçando seus lábios em meu pescoço. Se normalmente eu não conseguia negar nada a ele, imagina fazendo isso.

-Claro, me deixe só tomar banho e escovar os dentes antes.

-Pegue suas coisas e tome banho no meu banheiro. Preciso falar com você – Edward me deu aquele seu sorriso malicioso. Se o Emm estivesse por perto com certeza pensaria maldade – Longe desses curiosos é claro.

Assim que ele disse isso, Tânya apareceu no hall, disse um irritante "boa noite, Eddie" e subiu. Mas eu não iria me preocupar com ela agora. Não com Edward do meu lado. Alias, está um calor!

**Segundo capítulo postado. Não se esqueçam do review.**

**xoxo**


	21. O Mascara

Capítulo 21 _– _O Mascara.

Peguei minhas coisas fui pro quarto de Edward. Ele estava todo esparramado na cama e... OMG! Sua blusa estava totalmente desabotoada, mostrando seu peito nu. Isso é tortura demais para uma mulher grávida.

-Então, o que quer falar comigo? - Ele abriu um sorriso, e se sentou no meio da cama.

-Não é nada importante pode tomar seu banho primeiro.

-Tem certeza? - Ok, agora eu estava curiosa. Se não era importante por que fazer tanto segredo?

-Claro, pode ir tomar banho.

-Ok – Fui pro banho pensando o que será que Edward queria me falar. Será que ele descobriu algo do nosso plano. Por que se ele descobriu poderia me falar já que eu ainda não sei qual é o plano. Quando Alice estava me falando o por que de Tânya ficar esse mês ele só falou das ideias que tinham, mas não qual era o plano. E nem no banheiro ela me disse. AHH, Por que não amanhece logo?

Terminei meu banho e vesti meu baby doll. Tudo bem que ele parecia um pouco infantil. Afinal, tinha uma foto do pato Donald nele. Nem sei porque peguei isso. Mas, olha o lado bom não estou indo para minha lua de mel. Alias, só estou indo pro quarto dele conversar. Uma coisa que eu não o que é e que já está me deixando super nervosa.

Penteei meu cabelo, escovei os dentes e me olhei pelo última vez no espelho. Sai do banheiro com as minhas coisas e vi que Edward ainda se encontrava deitado na cama. Só que agora sua blusa já se encontrava longe.

-Então, o que tinha pra falar comigo?

-Tá tão quente. Será que você poderia esperar eu tomar banho? - O que? Mais suspense?

-Tá bom. Eu espero – Fazer o que, né! Vou ter que esperar. Aqui nesse quarto. Sozinha. Sozinha, não. Ainda tenho você, Baby.

Me deitei na cama e fiquei esperando. E como esperei. Caramba ele havia entrado no banheiro 8h 30m e agora já era...AHH! 8H 38. Caramba já se parando oito minutos. Okay, Bella, para de exagero. Nem passou tanto tempo assim. Relaxa.

_2 minutos depois._

OMG! Ele só pode ter desmaiado. Isso. Ele já está nesse banheiro a 10 minutos. Tudo bem que se fosse Alice ou Rosalie só sairiam umas 2 horas depois, mas Edward ficar 10 minutos no banheiro tomando banho. Isso só pode ser uma coisa. _Que ele é super higiênico_. Tá Bella, escute sua Bella interior e sente seu traseiro nessa cama.

-Hunf, era só o que faltava. Eu ficar falando comigo mesma. Baby, acho que sua mãe está enlouquecendo.

20 minutos depois desse meu ataque de loucura, Edward saiu do banheiro vestindo somente uma calça moletom. Só isso. Não podia ter colocado uma blusa? Ele estava secando os cabelos quando sentou do meu lado.

-Você já pensou no nome?

-Não, na verdade pensei que... Sabe, como você tá sempre me ajudando, eu pensei que você poderia querer escolher o nome.

-Sério? Rsrsrs. Por que quem vai sentir a dor do parto é você. E pelo o que sempre ouvi isso doe e muito.

-Rsrsrs. Era sobre isso que você queria falar?

-Você é muito curiosa. Essa gravidez está te fazendo bem. Você está ficando mais corajosa - Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço – Já está até brigando pela integridade do bebê – Ele beijou meus lábios e deu uma risada baixa. Espera ai! Brigando?!

-Você ouviu a nossa conversa? - Se aquilo pode ser chamado de conversa.

-Meus me ensinaram que é feio ouvir a conversa alheia. Mas, como tinha meu nome no meio, achei que podia fazer uma exceção.

-E?

-E achei... Como posso definir... Maravilhoso! Tudo o que disse a ela não passava de verdade. E quer saber? Fiquei morrendo de vontade de rir.

-Não ficou chateado? Nem nada do tipo? - Pelas risadas que ele começou a dar, a resposta era não.

-Só fiquei com raiva de uma coisa – Edward parou de rir, ficando sério de repente.

-O que foi? Po-posso fazer algo pra concertar isso? - A última coisa que eu queria era Edward magoado comigo. Ainda mais por algo que eu fiz.

-Duvido muito que possa fazer algo. Afinal seria impossível Tânya fazer aquela mesma cara de tacho enquanto gravamos – Edward se pôs a rir novamente me deixando tranquila. Tranquila uma ova!

-Seu canalha! - Bati forte em seu braço, que o fez se deitar na cama – Pensei, por um minuto. Eu pensei que estivesse bravo comigo.

-AII. Que isso, Bella! Cadê aquilo tudo de "vou lutar por nós até ele dizer não" ? - Edward fez uma voz fina tentando me imitar.

-Cadê?! CADÊ?! Deve estar bem longe junto com o cerebro de Tânya! - Edward puxou meu braço, me fazendo cair sobre ele.

-Ahh, Bella! Vai ficar assim comigo só por causa de uma brincadeira? - Ele prendeu meus braços nas minhas costas e me deu um beijo na orelha – Já te dizeram que fica linda emburrada? - Agora me beijou nos olhos – Eu te amo, sabia? - Um outro beijo só que agora no narizz – Te amo muito, muito, muito, muito – A cada _muito _que Edward dizia, me dava um beijo ao redor da boca. Até que em meu último acesso a sanidade, ou o primeiro de insanidade soltei minhas mãos, segurei minha cabeça e colei nossos lábios em um beijo.

Nunca em toda minha vida havia beijado alguém daquele jeito daquele jeito. Beijavamos de modo possessivo, demostrando todo desejo que sentiamos um pelo outro.

Comecei a sentir um enorme calor invadir meu corpo. Parecia que uma chama queimava meu corpo por dentro. Era como se tivesse um veneno entrando em mim. Me queimando, me matando. Mas apesar de tudo isso, eu gostava da sensação. Era quente e reconfortante.

Isso me fez lembrar da minha primeira vez com Mike. Não por sentir essa sensação, pois aquilo havia sido... como posso dizer?! HORRÍVEL! Pelo menos sei que ele ainda era virgem. Claro, que com aquela perfomace só podia ser. Naquele dia me sentia insegura, nervosa e perdida. É o que vejo agora. Olho pra trás e vijo que apenas me iludia pensando que ele me amava, que ele me desejava. Agora percebo que ele queria apenas uma "expêriencia no curriculo" para ficar com Jessica. Ou com qualquer outra garota.

Edward me virou na cama, fazendo seu corpo ficar sobre o meu. Nos separamos em busca de ar, ma s continuamos próximos. Com as testas coladas. Respiravamos o mesmo ar. Sentindo a mesma fragância. O nosso cheiro misturado.

-Eu sei que só temos 2 dias de namoro, mas só Deus sabe como te quero – Mumurei com lábios próximos aos dele.

-Você tem certeza? Por que acho que não conseguiria parar se começasse. Bella, eu nunca desejei uma pessoa com você. É como se você cantasse me chamando em sua direção, como uma sereia Nenhuma mulher tem a mesma fragância que você.

Edward me puxou para outro beijo. Esse só foi o inicio das carícias que trocamos pela noite. Beijos, abraços, carícias, palavras doces, toques. Tudo era tão perfeito que não queríamos nos separar. Nos amamos a noite toda. Adormeci em seus braços, acordei em seus braços. Agora eu pertencia a ele, e ele a mim.

Essa com certeza seria uma das coisas que eu nunca iria esquecer. Assim como descobri que estava grávida, que fui traída por quem considerava amigos, que minha vida estava repleta de ex`s e que Edward me amava, assim como eu o amava. Nunca me esqueceria dessas coisas, pois tudo isso está me fazendo crescer.

Acordei às 6h e me deparei com fuas enormes e valiosas esmeraldas. Edwardestava acordado e me olhava com um sorrindo.

-Dormiu bem, dorminhoca?

-Dorminhoca?! Que eu me lembre fomos dormir depois das 3 da madrugada – Estranhamente não corei pelo meu comentário. Uma coisa que faria só de olhar para ele depois do que fizemos e... OMG! Eu, Isabella Marie Swan tive uma maravilhosa noite de amor com o homem que amo, Edward Anthonya Cullen. Agora posso morrer em paz. Mentira! Agora o que eu mais desejo é fazer a dandcinhada vitória.

Tomamos banho – separados infelizmente – e fomos para a cozinha tomar café. Emmett, Esme, Jasper e Rosalie já se encontravam lá.

-Bom dia, Bella, Edward – Esme disse com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto os outros acenaram com a cabeça.

Hoje eu até eu tinha que concordar o dia ia ser muito bom. O dia estava até bonito, os pássaros estavam cantando. É claro que o dia bonito era modo de falar, afinal estámos em Forks, mas pelo menos os pássaros estavam cantando. Isso graças ao canteiro de flores que Esme tinha atrás da casa. Que um dia eu ainda iria descobrir como ela plantava nesse clima úmida da cidade.

-Nossa Rose, vai dizer que todo dia vocês madrugam para vim aqui e irem para escola juntos?!

-Isso quando eles dormem aqui! - Emmett disse fingindo indignação.

-Se não nos quiser mais aqui, nos avise, Emm – Rosalie provocou dando um sorriso malicioso.

-É maninha, poe começar a ficar desconfiada. Emmett Cullen se enjoo da sua ursinha?!

-Ah, calunia! Eu nunca me cansaria da minha ursa!

-Estou prevendo outro casamento em breve ou é impressão minha?- Esme perguntou esboçando um sorriso de canto.

-Só se for do Jasper com a alice. Por que eu só me caso depois de formada na universidade e com emprego decente – Rose disse veermente.

-Nossa, ursinha não precisava falar tão firm...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Todos se levantaram após esse grito. Também, parecia mais aqueles gritos de filme de terror. Sério, só faltava a Samara aparecer.

Ouvimos mais gritos e portas se batendo. Subimos correndo as escadas com os meninos na frente. Fomos para o 3º andar de onde parecia ter vindo.

-Tânya, abra essa porta agora! - Irina se encontrava esmurrando a porta, com Kate e Alice logo atrás.

-Tânya, o que aconteceu? - Kate perguntou preocupada.

-Nada! Vão embora, agora!

-Minha nossa! Será que ela acordou careca?! - Emmett disse coçando a cabeça.

-Tânya, abra essa porta agora ou nós a derrubaremos! - Esme disse colocando ordem na parada. Da-lhe Esme. Olhei ao redor e percebi que Alice e kate trocarem olhares e um pequeno sorriso.

_OMG! O Mascara havia entrado em ação!_

A porta se abriu um pouco e ouvimos Tânya se afastar. Todos nos entreolhamos. Iamos dar o primeiro passo quando ouvimos outro grito de Tânya.

-Espere. Tia só entre você, ok!

-Para de palhaçada, Tânya. Fala logo o que...OMG! - Entramos no quarto e sinceramente concordo com Rose. OMG, mil vezes. Tânya estava toda encolhida no chão e o seu cabelo estava... Rosa! E não era aquele rosa clarinho, não. Estava pintado de um rosa bem berrante. Já estava machucando até meus tão forte era a cor. Bom, pelo menos combinou com ela. Tipo, seja Barbie, viva o rosa!

-O que você fez com seu cabelo? - Edward perguntou pasmo.

-Ué, decidiu pintar e não gostou da cor? - Emmett disse rindo.

-Olha só, seu... - Tânya se virou e... Cara, cada hora piora.

-Cruz credo! - Jasper gritou horrorizado. Também, o rosto dela estava roxo. R-O-X-O! Roxo!

-HihiHahaha – Tudo bem isso fui eu. Também não dava pra aguentar. Tânya Denali, a toda linda e poderosa estava com o cabelo todo rosa berrante, que eu apostava que não era tinta de cabelo, e seu rosto estava roxo. E não era de raiva.

-Tá rindo do que sua idiota?

-Da sua cara, né, Tãnya – Alice começou a rir, fazendo os outros também rirem.

-Tânya, querida, o que houve? - Esme perguntou tentando segurar os risos.

-Não sei. Eu acordei e fui tirar a mascara de pepino do meu rosto. Quando vi meu cabelo e meu rosto estavam assim.

-Talvez o produto tenha passado da validade – Kate opinou.

-É claro que não foi isso. Eu comprei isso a duas semana. Além de ser importado. Direto da França. Tanto o shamppo, como o creme. Sabotaram meus produtos.

-Claro, claro. Alguém entrou aqui enquanto você não estava e mexeu na suas coisas por que te odeia?

-Foi. E aposto que foi essa Isabella.

-Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, Tânya – Edward me defedeu e olhou para Alice – Você deve tercomprado um produto de pouca qualidade, só isso.

-Pode crer. Esse produto naõ devia ser francês, não. Deve ter vindo do Paraguai – Emmett disse com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

-Tanto faz como isso aconteceu. O importante é que temos que ir pra escola. Anda logo, se arrume para irmos – Irina disse.

-Isso mesmo. Estou tão ansiosa pra ver a escola nova – Kate saltitou no show, sendo seguida por Alice.

-Nem pensar. Eu nao vou a escola até tirar isso.

-Tudo bem, fique. Mas saiba que o papai só deixou a gente ficar com a condição de irmos a escola. E como ele achou que você ia dar algum piti, disse que se você faltasse ou se chegasse atrasada iria cortar seu cartão de crédito – Irina falou séria. Realmente elas tinham planejado tudo.

-Mas, mas...

-Mas, nada você tem meia hora para se arrumar. Se não.

Todos saíram do quarto. Não sem antes ouvir o último grito de Tânya. Só que dessa vez era de ódio e não de espanto. Descemos para a cozinha e terminamos de tomar café. As meninas comeram quietas. Na verdade, se eu não soubesse que havia um plano, nem suspeitaria delas. Essas deveriam virar atrizes. Passados meia hora, pegamos nossas coisas e esperamos Tânya na garagem.

-Pronto, cheguei! Mas me recuso a ir assim – Já chega reclamando, credo!

-Não se preocupe, Tânya. Tive uma ideia brilhante para ninguém te ver assim – Emmett disse aparecendo com algo atrás das mãos – Feche os olhos e conte até dez.

-Que fechar os olhos, o quê?! Me da logo o que você tem ai! Alias, finalmente você pensou em algo na vida, né. Me dê logo.

-Mas como é ranzinza. Toma – Emmett jogou uma mascara verde nas mãos de Tânya. Por um momento achei ser a mascara do "Maskara"(?!). Mas por incrivel que pareça era pior que isso.

-Hahaha. Ótimo, Emm. Adorei. Em vez dela aparecer pela primeria vez na escola de cabelo rosa e rosto roxo, ela pode ir com a mascara do Perry, o ornitorrinto (N/A: Alguém assiste Phineas e Ferbie? XP) – Nunca vi Jasper rir tanto em minha vida. Também a ideia havia sido MARA! - Vinha até com o chapéu.

-Sabe, quem vai usar isso?! Você no seu interro.

-Vamos parr de enrolação e vamo logo – Rose disse – Alias, quem vai no carro de quem?

-Rose, desculpe, mas será que você e o Emm poderiam ir no carro do Edward, junto da Tânya? - Vi Alice piscar para Rose, que concordou com a cabeça. Entramos no carro, e sinceramente a situação estava bem comica. Edward e eu na frente. Emmett e Rosalie cada um em uma janela e Tânya no meio sendo esmagada pelos dois. Sim pelo dos já que eles se afastaram da janela e deixaram ela em um cubículo.

Fomos em silêncio para a escola. Durante todo trajeto Edward segurou minha mão. Apesar dele não tirar os olhos da estrada, ele queria demostrar que queria estar somente comigo. Será que eu poderia me sentir mais feliz como eu me sentia hoje? Será que seria tão fácil depois que estivessemos casados e o nosso filho já ter nascido? Bom, agora não iriia ficar pensando nisso. Só iria cutir o momento.

Chegamos no colégio, descemos e paro tudo! Todos os alunos olhavam para gente. O que me faz lembrar de um fato. Ninguém do colégio sabia que estávamos namorando. Muito menos que estávamos noivos. Eu já ia começar a ficar vermelha pela atenção, quando escuto uns gritos no carro. Hoje é o dia dos gritos só pode! Olhei para trás e não é que Tânya havia colocado a máscara.

-Qualquer coisa estou no banheiro – Ela disse isso e se pôs a correr em direção a escola. Preciso dizer que toda escola começou a rir do Perry?! Alias, até a gente começou a rir.

**Terceiro Capítulo. Nem preciso dizer, né?!**

**Reviews!!!**

**xoxo**


	22. Tirando Satisfações

**Gente, mil desculpas pela demora. Eu estava super atarefada! Provas, trabalhos, murais, curso, e várias utras coisas. E olha que só estou no primeiro bimetre do segundo ano do Curso Normal. Fazer formação para professor é a mesma coisa que não ter vida social.**

**Sinto muito mesmo. *.***

Capítulo 22 – Tirando Satisfações

Estávamos encostados no carro, ainda rindo de Tânya, a ornitorrinto. Pena que de vez de agente secreto ela é a vilã da história. Nossa, falndo desse jeito me sinto até em um daqueles filmes de besteirol americano. Se bem que neles nunca a principal está gravida e vai se casar com o cara que ama e que não é o pai do bebê. Nossa da até pra fazer uma fanfic.

No pátio todos estavam comentando sobre a cena de Tânya. Alguns estavam se perguntando o que foi aquele treco verde, outros riam dizendo que esqueceram de avisar que o carnaval já passou. Se escutava até de algumas patricinhas um "Eca! Será que não falaram para aquele ser que mascara de animal está fora de moda?!". As pessoas iriam falar sobre aquilo por muito tempo.

-É, nessa alice acertou – Rose comentou.

-Nessa até o Emmett acertou – Edward riu e veio me na minha direção segurando minha cintura – Estão olhando para gente. Você se se incomoda? -Olhei ao redor e constatei que realmente estavam nos olhando. Mas quer saber?! Levanto as mãos pro alto e digo desito!

-Não, não me importo – Puxei ele para um caloroso beijo. Isso mesmo, an frente de quase trezentas pessoas Edward e eu nos beijavamos fervorosamente.

-Haha. Edward, maninho, você sabem mesmo como chamar atenção – Quando olhamos para os alunos todos continuavam nos olhando a diferença é que agora estavam com as bocas abertas.

-Credo, parece que els nunca viram alguém se beijando – Rosalie olhou para eles com o canto do olho – Emm, vamos até a secretária nos encontrar com os outros. Precisamos dizer que Tânya provavelmente está tracada no banehiro – Ela puxou Emmett, nos deixando sozinhos com toda escola nos escarando. Super amiga!

-Vamos para sala? - Edward susurrou em ouvido – Temos que mostrar que estamos namorando para os outros alunos também. Sabe, para todos terem uma fofoca para falar. Se bem que depois da Tânya, eles já tem muito o que falar.

-É essas semanas está sendo ótima pra os fofoqueiros de plantão da cidade. Afinal, falar sobre a gravidez de Jessica já estava ficando chato, né!

-Deixa eles descobrirem que você está grávida. Aí sim vão cair matando em cima da gente – Já podia até imaginar. Iriam perguntar por que escondemos o namoro por tanto tempo, se vamos nos casar, como foi a reação dos nossos pais. Depois viriam as perguntas indiscretas "como Edward é entre quarto paredes?". Eu ficava tonta só de pensar como a cidade toda cairia sobre nós. Afinal, Edward vai ser o cara novo da cidade que engravidou a filha do chefe de polícia. Será que isso pode piorar?

Adentramos o portão do colégio de mãos dadas. E adivinha? Foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu do lado de fora. Todos davam passagem para passarmos e ficavam nos olhando descaradamente soltando murmurios em seguida. Vai ser assim até algum corajoso decidir perguntar se estavamos namorando mesmo.

Edward me levou até minha primeira aula. Ele me deu um beijo e disse que sentiria saudades de mim até a hora do intervalo. Sentei em meu costumeiro lugar ao lado de Angela e esperei para dizer a bomba. Assim que ela fechasse a boca de espanto.

-OMG! Bella, você e o Edward?! Há, eu sabia que nessa farofa tinha caroço. Desde quando, amiga? Me diz TU-DO.

-Ok, sério. Você está que nem a Alice. Angie, juro que queria te dizer antes, mas foi tudo tão rápido. E o que eu tenho pra te falarvai ser surprendente, por isso não grite e nem tenha um treco, ok?! - Ela balançou a cabeça e eu sussurrei – Estou grávida.

-...- Tá ela ficou muda. Que ótimo. Perfeito – Ahn. Nem sei o que dizer. Quer dizer, são tantas perguntas que me vem a cabeça. Seus pais já sabem? E so dele? Você está grávida de quantos meses? E o mais importante, como você está?

-Angie, quando eu descobri não tive outra reação a não ser chorar. Mas depois que Edward disse que assumiria eu senti um imenso alívio. Sabe, estou grávida de dois meses e dias – não podia deixar muito na cara que o pai não era Edward – Você lembra como fiquei carente quando acontceu aquilo. E ai eu conheci Edward. Depois já dá pra imaginar, né?!

-OMG! Não acredito que vou ser tia – Angela me abraçou animadamente. É por isso que eu gostava dela. Ela nunca me criticaria. Antes dos Cullen aparecer nós eramos inseparaveis. Não que que eu tenha abandonado ela ou vice-versa. É que Alice me puxa de lado e Ben, o namorado de Angie a puxa pra outro lado. Aí da nisso.

-Por favor, façam silêncio. Obrigado – O professor entre e fez sinal para alguém entrar – Ande, senhorita Denali. Entre logo! - OMG! Tânya entrou na sala sem a máscara do Perry, deixando seu cabelo e sua face exposta. Preciso dizer que a turma desatou a rir?!

-QUE FOI?! Nunca ouviram falar de alergia?!

-E o cabelo? - Alguém do fundão perguntou.

-Ultima moda punk da Europa.

-Bom, pode se sentar senhorita – O professor apontou um lugar vago, que infelizmente era atrás de mim. Tânya me olhou com os olhos cheios de furia e se dirigiu ao seu lugar.

-Você e seus comparças me pagam, _Isabella –_ Ela susurrou para mim, abrindo o material logo em seguida como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

As aulas passaram rápidamente. Tive uma aula com Kate, que encantou toda ala masculina, contando com o professor. A diferença é que o que encantou o professor foi sua inteligencia com numéros. Ela era ótima em trigonometria. Tivemos até que ouvir um discurso do professor dizendo como ele gostaria de ter mais alunos assim. Tirando esse fato, foi a melhor aula de trigonometria que já tive na vida. Mas mesmo assim, agradeci mentalmente quando o sinal bateu indicando o intervalo.

-Então, como foram suas primeiras aulas? - Edward perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

-Bom, deixe-me ver. Várias pessoas me olhando torto, murmurios ao nosso resperito, uma aula super interessante de trigonometria com Kate e uma bem estressante de literatura com Tânya. Quase normal, e o seu dia como foi?

-Wow. Dia interessante o seu. O meu dia foi quase assim. Também tive uma aula com Kate e Tânya. As duas estam na minha aula de espanhol. E Kate tive aula de sociologia com Kate – Ele se encostou na árvore e eu sentei em seu colo, colocando o lanche ao meu lado. Preferimos nos sentar do lado de for a para não precisar aguentar os burburinhos e Tânya.

-Eu contei a Angela que estou grávida. Ela não suspeitou de nada. Assim como os outros.

-Isso é ótimo. Se ela que é amiga intima não suspeitou, os demais também não iram. KKKKK. Sabe, Emmett estava se perguntando com quem o bebê irá se parecer. Acho que ele vai ficar muito decepicionado quando ver que não vai puxar nada ao tio.

-Rezo todo dia pra essa criança nascer com a minha ap – Edward me calou com um beijo. Um beijo beeem provocante.

-Sabe, amei nossa noite de otem.

-Eu da madrugada. Rsrsrs.

-Bella, a noite de ontem foi como se tivesse sido minha primeira vez – Assim eu me derreto.

-A noite de ontem comparada com a minha primeria vez, foi a minha priemeira vez. Rsrsrs.

-Me sinto honrado – Ele disse dando meu sorriso torto preferido.

-Sinta-se. Te deixo até se gabar.

-Nossa. Não acho bom fazer isso com Emmett e Alice por perto. Alias, nem com Rose e Jasper. Ainda mais o Jazz. Ele pode parecer quietinho, mas de santo não tem nada – Irmão super protetor entrando em ação – Mudando de assunto...

-De novo.

-É, de novo. Quando vai ser sua próxima consulta? Precisamos conversar com a secretária e explicar o motivo de nossas futuras faltas.

-Nossas?! Você não precisa perder as matérias por minha causa.

-Eu faço questão. Afinal, é nosso filho – Quando ele disse nosso me desatei a chorar. Droga de hormônios.

O fim do intervalo veio. Assim como a aula de biologia passou rápido. Mal deu pra aproveitar meu tempo com ele. Tudo bem que estavamos em uma escola e estamos aqui pra estudar. Mas só um tempo de aula com ele e o intervalo?! Isso é tortura demais. O pior é que agora é aula de Educação Física. Pelo menos eu poderia parar de faze-las dentre poucos meses. Terminei de vesti meu uniforme. Eu era a única no vestiario. Ninguém precisava ver o vestigio de gravidez que meu casaco escondia. Assim que sai do banheiro me corpo se chocou com outro que me empurrou de volta pro banheiro. Levantei minha cabeça e fechei a cara na hora. (N/A: Estam vendo como não sou tão malvada?! Nem parei o capítulo aqui.)

-Você pode me esclarecer tudo isso? - Mike me olhava com raiva , enquanto segurava meu braço – Como assim de uma hora pra outra você está namorando o novato da cidade?

-Em primeiro lugar, me solte – Puxei meu braço e me afastei dele – em segundo lugar, não é por você não me quis, que não há quem, queira. Edward me ama e vai cuidar do meu filho como se fosse dele.

-Ah, claro! Ele está dando uma de bom moço apenas pra provar do pote. Vê se encherga a verdade, Bella.

_Paf!_

-Pra você, Isabella! - O tapa que dei fez com que sua cara ficasse com meus cinco dedos marcados na cara – E só pra você saber, ele tem muito mais carater que você. Alias – Comecei a ir em direção da porta – ele é muito mais homem que você. Até na cama. Se bem que nem podemos chamar você de homem JÁ QUE SÓ AGUENTA 3 MINUTOS! - Quando me virei, todos olhavam para nós com as bocas abertas.

Continuei andando para for a da quadra. Não sem antes ouvir milhares de vaias, risos e exclamoções pro Mike. Eles perguntavam alto se ele só aguentava mesmo 3 minutos e alguém gritou um "Deve ser bem, Mikezinho!". Mas eu não me importava. Já passou o tempo que eu era a menina boba e apaixonada por ele. Por mim podiam suar a vontade.

Por causa da discussão senti meu peito arder pedindo por ar. Sentia meu rosto arder. Por isso corri o mais rápido que pude para enfermaria antes que eu desmaiasse ou tropessasse e quebrasse as pernas. Assim que cheguei na área hospitalar a uma das secretárias que estava saindo de lá me viu e veio correndo na minha direção.

-Oh meu Deus! Senhora Luff, me ajude por favor! - Me apoiei na senhorita Brown, que logo foi auxiliada pela senhora Luff para me levar a enfermaria.

-O que aconteceu? Alguma coisa na aula de Educação Física?

-Mais ou menos. Eu não... - Nem precisei terminar a frase. Logo eles colocaram um nebulizador em meu nariz. A sensação de mal estar se esvaiu por completo.

-Fique respirando por isso por mais 20 minutos. Está bem? - Concordei com a cabeça e ela bagunçou meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma criança de 5 anos. E é o que parecia. Alias, isso me trazia tão boas lembranças. Quando eu era pequena adorava ficar colocando a língua pra for a e puxar o ar pela boca. Era uma ótima sensação, Mas claro que eu não iria fazer isso aqui, né! - E você, senhorita Stanley, é melhor ficar sentada por mais uns minutos. O enjoo logo passará.

-Sim, senhora – Olhei para o lado e vi que Jessica estava com a cabeça baixa. A senhora Goff saiu nos deixando sozinha. O que me fez perceber que não ficavamos em um mesmo recinto sozinhas desde... Bom, já faz um bom tempo.

Ficamos naquela situação constreagedora por um bom tempo. Ou talvez por apenas alguns minutos. Nós duas estavamos em silêncio e de cabeça baixa. Teve um momento que olhei para ela e percebi que a mesma alisava sua barriga. Jessica não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Refleti por um momento. Apesar de ter três aulas com Jessica, eu nunca a percebia na aula. Talvez seja por que depois daquilo eu tenha decidido ignorar os dois e que estava dando certo até o momento que descobri que estava grávida.

-Você deve me odiar – Jessica quebrou o silencio, mas continuava com a cabeça baixa – Eu me odiaria. Nós sempre fomos melhores amigas, não escondiamos nada um da outra e eu acabei te traindo. Quer saber a verdade? - ela finalmente me olhou – Sempre tive inveja de você. Apesar de você não quere a atenção sempre estava pra cima de você, enquanto eu era a amiga. E por causa dessa inveja agora estou grávida. Só quero que você saiba que aquela tinha tinha sido a primeira vez. Quer dizer... Mais ou menos. Já fazia um mês que estavamos nos encontrando. Mas não passava dos beijos. Só naquele...

-O que você quer me contando sobre isso agora?!

-Desculpa. Eu não deveria. Eu fiquei com tanta inveja depois que você disse que dormiu com ele que eu. Eu só queria vencer. Mas acabei perdendo. Meus pais e os do Mike quase nos espulsaram de casa e dizeram que vamos ter que nos casar. Eu – eu sinto muito. Mesmo. Fui uma burra.

-Sinceramente?! No ínicio eu fiquei com muita raiva sua. Muita mesmo. Mas agora vejo que foi mais um favor. Você me fez abrir os olhos para as pessoas que me cercam. Não me peça desculpa por isso. Não por isso.

-... - Ela abaixou a cabeça de novo e eu vi lágrimas rolarem, mas agora que comecei a falar não iria parar.

-Você era minha melhora miga. Eu te considerava minha irmã. Te contava tudo. Você sabia como me sentia em relação a ele. Você não pode colocar a culpa de tudo isso na inveja que você sentia. Aculpa foi sua por se entregar a esse sentimento. O pior é que a nossa amizade nunca mais vai voltar, por que eu nunca seria amiga de uma pessoa ao qual eu não confio. E a minha confiança em você se perdeu naquele dia. Eu nem te reconheci nesses últimos meses. Cadê aquela garota humilde que brincava de sainha comigo? Agora só sobrou uma garota ambisiosa. Fúê me decepcionou.

-Eu... me desculpe, por ter me tornado essa garota. Eu sei que não tinha esse direito depois do que te fiz, mas eu estou tentando. Juro que estou tentando amadurecer. Mas tudo veio tão ráopido. Você não faz ideia do que estou passando. Estar grávida...

-Eu sei, Jessica. Eu também estou grávida.

-Ahn. OMG! O filho é do Mike ou do Edw...?!

-Não se preocupe. É do Edward.

-Você está de quantos meses?

-2 meses e alguns dias.

-Ahn, foi um pouco depois que...

-Que eles vieram pra cidade – Eu sei que ela se referia aquele fatidico dia, mas preferi dizer aquilo – E você?

-6 semanas – Depois disso se estalou um silêncio entre nós. Talvez as lágrimas de Jesica não fossem verdadeiras. Ou talvez ela realmente estivesse arrependida pelo que fez. Mas se sentir arrependida no final do campeonato não é o bastante.

Ficamos ali até passar todo tempo de Educação Física além da metade da outra aula. A senhora Luff voltou e perguntou se já estava tudo bem. Depois que assentimos que já estavamos bem, fomos liberadas. Já estavamos for a da ala hospitalar. Uma chuna fina caia sobre nossas cabeças, quando ouvi Jessica me chamar.

-Bella! Boa sorte!

-... Pra você também

Passei as outras aulas refletindo sobre o que conversamos. Se Mike e Jessica não tivessem feito aquilo comigo provavelmente eu estaria sendo tratada por ele como se fosse uma qualquer. Pelo que pude perceber dela, Mike deve ter mudado seu tratamento com ela drasticamente. Afinal, ele presava sua liberdade. E agora com o bebê e o casamento isso não será possivel tão cedo.

No final da aula todos se encontraram no estacionamento. Tânya estava com um galo tão vermelho na testa que dava pra ver mesmo com sua cara pintada, sua roupa estava manchada e estava com cara emburrada. Irina e Kate pareciam bem feliz com a nova escola. Alice provavelmente queria me contar uma coisa, já que não parava. De quicar. Chegamos na casa dos Cullen e como eu imaginei Alice saiu me puxando para seu quarto.

_**Flash Back da Alice**_

AHH! Que emoção! Bella e edward finalmente estão namorando, eu vou ser tia e Tânya está horrivel com aquele cabelo e a tinta na cara. O pior de tudo é que ela nem colocou uma roupa para ajudar seu estado. Sabe, é o que eu sempre digo "se você está bem vestidaninguém se importa com suas imperfeições". E olha que a Tânya está cheia delas. É serio! Eu sei o motivo dela ficar tantas horas escovando o cabelo. Pontas duplas! Isso mesmo, ela acha que escovar os cabelos por uma eternidade as pontas vão se juntar como mágica. Heloo, nem a Barbie consegue isso.

Bom, voltando ao assunto. Lá estavamos nós indo pra escola e rindo um bucado da falsificada. É por que aquela ali é igual _nota_ de 50 centavos. Eu mesma não acredito que meu irmão já namorou ela. Mas pelo menos temos a desculpa que ele é humano e humanos erram. Na verdade, ele nem gostava dela. Só ficou aquele mês com ela pra ver se a coitada enjoava e desgrudava do pé. Pena que não funcionou e a diaba até tentou dar o golpe nele. Eu fico com raiva só de lembrar que além do golpe ainda por cima traiu ele.

Mas agora está tudo bem. O que importa é que ele está com a pessoa certa. Bella é a alma gêmea dele, assim como Jazz é a minha alma gêmea. Ah, meu gatinho fica tão lindo quando dirige. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter encontrado ele na minha vida. Não vejo a hora de eu e meu bombomzinho nos casarmos. Aiai.

Chegamos rapidamente na escola e fomos na secretária acertar as coisas das meninas e da Tânya que foi com os outros direto pro estacionamento principal. Que pena! Queria tanto ver os outros tirando uma da cara dela. Deixa pra próxima. Depois que pegamos tudo na secretária nos encontramos com Rose e Emm que nos contaram tudo sobre a chegado do Perry. Oh, que maldade. Perry, o ornittorrinco não merecia isso.

O dia passou rápidamente. Tive duas aulas com Kate e por enquanto nenhuma com a lambisgóia. No intervalo, deixamos Edward e Bella sozinhos e fomos sentar no nosso costumeiro lugar. Ainda não haviamos avistado Tânya em lugar nenhum.

-Será que ela fugiu? - Emmett perguntou olhando para todos os lugares.

-Infelizmente não. Olha ela ali – Rose apontou para a entrada do refeitório e de lá vinha Tânya que debia estar pensando estar em uma passarela. Ela veio em nossa direção sem nenhuma pandeja nas mãos. O única lugar vazio na mesa era do lado de Rose. O que fez as duas fecharem as caras. Assim que Tânya sentou, vi o pequeno sorriso de Rose e...

-AHH! Sua – Rose "sem querer" deixou cair sua bebida em Tânya, manchando toda sua roupa. Há. É por isso que eu amo minha cunhadinha.

-Oh, me desculpe. Não percebi.

Aiai. É tão bom implicar ou ver alguém implicando com Tânya. Assim que ela viu o estrago na blusa, saiu correndo provavelmente para o banheiro. Nem preciso dizer que nos desatamos a rir. Depois do intervalo fui com Angela pra minmha próxima aula. E gente! Ela estava com uma blusa MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA!

Como sempre as aulas se passaram sem ninguém perceber. Já estava na minha última aula, Educação Física. E adivinha quem estava lá?! Acertou quem disse Tânya. Era a minha chance de aproveitar. Estavamos jogando volei. E como eu também tinha essa aula com Angela tive que aproveitar. Fiz sinal pra ela jogar a bola pra mim e BINGO! Bem na cara da Tânya! Ok, ok, sem dancinha da vitória, Alice. Mas vamos lá, eu não sou demais?! Quem disse que as baixinhas não podem com nada, não me conhece.

_**Fim do Flash Back da Alice**_

-Haha. É bom saber que Tânya também não teve um dia muito bom.

-Como assim, _também_?! - Alice me olhou confusa.

-O que posso dizer? Mike.

Comecei a relatar tudo para Alice. Sobre Mike na Educação Física, sobre minha conversa com Jessica e sobre meus sentimentos em relação a tudo isso. Ficamos horas conversando, tanto que nem percebemos que já era a hora do jantar. Só fomos "acordadas" por Irina que nos chamou a pedido de Esme. Nós ainda estavamos com a roupa da escola, mas só deu tempo de lavar as mãos. E sair correndo.

Claro que não sem antes falar com ela que Edward e eu transamos. E claro que também tive que ouvir um grito por isso e uma bronca por não ter lhe contado antes. Mas tudo bem Alice sempre vai ser... Alice.

-O que as duas tanto conversavam? Ainda estão com a roupa da escola – Carlisle indagou.

-Ah, nada de mais, pai. O senhor sabe. Coisa de mulher.

O jantar passou rápido. Assim como foram as horas do dia. Logo, eu estava com Edward. E mais um dia de aula, Edward, aula, Alice, gravidez, aula, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Cullen, Denali, aramações contra Tânya e assim se passou a semana. E quando percebemos já havia se passado mais uma e meus pais já tinham voltado.

Estava na minha cama deitada na cama. Tinha cabado de falar com Edward pelo telefone. Amanhã eu tinha uma consulta, Edward queria ir comigo, mas insisti que aquela consulta não era nada demais e ele não precisava me acompanhar. Além do mais, minha tinha insitido em ir comigo. Só de pensar que atrapalhar Edward nos estudos fazia me fazia ficar com os olhos cheios de água.

Nessa duas semanas que se passaram minha barriga deu um crescidinha exuberante. Eu não fazia ideia que uma mulher grávida tinha uma evolução tão rápida na barriga. E no peso. Se bem que por enquanto eu só engordei 3 kg. Emmett ficava brincando dizendo que isso acontecia por que nem quando eu tava dormindo mantinha minha boca fechada. Mas a culpa não é minha se a fome bateu em mim de um jeito extramamente grande.

Alias, cadê os salgadinhos que estavam aqui?!

**Resposta dos reviews dos capítulos 19, 20 e 21!!!**

**SEM NOME:** Demorei, mas postei! Rsrsrs.

**Ana Krol:** Hihihi. Mas a Bella perdôo ela. Alias, quem ficaria brava com a Alice?! ;.; Pois é menina. A gotinha anda meio sumida coitada. Mentira! Ela está se aproveitando dele sozinho. Está com medo da Bella pegar o seu posto. Kkkk. Que a Tânya morra! Muahaha! cof..cof...

**Julia / . / Miranda:** Há! Agora sim o seu nome vai aparecer. O fanfiction é muito chato com isso. Kkk. Meu lado comediante está em alta (que não é grande coisa) quando escrevi esses capítulos. Nossa! Uma das melhores?! Fico até emocionada! Muito obrigada!

**Nathk:** Tita, Renée não é mole, não! Se coloca algo na cabeça, ninguém tira. Espero que tenha gostado da peripécia delas. Kkk.

**Dany Cullen:** Hushsush. Pois é, né! A cada dia Bella fica mais sortuda! *.* Morte a Tânya! Humm... Será?!

**Eva Morgana Potter:** kkkk. Eu também! Aquela garota é do mal! Parece até aquelas crianças de filme de terror. Alias, será que não foi ela que encenoui A Orfã?! Hummm. O.o

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Hahaha. Pelo visto você gostou e riu muito. Mas muito mesmo. . Éééé, dona Renée não é mole, não! Alias, estou começando a me perguntar se tem alguém normal nessa fic. Kkkk. Mike super corno. Bom, infelizmente nem daria para mentir, já que os Cullen chegaram umas duas semanas depois do ocorrido. Pois é, Bella mentindo o tempo de gestação em alguns dias. Mas mesmo assim imagina a cara de tacho que ele vai ficar. Afinal, para todos ela estava super triste, mas de repente aparece grávida de outro bem na época que eles terminaram. Se a Jessica não ficar com ele mais ninguém fica. Kkk.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Aiai. Estou precisando de um homem desses para cuidar do meu filho (imaginário), Edward Jr. Pior que nem dá para ir para Los Angeles atrás do Rob, já que ele está na Hungria. São tantos gêmeos eu até fiquei meio zonza. Bebês?! Sei lá. Eu devo ter escrito alguma coisa errada. Sei lá. Já coloquei falso com ç. Kkk. Eu tenho que parar de escrever no escuro. Kkk. Eu acho que estava chapada enquanto escrevia esses capítulos. Só pode. Mas pelo menos fiz vocês rirem, né! ; ) Eu até que pequei leve com a Tânya. Dar em cima dos homens das outras e só ficar com o rosto roxo e o cabelo rosa na frente de centenas de pessoas em seu primeiro dia na escola e ainda por cima com a mescara do Perry. Ok, eu fui má. XP *.* Bom, infelizmente/felizmente eles foram para os felizmente sim. OMG! Quanto feliz. Mas não se preocupe que mais pra frente eu descrevo os finalmente. Hihihi. Só não garanto que vá ficar bom, é claro! Kkk.

**Roosi:** Hihihih. Se tinha alguém de mal humor ultimamente, espero que tenha passado depois desses capítulos. Como dizem pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco, no da Tânya para mim foi coca-cola gelada em um dia super ensolarado. Kkk.

**H-Culen-H:** kkk. Coitada! Já não basta comer aquela guloseima, vomitar na frente do namorado não dá. Realmente Edward e Emmett vão ser os tios mais ciumentos do mundo. Ahh, posso garantir que o casamento dos dois vai ser mais do que comentado. Eu também teria metido a mão na cara da Tânya, mas como a Bella é mais calminha... kkk. Puxa, eu até fiquei com um pouco de pena da Tânya. Mentira!! Não sou galinha que nem ela para ficar tendo pena dos outros. Espero que tenha gostado da reação de todos. E a do Mike, é claro! XP

**Isa Stream:** Dessa vez então, você deve ter achado que foi um milagre, né! Espero que tenha gostado desse e que goste dos outros capítulos.

**Carla:** Wow! Ganhou um notebook enganando a mãe?! Nem preciso perguntar se está fazendo o dever de casa direitinho. Kkkk. Pelo visto você gostou do motivo da Tânya ficar mais tempo. Concordo, cabelo rosa é privilegio da Sakura. Quanto ao rosto roxo... Se você verde eu diria o Mascará. Rsrsrs. E o Perry, é claro! Kkk. Sua mãe perguntou se você estava cheirada?! Se você estudasse na minha escola, sua mãe acharia normal. A maluquice, é claro!

**Regina Swan Culen:** Esse bebê já vai ser super paparicado. Com um pai como o Edward e um tio como o Emm, é melhor segurar por que só pode dar confusão. kkkk. A dona Renée é totalmente lelê da cuca. Rsrsrs. Juntando com os Cullen, fica a grande duvida de como fugiram do hospício. Hahaha. Ainda me sinto um pouco culpada pelo o que viz. Poxa, fazer Tânya sair por ai com a mascara do Perry é muita sacanagem... Com o Perry! Adoro Phineas e Ferb. Pena que não dá para mim assistir mais. ;.; Espero que tenha gostado da reação do povo de Forks. E a do Mike. Agora ele vai pagar por tudo o que acontecer. Hahaha. *.* kkk. Realmente é bem esquisito esses desejos loucos de Bella.

**Dany Cullen:** Nossa, se todo dia você entra para ver se eu postei, dessa vez então foi uma grande espera. Espero que tenha gostado desses capítulos também. Perdoe-me pela demora. E sim, a mascara era a do Perry de Phineas e Ferb. E... bom não assisto com minha irmã, pois sou filha única, mas assisto sozinha e adoroooooo.

**Gibeluh:** Que bom que gostou! Ainda mais a mascara!!! *.* kkkk.

**Lizzie:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desses também. *.*

**Acdy-chan:** Hummm. Espero que tenha gostado do ciuminho do Mike. E que bom que tenha gostado da vingança. Eu também adorei! Muhahahaha!!! *.*

**Ab Winchester:** kkk. Cullen e Swan big crazy!!! Fico muito contente que tenha gostado dos capítulos. Espero não ter decepcionado nesses.

**Lara Masen:** Ounn. Que bom. Espero que essa demora não tenha feito você perder a vontade de continuar lendo.

**Belle K.:** Fico muito contente que esteja gostando. Não pude postar antes pois estava mega atarefada. Mas espero que tenha gostado desses capítulos.

**Bia Vieirinha:** kkk. Aturar Tânya pois mais de um mês é mega tortura, mas o que elas fizeram com ela valeu a pena. Fico muito contente em saber que está gostando. *.* Obrigado!!!

**Angel Nunes:** Ounnn!!! Fico mega feliz! Ainda bem que está gostando. Obrigado! *.*

**Nine:** Bem vinda a fic! Fico muito contente que esteja gostando! OMG! Você fica lendo no trabalho e todos ficam te olhando?! Eu morri de rir ao imaginar a cena. Kkkk. : )

**Liih Cullen Granger Weasley:** Hahaha. Que bom que conseguir fazer muitas pessoas rir com esses capítulos. Espero que tenha gostado desses também. *.*


	23. Ginecologista

Capítulo 23 – Ginecologista

-Filha, por que você decidiu fazer suas consultas aqui em Seattle? - Minha mãe se revirava impaciente no bando do carona.

-Não quero que fiquem falando muito sobre minha gravidez – Apesar de saber que logo não seria possível esconder. Afinal, a barriga já estava existente já que estava a poucos dias dos 3 meses.

-Bella, você sabe que logo não poderá esconder mais. Alias, nem sei por que você está querendo esconder esse fato.

-Mãe, se vocês ficaram uma semana sem fala comigo direito, imagine o que uma cidade pode fazer?! - eram bem capaz de chamarem o Papa pra me descomungar.

-Sinto muito, por ter feito aquilo com você, querida. É que seu pai e eu nos sentimos, traídos, sei lá. Como posso explicar – Renée coçava a cabeça demostrando confusão – Ficamos com medo de perder nossa menininha. O problema que não tínhamos percebidos que você já tinha virado mulher.

-Obrigado, mãe – Juro que se eu não estivesse dirigindo teria abraçado ele e cairia aos prantos. Nessa ultima semana eu chorava por tudo. Eu chorava até se não tivesse a jujuba roxa – Mas, eu sei que papai ficou bem decepcionado.

-Entenda, Bella. Charlie sempre desejou o melhor pra você. Ele queria tanto que você fizesse uma faculdade. E agora...

-Mãe, eu vou fazer faculdade. Claro que não vai ser lgo, mas depois que ele ficar maior eu posso conciliar as coisas.

-E Edward?

-Quer saber se ele vai fazer faculdade, assim que terminar a escola? - minha mãe assentiu com a cabeça – É mãe, ele vai fazer faculdade.

-Você sabe que vai ser difícil, não sabe?!

-Mãe, eu sei que provavelmente eu vou pirar com toda pressão. E Edward vai querer me estrangular de vez em quando, mas eu quero que confie na gente. Você e o papai também passaram muitas dificuldades depois que casaram. Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa mas deu certo. Então, por favor, confie em nós.

Minha mãe sorriu pra mim e mudando de assunto em seguida. Quando estávamos chegando perto da clinica, ela começou a reclamar da minha tia. Essas duas nunca mudariam. Minha mãe sempre reclamava da minha tia. "Ela é muito velha pra surfar", "Já se viu uma mulher da idade dela usar fio dental?", "Ela sempre me irrita falando de como seu marido surfista de menos de 30 anos é bom na cama, não que seu pai não seja, mas...". Argh, ainda me da náuseas só de me lembrar disso.

Adentramos a clínica e lá estava ela. A recepcionista atirada, Leah. Pelo menos Edward não estava comigo hoje. Ela estava lixando as unhas, enquanto falava com alguém no telefone. E pelo visto nem era uma assunto do trabalho. Alguém poderia estar morrendo agora, enquanto ela ocupava a linha. Nos encostamos no balcão esperando ela terminar a ligação.

_5 minutos depois_

-Eu sei... Claro que sim... Muuuuuuito... Jura?!... Mais que galinha!...

_10 minutos depois_

Minha mãe tamborilava os dedos no balcão e suspirava a cada exclamação que a recepcionista fazia. Enquanto eu puxava o ar forte várias vezes.

_15 minutos depois_

Renée olhava pra recepcionista com uma cara de psicopata. Eu tentava chamar atenção dela, mais nada acontecia. Agora, se Edward estivesse aqui duvido que eu teria que ficar vários minutos em pé, tentando chamar a atenção da atendente.

_20 minutos_

-CHEGA! - Renée desligou o telefone e só faltou arrancar a mãe da garota junto do fone – ESTAMOS AQUI A 20 MINUTOS, ENQUANTO VOCÊ TAGARELA NO TELEFONE! NÃO ESTAMOS PAGANDO CARO, PARA VIM NUMA PORCARIA DE CLÍNICA. POR QUE SE PRA SER ATENDIDO JÁ É ISSO, IMAGINA A CONSULTA! - Da-lhe mãe!

-Senhora, garanto que essa é uma das melhores clínicas de Seattle – Nos viramos pra ver quem tinha falado e vimos um médico sorrindo para nós – Sinto muito o que a senhorita Clearwater fez. Prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

-Dr. Black, sinto muito o ocorrido. Posso ver o papel da consulta, senhorita? - Leah abaixou a cabeça e pegou meu papel – Ahn, sua hora estaria marcada com o doutor Summers. Mas como houve um problema familiar com ele...

-Eu vou ser seu médico – Dr. Black abriu um sorriso e nos apontou o caminho para sua sala – Ah, sim! Leah lembre-se de dar 50% de desconto por esse transtorno. E depois falaremos disso mocinha.

Seguimos para sua sala que ficava a duas portas da ultima que fiz minha consulta. A sala do dr. Black era bem diferente do Dr. Summers. A sala do outro médico era toda branco. O que me deu um certo pavor na época. Mas a sala do senhor Black era aconchegante. As paredes eram pintadas de azul, que pareciam dar uma certa calmaria na pessoa. Haviam algumas coisas jogadas displicentemente em sua mesa. E a arrumação é bem harmoniosa. Poderia ficar horas nesse lugar.

-Sentem-se por favor. Preciso fazer algumas perguntas antes – OMG! Agora que vinha o lado ruim. Minha mãe não podia saber quanto tempo de gestação eu tenho. Se não tudo iria valão a baixo – Mãe, será que você poderia ir vendo um lugar pra gente comer?! Sabe, já estou ficando com fome e não estou com vontade de comer naquele mesmo restaurante.

-Ah, claro, filha. Mas, me ligue quando terminar, ok! - Minha mãe saiu e eu pude respirar fundo.

-Haha. Algo a esconder de sua, mãe?! - Ele sorria abertamente enquanto e olhava com um olhar inquisidor.

-Olha, preciso saber se o senhor vai ser meu médico definitivo. É estranho ficar passando de mão em mão na clínica – Me arrependi assim que terminei de falar por causa do duplo sentido da frase.

-Hahaha. O Dr. Summers que estava cuidando de você está com uns problemas familiares, portanto não sabe quando vai voltar. Talvez até se aposente de vez, então eu posso providenciar para que seja seu médico definitivo.

-Ahn, Dr. Black...

-Jacob. Pode me chamar de Jacob – Olhei para ele e percebi que pudia confiar nele. Da outra vez tive que contar já que achei que aquele médico que ia acompanhar minha gestação. Mas com Jacob podia sentir que ele manteria o segredo a sete chaves não por profissionalismo e sim por achar que é o certo.

-Bom, Dr. Jacob... eu... - Respirei fundo e olhei diretamente em seus olhos – Pedi pra minha mãe sair por que ela não sabe de toda verdade. Todos acham que o bebê é do meu namorado, mas ele só começou a namorar comigo por causa do bebê.

-Como assim?! Pode me contar tudo. Prometo que vou ser guardador desse segredo.

Comecei a contar tudo a ele. Desde minha primeira transa com Mike até até minha última com Edward. E estranhamente eu não me sentia desconfortável falando isso. Ao contrário, me sentia como se estivesse conversando com um amigo. Uma coisa estranha já que Jacob devia ter uns 25 anos, nunca nos vimos na vida e ele seria o cara que veria minha intimidade quase como meu namorado.

Jacob me observava meu relato atentamente. Não me interrompia nem nas minhas pausas. Dava pra perceber que ele me compreendia como ninguém, exceto Edward. E aquilo me fazia falar cada vez mais da minha situação. Jacob não parecia se importar, parecia querer que eu falasse mais e mais.

-Nossa, Edward é um verdadeiro _gentleman. _Com 17 anos se responsabilizar com algo assim só demostra o quanto ele te ama. Você é uma garota de sorte.

-Se não fosse por Edward, não sei de onde tiraria forças pra lutar.

-Estou muito curioso pra conhece-lo. Espero que ele posso vim em uma próxima visita.

-Ah, não é que ele não veio por não poder. Eu pedi pra ele ficar. Não quero atrapalhar os estudos dele.

-É muito bonito da sua parte fazer isso.

-É o minimo que posso fazer.

-Bom, vamos a consulta?

Jacob era um ótimo médico. Me fez sentir totalmente confortável. Fiz um hemograma completo, me pesei, tirei minha pressão, e agora estávamos indo pra sala de ultra-som ver se o coração do bebê esta bom. Isso me fazia pensar em qual seria o sexo do bebê. Será que Edward já pensou nos nomes? Será que ele preferia menino ou menina? Comecei a rir por antecipação da conversa.

-O que foi? - Jacob me perguntou a causa do meu riso.

-Nada. É que... Estou imaginando como vai ser a conversa que Edward e eu teremos hoje sobre o sexo dos bebês.

-Nunca pensaram nisso? - Me deitei na maca, levantando minha blusa pra deixar a barriga livre.

-Na verdade, já. Mas sempre a família esta reunida e os meus cunhados não são pessoas muito normais. Acaba que não conseguimos falar sobre o assunto a sós.

-Haha. Outro que gostaria de conversar é com sua família. Ainda mais o Emmett e a Alice, do jeito que você fala parece que os dois fugiram do maniconio.

-Devem ter fugido mesmo. Hihi. Mas eles são super legais. Posso contar com eles para tudo.

-Quem me dera que minha família fosse toda assim. Se bem que eu não tenho o que reclamar, já que na família só tem uma ovelha negra, que a minha meia irmã. Bom, você viu como ela é.

-Hã?

-A recepcionista, Leah. Ela é minha meia irmã. A clínica é da minha família, então vai ser normal se você ver alguém parecido comigo.

-Oh, sério? É tipo um negócio de família?

-Na verdade, não. Rsrsrs. Só eu, e meu meio irmão somos médicos. Mas decidimos comprar esse lugar e reformar pra conseguirmos dinheiro pro verdadeiro negocio de família.

-Qual? - Jacob começou a passar um gel na minha barriga barriga para fazer a ultra.

-Uma oficina – Começamos a rir pela simplicidade dos planos – Pode parecer estranho mas sempre sonhei com isso desde pequeno. Só me formei em medicina pois era o sonho da minha mãe. Bom, acabei gostando do oficio o final das contas. Íamos fazer uma clínica onde moro, em La Push. Mas como você deve saber, felizmente contrataram um um excelente médico pro hospital. Você deve conhece-lo. Seu nome é...

-Carlisle Cullen, meu sogro e avô do meu filho – Falei sorrindo.

-Esta brincando, né?! Você está namorando o filho do Dr. Carlisle? Eu o acho o melhor de todo o estado. Sou um grande fã do trabalho dele.

-Haha. É muita coincidência. Mas se quiser um dia lhe apresento.

-Séria uma honra, senhorita – ele falou brincando. 10 minutos depois já estava tirando o gel da minha barriga e pegando o papel pra ir embora.

-Bom, entregue isso a Leah pra marcar sua próxima consulta.

-Ah, claro.

-Alias, é melhor eu ir junto. Aquela garota ainda vai fazer perdermos todos os pacientes – Fomos para a recepção e para nossa surpresa, não era Leah que estava lá. E sim um rapaz de mais ou menos 22 anos.

-Seth, cadê ela?

-Jake, você sabe como é nossa irmã. Ela disse que não aguentava esperar o horário de almoço e foi embora. Não pude falar nenhuma palavra.

-Essa garota não muda. Bom, Bella, esse é Seth Clearwater. Meu meio irmão. Ele trabalha aqui como pediatra. Marque a próxima consulta de Bella e lhe dê 50 % de desconto.

-Leah, aprontou de novo?

-Depois te explico. Tchau, Bella – Jacob me deu um beijo na bochecha e voltou pra sala.

-Senhorita Swan, os papeis por favor – Lhe entreguei os papeis e fiquei olhando o rapaz na minha frente. Assim como Jacob, ele é alto e tinha uma feição infantil, apesar da idade. Pelas suas feições deviam ser descendentes de indígenas – Bom, a senhorita deve voltar daqui a 3 semanas.

-Obrigado – Peguei os papeis, coloquei na bolsa e peguei o celular pra falar com minha mãe. Ela disse que logo voltaria pra me buscar e que tinha uma surpresa pra mim.

-Ahn, senhorita Swan...

-Bella, pode me chamar de Bella – Ele abriu um sorriso e continuou.

-Bella, deseja um copo de água, suco, café? Tens biscoitinho também pra acompanhar.

-Haha. Não obrigado. Já vou almoçar. Dr. Clearwater.

-Por favor me chame de Seth. Então, está de quantos semanas?

-12 semanas. Jacob me disse que vocês que reformaram o local para fazer uma clínica. Pode me explicar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Por que o nome da clínica é St. Jimmy¹? - Só de olhar o lugar dava pra perceber que não tinha nada a ver com um santo.

-Pode guardar um segredo? – ele disse chegando mais perto.

-Posso.

-Somos muito fãs do GreenDay.

-Hahaha. Também sou apaixonada pelo grupo. Essa música é ótima, alias.

-Hahaha. Mas não se esqueça. Isso é segredo de estado – Minha mãe chegou sorridente e fui caminhando em sua direção.

-Pode deixar que não conto a ninguém, Seth. Até mais.

-Oh, Bella, cadê a recepcionista mal educada? - Renée disse abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

-Não foi despedida se é o que você está pensando. Estava no horário de almoço e ela deixou o posto com o irmão pediatra.

Ah, uma pena. Mas Bella querida veja o que comprei para o bebê – Entramos no carro e minha mãe me entregou uma sacola com uma estampa de loja de bebê. Quando abri, vi dois pequenos chocalhos. Um cor de rosa e outro azul.

-Achei tão bonito quando eu vi que tive que comprar. Como não sabemos qual é o sexo comprei as duas dores. Não são lindos? - Bom, como dessa vez quem estava dirigindo era minha mãe, eu cai aos prantos.

-Sã-são lindos, mãe. Obrigado. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

-Oh, filha, não chore. Rsrsrs. Sabe, você me traz lembranças da minha gravidez. Eu chorava por tudo. Chorava quando o comercial estava muito grande. Se a música acabava. E chorava ainda mais quando me pesava. Você me fez engordar tanto.

-Você acha que vou puxar isso de você?

-Que foi? Está com medo de que mal tenha se casado e Edward já desista? Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia. Dá pra ver como ele te ama só olhando nos olhos dele. Ele fica com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Isso me lembra o inicio de namoro e o casamento com seu. Sabe, ainda hoje eu vejo um brilho nos olhos dele. Mas, quando vejo Edward... ele sente uma coisa muito intensa com você. Você é uma mulher de sorte.

-Edward é maravilhoso. A senhora nem imagina quanto – _E nem quero que descubra._ Completei mentalmente.

-O amor não é lindo? Ah, é aqui. Acho que você vai gostar do restaurante, parece bem aconchegante e só vende comida caseira.

-Parece ótimo – Entramos no restaurante e era realmente muito confortável. A decoração nos fazia sentir em casa. Ficamos conversando sobre vários assuntos enquanto almoçávamos. Agora, eu finalmente sentia que tinha recuperado a confiança de minha mãe de volta. Só faltava o matriarca da família. Apesar de Charlie ter voltado a conversar comigo e ter aceitado a situação sei que ele ainda não confia em mim direito. Não como deve ser a confiança entre pai e filha.

Voltamos para casa 3 horas depois. Minha mãe havia resolvido dar uma volta em todas as lojas com artigos infantis. Nós olhamos berços, mamadeiras, roupas e prometemos voltar em todas as lojas no próximo mês. Já estava ficando com medo de imaginar Alice, Kate e Renée me puxando pra comprar as roupinhas pro bebê pelo menos eu não teria que ficar experimentando roupa. Se bem que Alice já queria me puxar pro shopping pois minhas roupas já estavam super apertadas.

Chegamos em casa e encontramos meu pai sentado na varanda leno jornal. Assim que ele nos viu saindo da picape, abriu um largo sorriso e veio correndo em nossa direção. Charlie deu um beijo em Renée e se virou para mim.

-Então, como foi a consulta? Tudo bem com o bebê? Edward já ligou umas 5 vezes pra perguntar do por que vocês não terem voltado.

-Está tudo bem pai. O coração do bebê está batendo com bastante força até.

-Querido você tem que ver o presentinho que comprei pro bebê. Mostra pra ele, filha – Renée disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Claro, mãe – Peguei o embrulho e amostrei os chocalhos – Mamãe comprou dois por não saber o sexo.

-É lindo. Ahn, Bella, acho melhor ligar pro Edward antes que ele venha aqui. Rsrsrs.

-Pode deixar pai – Entrei correndo e fui pro meu quarto. O relógio mostrava 6: 30. claro que com a minha picape a viagem de ida e de volta era bem maior.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o tão conhecido numero. Na verdade, ele já era o primeiro da discagem automática. Foi um pedido da minha mãe, que não grava nem o número de casa. Deu um toque, dois toques, três toques, quatro ...

-Alô?

-Oi, Irina. Tudo bem?

-Ah, oi, Bella. Está tudo bem sim. E você? Como foi a consulta? Edward está arrancado os cabelos com a curiosidade.

-É, meu pai disse que ele ligou 5 vezes.

-Ia ser 6. Mas Esme o proibiu de tocar no telefone. Ele acha que pode acontecer algo com o bebê ou com você. Olha, ele está tão psicotico.

-Haha. Bom, pode passar pra ele, por favor?

-Que pena. Estava adorando ver ele assim, mas tudo. Espero um minuto.

-Hehe. Ok – Escutei ela chamar Edward e um coro de aleluia ecoando pela sala. Provavelmente a família não estava mas aguentando meu noivo. Rsrsrs. É tão estranho pensar nele como meu noivo.

-Alô? Bella? Está tudo bem, amor? O bebê o coração dele está ok? E você? Ai, meu Deus, eu deveria ter ido a essa ...

-Edward, cala a boca, está bem? Ótimo agora respire.

-Ahn, ok. É, então?

-Está tudo como deve ser. O bebê está dormindo tranquilo na minha barriga. Meu peso e sangue estão ótimos e tudo mais. Não precisava ficar preocupado. Sabe que isso é rotina.

-Eu sei, mas... eu queria ter ficado do seu lado.

-Você estava do meu lado. Só que não pessoalmente, ok!

-Ai, Bella, eu te amo tanto. E nosso filho também. Não vejo a hora de ver o rosto dele.

-Eu também te amo e não vejo a hora de ver o rostinho dele. Mas agora, tenho que desligar. Ele esta reclamando de fome, ok! Até amanhã.

-Sonhe comigo!

Desliguei o telefone com um sorriso no rosto. Fui pra cozinha preparar o jantar e já fui beliscando alguma coisa. Jantamos juntos, enquanto conversávamos alegremente. Só de imaginar que logo a família estaria maior. Alias, já está maior. Primeiro, por que estou um jumbo. Segundo por já sinto a presença do bebê. É uma sensação tão magica.

Após o jantar fui pro quarto arrumar minhas coisas pra aula de amanhã. Depois fui tomar, já que só tinha tomado de manhã. E eca! Eu estava nojenta. Tomar banho só de manhã, e fazer tudo o que fiz hoje é barra. Tudo bem que só fiquei batendo perna na rua, mas o pesinho a mais já estava dando uma diferença. Agora eu estava no meu quarto escovando meu cabelo, quando escuto uma batida na porta.

-Pode entrar – Meu pai colocou a cabeça pra dentro, sorriu e entrou.

-Oi, Bells. Se importa em conversar?

-Não, claro que não. O que quer falar? - Charlie se sentou na cama e ficou olhando pra baixo. Reparei que ele tinha um embrulho na mãe. Depois de ter respirado fundo três vezes, ele me olhou.

-Sabe, tenho medo de acontecer alguma coisa e não de pra mim falar o que sinto – Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e esperei o pior.

-Bella, tenho orgulho de você. Eu achei que você não conseguiria levar isso em frente. Mas agora eu vejo que pode. Edward, te ama e vai cuidar bem de vocês. Eu só quero te dizer que qualquer coisa pode contar comigo, filha. Eu te amo e só quero o seu melhor. E ele é o melhor pra você. Assim como esse filho. Você nem imagina o quanto você amadureceu desde que descobriu a gravidez. E quer saber?! Você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo.

-Oh, pai! - Abracei meu pai fortemente e deixei as lágrimas rolarem. Agora sim eu me sentia perdoada. A confiança que havia sido perdida, tinha sido estabelecida nesse momento. E nada perderia.

-Aqui. Já que sua mãe já deu um presente pro bebê. Achei que já podia comprar o meu. Comprei quando fomos visitar sua avó – Abri o embrulho e vi um par de sapatinhos brancos, feito de trico – Eu vi quando estava fugindo das reclamações de sua mãe sobre sua tia.

-Haha. É lindo, pai. Muito obrigado. O senhor não sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim. É simplesmente perfeito.

-Bom, é melhor deixar minha filha e meu neto descansarem. Alias, posso ver a ultra. Apesar de não mostrar nada acho muito emotivo ver. Além que vai me fazer cair ainda mais na real. É eu vou ser avô.

-Pode acreditando, vovô Chralie – Entreguei a ultra e lhe dei um sorriso.

-Rsrsrs. Vou deixar em cima da mesa pra você mostrar amanhã ao Edward – Charlie abriu a porta e já estava saindo quando o chamei.

-Pai, muito obrigado mesmo – Ele sorriu e murmurou.

-Boa noite, querida.

Deitei na cama e cai no sono rapidamente. Estava tão cansada que nem sonhei. Alias, acho que nem me mexi. Eu me sentia um chumbo. O despertador tocou no horário de sempre, me fazendo levantar de supetão pelo susto. Eu dormia tão calmamente, que o barulho do despertador parecia uma britadeira quebrando os alicerces do meu sono. Me levantei fiz minha higiene e tomei banho. Não havia ninguém em casa. O que era um milagre já que minha mãe a essa hora devia estar esperneando pra sair da cama. Tomei meu café silenciosamente. Quando olhei no relógio e vi que era 7:30, ouvi o som de uma buzina e sai correndo pra fora.

Lá estava ele encostado em seu volvo prateado me esperando com seu famoso sorriso torto. Corri até seus braços e fui recebida por um caloroso beijo. Tem jeito melhor de começar o dia? Se tiver pode ficar, pois eu quero mais é ficar com meu Cullen. E o melhor é que o meu é original.

**N/A: ¹St. Jimmy é o nome da sexta faixa do cd American Idiot do GreenDay.**


	24. Lado avesso

Capítulo 24 – Lado avesso

Entrei no carro e me sentei no banco do passageiro. Edward entrou no carro e em vez de dar partida, ele ligou o rádio e ficou me encarando. Olhei para ele confusa, enquanto ele esboçava seu famoso sorriso torto. O que houve com esse homem hoje?

-Oi, nós temos que ir pra escola – Disse abanando minhas mãos sobre os seus olhos.

-Não até você me mostrar o ultra-som – Era só por isso?!

-Nossa, esse ultra-som nem é pra saber qual será o sexo do bebê e você está todo alvoroçado. Hahaha.

-Olha, você já me fez perder uma consulta, vai querer me privar disso também? - Rsrsrs. Não é que ele está levando isso de pai muito a sério.

-Ai, Edward, deixa de drama. Rsrsrs. Aqui está a ultra. Não dá pra ver nada. Mas a quantidade e a força das batidas estão do lado.

-Como não dá pra ver?! Olha só isso! - Edward me mostrou um grande borrão enquanto dava um sorriso bobo.

-Você quer um babador?

-Palhaça! Você não fica emocionada? Quer dizer – Edward virou e ficou olhando pra janela – é o nosso filho.

-Oh, Edward! É claro que me sinto assim – toquei em seu ombro, e virei seu rosto para mim – Você está chorando?

-Não, não. Caiu um cisco no meu olho -ele disse tentando disfarçar, mas seus olhos estavam mais do que marejados, as lágrimas haviam começado a cair.

-Oh, meu amor! Você vai mentir pra mim?!

-Tudo bem, estou chorando. Sabe, eu não acredito aquilo que dizem sobre "homens não choram".

-Rsrsrs. Edward, eu acho tão sexy um homem chorando – falei sensualmente.

-É verdade? - disse já esboçando seu sorriso torto.

-Aham – Comecei a beijar seus olhos e fui descendo por onde as lágrimas haviam caído – É uma pena que tem aula.

-Bella, você está parecendo o homem da relação! - ele disse se fingindo de ofendido.

-E você chorando desse jeito parece a grávida da vez! - Devolvi rindo.

-Eu fiquei emocionado. Só isso. Você não pode apressar as coisas, não?! 9 meses é muita coisa.

-Você deve ter nascido prematuro.

-E nasci mesmo. 7 meses. Mas vamos levar em consideração que eu estava junto da Alice. Eu queria sair pelo menos duas semanas antes mais ela não. Teimou pra sair 2 meses antes.

-Ah, claro. Mas foi você que nasceu 5 minutos antes. Vaai dizer que ela te empurrou?!

-Foi simples assim. Se bem que tive que aguentar 7 meses dividindo a mesma barriga com ela. Depois que deram passagem era bem capaz até de eu esquecer do cavalheirismo e sair correndo. Acho que quando chorei nem era por que o médico me bateu e sim por que eu vi que ela estava vindo.

-Hahaha. Olha o absurdo que você está dizendo, Edward!

-Absurdo?! Sabe a maioria de gêmeos nascem com uma grande diferença de tempo. Pode levar horas pro segundo bebê nascer. Mas ela não! Tinha que nascer 5 minutos depois. Acho que já estava esperando a roupinha rosa.

-Rsrsrs. Ok, agora que parou seu momento TPM, dá pra ir para escola.

-Ah, não estou com vontade de dirigir.

-Ótimo, Rala daí que eu dirijo. Rsrsrs – falei brincando.

-Tudo bem – Edward saiu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a pota do meu lado – Vamos, vá para o banco do motorista.

-O que?! Edward eu estava brincando.

-Mas, eu não – Edward me puxou e eu fui para trás do volante – Espero que consiga dirigir um carro de verdade, e não aquela lat...

-Não. Nunca insulte a Bela.

-Bella? Você deu seu nome ao lixo. Ai... - dei um tapa em seu braço e lhe respondi.

-Não, é Bela com um _L._ Seu nome é Belatriz.

-Belatriz?! Está assistindo muito Harry Potter.¹

-Ah, cala a boca, Cedrico! Rsrsrs – falei assim que comecei a dirigir.

-Cedrico?!

-É, Cedrico. A descrição dele nos livros é muito parecida com a sua. Ele é um gato, o queridinho dos professores e das mulheres, é inteligente e você já reparou como você é super parecido como ator que fez o personagem? Sério, você poderia trocar de lugar com Robert Pattinson e nem desconfiariam que mudaram de pessoa.

-Sério?! Nossa, se eu soubesse disso já teria uma agenda telefônica lotada de mulheres gost... Ai. Não precisa me bater. Hahaha. Você sabe que a única que ocupa meu tempo é você. Alias, acho que minha conta de telefone só tem o seu numero.

-Muito bom saber disso, Sr. Cullen.

Chegamos rapidamente na escola, e aconteceu a mesma coisa das últimas semanas. Todos ficaram nos encarando. Só que estranhamente dessa vez eles estavam ainda mais surpresos. OMG! Será que eles descobriram?! Os Cullen, os Hale e os Denali vieram em nossa direção e eu dei graças a Deus que Tânya não estavam juntos.

-Nossa, o amor de você é muito profundo, hein! - Jazz disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que deu em você hoje pra trocarem as bolas? - Emmett perguntou demostrando bastante confusão.

-Como assim? - perguntei também confusa.

-Ué, Edward nunca deixa tocarem no carro dele. Acho que ele sente mais ciúme desse carro, do que a Alice com seu Jimmy Choo – Rosalie disse rindo.

-Nossa, que honra! Só vim dirigindo por que a mulher da relação estava de TPM e sem vontade de dirigir.

-Há, assim você me ofendi, honey – Edward disse imitando a voz de uma garota.

-Poxa, Bella, vocês mal se casaram e nem conseguiu deixar seu homem, digo mulher, na linha – Emmett disse entre risadas.

-Olha quem fala. Um dia peguei você as 3 da manha fazendo uma coisa super comprometedora na frente da TV – Edward disse.

-O que? Ele estava assistindo filme pornô e se ...

-Cala a boca, Kate - Irina falou corada.

-Não, pior que isso. Ele estava assistindo a maratona do Barney e estava chorando enquanto cantava aquela musiquinha ridicula.

-Oh, Emmett você não fez isso?! - Alice perguntou incrédula.

-Foi um momento de fraqueza. Mas isso já muito tempo.

-Emm, isso foi semana passada. Eu te vi quando fui beber água.

-Ok, ok. Vamos logo pra sala que temos mais o que fazer.

Cada um foi pra sua sala e assim o dia passou. Alias, o humor te todos estavam super alterados hoje. Não, ninguém estava nervoso ou briguento. Alice hoje estava super calma. Nem pular estava pulando. Edward estava super sentimental. Emmett ficou cabisbaixo depois de lembrar do Barney. Rose e Jazz estranhamente esboçavam um grande sorriso.

Depois das aulas, fomos todos para casa dos Cullen. E o melhor Tânya estava bem longe de mim. Na verdade, isso me deixa um pouco preocupada, afinal ela me ameaçou na aula por causa daquilo que fizemos com ela. Bom, é melhor esquece-la por enquanto. Ou não. Ficar de olho no inimigo é sempre bom. Ai, o que será que Esme fez pro lanche? Estou morrendo de fome.

Assim que chegamos ouvimos um grito vindo da sala. Nem precisou dizer nada. Todos saíram correndo em direção para dentro da casa. Se algo acontecesse com Esme o nosso mundo desabaria. Emmett foi o primeiro a chegar na sala. Em seguida chegou Jasper e Edward. E mais atrás as meninas e eu. Até que olhamos a cena.

-Ok, o que está acontecendo aqui?! - Emmett perguntou coçando a cabeça em confusão.

-Titios, queridos, será que não perceberam que estão um pouquinho velhos para jogarem Twister?! - É isso mesmo que a loira aguada disse. Carlisle e Esme, no meio da sala, jogando twister.

-Tânya, só pra você saber, nós ainda temos 40 anos. E nos exercitamos muito bem pra ainda termos capacidade de jogar twister – Carlisle disse calmamente – e de fazer outras coisas – disse maliciosamente.

-Então por que Esme gritou? - Tânya perguntou aparentando não acreditar.

-Querida – Esme falou irônica – já reparou a posição que estou. Caramba! Foi difícil ficar assim.

Realmente deveria ter sido difícil, afinal aquela posição não devia ser mais complicada que qualquer uma do Kama Sutra. Ela estava em baixo do Carlisle com as pernas e os braços todo aberto. Enquanto ele estava virado do outro lado na mesma posição (N/A: Não pensem besteiras, hein!).

-E por que estão jogando isso? - Alice perguntou.

-Ahn, estamos entediados. Sabe, só os nossos empregos não estão nos satisfazendo.

-Mas mãe, o que nos satisfaz não é o emprego é sex... Ai. Rose, por que me bateu – É parece que Emmett já se recuperou um pouco do Barney.

-Emm, querido, cala a boca. Vem cá Carlisle, Esme, isso não é crise de maia idade?!

-Rosalie, se quer nos chamar de velhos diga na cara – Carlisle disse.

-Pai, mãe, dá pra vocês saírem dessa posição. Está incomodando, sabe – Alice se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

-Quer saber, vou subir! - Tânya disse mas ninguém prestou atenção. O que fez com que ela se retirasse bufando.

-Por que estão se sentindo entediados?! - Perguntei – A casa sempre está cheia. Vocês sempre estão ocupados com seus trabalhos.

-É mais agora vamos ser avós. E logo essa casa terá um a menos. Ai depois, outro e quando veremos já não terá ninguém e estaremos sentados na cadeira de balanço na frente da casa e eu direi "Carlile, meu amor, o que será de nós agora?!" - Esme falava de uma maneira triste.

-Mãe, não precisa exagerar. Onde você acha que nós vamos vir pra comer uma deliciosa macorrona com molho, hein?! - Edward disse carinhosamente.

-E o empadão de camarão? - Agora alice já entrava no jogo.

-E o churrasco de domingo? - Emeet disse e eu já estava salivando – e o ...

-Chega! - Interrompi quase chorando – Será que vocês não fazem ideia que tem uma mulher grávida aqui?!

-Hahaha. Vocês estão fazendo ela morrer de fome – Irina disse rindo.

-Hehehe. Vamos Irina. Temos que ligar para os nossos pais. Além que não quero ficar aqui quando Bella der a verdadeira louca e começar a gritar por comida – Kate disse e saiu correndo com Irina ao seu encalço.

-Oh, Bella, venha tem algumas coisas na geladeira.

-Pode deixar Esme eu me viro.

-Não! Eu faço questão. Assim eu não me sinto uma inútil. Ai, se tivesse algo pra animar meu dia.

Fomos para a cozinha e Esme me serviu um generoso pedaço de bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate. Comi tudo como se não visse um prato de comida a anos. Ainda bebi três vezes o copo de suco de manga. Estava tudo tão delicioso. O estranho é que minha fome não passava. Será que eu estava com algum problema?! Mas tarde eu pergunto pra Carlisle.

Fomos para sala assistir televisão. Estava passando um programa o qual os casais trocavam de lugares. Os homens faziam as ações das mulheres e as mulheres se portavam igual aos seus maridos. Era hilario ver os maridos imitando a voz das esposas só pra irrita-las.

-É isso! - Esme gritou de repente.

-Isso o que, amor? Carlisle perguntou.

-Vamos fazer uma brincadeira, igual a da TV. Vamos trocar os papeis por uma semana. Eu serei o Carlisle e o Carlisle vai ser eu. Jasper vai trocar de lugar com a Alice e por ai vai com seu respectivo casal. Já você Tânya, Irina e Kate podem trocar de lugar entre vocês.

-Oh, não, prefiro ficar fora dessa tia – Kate disse.

-Tânya também não concordaria com isso. Mas saiba que vou adorar ver – Irina disse escondendo, e muito mal, um sorriso.

-Nem eu! Mãe eu não vou participar disso não – Emmett ralhou, o que foi seu grande erro.

-Emmett Julian Cullen, eu fiquei 9 meses aguentando na minha barriga, te dava de mama cada vez que você reclamava de fome, e olha que não foram poucas vezes. Troquei sua fralda. Perdi várias noites de sono por sua causa. Fiquei te observando enquanto estava doente. Segurei sua cabeça enquanto vomitava. E agora você me faz isso? Renegando algo a sua mãe?!

-N-n-não, ma-mamãe. Que isso. Eu disse que não vou participar disso sem um sorriso super feliz – ele apontou para o rosto mostrando seu grande sorriso colgate.

-Ótimo! Por que isso começa agora.

-Ok, então eu já volto – Emmett saiu correndo, provavelmente para o seu quarto.

-Esme, meu amor, isso já não é demais, não?! - Carlisle perguntou todo carinhoso para Esme.

-Esme, meu amor, por que não o seu maravilhoso picadinho ao molho. Estou morrendo de fome – Esme disse já entrando no personagem.

-Pelo visto isso é um não Carlis... Digo, Mãe – Jazz falou segurando o riso. Muito mal por sinal.

-Oh, Esme, querida, eu concordo com Carlisle. É melhor fazer o seu famoso picadinho – Edward disse tentando imitar a minha voz – E se for possível, em vez de molho coloque mostarda e de acompanhamento gelatina.

-Ahh, eu não faço isso Edward!

-OMG! Meu irmão começou a brigar com ele mesmo – Jazz disse colocando a mão na boca, fingindo espanto.

-EI! Eu não faço isso, Jasper! - Alice disse emburrada.

-Há, é só o que faltava. Essa família já não é louca o suficiente, não?! - Rose revirou os olhos.

-Família, desculpe a demora estava me arrumando – Todos olharam para a porta da sala e com o que nos deparamos?! Emmett Cullen, com um vestido vermelho super justo, com batom , maquiagem e por incrível que pareça de peruca loura – Ursão, meu amor por que está com essa cara?!

-Emmett, não era pra se vestir igual a pessoa. É só pra imitar a personalidade – Rose falou depois de alguns minutos em transe.

-Onde você arranjou essa peruca. Alias, nem me fala – Sei lá que tipo de fantasia sexual os fazem por ai.

-Relaxa, Bells, aquilo foi por causa de uma festa a fantasia que ele decidiu ir de loira do banherio – Alice disse calmamente. Deu pra perceber que ela já estava fazendo um esforço pra entrar no papel. Afinal, Jasper sempre foi muito calmo.

-Querem saber, até esse plano caiu em um dia perfeito. Vocês repararam como todos estavam hoje? Sabe, parece que você mudaram de personalidade enquanto estavam na escola. Alice estava quieta, Emmett cabisbaixo e o Edward até cho... - Edward tampou minha boca com as mãos e começou a me puxar para fora da sala.

-Bom, eu vou levar a Bel... Digo, eu preciso ir para casa. Sabe, preciso assaltar a geladeira. Hihihi.

-Tchau, família. Até daqui a pouco. Assim que eu deixar a grávida em casa, eu volto pra ver se ela não acabou com a comida daqui também! - gritei da porta e fui caminhando rindo para o seu carro.

-Rsrsrs. Obrigado por participar dessas loucuras que minha família faz. Se bem que assim você pode se acostumar. Afinal, daqui a pouco você também vai fazer parte desse maniconio. Alias, você já faz parte.

-Que isso Edward, você sabe que amo sua família. E obrigado por já me considerar parte da sua. Alias, eu nem te contei, né?!

-Sobre o que?

-Bom, finalmente as coisas lá em casa voltaram ao normal. Sabe, depois daquele jantar melhorou. Mas eu ainda sentia um clima meio tenso entre nós. Mas agora, não. Eu finalmente recuperei a confiança deles – meu sorriso devia está igual a de uma criança de 5 anos. Mas eu não me importo. Eu estou feliz com isso.

-É muito bom saber disso, meu amor - Edward sorria de um modo sincero – Nossas famílias vão ser muito importantes para o que nós ainda enfrentaremos. Mas o importante é que estamos juntos nisso.

-É, é o que importa. Ahh, eu também esqueci de te amostrar o que meu pai e minha mãe deram ao bebê – Me virei para pegar minha mochila no banco traseiro. Senti Edward diminuir a velocidade já que eu tinha tirado o cinto – Aqui!

-Haha. Sapatinhos e chocalhos. É tão fofo. Até parece que ele já está aqui.

-Mas ele está.

-Rsrsrs. Olha então ele deve estar morrendo de rir, já vendo as palhaçadas do Emm.

-Ah, por favor nem me lembre do ocorrido de hoje. O pior é que esqueci de comentar o quaõ suas pernas estavam lindas. Rsrsrs.

-Ohh, você ia falar das pernas do meu irmão na frente?! Quer disser da minha irmã. Hahaha – Fomos conversando todo o trajeto. Rindo das palhaçadas do Emm, das loucuras da Alice e da mais nova da Esme. Chegamos na minha casa e meu olhar já foi pro céu.

-Oh, vai cair uma tempestade. E uma das feias.

-Bom, estamos em Foks, bebê – Ele disse sorrindo torto.

Entramos e vimos meus pais na sala. Cumprimentamos eles e subimos para o meu quarto. Guardei meus pertences e puxei Edward para sentar na cama. Ele colocou a minha cabeça em seu colo e ficou alisando meus cabelos.

-Alice já te falou dos planos que ela tem pro final de semana?

-Não, o que? Por favor não me diga shopping – Falei apavorada.

-Não, não. Rsrsrs. Ela quer planejar com você e sua mãe o lance do casamento. Sabe, marcar o dia, festa, seu vestido, essas coisas.

-Ah, ainda nem tinham pensado nisso. Alias, você também tem que estar presente. Por que só eu tenho que arrumar tudo?! - falei fingindo estar sangada.

-Ahh, devia ficar alegre que quem não vai arrumar essa festa seja Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rose e Isabella/eu. Rsrsrs. Aii, depois disso de hoje, sinceramente não sei onde minha família vai parar.

-Ah, que isso. Sua família é sempre tão animada. Gosto tanto deles.

-Como era com os seus ex- sogros?

-Era normal. Sabe, até que o Sr. e Sra. Newton eram muito simpáticos comigo. Bom, pelo menos eles demostravam que gostavam de mim. Se bem que o filho deles também aparentava e deu no que deu.

-Desculpe por perguntar isso, Bella. Eu...

-Não, eu gostava deles. Sabe, quando eles souberam o que Mike fez comigo eles ficaram bem decepcionados. Eu até que fico um pouco triste por ter perdido contato com eles.

-Se bem que isso não era necessário. Afinal, o culpado foi o filho deles, não eles.

-É, você tem razão.

TOC TOC

-Bella, posso entrar filha – Minha mãe perguntou.

-Pode, mãe.

-Nossa, é tão estranho ver que você tem privacidade, Bella – Edward disse rindo – Lá em casa sempre que estamos conversando alguém aparece de repente e sem bater na porta. As vezes nem parece que meus pais os educou.

-Oh, querido. Em família grande é assim mesmo. Até por que, apesar da sua mãe ter só vocês três, sempre aparece mais um pro jantar, né?! - Renée disse rindo.

-Um? Rose e Jasper acho que já se mudaram pra lá.

-Edward! - Dei um tapa em seu braço o fazendo rir.

-Rsrsrs. Brincadeira. Aquela casa sem os dois seria um tédio. Minhas primas também. Já estava com saudades dela. Bom, com uma exceção é claro.

-Acho bom.

-Hahaha. Devo prever que você está falando daquela sua prima loira. Como se chama?! Tina, Tunia, ...

-Tânya, mãe.

-Isso, Tânya. Olha, me desculpe por falar isso, mas aquela garota parece ser pior que Megan Fox em Garota Infernal. Eu via o olhar que ela dirigia a Bella no dia do jantar. Era de puro ódio. Acho que se ela tivesse ficado na mesa, todos teriam tido uma indigestão. O que mas me surpreendeu é que sua mãe me disse que vocês já namoraram.

-Pois é. As vezes a gente comete alguns erros na vida. Mas graças a deus eu encontrei o meu caminho. Eu praticamente vi a luz e larguei ela.

-Eu acho até que demorou muito – Resmuguei.

-Olha, quem fala! - Ok, nessa ele acertou. Afinal, namorei Newton por 10 anos. Enquanto ele namorou Tânya durante um mês.

-Bom, pelo menos posso dizer que aguento uma prova de resistência melhor que você.

-Mas como você mesmo disse Edward. Bella também encontrou o caminho da luz – Minha mãe disse sorridente.

-Pena que foi do caminho mais difícil – Sussurrei, mas mesmo assim eles ouviram.

-Bom, Edward vim convidar você para jantar e não aceito um não como resposta.

-Ah, claro, senhora Swan.

-Por favor, me chame de Renée. Já que você já é da família, não precisa de formalidades.

-Ah, claro. Então vamos, Bella – Edward me puxou pelo braço pra descermos juntos.

Na cozinha meu pai já se encontrava na mesa nos esperando. Estranhamente quem vez o jantar hoje foi meu pai. Que graças a Deus não cozinhava como minha mãe. Enquanto comemos sua lasanha conversávamos banalidades. Até que chegou no assunto do casamento.

-A sim, Dona Renée, Alice deseja se encontrar com vocês para começar os preparativos. Alias, ela não parou de encher meu saco ontem dizendo que tinha pouco tempo, mas que ia fazer a melhor festa de casamento do mundo.

-Alice como sempre muito... animada – Charlie disse, dando uma garfada em sua lasanha logo em seguida.

-É por que o senhor ainda não viu nada. Aparece lá em casa amanhã também. Vai ter gente querendo pular pela janela. Ah, se vai.

Só de imaginar Alice falando aquele monte de coisas me dava fome. Ai, a pior parte é que ainda teríamos que resolver sobre o buffet. E falar sobre o buffet dá fome. Aii, a minha lasanha tá acabando. Será que se eu correr dá pra pegar mais esse último mega pedaço. Detalhe, esse seria o meu quarto super mega pedaço.

-Buáaáá- comecei a chorar desesperadamente na mesa.

-Bella, o que foi – Edward perguntou apreensivo ao meu lado.

-A lasanha está acabando...

N/A: ¹ Refere-se a Belatriz Lestrange, de Harry Potter.


	25. Preparativos

Capítulo 25 – Preparativos

Depois de recurada pelo episodio da pobre e deliciosa lasanha. Que descanse em paz! Vim para o banheiro lavar meu rosto. Não iria escovar meus dentes agora pois eu sempre ia fazer uma boquinha meia noite. Isso mesmo, ultimamente eu atava a geladeiras. Se eu estivesse narrando minha história para alguém, provavelmente essa pessoa estaria pensando " Nossa, além de ter engravidado aos 17 anos, virou também uma gulosa, assaltante de geladeira, balofa, e por ai vai. É daqui a pouco nem Edward vai me querer. A cada dia engordo mais.

Sai do banheiro e fui para cozinha me encontrar com Edward. No meio da escada ele veio correndo na minha direção e já me tacou um delicioso beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Me desculpe a pressa, meu amor, mas está começando uma terrível tempestade. Minha mãe acabou de me ligar avisando.

CABUMM!

-AHHH! - Há que ótimo! Era só o que faltava. Acabei de pagar um mico na frente do meu noivo , está trovejando e estou com fome. Detalhe é que acabei de comer – Edward, fica comigo. Só essa noite.

-Bella, é melhor não. Seus pais podem não concordar – Argh! São em situações como essa que você queria já ser maior de idade e com casa própria.

-Será que não podemos nos casar logo?! Sei lá Vegas!

-Rsrsrs. Você bebeu quando foi ao banheiro?

-Ah, Edward, por favor!

-O que ela está pedindo dessa vez? - Minha mãe apareceu rindo.

-Está fazendo manha para me fazer dormir aqui, mas...

-Mãe, deixa por favor! Nós vamos nos comportar – Ok, eu sei que estava manhosa, mas eu sempre odiei trovões. Estranho já que eu moro na cidade mais chuvosa do mundo. Mas naquele dia na casa do Edward, quando dormi junto a ele me senti tão bem, tão segura – Mãe, você vai deixar o seu genro, meu futuro marido e pai do meu filho correr o riso de sofrer um acidente andando por essas ruas...

-Ok, por mim está tudo bem. Mas tente convencer o seu pai – Minha mãe disse revirando os olhos.

-Meu Deus. Sabe, você está passando muito tempo com Alice. Sinto muito, dona Renée, ela está virando um mostro.

-Haha. É por que você ainda não viu nada. Quando ela era pequena e colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, ela só parava de espernear quando conseguia. É melhor você já ir se preparando, por que se puxar o gênio da mãe e da tia, você vai ficar ferrado.

Deixei eles ali fofocando e subi correndo até o quarto dos meus pais. Bati na porta até esperar um entre. Meu pai estava sentado na cama com uns papeis na mão. Eu sempre achei meu pai o maior gato, de óculos então. Nem parece que já passou dos 40.

-Pai, posso te pedir um favor?!

-O que, minha flor?

-Edward pode dormir aqui hoje? É que com essa tempestade está alagando toda Forks e ele pode sofrer um acidente. E eu não ficaria bem se soubesse que ele está nessa chuva tentando ir para casa. E também está trovejando. E eu li em algum lugar que não é bom estar dentro de carro enquanto está trovejando. Vai que cai um raio nele. Eu nunca me perdoaria se isso acontecesse...

-E provavelmente não nos perdoaria também. Alias, já respirou depois desse discurso?

-Ah, eu estou bem. Mas então? Prometo que não vamos fazer nada.

-Até por que o que tinha que fazer já está feito – ele olhou para minha barriga e suspirou – ele pode ficar. Mas, vai ficar na sala.

-Sim, senhor, Chefe Swan – Bati continência e depois fui correndo dar um beijo na sua bochecha – Muito obrigado, pai. Você é um amor. É o melhor pai do mundo.

-Rsrsrs. Nossa agora sou o melhor pai do mundo – fui para a porta e me virei o encarando.

-Você sempre foi, pai. Sempre foi. E pode ter certeza que vai ser um ótimo avô também – Charlie abriu um sorriso e eu me retirei.

Sai correndo para sala, quase caindo pela escada enquanto descia. Eu já me imaginava com 8 meses subindo e descendo essas escadas e não estava gostando do que via.

-Papai deixou, mas você vai ter que dormir na sala. Então, você vai ficar certo? - perguntei à Edward que estava sentado com a minha mãe na sala conversando.

-Eu nem imaginava ficar em outro lugar, além da sala – Edward fez aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto adoro.

-Então vai ficar?

-Querida, com você pedindo desse jeito você convence até o papa.

-Ótimo, vou me lembrar disso. Vou arrumar a sala, então.

-E eu vou ligar para casa – Subi a escada de novo, só que dessa vez devagar. Não queria nenhum problema com meu bebê, só por que eu sou ansiosa.

Abri o armário e peguei alguns lençóis e um travesseiro. Aproveitei que meu pai tinha ido tomar banho e peguei uma camisa e uma calça dele para dar a Edward. Depois fui a porta do banheiro e gritei ao meu pai que tinha pego uma roupa dele. Desci a escada com mais cuidado ainda, pelo fato de estar lotada de coisas na mão. Eu mal conseguia ver onde estava pisando.

Assim que pus os pés na sala e vi o que Edward e minha mãe estavam fazendo me arrependi. Por que Deus? Por que? Ela queria acabar com a minha vida para sempre? Minha mãe estava sentada no sofá com Edward ao seu lado. Os dois estavam rindo mais do que hienas. Agora o por que? Simples. Minha mãe estava mostrando meu álbum de fotos.

Nunca fui uma criança muito fotogênica. Alias, continuo não sendo. A maioria das minhas fotos era eu séria ou quando minha mãe me pegava de surpresa. Mas sempre que minha mão tirava essas fotos de surpresa ou eu saia com a boca aberta ou mastigando algo ou caindo ou... É já dá pra imaginar que não eram fotos boas.

Coloquei os lençóis no sofá e me virei para ver a capa do álbum. É definidamente minha mãe quer me matar. Ela mostrava logo as minhas fotos mais constrangedoras. As minhas fotos de quando nasci até os 3 anos. Sabe quando sua mãe está toda empolgada por ter um filho pequeno e começa a tirar fotos suas até em momentos que não tem nada a ver. Pois é. E a maioria das fotos que tinha naquele álbum eu estava nua. Minha mãe adorava tirar foto enquanto eu estava no banho. O que quase resultou em meu afogamento quando eu tinha 8 meses.

-Mãe, por que você não vai lá em cima ver se o papai precisa de você?

-Bella, nem vimos você ai. Eu estava mostrando suas fotos de bebê. Continua mostrando as fotos pra o Edward.

-Ah, claro, mãe – Claro que não!

-bom, Edward sinta-se em casa. E boas noite crianças. Rsrsrs. Crianças fazendo crianças. Eu me sito tão velha – Minha mãe saiu divagando sobre sua idade e como sua irmã aparentava estar tão nova.

Ultimamente Renée tentava se convencer que não estava muito velha e sim que Edward e eu somos crianças. Mas eu acho que não funcionando muito, já que ela mesma já me disse que me considera uma grande mulher. Dá pra ver isso a cada vez que ela me olha.

-Hahaha. Bella, pelo visto seu sonho de bebê era possar pra Playboy – Oh, meu Deus! Fui olhar o álbum pra ver que foto ele estava olhando. Nela eu tinha 3 meses, estava nua na cama e com uma perninha para cima. Agora me diz, isso lá é foto de uma mãe tirar da filha?!

-Me da isso aqui – tentei pegar de suas mãos mas ele levantou bem na hora – Edward!

-Bella! - ele disse me imitando – Hahaha. Sinceramente isso é um tesouro. Espero que e tenha sido o único homem a ter visto isso.

-Pode ter certeza que é o primeiro e único. Não sei como ainda não queimei isso – tentei pegar de novo de suas mãos, mas ele levantou o braço – Edward, me da!

-Rsrsrs. Humm, você está uma gracinha nessa foto.

-Edward! - fiquei pulando ao seu redor até conseguir pegar o álbum – Argh, eu vu guardar isso em um lugar onde nem o FBI conseguiria achar. Subi correndo as escadas e coloquei o álbum embaixo da minha cama. Depois pegaria as outras fotos e veria um lugar para colocar. Desci de novo e encontrei ele sentado no sofá com um porta retrato na mão – Vem cá, você tem algum fetiche por retratos?

-Rsrsrs. Eu queria conhecer mais a minha noiva, só isso. Sabe, foi muita sorte meu pai ter sido transferido para Forks. Essa hora eu com certeza estaria em casa lendo algum livro ou no computador vendo vários vídeos sem sentido.

-Humm, então devo me sentir honrada por estar te ocupando com alguma coisa? Se bem que agora deve estar meio difícil de você para para ler um bom livro.

-Que homem em sã consciência iria ficar lendo um livro se poderia ficar com você?

-Rsrsrs. Assim você me deixa mal acostumada.

-Então estou conseguindo o meu objetivo.

-Está falando a verdade? Ou não quer que eu vá atrás de mais alguma ex-namorada?

-Bom, na verdade só namorei sério duas vezes. Que foi a Tânya – amei a careta que ele fez – e você. Bom, claro que com você continuo namorando, vamos nos casar e quando ficarmos velhos vamos morar em uma casinha em frente a praia.

-Hahaha. Você já planejou tudo então?!

-Não, tudo não. Sabe, eu prefiro improvissar.

-Uii, meu capitão Jack Sparrow¹!

-Hihihi. Cuidado que eu posso te mandar pra prancha (N/A: Sem maldades, people! XP).

-Mudando de assunto, aqui tem umas roupas do meu pai pra você vestir e uma toalha caso você queira tomar banho.

-Ah, vou querer sim.

-Ok, bom, você já sabe onde é o banherio, pode ir se quiser.

-Já volto – ele me deu um beijo e subiu para o banheiro. Enquanto isso me envolvi nos lençóis e deitei no sofá.

Liguei a TV e fui ver o que se estava passando algum filme. Daqui a 30 minutos iria começar o filme Um Amor Pra recordar. Daria tempo de tomar banho antes de começar. O filme era de romance e a sinopse do filme dizia: Landon é um rapaz popular e problemático. Ele se apaixona por Jamie, uma garota meiga e estudiosa, mas o destino pode pregar peças na vida desses jovens. Parecia ser um filme interessante.

15 minutos depois, Edward apareceu na sala, com os cabelos molhados. Se ele já é lindo com os cabelos despenteados, com os cabelos molhados então. Conseguiu me dar calor até nesse frio de Forks.

-Ah, vou tomar banho e já volto – Me levantei e subi correndo para o meu quarto. Peguei um pijama bem quente e fui para o banheiro.

Assim que entrei na água quente senti meu corpo amolecer. A tensão estava indo embora. Desde que descobri que estava grávida, essa maldita tensão rondava a minha vida e as minhas costas. Eu já estava ficando toda dura.

Terminei o banho e coloquei minha roupa rapidamente. Peguei minha escova de cabelo e minha coberta e desci correndo para a sala. Minha nossa, eu nunca subi e desci tanto essa escada. E olha que já moro nessa casa a 17 anos. É isso mesmo, moro na mesma casa a minha vida toda. No meu quarto ainda pode se ver perto da janela uns tracinhos que era para saber o quanto estava crescendo. Me pergunto se vou fazer a mesma coisa com o meu filho.

-Espero que não esteja com sono. Por que vai passar um filme que estou muito a vim de ver – Falei já me sentando ao seu lado e pegando o controle. Liguei a mudei o canal e já estava no inicio do filme. Eles estavam em um cais incentivando para um garoto pular.

-Um amor para recordar? Você já viu? - Edward perguntou me deitando em seu colo.

-Não. E você?

-Também não.

-Ótimo! Ah, fica um minutinho aqui que eu vou fazer pipoca.

Fui para cozinha e peguei alguns pacotes de pipoca de microondas. Peguei o de sabor manteiga e pus pra fazer. Peguei também dois copos e coloquei refrigerante. Esperei a pipoca ficar pronta e levei tudo de uma vez. Detalhe, eu estava quase caindo com as coisas.

-Bella! Por que não me pediu pra trazer?! Você sabe que com sua coordenação é um milagre não ter morrido trazendo tudo isso junto – ele me sacaneou enquanto me ajudava a colocar as coisas na mesinha.

-Seu bobo! Eu também não sou tão desastrada!

-Ah, não?! Quem é que já conhece todos os médicos da cidade e que teve um quarto especial por 10 anos no hospital?

-Ah, como você sabe sobre o quarto? Isso já faz tempo. Alias, já faz uns 2 meses que não vou ao hospital por causa de macucados.

-Hahaha. Bella você é uma comédia.

-Humm, mais quem é que está apaixonado pela comédia?

-Pode ter certeza que eu estou. Alias, estou mais do que apaixonado. Bella, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo – Nos beijamos e depois nos viramos para prestar atenção no filme.

Ri, chorei, comi seis pacotes de pipoca, bebi refrigerante, beijo muito Edward, chorei, chorei, chorei mais um pouco e chorei. Por que a vida é tão injusta? Por que tinha que acontecer aquilo? Será que um verdadeiro amor nunca pode continuar juntos? Será que sempre haverá um Romeu ou uma Julieta?

Olhei para o relógio e já era 1 e meia da manhã. Desejei a Edward boa noite e fui para o meu quarto dormir. Apesar do meu pai ter parentado calam por Edward dormir aqui. Eu sei que logo ele iria no meu quarto ver se eu estava sozinha. E se ele não me visse lá, logo ele estaria correndo para sala.

Assim que deitei na cama apaguei. Revirava na cama em um sonho perturbador. Sonhava com Edward e eu um um lindo jardim fazendo um piquenique, até que comecei a sentir fortes pontadas na minha barriga. Quando olhei para ela, reparei que já demostrava ter uns 7 meses. Meu bebê estava nascendo prematura. Comecei a gritar por Edward. Do nada apareci no hospital e Edward me pedia para ficar calma. Eu não parava de sangrar estava perdendo o bebê. De repente escuto um choro. Ele nasceu, mas tudo estava ficando escuro. Eu estava morrendo.

-BELLA! - foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de...

-AHHHH! - Sentei na cama assustada. Aquele foi o pior pesadelo que já tive. Estava suada e ofegante. Aquilo foi horrivel, será que eu...?!

Comecei a chorar desesperadamente. De repente começaram a bater na minha porta e a gritarem meu nome. Mas eu não me importava. Eu não podia perder esse bebê. Mas também queria ficar com Edward. Apesar de Jacob ter dito que vai ficar tudo bem, eu ainda tenho medo. E se algo acontecesse comigo e meu filho tivesse que ser criado pelo meus pais? Eu não poderia fazer Edward tomar conta do meu filho sendo que ele não tem culpa da minha irrespondibilidade.

BLAH!

Edward derrubou a minha porta e entrou correndo com minha mãe e meu pai ao seu encalço. Eles se ajoelharam ao lado da minha cama, enquanto Edward sentou átras de mim e me puxou para um abraço.

-Bella, calma foi só um pesadelo. Não precisa chorar.

-E se algo acontecer errado?

-Não vai dar nada de errado. Estamos todos juntos. Tudo vai dar certo – O abracei e fiquei tentando me convencer disso. Todos estavam comigo e tudo iria dar certo.

Meia hora depois já estava de banho tomado e terminado de tomar café. Depois daquele pesadelo nem vontade de comer eu tinha. Por isso só comi uma maçã e fiquei sentada na mesa esperando os outros terminarem o café para irmos a casa dos Cullen.

Hoje iriamos resolver sobre o casamento. Logo minha barriga estaria aparecendo, assim como os fuchicos. Por isso Edward e eu. Decidimos não esperarmos o bebê nascer para nos casarmos. Além de que ia ficar mas difícil os preparativos. Seria menos cansativo e poderíamos ter um tempo para lua de mel. O que não daria pra fazer depois do nascimento do bebê. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

Foram mais meia hora para sairmos de casa. Meus pais foram no carro de Charlie e eu fui no de Edward. Eu continuava quieta. Ainda não me sentia segura para falar, mas pelo menos já me encontrava mais calma. Chagamos rapidamente na casa dos cullen e nos deparamos com uma cena pra lá de inusitada.

Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle estavam com aventais, vassouras e paninhos na mão. Enquanto Esme estava com um óculos olhando uns papeis e Alice e Rose estavam sujas de graxa. Bom, Rose estar suja de graxa não era novidade, já que ela ama mexer em carros.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Edward perguntou incrédulo.

-Ué, você esqueceu da nossa troca de personalidades? Isso vai até sexta-feira – Carlisle disse enquanto passava pano nos móveis.

-Isso mesmo. Pode ir pra cozinha atacar a geladeira – Emmett disse varrendo próximo a estante.

-Ah, decidimos que você deveria usar isso – Jasper parou de varrer e pegou uma... O que é aquilo? - ah, oi Sr. e Sra. Swan. Tudo bem? - Meus pais só balançaram a cabeça. Os dois deviam estar em choque – Toma, Edward.

-Ahn, eu nunca vou usar isso – Agora que estava perto eu pude perceber o que era. Aquilo era uma barriga falsa.

-Hahaha. Ah, Edward coloca pra mim ver – Era a primeira vez que eu sorria naquele dia. Edward abriu um sorriso e negou com a cabeça.

-Nem pensar. Nem se meu corpo fosse tomado por alguma coisa eu colocaria isso – ele jogou de volta pra Jasper que começou a rir.

-Ah, então, Alice. Vamos resolver logo sobre o casamento?

-Ahh, claro! - Alice veio correndo em minha direção, batendo palmas – Vamos, tia Renée, tio Charlie, sentem-se que eu vou pegar minhas coisas. Só foi Alice falar isso que todos se sentaram. Aparentando estarem bem curiosos.

Em poucos minutos Alice voltou quicando com uma agenda e vários papeis. Alem de uma fita métrica enrolada no pescoço. Já estou vendo que o dia hoje vai ser bem cansativo.

-Bom, vamos começar a falar da igreja. Rose e eu, fomos ver os dias disponíveis e infelizmente temos algo bom e ruim para contar. Qual querem ouvir primeiro? - Alice perguntou.

-A ruim – todos falaram.

-Bom, a ruim é que a igreja entrou em obra e só vai estar pronta daqui a 2 meses.

-Isso tudo? - Minha mãe perguntou – A igreja não está caindo aos pedaços. Alias, a ultima obra foi ano passado.

-Bom, com essas chuvas não há estrutura que aguente – Carlisle disse olhando as anotações de Alice.

-E a boa? - Jasper perguntou.

-A boa é que a igreja está em obra e que vai estar linda pro casamento.

-Ahhhh.

-Então, podemos marcar pra que dia? - Perguntei. Já estava muito curiosa com tudo aquilo.

-Bom, vai ser no sábado da quarta semana de junho.

-Mas, isso vai ser um dia depois do baile – Nós olhamos para o Emmett incrédulos – O que foi?

-Nossa, você conseguiu fazer as contas assim, do nada – Rose disse com os olhos arregalados.

-Claro que não, né, Ursinha. É que vai ter um especial do Bar... De luta, é de luta no dia do baile. Ai eu gravei – Emmett sorriu todo bobo – Espera ai. Vocês acham que eu sou burro?

-Melhor nem comentar, né, Emm – Edward falou segurando o riso – Bom, pode prosseguir Alice.

-Bom, como o Emm disse vai ser um dia depois do baile. Por isso nós não poderemos demorar muito. Afinal, a noiva tem que descansar.

-E não se preocupe, Bella. Alice e eu, já planejamos o seu dia de noiva. Você vai ficar perfeita – rose disse sorrindo.

-Chamei vocês aqui hoje, pois precisamos escolher as cores, as flores, tirar as medidas, escolher o prato para festa e ver os convites. O resto nós tomamos conta.

-Tá bom, então por onde começamos? - minha mãe perguntou.

-Eu vou tirar as medidas enquanto os outros ficam resolvendo sobre a festa – Esme se levantou e já foi pegando a fita métrica e puxando Rosalie e meu pai para um canto. Enquanto Esme tirava as medidas, Rose anotava.

-Então, Bella, você gostou dessa cor?

Ficamos a tarde toda tirando medidas e olhando várias fotos de cores, decorações e de convites. O salão de festa seria único que havia naquele fim de mundo. Nós decidimos que o salão seria enfeitado pelas cores branca e amarelo claro. Na igreja teria lírios e orquídeas espalhado pelo local.

A gráfica que expressaria o convite ficava em Seattle, por isso eu teria que preparar a lista de convidados para a próxima semana, pois teríamos que ir no sábado para começarem a fazer os convites. Escolhemos o convite clássico. Ele era branco, com detalhes em dourado e com os nossos nomes também em dourado. Era simples mas bonito.

Para festa decidimos deixar os comes e bebês para os mais velhos escolherem. Então o cargo ficou a serviço dos nossos pais. Eles combinaram de se encontrar em uma outra hora para decidirem que pratos iria entrar no menu. Falando em comida. Já estou começando a sentir fome. Afinal, comemos uma coisa fácil para voltarmos ao trabalho logo. Detalhe, foi os meninos que prepararam o almoço.

Depois desse dia mega cansativo, eu estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Também, quem não ficaria com dor de cabeça, em ter Alice chorando em seu ouvido, pois ela disse que vai ter que aprender uma mágica para saber de que tamanho vai fazer o vestido.

Assim que cheguei em casa belisquei alguma coisa, tomei banho e fui para cama. Estava tão cansada que nem sonhei. Somente apaguei. No dia seguinte, quando fui tomar café que me lembrei de uma coisa. Onde estavam as Denali?

**N/A:** ¹O famoso capitão Jack Sparrow, de Piratas do Caribe, vivido por Johnny Depp.


	26. Surpresa!

**Os reviews estão respondidos no capítulo 29.**

Capítulo 26 – Surpresa!

Tânya Pov

Tudo na minha vida era perfeita. Afinal, eu sou perfeita. Eu sempre fui linda, gostosa, super desejável e o mais importante, a mais invejada. Sempre namorei os garotos mais gatos, e é só olhar para Edward para comprovar. Bom, minha vida pelo menos era perfeita, antes daquela coisinha aparecer. Mas logo isso vai ser resolvido. É só eu acabar com a Swan.

Me dá vontade de arrancar aquele cabelo seboso dela só de lembrar que ela estragou meu romance com Edward. Tudo bem que já havíamos terminados, mas só por que ele estava confuso. Eu sabia que mesmo depois dele ter vindo para Forks eu tinha uma chance. Nós iriamos voltar em breve. Eu me lembro exatamente como foi o fatídico dia o qual soubemos que Edward iria ser pai.

**Flash Back**

Estávamos todos reunidos na nossa linda mansão. Papai e mamãe estavam conversando de um lado. Irina lia um livro sentada no chão. Kate assistia um filme que não fazia ideia sobre o que falava, mas o ator principal era uma gracinha. E eu estava esparramada no sofá, lixando minhas unhas.

_Trimm Trimm_

-Tânya, atenda o telefone por favor – Minha mãe pediu.

-Aii, mãe. Peça para outra. O telefone está muito longe de mim. Alias, cadê as empregadas dessa casa? Elas que deviam atender.

-Tânya, hoje é o dia de folga delas. E você está do lado do telefone – Argh, que mania chata do meu pai ficar dando folga para os empregados.

-Argh. Eu mesma atendo – minha mãe foi pro telefone, enquanto meu pai ficou resmungando que eu não fazia nada nessa vida além de comprar com o cartão de crédito dele.

-Oh, Carl, meu irmão, a quanto tempo! - Oh, era meu sogro no telefone. Por que eu não olhei na bina para ver quem era.

-Mamãe, pergunte como está todos. E diga que estamos com saudades – Kate disse abrindo um imenso sorriso. É, até que ela é bonitinha, mas nada comparado a mim, é claro.

Mamãe começou a perguntar sobre todos. Ela já estava quase chorando no telefone quando de repente ela soltou um grito. E caramba! Isso vai fazer mau aos meus lindos tímpanos. Alias, ao do meu sogro também.

-Oh, meu Deus! Edward vai ser pai?

-O QUE? ELE, ELE, ELE NÃO PODE! QUEM É A VAGABUNDA? - Irina e Kate fizeram de tudo para calar minha boca, mas eu estava vervendo.

Me sentei no sofá e tentei respirar cachorrinho. Ahh, vadia! Cachorra! Vagabunda! Eu vou acabar com a raça dessa lambisgóia que está enganando o _meu_ namorado. Fui correndo pro meu quarto e comecei a quebrar tudo que via pela frente. Ela não sabe com quem se meteu! Ela vai me pagar!

**Fim do Flash Back**

Acho que nunca senti tanta raiva na minha vida, como naquele dia. Mas o que importa é que fiz uma promessa e vou cumprir. Vou acabar com a _Bellinha_ na frente de todos. E de um jeito super especial. Hahahaha. As vezes eu mesma me surpreendo com essa minha mente. Por exemplo, o meu magnifico plano que estou armando e que logo vai ser posto em pratica.

**Flash Back**

Argh! Amanhã eles vão ficar o dia todo armando o tão precioso casamento. Hahaha. Grande perda de tempo já que não vai haver casamento. Se meus planos derem certos, e vão dar, eles se separaram antes desse maldito casamento. Se bem que como anda as coisas por aqui, eu vou ter sérios problemas em concretizar os meus planos, já que todos e até minhas irmãzinhas estão a favor desse casal.

Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para que eles não descubram o que estou armando, mas fica muito difícil de fazer qualquer coisa na casa dos inimigos. Só tem um jeito, o mais difícil mas vou ter que fazer isso. Arrumei algumas coisas e fui para sala onde todos estavam reunidos, menos o _meu_ Edward que estava na casa da barriguda.

-Tio Carlisle, eu queria pedir permissão para uma coisinha – Fiz minha melhor cara de santa que eu tinha, enquanto pedia.

-O que foi, Tânya?

-Ahh, é que estou morrendo de saudade dos meus pais, então queria saber se tenho permissão para passar o fim de semana na casa deles.

-Oh, se está com saudades deles por que não aproveita e fica lá de uma vez?

-Emmett! - Esme o repreendeu. Como eu odiava ele, era apenas um idiota na família.

-Tânya, você está com tanta vontade assim de ver eles? - Afirmei e ele deu um suspiro – Tudo bem, então.

-Ahh, se ela pode eu também quero – Kate se intrometeu.

-Eu também estou morrendo de saudades de papai e mamãe. Se ela for eu também quero ir – Oh, raiva! Saudade dos pais uma ova! Aposto que elas querem me vigiar.

-Bom, já que vocês estão tão empolgadas, podem ir sim.

-Ótimo! Minhas coisas já estão arrumamadas. Tchau!

**Fim do Flash Back**

Argh! Ainda estou com raiva só de lembrar que tive que levar as duas comigo. Mas pelo menos consegui o que queria. Meus pais estão aqui, fiz a pirralha da Kate chorar e vou consegui o que mais quero na minha vida.

-Edward Cullen, você será meu. Rsrsrs.

BELLA POV

Mais um dia de aula, na tediosa e chuvosa Forks. E adivinhem? Minha barriga está enorme. Já está pulando para fora da blusa.

-Ahh! Estou um horror!

Sai do banheiro e fui correndo para cozinha. Meus enjoos já haviam parado a algum tempo, mas infelizmente continuava com uns desejos muito sinistros. Isso sem falar da gelatina que me perseguia. Acho que nunca comi tanta gelatina na vida. Gelatina com mariola, gelatina com carambola, gelatina com farofa, o pior de todos foi gelatina com papel e raspinhas de tijolo.

-Pelo menos não tive vontade de comer areia.

Era tanta gelatina na minha vida, que outro dia sonhei que estava deitada em uma linda campina com Edward quando de repente ele não estava mais do meu lado, e sim uma gelatina enorme de abacaxi que ficava dizendo "me come" e saiu correndo atrás de mim.

Hoje é sexta-feira. Já faz quase uma semana que começamos a arrumar as coisas para o casamento. Amanhã nós iria na gráfica para falar sobre os convites. Também faz quase uma semana que perdi minhas esperanças em relação da minha vida sem Tânya.

**Flash Back**

Estávamos todos reunidos na sala dos Cullen resolvendo mais alguns detalhes do casamento e tentando convencer Emmett que ninguém iria aparecer com um palhaço, pois era um casamento e não festa de aniversário infantil.

-Ahh, mas eu queria tanto que tivesse palhaços.

-Emmett, por que você quer tanto que tenha palhaços? Esquecei que você tem medo? - Jasper estava com uma colher de pau na mão e com um avental de coraçãozinhos. Enquanto Emmett estava sentado no chão torcendo a ponta do seu avental das Meninas Superpoderosas. Parecia até mãe e filha.

-Ahh, é que eu não quero ficar de fora quando vocês levarem minha sobrinha para o circo – Ele falou fazendo beicinho.

-E quem disse que vai menina., Emm? - Edward indagou também de avental. O melhor de tudo era que nós meninas nos safamos de tudo isso, pois inventamos a desculpa de estar muito entretidas com o casamento. Até mesmo Esme entrou nessa. Alias, a ideia foi dela.

-Eu vejo o futuro. Sei que vai ser uma menina – Emmett argumentou dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ah, então você é um péssimo vidente – Alice disse confiante – Eu tenho certeza que é um menino.

-Achei que você estava torcendo para uma menina, Alice – Minha mãe falou.

-E estava, mas tenho uma forte sensação de que é menino.

-E eu que é menina! - Emmett falou se levantando e os dois começaram a dar linguás um pro outro.

Todos estavam rindo da cena, quando de repente a porta se abre e Kate sobe correndo provavelmente para seu quarto. Irina aparece logo em seguida correndo atrás dela.

-O que está acont... - Carlisle começou a falar quando uma terceira pessoa apareceu na porta.

-Carl, meu querido irmão. Quanto tempo não nos vemos! - Uma morena de mais ou menos 40 anos disse. Pela beleza dava pra perceber que era da família.

-Carmen, minha irmã, o que faz aqui?

-Ora, Tânya não os comunicou da ideia dela?

-Que ideia? - Esme indagou.

-Como ela estava com tanta saudade nossa – Disse um homem, que provavelmente é o pai das meninas – nos deu a ideia de nos mudarmos para cá. Parece até que esse lugar mudou nossa filha. Então, nos já resolvemos tudo, só falta mobiliar a casa.

-Oh, Eleazar, como vai – Esme perguntou – E você Carmen?

-Eu? Estou faminta! Essa viagem me deixou super faminta – Carmen disse rindo.

-Eu digo o mesmo – Eleazar falou. Eles não lembravam nada Tânya. Com certeza ela é a ovelha negra da família.

-E você não vai apresentar a nova integrante da família. Oh, ela é uma gracinha – Eu realmente iria me dar bem com ela.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ahh, eu tinha amado conhecer o Sr. e Sra. Denali, mas só de pensar que Tânya vai continuar aqui faz meu sangue congelar. Tânya está muito quieta ultimamente. Se bem que ela ainda fez Kate chorar com esse negocio da viagem. Ela estava se sentindo culpada por não estar ter conseguido parar Tânya. Seja lá o que ela esteja tentando fazer.

Como sempre Edward apareceu para irmos na escola. Hoje nós finalmente iriamos resolver a questão da minha gravidez na escola. O que quer dizer que a partir de hoje eles vão saber que Edward e eu vamos ser pais.

-Ahn, eu não quero ir pra escola hoje.

_Biiih Biiih_

Será que se eu me jogar no chão e dizer que estou passando mal Edward deixa eu faltar? Acho que não. Peguei minhas coisas e sai em direção ao carro. Ah, já fazia tanto tempo que Edward me levava pra escola que eu já sinto estar renegando o meu carro.

-Bom dia, minha flor – Edward abriu a porta para mim me dando um beijo.

-Bom dia!

-Dormiu bem?

-Perfeitamente. E você? Como está dormindo agora que Tânya não está mas na sua casa?

-Melhor é impossível. Alias, até da pra melhorar, mas ai vou ter que esperar até nos casarmos para ver você acordando de manhã.

-Rsrsrs. Você diz isso, por que não está vendo como acordo de manhã. Parece que engordo pelo menos 3kg por dia.

-Deixa disso. Você está maravilhosa – Continuamos conversando até chegarmos na escola. Não havia ninguém ainda, pois decidimos chegar mais cedo para irmos falar com o diretor.

Seguimos para diretoria de mãos dadas. Eu estava nervosa com toda aquela situação. Afinal logo todos começariam a ficar falando sobre isso e voltaríamos a virar o centro de atenção. Eu sei que não devo pensar para o que os outros dizem, mas percebi como as pessoas começaram a olhar para Jessica depois da gravidez.

Seus olhares eram acusadores e ao mesmo tempo demostravam pena. Eu não queria que a população de Forks me olhasse com aqueles olhos demostrando pena de novo. Se eles soubessem que o filho é de Mike ai sim eles iriam cair matando para cima de mim. Edward pode não saber, mas ele não só está me ajudando com o bebê, mas também está me ajudando a lidar com tudo.

Quando Mike me traiu eu me senti no fim do poço. Se eu não tivesse os Cullen na minha vida era bem capaz de eu não suportar e entrar numa depressão. Eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que ele faz para mim.

-Bella, o que houve? Você está chorando. Vai tudo ficar bem – ele apertava fortemente minha mão, enquanto esperávamos ser chamados pelo diretor.

-Edward, obrigado. Por tudo.

-Não precisa agradecer. Faço isso por que te amo – Ele sorriu. E seu sorriso mostrava toda confiança que tinha em nós. E quando digo nós, quero dizer Edward, eu e o bebê.

-Sr. Cullen. Srta. Swan. Podem entrar que o diretor já está os aguardando – A secretária do diretor aparentava estar curiosa para saber o que nós viemos fazer aqui. Também pudera. Isso vai ser motivo de muito fofoca para toda cidade.

-Vamos – Edward me puxou e seguimos para sala do Sr. Kingsley.

Batemos na porta e ouvimos um "entre". A sala do diretor Kingsley era muito clara. Havia um sofá do lado esquerdo, uma estante com livros do lado direito, vários troféus da escola espalhados pela sala e muitas fotos dos melhores alunos acompanhando com o diretor. Acima do sofá também haviam as fotos de todos os diretores até agora.

-Por favor, sentem-se – fizemos como o professor pediu e já senti o meu nervosismo aumentar – então, a que devo a honra da visita do dois?

-Diretor Kingsley – Edward olhou para mim e continuou a falar – Queremos esclarecer os motivos das faltas passadas e futuras de Isabella.

-Ora, mas isso era só ela ir na secretária para resolver.

-Não é tão simples, Sr. Kingsley. É que eu – Parei para respirar fundo. Isso parecia com a primeira vez que fui contar aos meus pais. - Estou grávida.

-Ahh,... - O diretor ficou com os olhos vidrados, além de estar sem fala – Bom, isso é uma situação muito delicada. Você sabem que isso vai prejudicar e muito seu ano escolar, não sabem? - Afirmamos com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu - A senhorita vai ter que fazer as aulas de maternidade aos sábados. Sabe, que isso é ordem do governo. Temos que lhe ensinar como ser uma boa mãe¹. Se bem que não acredito que isso possa ser ensinado.

-Ah, tudo bem. Já imaginei que teria que fazer.

-Terá que marcar hora com a pedagoga também.

-Por que, senhor? - Edward perguntou.

-Precisaremos saber como vai ser o andamento disso tudo. Sabe, ter um filho já não é fácil quando se é adulto. Na fase adolescente então. Afinal, você são só crianças – O professor suspirou e sussurrou – Crianças que fazem crianças. Onde esse mundo vai parar?

-Tudo bem.

-Presumo que o senhor assumirá, não é Sr. Cullen?

-Mas é claro.

-Seria bom se o senhor também conversasse com a pedagoga.

-Claro. Qualquer coisa que ajude o bebê.

-É muito bom ver que você pensam assim. Tem muitos pais que decidem abandonar suas parceiras quando sabem – Eu que diga. Alias, ele me deixou antes de saber.

-Eu nunca os abandonaria.

-Isso é bom. Alias, está gravida de quantos meses? - ele perguntava enquanto escrevia algo em uma ficha.

-Já estou indo pro quarto mês.

-Ótimo. Ahn, está com os atestados ai?

-Sim. Também estou com exames se precisar para alguma coisa.

-Ótimo, ótimo. Vai ser necessário sim. Entregue essa ficha para senhorita Camp e depois vá na enfermaria e mostre os seus exames. Podem se retirar. E boa sorte.

Saímos da sala e Edward entregou a ficha para secretária do diretor. Ela nos olhos com os olhos vidrados e com certeza estava claramente eufórica pela fofoca de primeira que tinha nas mãos. Afinal, filha do Chefe Swan está grávida do novo Chefe da equipe médica. Dá até título de matéria de jornal.

Ela começou a digitar algo no computador. Pegou duas fichas e começou a escrever. Olhei no relógio e percebi que faltavam 20 minutos pra começar as aulas. A senhorita Camp terminou de escrever e se virou para nós.

-Ah, aqui está. Você deve apresentar isso no próximo sábado na secretária da escola.

-Obrigado – Murmuramos em uníssono.

Assim que Saímos da sala suspiramos. Até que não foi tão difícil. Achei que teria que colocar a cabeça na boca dos leões. Me pergunto quanto tempo vai levar para todos saberem.

-Viu não tinha motivo pra tanto nervosismo – Edward exclamou.

-Ah, não. Daqui a pouco todos saberão que vamos ser pais. É pra que nervosismo?

-Rsrsrs. Bella, isso tudo é coisa da sua cabeça.

-Não! Isso tudo é coisa da minha barriga. Vamos logo na enfermaria. Será que eu me livro da Educação física a partir de hoje?

-Hahaha. É bem capaz. Viu uma coisa boa em tudo isso.

Seguimos para enfermaria e chamamos a senhora Luff. E adivinhem? Isso mesmo! Ela fez aquela mesma cara de descrente com os olhos esbugalhados. Depois que saiu do transe e de ter começado a gaguejar, ela olhou minha ficha e os exames. Eu ainda tive que ouvir um sermão por não ter contado antes. Mas olha o lado bom. Sem Educação Física.

-Pelo o que vejo nos exames, não é muito indicado você fazer muito esforço físico. Se bem que você poderia participar de caminhadas e de aquecimentos. Sabe, isso ajuda na hora do parto. Vou falar com o professor para você praticar atividades assim, ok!

-Sim, senhora – Caminhar e aquecer parecem bem seguros para mim.

Depois de esclarecer todos os fatos e dizer que já estávamos atrasados Saímos correndo para nossas aulas. Edward queria me acompanhar até minha aula mas não permiti, pois o professor já devia estar entrando na sala. Quando cheguei na sala a professor havia acabado de entrar. Expliquei que estava na enfermaria e aguardei ele me deixar entrar.

Tânya estava atrás de mim como sempre. Só que desde que se mudou da casa dos Cullen não tirou esse sorrisinho de que está aprontando alguma coisa. E com certeza naquele mato tinha cachorro. A aula começou e Angela perguntou se estava tudo bem. Comecei a falar com ela tudo o que aconteceu e de todos os meus receios. Quando percebemos já havia acabado a primeira aula.

O dia estava passando rápido já estávamos no intervalo. Edward havia ido na minha sala para irmos juntos para o refeitório. Ultimamente minha fome tinha aumentado mais ainda. Assim que colocamos o pé no refeitório todos se viraram para nós. E o lugar ficou num silêncio tenso. Até que ouvimos uma estrondosa gargalhada que só podia vir do Emm.

Caminhamo até eles calmamente enquanto todos ainda não tiravam os olhos da gente. É bem capaz de terem um torcicolo de tanto viraram os pescoços.

-Então, como foi com o diretor? – Rose perguntou.

Começamos a relatar tudo da sala do diretor até a senhora Luff. Jasper fez uma piadinha que pelo menos agora eu estava livre de me matar ou matar alguém na Educação Física. O que foi protestado pelo Emmett, que disse que era bem capaz de eu ainda me matar só por estar andando em uma superfície plana.

Terminado o intervalo cada um foi pro seu canto. Edward e eu fomos para sala e nos sentamos em nossos costumeiros lugares. Algumas pessoas nos olhavam curiosamente. Estava na cara que alguém escutou o senhorita Camp falar com alguém, que falou com alguém, que falou para outro alguém, que passou para todo mundo. Também estava na cara que eles queriam perguntar sobre isso. Isso até que uma garota se levantou e veio em nossa direção.

-Oi, Bella! Edward! É verdade sobre o que falaram? - Levantei minha sobrancelha em dúvida. Apesar de que sabia exatamente sobre o que ela se referia – Sabe, que você está grávida.

Edward me olhou e indagou.

-É verdade sim, Catherine – Nem preciso dizer que o resto do dia foi uma enorme confusão, né!

**Dia seguinte**

Sábado. Estávamos em Seatle, na gráfica onde Alice disse que é a melhor da cidade. Haviam 150 pessoas na lista, pois Edward e eu decidimos que não queríamos fazer algo grande. Alice quase chorou com isso. Ela só parou quando Jazz disse que no casamento deles ela poderia chamar a cidade toda se quisesse.

Escolhemos um convite tradicional. Todo branco, com os nossos nomes grandes em dourado com uma letra medieval. O nome dos nossos pais esta em prata e as demais letras na cor preta.

Ficamos dando uma volta e Alice aproveitou para me mostrar o desenho do vestido. E era simplesmente lindo. O vestido era fino e não era preso na cintura, só nos seios e o resto vinha um longo pano. Era simples e perfeito. Alice havia feito um ótimo trabalho. Dava pra ver que foi especialmente feito pra mim.

-Oh, Allie! É perfeito.

-Eu sabia que você iria gostar. Vou começar a fazer hoje mesmo.

Andamos mais um pouco em Seattle e ficamos olhando algumas coisas para o bebê. Renée e esme não resistiram e compraram alguns lençóis para o bebê. Rosalie havia ficado encantada com os carrinhos e os berços.

Depois quando fui dormi senti uma imensa paz. As coisas finalmente estavam se encaminhando. Talvez não tenha sido tão ruim contar as pessoas da escola. Que contaram para os seus pais. E agora toda cidade sabe. Agora eu sentia uma imensa vontade de gritar para todos que vou ser mãe e que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

**Algumas semanas depois**

Já estou com quatro meses e hoje é o tão esperado dia. Hoje vou fazer a ultra-sonografia para saber se é menino ou menina. Como todos queriam ir, marquei a data para o sábado. Hoje eu teria aula de como ser uma boa mãe, mas tive que faltar por causa do exame. Até que eu estava gostando da aula. No total eramos 15 garotas com dois a 7 meses fazendo aula. A professora falou que eram até poucas, já que é muito comum numa cidade pequena como Forks terem muitas meninas grávidas.

Outra coisa que mudou na minha vida ultimamente eram as visitas a pedagoga da escola. O nome dela é Renesmee Willians e tem 23 anos. Ela havia acabado de se formar e de se mudar para Forks, onde está morando com a avó. Ela tem me ajudado muito nessas ultimas semanas. Nem parecia que estava lá por obrigação. Conversamos como se fossemos melhores amigas.

Por causa dessas novas descobertas de amizades, voltei a gráfica três vezes para incluir mais um, dois ou três nomes na lista. Sinceramente, essa deveria ser a fase mais difícil da minha vida. Mas não. Nunca achei que ficaria tão feliz assim.

-Senhorita Swan, pode entrar. A sala já está pronta – Seth disse e nos acompanhou até a porta. E quando eu digo nós, quero dizer todos nós. Meus pais, meus sogros, meus cunhados, Rose, Jazz, Kate, Irina e Edward, é claro!

-Wow! Vejo que veio a família toda – Jake falou rindo.

-Olá, Jake! - Edward e eu falamos. Já faz duas consultas que Edward vem comigo. E adivinha? Eles ficaram super amigos. Já estava até convidado para o casamento. Bom, eu já ia chamar, mas Edward fez isso primeiro.

-Oh, esse aqui então é o tão famoso Jake – Alice falou – Já estava na hora de conhecermos.

-Mais você é tão jovem – Renée disse.

-Mais um ótimo profissional pelo que o ouvi falar – Carlisle disse.

-Sinto me honrado ouvir isso do senhor.

-Que isso.

-Então muitos ansiosos para saberem o que é o bebê? - Jake perguntou.

-Demais – eu disse rindo.

-Alias, quanto tempo vai demorar doutor? - Meu pai perguntou – Estou super ansioso para saber se é netinho ou netinha.

-Então é pra já. Vamos, Bella. Deite-se e levantei a, blusa até a altura do busto.

Fiz o que ele pediu e logo senti aquele gel gelado em minha barriga. O televisor começou a mostrar uma imagem totalmente embaçada enquanto ele girava a maquininha na minha barriga. Ninguém tirava os olhos da tela. Edward estava ao meu lado segurando fortemente minha mão.

De repente Jacob apertou um botão que fez a maquina dar um close. Eu não conseguia ver muito bem, mas eu sabia que aquilo era meu filho.

-Então, o que é? - Emmett perguntou ansioso.

-Só um minuto. Ahn, o que é isso.

-Ai, meu Deus! - Carlisle exclamou – Me diz que isso não é o que estou vendo.

-OMG! - Emmett gritou – O bebê é hermafrodita?

-Ahn?

-Não, não é isso! - Carlisle falou.

-O que é então? - Falamos em unisono.

-São gêmeos – Jake e Carlisle disseram.

-Atá! Só isso – Eu falei – OMG! OMG! OMG! São gêmeos?

E agora? Tudo bem que eu já estava acostumada com a ideia de ser mãe. Mas de gêmeos. É agora que eu desmaio, né?

Emmett POV

Ai, caramba! Vou ser tio duas vezes, já de primeira, a Bellinha desmaiou, Edward está com os olhos vidrados, Alice e Kate estão pulando enlouquecidamente, Jazz, minha ursinha, mamãe, papai, os Swan e Irina estão sem fala. E o médico estám olhando para gente como se fossemos retardados.,

-Mas e ai? São meninos ou meninas? - Perguntei.

N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

São gêmeos! São gêmeos! E prometo que não serão hermafroditas! XP

P.s: ¹Gente, vi isso no filme O Preço da Felicidade 2. Lá as meninas grávidas tinham que participar de aulas, então achei uma boa ideia colocar aqui.


	27. Menino ou Menina?

Capítulo 27 – Menino ou Menina?

Bella Pov

Estava tudo escuro. Conseguia ouvir vozes ao meu lado, mas estava tudo muito distante. Estava claro que eu havia desmaiado, só não me lembrava o por quê. Me lembro de que estávamos na clinica. Dr. Black estava vendo os meus bebês. OMG! Os meus bebês! Me sentei rapidamente ainda com os olhos fechados. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo.

-Bella, meu amor, abra os olhos.

-Não! Vai que o que eu ouvi é verdade?

-O que? - Emmett indagou. Será que foi apenas um sonho? - Que você está gravida de gêmeos e ainda atrapalhou a gente saber se é menino, menina, menino e menina ou hermafrodita?

-Emmett! - Todos disseram.

-O que? Mas é verdade! Se ela não tivesse desmaiado o medico já teria dito qual é o sexo!

-Emmett, se você quiser mesmo saber qual o sexo do... dos bebês é melhor ficar quieto – Edward o repreendeu.

-OMG! OMG! OMG! Sã-sã~são gêmeos mesmo? Quer dizer... dois? De uma vez? Tem certeza que a máquina não está quebrada? Sabe, isso acontece – Eu indaguei.

-Exatamente, Bella. Ficar grávida de gêmeos também acontece. Mas olha o lado bom. Imagina se fosse trigêmeos? Ou então quadrigêmeos? Ou... - Emmett estava divagando até Edward o interromper.

-Emmett, fique quieto ou rale daqui!

-Ok, ok, já fiquei quieto – Ele disse e sussurrou logo em seguida – Mas bem que podia acontecer.

-Ahn... Então... vocês ainda querem saber o sexo dos bebês? - Jacob perguntou.

-Ahn... Eu... Bebês... - Babuciei. Não podia ser verdade.

-Ahh, será que vocês poderiam dar um minuto para mim e para Bella. Daqui a pouco chamo vocês – Assim que Edward disse todos saíram da sal sem dar um piu. Por incrível que pareça até Emmett vez isso. Jacob foi o ultimo a sair e nos deu um sorriso ao fechar a porta.

-Eu... Eu... Me desculpe – Abaixei meus olhos para não encara-lo.

Edward podia estar assumindo essa minha gravidez, mas não era culpado por ela. Apesar de todo esse cavalheirismo eu sabia que era difícil para ele assumir um filho de outro. Dois então era pedir demais. Eu sei o quanto ele me ama. E o mais importante, o quanto eu o amo. Mas isso tudo era demais para ele.

-Bella, não me peça desculpa. Aconteceu. Não vamos nos abalar por isso.

-Como não? Você vai ter que assumir mais um filho que não é seu? Edward, não quero te ver infeliz.

-E não vai. Não se você me escutar. Eu te amo...

-Mas amor não é tudo – Falei chorando.

-Shiii. Me deixe terminar. Eu te amo. E amo _nossos_ filhos que você está gerando aqui – Ele disse enquanto acariciava minha barriga - Vocês são tudo para mim. Já fazem parte da minha vida. E eu não seria capaz de seguir em frente se não tivesse vocês. Você pode pensar que me importo, mas não. Poderiam ser trigêmeos, quadrigêmeos ou quantos fossem. Pois eu iria amar do mesmo jeito. Quer saber o que esses bebês significam para mim? Eles foram a minha esperança para ficar com você. Bella, eu te amo e quero ter esses e mais uns vinte filhos com você para enchermos as casas de netinhos e dizermos quando mais velhos que não nos arrependemos de nada.

-Rsrsrs. Edward, você não sabe o quanto eu te amo – Falei sorrindo e deixando lágrimas caírem, só que dessa vez de felicidade – Você é uma estrela que apareceu para brilhar na minha vida.

-E você é mais do que minha vida. Você é minha alma. E não posso viver sem ela, então vai ter que me aturar para sempre, viu!

-Até ficarmos velhinhos e dizermos que não nos arrependemos de nada.

-Exato. Então, posso chamar os outros? - Assenti com a cabeça – Antes deixe-me secar essa lágrimas. Você fica ainda mais linda e radiante sorrindo.

Edward me deu um beijo casto e foi para fora. Eu realmente tinha muita sorte de ter encontrado Edward. Ele era mais que o homem da minha vida. Ele era ela própria. Alisei minha barriga e senti algo mexer. Pelo visto até os bebês já sabiam a sorte que tinham de ter um pai como Edward.

Todos entraram na sala e Jake já estava sentado na máquina para saber o tão esperado sexo dos bebês. Passou novamente o gel na minha barriga e começou a passar aquele "desodorante rolon" na minha barriga. E OMG! Que demora eu quero saber logo!

-Então, Jake, é menino ou menina? - Perguntei.

-Menino! - Alice gritou.

-Menina! Emmett gritou.

-Calma, deixe-me ver melhor. Oh, acho que vocês ficaram contentes – Jacob disse alargando um sorriso.

-Por que é menino! - Alice disse confiante.

-Por que é menina! - Emm disse com um mega sorriso colgate.

-Por que são os dois! - Jacob disse. Oops. Jacob disse que era os dois? - É um menino e uma menina! E então, já escolheram os nomes?

-Há! Sabia que era menino! - Alice gritou.

-Meu amor. O médico acabou de dizer que são os dois – Jasper disse sorridente.

-E eu sabia que era menina – Emm berrou.

-Vocês não acabaram de ouvir que é um casal? - Rose indagou!

Alice e Emmett ignoraram o que Rose e Jasper disseram. E começaram a pular cada um cantando o seu preferido. Isso estava me lembrando do dia demos a noticia aos Cullen. Esses dois nunca mudariam.

Olhei em volta e vi meu pai se sentando no pequeno sofá e passando as mãos no cabelos. Se já era difícil ele saber que eu estava grávida, agora que é de gêmeos ele vai pirar. Mas quer saber de uma coisa apesar de tudo ele parecia feliz. Todos na sala estão felizes.

Depois de toda confusão, exclamações, choramingos e por ai vai, resolvemos ir embora. Jacob havia nos parabenizado e pediu para votar daqui a duas semanas. Resolvemos tudo na recepção com Leah. Que aparentava estar mais calma, pois não estava dando em cima de ninguém e nem falando mal. Todos seguiram para os carros para a longa viagem de volta para casa.

Algumas horas haviam se passado. Edward estava em meu quarto, sentado na minha casa com o tronco encostado na cabeceira. Enquanto eu estava deitada também na cama mais virada para o outro lado com a cabeça virada para trás deixando cair para fora da cama. Estávamos quietos. Pensado.

-Então... Já teve alguma ideia? - Edward me perguntou.

-Não. Ainda não. Ahh! Eu não tinha que estar escolhendo os nomes do bebê. Combinamos que era para você escolher.

-E eu vou! Você só está me dando sugestões.

-Ok. Então... o que você acha de Anne¹? Gosto do nome. É bonito – falei divagando. Anne Cullen? Nada mal.

-Humm. Não, não sei.

-Thifany? - ele começou a balançar a cabeça horrorizado.

-Esse não era o nome da noiva do Chuck?

-Ahh, não lembro. Ok, nada de Thifany. Eu ainda morro de pavor daquele filme (N/A: Eu também O.O).

-Olha, eu gosto de Gabriel. É bonito. Gabriel Cullen. Pega bem, não – Ele me olhou esperançoso.

-Não sei. Sinto que está faltando algo.

-Que tal Sarah e Nickolas ? - Nos fitamos e falamos juntos.

-Nãããoo.

-Acho todos esses nomes lindos, mas não sei – Edward disse – Nenhum deles me fez sentir algo no peito, sabe?

-Ahh. Já sei. Que tal Robert e Kristen? - Falei com os olhos brilhando.

-E o que você falaria depois para as crianças? Colocamos seus nomes assim por que sua mãe era super viciada num filme de vampiros e esses era os nomes dos atores que interpretavam os personagens principais?

-É? - ele me olhou incrédulo e depois começou a rir.

-Ok, nada de nomes de celebridades.

-Que pena por que pensei agora naquela atriz. Megan Fox.

-Minha filha não vai ter o nome daquela vadia, não – Argh, como odeio ela. A garota nem sabe atuar direito. Só por que é gostosa, já se acha – Eu gosto de Joseph.

-E eu de Alef!

-Alef? Alef Cullen... Alef Anthony Cullen. Eu gostei.

-Anthony? Você vai colocar meu segundo nome nele? - Edward disse com os olhos brilhantes.

-É claro! E então.. Você que tem que decidir se vai ser Alef Anthony Cullen.

-Eu amei. E então pequeno Alef – ele acariciou minha barriga – Gostou do seu nome?

-Oh, meu Deus! O bebê chutou! - Eu agora me encontrava sentada em cima da cama com as mãos na barriga.

-Ótimo! Sinal de que aprovou. Agora só falta o nome da menina.

-Humm. Que tal Ana Carolina? Ou Regina? Ou Nicole? Ou Melissa? Ou Bruna? Ou Paula? Ou...

-Bella! Calma, ok! Fiquei até perdido. Ana, Regina, Melani,... - o interrompi.

-Eu não disse Melani. Eu disse Melissa. Mas eu gostei de Melani.

-Será que ela gosta? Então Melani Cullen? - Estava quieto até que senti outro chute – talvez ela tenha gostado.

-Melani... Melani... Então? Melani, o que? - Deitei minha cabeça em seu colo e ele começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

-Me de uma ajuda!

-Eu sou péssima para nomes. Já falei você decide – ele fez uma cara bastante pensativa até que ele abriu um grande sorriso. Já sei.

-O que? - disse com os meus olhos brilhando.

-Que tal Melani Samantha Cullen? Sempre gostei desse nome. E era assim que Emmett chamava sua boneca preferida.

-Sua o que? - Falei surpresa.

-Uma boneca de pano, e com os cabelo de linha de trico que o Emm tinha quando pequeno. Andava para tudo quando é canto a Sammy, como ele gostava de chama-la – Eu podia imaginar Emmett pequeno e gorduchinho arrastando uma boneca de bano para todo lado.

-Hahaha. Ok, me lembre de zoar ele por isso.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem, madame.

-Gosto disso. Rsrsrs.

-Então, vamos comunicar os outros sobre Alef Anthony Cullen e sobre Melani Samantha Cullen?

-Agora não. Daqui a pouco. Quero ficar um pouco mais com você – Ultimamente estávamos sempre acompanhados de alguem. Se não eram meus pais, eram os pais dele, ou os irmãos, as primas, ou ... Ok, eu sei que isso para egoismo da minha parte. Mas nós também precisamos de momentos nossos.

-Eu queria poder ficar aqui com você. Mas sabe das regras do seu pai – ele disse me dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça.

-É, eu sei. Quanto tempo faltam mesmo pro casamento?

-Bella, vamos nos casar no próximo mês.

-Isso tudo? - ele riu no meu ouvido que fez todos os pelos do meu corpo eriçar – Edward, onde vamos morar?

-Bom, minha mãe queria que morássemos lá. Pelo menos até terminarmos os estudos e podermos cuidar plenamente dos bebês. Mas se você quisesse nós poderíamos alugar um apartamento. Não sei.

-Minha mãe, também queria que ficássemos aqui. Isso vai ser realmente um grande problema – E que problema. Se escolhêssemos ficar na casa de um o outro ficaria achando que foi renegado.

-Olha, eu tenho umas economias guardadas. Poderia pedir dinheiro emprestado ao meu pai. E quem sabe comprarmos uma casinha. Bem na divisa da casa dos meus pais com os seus. Assim seria mais fácil para deixarmos os bebês com minha mãe.

-Edward, não devemos abusar da boa vontade de sua mãe.

-E você acha que ela vai deixar os netos numa creche? Ela nos esfolaria vivos. E deixaria as crianças órfãs. Ela tem pavor dessas creches. Alias, já ouvi nossas mães combinando um rodizio. Um dia na casa da minha e outro na da sua mãe.

-Nossa, tiveram muita consideração em nos perguntar – falei rindo. Mas estava aliviada. Nós tínhamos muita sorte com por termos um família assim. Isso me deixava sem fala. É por isso que dizem que são nas horas do desespero que vemos realmente por quem estamos rodeados. E graças a Deus, Edward, os bebês e eu estamos cercados por pessoas maravilhosas.

-Já está tarde. Tenho que ir. Alias, temos que contar a escolha pros nomes, certo?

-Humm. Queria deixar eles um pouquinho mais curiosos.

-Nossa, como você é má – Nós dois rimos.

-Mas, eu acho que eles merecem saber logo os nomes.

-Ótimo! Então, vamos – Edward me beijou e me puxou para sala para contarmos a novidade para meus pais. Ele queria que eu estivesse com ele para contaremos ao outros. Mas ele teve que ficar com essa missão.

Minha mãe não parava de chorar de emoção pela grande descoberta dos nomes. E meu pai tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia grande exito. Ambos estavam muito emocionados. Renée começou a planejar tudo o que tinha que comprar e não parava de falar que precisava falar com Alice para marcarmos o dia das compras.

Bom, quem estava precisando de compras na verdade era eu. Minhas causas já tinham passado de apertadas a muito tempo. Alias, todos já haviam sido cortadas e colocadas elásticos onde ficava a cintura. A Sr. Denali para minha surpresa havia trago alguns vestidos, saias e batas para mim. O que me ajudou bastante. Afinal, isso faria economizar uma grana para os bebês.

O final da noite foi agradável fiquei pensando em tudo o que passei até agora e pelo que vou passar. Vai ser difícil, mas eu sei que vou conseguir. Eu sei que vamos conseguir. Se dizem que querer é poder. Então, eu tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo. Dormi pensando nessas palavras mágicas.


	28. O Baile

Capítulo 28 – O Baile

Os dias passaram rápido. E quando vi já eram semanas. Amanhã já é o dia do tão esperado baile e daqui a uma semana o meu tão esperado casamento. Bom, é claro que o tão esperado baile, não era tão esperado por mim. E sim por Alice, Rose e qualquer outra garota que tenha um par e sem uma linda barriga de grávida. Que por sinal está enooooorme.

Já o casamento era outra coisa. Ele era muito esperado por mim, pelo Edward, pela família, amigos e o bando de fofoqueiros da cidade. Nessas duas ultimas semanas estava até me sentindo uma princesa que está prestes a se casar. Isso por que todos não param de falar sobre o casório. Isso que dá morar em cidade pequena. Quando acontece algo todos querem participar.

Olhei mais uma vez para o vestido que escolhi e suspirei. Não era possível que alguém podia engordar tanto. Alice, Rosalie e eu tivemos que rodar praticamente Toda Port Angeles atrás de um vestido que desse em mim e que agradasse Rose, Alice e a mim. Bom, claro que a opinião delas valeu mais do que a minha, mas eu realmente gostei desse vestido.

Ele simples e discreto. Bem a minha cara. O vestido era um tomara-que-caia azul marinho. Ia até um pouco acima do joelhos e por causa da barriga ele era todo solto, tendo apenas um laço ao redor do busto. Era perfeito. O sapato que escolhi uma tipo de sapatilha na cor preta. As meninas até queria me convencer a colocar um salto, mas minhas costas estavam me matando. Além de que não queria correr o risco de cai e machucar os bebês.

Como minhas coisas já estavam todos arrumadas por instrução da Alice, eu fui dormir. Ultimamente as coisas estavam bem calmas. O que me preocupava um pouco. Afinal, sempre que o inimigo se aquieta é sinal de que está aprontando algo. Ainda mais que Tânya não havia gostado nem um pouco de saber que eu estava grávida de gêmeos. Na verdade, não teve um momento dessa gravidez que ela tenha ficado feliz. Bom, mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso. Se eu acordar cheia de olheiras amanhã, Alice esquece que eu estou grávida e vai me matar.

-Snif, Sai.. Sai – Sentia um coisa peluda roçar o meu rosto – Sai... – OMG! Uma barata! Abri meus olhos rapidamente e quando olho para frente vejo qual é a "barata" que está me perturbando – O que você está fazendo aqui Alice?

-Hahaha. Nossa, não posso mais vir na casa da minha cunhada, não?

-Pode. É claro que pode. Mas você não costuma aparecer aqui às... – Olhei no relógio ao meu lado para ver as horas – 6h 30 da manhã? Alice me poupe! O que você veio fazer aqui a essa hora?

-Ué! Te arrumar é claro! - Ela falou se sentando na cama e passando a pluma que ela me acordou em seu braço.

-Allie, o baile só começa às 5 da tarde. Da tarde e não da manhã!

-Aii, deixa de exagero, Bella. Como eu vou ter que me arrumar, vou deixar todas as instruções para tia Renée, por que eu sei que ela vai seguir todas as regras direitinho.

-Alice, isso é só um baile. Alias, nem sei para que? Quem comemora baile no mês de maio? Só essa escola maluca mesmo. Aii. Eu nunca vou entender essa cidade.

-Ué, se é a tradição daqui vamos aproveitar. Agora levanta! - Ela deu um pulo na cama e começou a bater palmas – Nós vamos brilhar nesse baile. E o melhor de tudo é que poderemos ouvir tudo logo na segunda de manhã o quanto estávamos fabulosas. Sabe, na minha outra escola os bailes eram sempre um dia antes das férias, então nem dava para fofocar. Chato, né?

-Alice, quem não te conhece e vê você falando assim, acha até que você é uma daquelas patricinhas mega mimadas.

-Humf... Quem me dera! Meus pais sempre mandaram eu fazer as coisas sozinhas. E sinceramente eles dão graças a Deus. Imagine se eu fosse igual a Tânya? Deus me livre! - Ela se levantou e foi para a janela.

-Hihihi. Me lembre de agradecer aos seus pais por isso depois – Fui para o banheiro já sabendo que ela não me deixaria dormir nem tão cedo.

Assim que sai do banho senti um imenso alivio. Banho quente alivia e muito as dores nas costas. Se agora com 5 meses já era difícil de arranjar uma boa posição para dormir, imagine com 9 meses? Meu corpo todo doida e o meu único alivia era quando eu ia tomar meu banho quente. Melhor que isso só se eu me afogasse em uma banheira com espuma. Ô saudade do meu peso normal.

Quando voltei para o meu quarto Alice ainda estava na janela olhando para não sei o que. Ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto olhava para a árvore de frente para o meu quarto.

-O que foi, Allie? - Perguntei enquanto pegava uma escova para pentear meu cabelo.

-Aiai. Estava aqui me lembrando de quando comecei a namorar o Jazz. Ele vinha todo dia, subia na árvore que tinha na frente da minha casa. Um dia ele apareceu com uma rosa na mão e me pediu em namoro. Nós eramos apenas crianças e ninguém achava que isso ia para frente... E-e...

-Alice, você está gaguejando ou é impressão minha?

-Aii, Bella! O Jazz me disse ontem que assim que eu acabar o colégio ele quer se casar comigo!

-O que? – Falei abrindo um enorme sorriso – Me conta isso direitinho.

-Ah, ontem ele dormiu lá em casa e... Você sabe... Bom, depois disso, nós estávamos conversando sobre a faculdade e ele me disse que iria me esperar para entrarmos juntos. Mas ai eu falei que não, pois preferia que ele começasse junto do Emm e da Rose. Ai, ficou aquele silêncio e ele começou a falar "Tudo bem. Eu vou, mas me promete uma coisa?" - Alice dizia tudo isso com os olhos brilhando - "Assim que você terminar o colegial e for para faculdade, nós nos casaremos assim como todo casal apaixonado." Depois disso ele beijou minha testa, eu o abracei e nós ficamos assim a noite toda. Um abraçado no outro.

-Oh, Alice! Mas você não falaram nada hoje de manhã?

-Eu disse que sim! - Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e veio me abraçar – Ai, Bella, estou tão feliz. E ainda vai ter esse baile, nada vai estragar essa minha semana, nada!

-kkkkkk. Já percebi. Mas então, vamos logo arrumar tudo o que temos que arrumar. Apesar de que você já deixou tudo pronto e as "ordens" para minha mãe. É mas como você estava morrendo de dor nas costas e não pode ir na manicure eu vou fazer esse servisinho para você.

-Você cutucando minhas unhas com um alicate? Não, obrigado – falei rindo.

-Ahh, vamos logo!

Depois de um tempo, eu já estava sentada numa cadeira no meu quarto e Alice sentada a minha frente, escolhendo alguns esmaltes claros.

-Dá para você colocar uma música, Bella. É que eu preciso me concentrar.

-Você precisa ouvir música para se concentrar em fazer unha? - Perguntei descrente.

-É. Música me acalma e me faz concentrar – Ela falou sorrindo. Aiai. Onde fui me meter.

Liguei o rádio e estava passando uma música de alguém que eu não fazia minima ideia qual seria o nome. Mas pela cara da Alice, ela gostava.

**Justin Bieber – Baby**

**/watch?v=a9rAi8GOxM4&feature=related**

-Oh, ele não é uma gracinha? _Baby, baby, baby, Ouhh! _Canta, Bella!

-Eu nem o conheço, Alice! Como não? Em que época você vive garota? Esse é Justin!

-Timberlake? Ah, mas não é mesmo!

-Bieber! Justin Bieber! Aii, Bella, você deveria ouvir mais música dessa década.

-Aii, Alice. Você sabe que eu não gosto muito desses tipos de música. Alias, eu até achei que fosse uma mulher! (N/A: Gente, minha amiga ama esse cantar, mas sempre que escuta uma música nova, acha que é a Miley Cyrus.)

-Ah, Bella, fica quieta ai e vamos logo começar a fazer sua unha – e dava para se acalmar ouvindo aquele baby, baby, baby? Caramba! Eu já estou grávida de gêmeos e agora preciso ficar ouvindo isso.

Alice ia fazendo minha unha, enquanto cantava cada música que passava. Pelo menos ela não estava arrancando meu bife. Falando em bife, eu não comi nada até agora. E olha que já estamos aqui a mais ou menos uma hora. Mas até que ela sabe fazer unha. Fez uns desenhos tão bonito nas minhas unhas do pé.

**Pussycat Dolls – Wait a Minute**

**/watch?v=AUNNTpsxWzM**

-Pronto, acabei! Mas não desliga o rádio por que amo as Pussycat Dolls – Alice levantou e começou a cantar e dançar Wait a Minute.

-Ok, vou pegar algo para comermos e já volto.

-Aham. Wait a minute, boy...

Fui para a cozinha e encontrei minha mãe tirando um bolo do forno. E pelo cheiro era de chocolate, o meu preferido. Renée estava com seu Mp4 no ouvido enquanto cantarolava Unbreak my Heart da Toni Braxton.

**Tony Braxton - Unbreak My Heart**

**/watch?v=tEnitdvaP9Q**

-Mas o que houve com esse povo hoje que acordou com uma imensa vontade de ouvir música? - perguntei me sentando de frente para minha mãe, que havia acabado de tirar um dos fones.

-Ah, oi filha! Dormiu bem?

-Na medida do possível, mas vejo que a senhora dormiu perfeitamente. Raramente você ouvi música pela manhã. Ainda mais no seu Mp4. O que houve?

-Ah, senti saudades da minha época do colegial. Vestidos, sapatos de salto, ponche batizados,.. ahn, não que isso seja certo, mas você sabe que sempre alguém batiza os ponches, por isso fique bem longe.

-Pode deixar. Hihihi. Foi no seu ultimo baile que o papai, a pediu em casamento, não foi mãe?

-Foi. Ele estava lindo naquele terno e com os cabelos penteados. Enquanto dançávamos uma música mega romântica, ele me pediu em casamento.

-E estão juntos até hoje.

-E sempre apaixonados – Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e partiu um pedaço de bolo.

-Mãe, Você acha que vai ser assim comigo e com Edward? Sabe, sempre românticos, mas ao mesmo tempo apimentados. Rsrsrs. Eu... A senhora acha que ele vai se cansar de mim, pelo fato de termos tido filhos cedo?

-Oh, minha filha. É claro que não. Está na cara dele que a ama incondicionalmente e que faria qualquer coisa por você. Alias, sempre reparei nisso. Até antes de vocês falarem sobre o namoro. Aii, eu deveria ter suspeitado que vocês estavam tendo um caso. Dava para ver os olhos dele brilhando quando vocês conversavam.

-Rsrsrs – Será que eu fui a única idiota que não percebi isso? Só pode. Vou começar a passar colírio nos olhos ou então usar lentes de contato – A senhora ficou muito nervosa quando foi casar?

-Ah, demais. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Se ele iria me abandonar, se ele iria querer ter filhos comigo, se iria dar certo. Mas quer saber? Quando eu entrei na igreja e vi ele lá na frente, tão nervoso quando eu, com um sorriso tímido e com os olhos brilhantes minhas dúvidas simplesmente sumiram.

-Eu nem acredito que em seis dias em vou estar casada.

-E eu nem acredito que daqui a seis dias minha filha vai ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo, casada com o homem dos seus sonhos e com um barrigão de quase seis meses.

-Ai, mãe! Barrigão de quase seis meses? - Começamos a rir como não fazíamos a muito tempo.

-Toma! Você precisa comer. Leve para Alice também, pois aposto que que ela veio para cá correndo e não comeu nada – Aposto a mesma coisa.

Subi para o meu quarto com a bandeja com bolo e suco na mão. Assim que abri a porta vi que o rádio já estava desligado e agora Alice estava folheando uma revista de decoração infantil. Só de pensar que depois do casamento ainda teríamos que resolver isso eu já me sentia cansada.

-Alice, minha mãe fez bolo de chocolate. Anda venha comer.

-Humm. Bolo... Sai tão apressada de casa que nem me lembrei de comer.

-Já imaginamos. Hihihi.

Comemos rápido e logo já estava com todas as coisas pro baile em cima da cama. Alice fez questão de mostrar exatamente como fazer meu cabelo para Renée e como deveria ficar cada detalhe. Depois de tanto falar, chegou a hora do almoço e Alice foi embora, pois tinha que arrumar suas coisas.

Ela tinha deixado instruções para que eu começasse a me arrumar as uma da tarde. Mas é claro que não fiz isso. Depois do almoço tirei todas as coisas da minha cama e fui descansar. Às 3 horas acordei e fui tomar banho, onde fiquei cerca de meia hora de baixo do chuveiro. Eu sei que é desperdício de água. Mas depois de subir e descer essas escadas e ter dormido de mal jeito, só assim passava.

Chamei minha mãe para me fazer meu cabelo e logo ela veio toda sorridente com escova, prancha e babyliss (N/A: Acho que é assim) na mão. O momento terror estava só começando. Pelo menos Alice e Rose não estariam aqui.

-Querida, você está ficando tão linda – Minha mãe me disse uma hora e meia depois, enquanto me passava maquiagem.

Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque meio solto, com algumas mechas encaracoladas soltas pelo cabelo. Minha maquiagem estava leve. Apenas um pouco de blush nas bochechas, gloss transparente na boca e nos olhos apenas lápis de olho. Agora só faltava o vestido.

-Ah, minha filhinha está tão linda. Como você cresceu rápido. Eu estou ficando tão velha – Minha mãe disse chorando.

-Deixa disso, mãe.

_Ding Dong_

-Quem seria uma hora dessas? - eu falei me levantando.

-Nem pense em ir atender. Deve ser Edward para te levar – Ela disse já se dirigindo para a porta – Me espere para te ajudar a colocar a roupa. Não quero seu cabelo arruinado.

-Ok, mas eu acho que não é ele. Ainda faltam meia hora. E ninguém costuma chegar na hora.

-Hihihi. Talvez ele queira te levar a algum lugar antes – Ela falou e saiu pela porta.

O que será que essa Dona Renée está planejando. Alias, o que ela está escondendo? Peguei o perfume o comecei a passar depois peguei a minha bolsa e vi se eu tinha colocado tudo direitinho. Depois de uns cinco minutos minha mãe já estava no quarto de novo com um sorrisinho muito suspeito.

-Não disse que era o seu príncipe encantado? Agora vamos logo colocar o seu vestido para vocês irem.

-O que você estão aprintando, hein?

-Nada, ué! Anda, anda. Não vai fazer ele esperar a vida toda, né?

Renée me ajudou a colocar o vestido e depois ficou me olhando com uma cara de sonhadora. Estava mais do que claro que ela estava se lembrando da época da escola e de todos os seus bailes.

-Você está maravilhosa! Oh, espere que preciso pegar a câmera.

-Oh, não, mãe. A câmera não – Fui atrás dela até o seu quarto, para a ver pegara câmera.

-Diga xis, querida! - Ela fez questão de tirar várias fotos antes de me levar para sala onde Edward conversava com meu pai.

Assim que ele se virou para me ver eu fiquei sem palavras e pelo visto ele também. Edward estava lindo com aquele terno preto. Seu cabelo parede mais descabelado que o normal, o que o dava uma expressão totalmente sexy.

-Você está maravilhosa! - ele me disse colocando uma flor no meu braço.

-Você também! - Eu falei dando um selinho em seus lábios.

-Viu, querida! Eu falei que você estava maravilhosa. Agora por favor fiquem um do lado do outro para que possamos tirar algumas fotos.

Depois de mamãe ter feito uma verdadeira sessão fotográfica na nossa sala. Fui me despedir do meu pai. Que por sinal estava com os olhos marejados. Bom, era melhor que a minha mãe que estava chorando mais do que chove nessa cidade.

-Você está linda, querida. Espero que se divirtam. E tomem cuidado com os meus netinhos. Juízo, hein!

-Claro, claro! Ahn, alguma hora para voltarmos?

-Ah, não, não. Eu já conversei com Edward. E concordamos que hoje você pode dormir _fora _– Ele disse esse fora de maneira diferente. Bom, mas é claro que era afinal, quando seu pai te deixar dormir fora com seu namorado que supostamente te engravidou? Bom, se bem que agora que já estou grávida e de gêmeos não dá para ficar mais complicado.

-Ah, bom, tudo bem então. Eu que não vou reclamar. Kkk. Tchau, pai. Até amanhã – Ele beijou minha testa e eu fui me despedir da minha mãe, que não parava de dizer "Como minha filhinha cresceu" ou "As fotos ficaram ótimas". Assim que Edward se despediu deles nós fomos para o carro.

-Como foi seu dia? Seguiu todos as instruções de Alice? - Ele me perguntou.

-Meu dia foi bem cansativo e com muita dor na coluna. E se eu segui as instruções da Allie? É claro. Eu preso a minha vida.

-Então me lembre de agradece-la mais tarde. Você está realmente linda – Sorri para ele timidamente e olhei para frente.

-Edward? Por acaso esqueceu o caminho para a escola? É do outro lado.

-Hahaha. Eu tinha planejado chegar um pouco mais cedo, mas como você ainda não estava pronta, espero que não se importe de perder alguns minutos do baile. Preciso te mostrar algo antes.

-O que?

-É surpresa – ele me olhou sorrindo torto e depois dirigiu seu olhar para a estrada.

Rodamos algumas quadras e paramos em frente a uma casa amarela com janelas brancas. Eu não fazia a minima ideia de quem morava ali, mas tinha muito bom gosto. A casa tinha dois andares e parecia ser do tamanho da minha. O amarelo era de uma tonalidade bem claro, combinando perfeitamente com o branco das janelas. Tinha uma enorme árvore frente. A casa era linda, perfeita.

-Então, quem mora aqui? - perguntei o acompanhando até a entrada.

-Bom, por enquanto ninguém, mas logo terá a gente. Isso é claro se você dizer sim daqui a seis dias para na frente do padre e de todos os nossos convidados – ele disse rindo.

-OMG! Essa casa é nossa? - Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu pulei em cima dele – Mas como?

-Um presentinho de nossos pais. Alias, eu diria um presentão. Parece que eles conversaram e decidiram que nós dois precisamos de privacidade. Nossas, mães também intimaram a cuidar dos bebês enquanto estivermos na escola. E o resto é por nossa conta.

-Ai, meu Deus. Eu... Eu ainda não acredito. Eles não deveriam fazer isso. Já estão gastando tanto dinheiro com a gente.

-E então, vamos entrar?

-Claro, mas com o pé direito por favor.

Assim que entramos na casa me senti a Cinderela entrando pela primeira vez em seu castelo. A casa era simplesmente linda. E ainda por cima já tinha um pouco de mobilia. Na sala já se encontrava dois sofás e uma estante. A casa estava pintada de branco e o piso era de madeira.

Fomos para cozinha que estava vazia. Tinha apenas a pia e alguns armários preso no alto da parede. Os piso da cozinha era branco e ia até a metade da parede. A pia era de mármore e logo atrás tinha a área de serviço.

-É tão lindo. Vamos lá em cima.

-Ah, não podemos ir lá em cima agora, pois acabaram de pintar e disseram que não poderíamos subir. Na verdade, nem era para estarmos aqui. Mas eu quis te mostrar logo essa surpresa. Então, você gostou?

-Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Vai ser aqui que vamos viver de agora em diante. Eu... Eu acho que vou chorar, mas se eu fizer isso, vou estragar a maquiagem e Alice me mata. Hihihi.

-Hehehe. Não vejo a hora de nos casarmos e virmos morar logo aqui.

-Quando você ficou sabendo?

-Ahn, a uma semana. Era para te mostrar apenas depois do casamento, mas eu queria que hoje fosse um dia muito especial para você – Edward beijou minha testa, em seguida meu nariz e logo me dando um beijo bem ardente nos lábios – Então, vamos para o baile minha Bella Adormecida?

-Hihihi. Adormecida? Se isso for apenas um sonho eu não quero acordar.

-Nem eu. Mas pode ter certeza que é a mais pura verdade.

Depois disso nós fomos para o tão esperado baile, que agora era muito esperado por mim também. Pois eu iria aproveitar com o amor da minha vida. E nada poderia estragar esse momento especial da minha vida. Dizem que a vida é feita de fases. E muitos também dizem que estar grávida e se casar aos 17 anos é estar pulando uma grande etapa da sua vida. Mas quer saber? É exatamente o contrário. Estou aproveitando a melhor fase da minha vida. E vou aproveitar cada segundo, pois vou estar ao lado de pessoas que me amam de verdade.

Assim que chegamos no baile tiramos a "primeira" foto da noite. Logo avistamos Rose e Emmett na pista de dança sendo embalados por 50 Cent.

**50 Cent – In The Club**

**/watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE**

Eles com certeza eram um arraso na pista de dança. Todos os olhavam invejosamente pelo modo ardente e totalmente sensual que os dois dançavam, acompanhando cada batida da música. Emmett como todos os garotos do local vestia terno e Rosalie estava com um provocante vestido vermelho que só para ser Rosalie Hale era possível vesti-lo. Isso sem falar do salto mega alto que ela calçava.

Andamos mais um pouco e avistamos Angela e Ben na mesa do buffet. Ela vestia um longo vestido preto com detalhe rosa. Seus cabelos estavam ondulados e em nada parecia a Angela tímida de todo dia. Aquele baile fez algo com certeza com as pessoas. Será que eles ficaram com medo de não conseguirem batizar o ponche e encheram a cara antes. Por que ninguém estava normal naquela festa.

Fomos um pouco mais para frente e quem encontramos agarrados em um canto do baile se pegando? Ok, você nunca adivinhariam. Kate Denali e Tyler Crowley. Um casal bem inusitado, mas por que não? Afinal, no dia que Kate chegou Tyler estava dando uma festa pelo termino de namoro com a Lauren. Essa alias tinha sido a ultima festa dada em Forks.

-É, essa festa vai dar o que falar – Edward falou em meu ouvido – Vamos, já avistei Alice e Jasper sentados em uma mesa – Ele me guiou até o local e abriu um imenso sorriso quando viu a cara dos apaixonados – Desculpem por atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando, será que poderíamos compartilhar as nossas companhias.

-É claro, né, Edward. Até parece que quando você quer atrapalhar você não atrapalha – Jasper disse rindo.

-E então, Bella. Gostou da surpresa? - Alice perguntou rindo.

-É claro que gostei. Alias, como você conseguiu manter todo esse segredo?

-Garanto que não foi fácil. Quando Seus pais apareceram lá em casa para contar essa novidade junto com os meus pais para o Edward quase capotei.

-Bella, essa com certeza foi a semana mais difícil para Alice – Jasper falou – Ela já estava até com medo de dar com a língua nos dentes enquanto conversava com você.

-É isso que dá viver quase 18 anos na fofoca – Edward disse e Alice deu língua para ele.

**Florence and The Machine – Kiss With the Fist**

**/watch?v=1SmxVCM39j4**

-OMG! Eu adoro essa música! Vem dançar, Bellinha – Alice já me puxando para a pista de dança.

-Tá doida, Alice? Eu não sei dançar.

-Ah, Bells, não precisa saber dançar. Faça uma loucura uma vez na vida. Mexe esse bumbum e essa barrigão que ninguém está nem ai – Ela começou a balançar a cabeça para todas as direções deixando seu cabelo mais espetado ainda.

Alice estava linda com aquele vestido. Era um tomara-que-caia rosa claro com um laço em baixo do busto. Em cima era cheio de _bolinhas _(N/A: Não me lembro agora o nome daquilo.) brilhosas e na parte de baixo era meio rodado e ia até os joelhos. Nos pés ela usava um salto prata enorme. Nem me pergunte como ela consegui ficar em cima daquilo.

-Alli, você é completamente louca.

-Ah, mas você me ama, né, ? - Começamos a rir que nem doidas e a dançar aquela música mais doida ainda.

**Avril Lavigne – Hot**

**/watch?v=sZPzfLqQbC0**

Assim que começou a música da Avril Lavigne, quem entrou na pista de dança quem um garoto do ultimo ano? Para quem disse uma galinha está certo. Tânya estava com James, um dos garotos mais lindo e má influente da escola. E de toda cidade.

-Ué, ele não estava namorando a Victória? - perguntei no ouvido da Alice.

-Está. Mas parece que ela caiu da escada essa semana na escola e está toda quebrada. Foi na hora de troca de turma. Sabe como é o vuco-vuco, né! Ouvi falar que Victória disse que a empurraram.

-E agora Tânya está com ele no baile? Já até imagino quem foi.

Tânya se esfregava com ele na pista de dança, enquanto ele a comia com os olhos. Sabe, aquela maquina onde fica rodando frango assado e os cachorros ficam do lado de fora babando. Pois é, a cena era tipo de casa de frango. Pelo amor de Deus, a garota descia tanto que já estava dando para ver a intimidade dela. ACHO QUE EU VOU VOMITAR. E não é por causa dos bebês.

Argh! Eu amo a Avril Lavigne, mas será que o DJ não poderia mudar a música para uma mais lenta? Alice e eu fomos para a mesa já casadas de ver aquela cena. Agora a mesa já estava bem cheia. Antes que só havia Jasper e Edward, agora também estava composta por Emmett, que já havia aberto o terno e gravita não estava nem mais a vista. Rose que estava sentada no colo dele. Irina, acompanhada por Laurent que também estava no mesmo ano que ela.

Na mesa ao lado estava Tyler com Kate e Angela com Ben. Todos conversavam animadamente, como a tempos não faziam. Realmente esse baile iria dar o que falar.

-É, parece que a minha irmãzinha está conseguindo o que quer – Irina disse.

-O que, Irina? - Emmett perguntou.

-O que mais seria – Kate disse fechando a cara – Chamar atenção. Como se aquele lance do Perry não tivesse chamado tanta atenção para ela.

-Chamar chamou. E muito atenção – Ben disse timidamente – Mas está na cara que ela quer ser a maioral – Nessa hora passou Lauren na frente da nossa mesa e deu uma olhada mortal para Kate.

-Humph. É incrível como algumas pessoas caem de nível depois que terminam o namoro – Ela disse para algumas amigas, que riram.

-Nossa, é incrível que quando falamos em galinha, sempre aparece mais uma – Emmett disse rindo. O que deixou Lauren mais do que vermelha.

-Até que eu concordo com ela – Rose falou, abraçando Emm. Tyler, Kate e eu olhamos para ela. Afinal, eu meio tinha ficado como Tyler. Quer dizer, quase – Mike ficou com uma piranha e a Lauren... Minha nossa, alguem viu o par dela? Se eu fosse ele me trancava no armário e não saia mais de lá.

-Rose, acho que ela já está no armário e está querendo sair – Angela falou olhando para o par de Lauren.

-Hahaha – O riso foi geral é claro.

**Foo Fighters - Walking After You**

**/watch?v=rvorB7d2b8Y**

-Srta Cullen, será que você me daria a honra dessa dança – Jasper falou se levantando e estendendo a mão para a Allie.

-Mas é claro, Sr. Hale. Dessa e de quantas você quiser.

-Wow! - Nós exclamamos.

-Bom, já que hoje é uma baile e provavelmente todos ninguém vai estar prestando atenção em uma pessoa sem talento na dança – Ben também se levantou e puxou Angela para si – Então, me concede essa dança?

-Rsrsrs. Tomo minhas as palavras da Alice. Essa e quantas você quiser.

-Aproveitando esse clima romântico – Edward cochichou em meu ouvido – E você? Quer dançar comigo?

-Você sabe que vai ser difícil com esse barrigão e que eu não sei dançar, certo?

-Você pode até arrebentar os meus pés que não vou ligar. Então, você três me concedem essa dança?

-Rsrsrs. Já que você não se importa – Me levantei e fui para pista de dança.

Coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro e começamos a nos balançar no ritmo da música. Ele me balançava como se estivesse ninando um bebê. Eu sentia os nossos corações batendo mais alto que a música.

A cada batida, palavra, frase da música, eu me aconchegava mais ainda nele. Sabem quando você precisa de um tapa para saber que a verdade está bem na sua frente. Bom, eu já sabia que ele era a minha cara metade. A tampa da minha panela, mas agora eu percebi que não importa onde ele estaria. Meu coração, minha alma, eu, sempre estaríamos atrás dele.

Talvez a letra da música tenha me feito perceber isso. Não sei. Só sei que amo Edward Cullen e que esse amor é reciproco. É que esse sentimento, não vai durar para sempre. Pois ele sempre cresce, sempre aumenta no meu peito.

-Eu não posso existir sem você, na realidade. Oh oh ohh, eu estou atrás de você – Edward sussurrou um pedaço da música para mim. E eu lhe devolvi outra frase da música.

-Se você se afasta de mim, eu estou me aproximando de você – Ele sorriu e me deu um longo beijo. Depois disso decidimos ir para mesa.

Ficamos mais meia hora sentados. Todos bebiam, comiam e conversavam animadamente. Estava tocando outra música lenta, até que de repente o DJ mudou drasticamente a música.

**Madagascar – I Like To Move It, Move It**

**/watch?v=QoNkfOHBzQk**

-Ahhh! Adoro essa música! - Emmett pulou em pé e puxou Rose consigo – Vambora dançar Rose.

Ele levou Rose para pista de dança e começou a dançar que nem uma lombriga. Requebrava até o chão e depois levantava fazendo movimentos de onda. Estava parecendo o próprio Julian de Madagascar. Simplesmente hilário. Nós estávamos morrendo de rir na mesa, enquanto Rose de vez de ficar com vergonha com as maioria das garotas ficariam ela começou a acompanha-lo nessa loucura.

Quando fui ver já estavam todos no ritmo de Madagascar. Isso estava me lembrando do filme De Repente 30, onde numa festa de trabalho todos começam a dançar Thriller do Michael Jackson.

-Você vai querer dançar ou quer ir embora daqui agora? - Edward me perguntou.

-Hahaha. Vamos embora – Segurei em sua mão e fomos para o estacionamento.

A noite estava fria, o que era comum em Forks. Edward me abraçou para conter um pouco de frio. Chegamos no volvo, ele abriu a porta para mim e me esperou entrar. Assim que ele ligou o carro, abriu o meu tão amado sorriso torto.

-Você se incomodaria de ir comigo de novo a nossa nova casa? Esqueci uma coisa lá.

-Tudo bem.

Edward dirigia rápido e sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Conversamos sobre o baile e de como esse povo não pararia de falar sobre isso pelo menos um mês. Ou no caso da Alice, até o próximo baile. Assim que chegamos na nossa nova casa, Edward me pediu para esperar.

Ele adentrou a casa e eu fiquei imaginando o que ele poderia ter esquecido. Fiquei olhando minhas unhas por uns cinco minutos. Depois fiquei acariciando minha barriga por uns 10 minutos. Quando não aguentei mais esperar, marchei para dentro de casa. Assim que coloquei meus pés para dentro fiquei estática. Tinha velas aromatizadas por todos os lados. No chão tinha um caminho de pétalas indo da porta à escada acima.

Segui aquela inusitada surpresa até o porta de um quarto. Não sabia se deveria bater ou entrar de uma vez. Escolhi bater, caso ele mandasse esperar. Mas não, assim que bati na porta ouvi um entre suavemente. Abri a porta e me deparei com a visão mais emocionante que tive na vida.

Aquele era o nosso quarto. A cama estava cheia de pétalas assim como todo o quarto. Isso além das velas. Edward estava em pé do lado de uma mesa redonda onde se encontrava duas taças, uma garrafa com um liquido vinho, uma vela e algumas frutas e chocolates.

-Senhorita, espero que goste do jantar. Bom, como acabamos de sair do baile pensei que não sentiria tanta fome por isso trouxe frutas. E a bebida é suco de uva. Não achou que eu fosse deixar você beber alguma coisa alcoólica, né? - Ele se fez de ultrajado e puxou uma cadeira para mim – _Mademoiselle._

-Rsrsrs. Oh, Edward, isso tudo é perfeito. Você pensou em tudo. Eu-eu nunca me senti tão feliz.

-Fiz tudo para você, querida – Me sentei e logo Edward veio atrás de mim e colocou um prato de lasanha na minha frente – Tive que pedir um favor para a vizinha deixar conservado em seu forno. Pode comer que é todo seu. Prometo que quando estiver comigo não vai precisar chorar por nenhuma lasanha. Hihihi.

Conversamos enquanto beliscávamos a comida. Na verdade, ele comia uma maçã, enquanto eu caia com tudo na lasanha. Isso sem falar de beber o delicioso suco de uva. O qual ele disse que escolheu para fingir ser vinho e dar um realismo na cena romântica. E realmente deu certo.

-Edward, obrigado por tudo. Tudo o que você fez, faz e sei que vai fazer. Você é tudo para mim – Edward deu a volta na mesa e me beijou calmamente. Nós levantamos e fomos em direção da cama.

**NÃO LEIA SENÃO GOSTAR DE LEMON!**

**PULE PARA OUTRA PARTE!**

**DEPOIS NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISEI!**

**Paramore – The Only Exception**

**/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls**

Edward me deitou na cama e se deitou em cima de mim. Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando até que o puxei para outro beijo. Um beijo bem mais ardente e cheio de desejo. Eu precisava demostrar como o desejava, como estava carente por suas caricias e o mais importante, eu queria sacia-lo com o meu próprio corpo.

Já fazia algum tempo que não conseguíamos ficar sozinhos e termos um contato mais intimo, mas essa noite era apenas nossa. Não haveria problema, não haveria bebês, não haveria ninguém mais, apenas Edward e eu. Poderia parecer egoísmo de nossa parte, mas dizem que os apaixonados são egoístas. Mas será que era mesmo egísmo dividir esse sentimento com a pessoa amada?

Edward começou a distribuir beijos entre a minha clavícula e as minhas orelhas. Ele as mordiscava e as beijava me fazendo delirar com apenas seus beijos. Suas mãos estavam bem audaciosas. Exploravam meu corpo mesmo acima do vestido. Senti a necessidade de lhe provocar esse mesmo sentimento que ele me provocava. Enquanto ele descia seus beijos para o meu pescoço, tirei seu terno e sua gravata e comecei a abrir os botões de sua blusa. Eu precisava senti-lo em mim.

Assim que consegui tirar sua camisa, Edward se afastou e começou a tirar os nossos sapatos. Respirávamos com dificuldades, mas estranhamente essa era uma sensação deliciosa. Logo nossas bocas estavam juntas novamente. Nós beijamos como se não houvesse amanhã. Nossas línguas percorriam toda boca, com ose quisesse guardar cada detalhe daquele beijo.

Meu cabelo já estava mais do que bagunçado, mas eu não estava nem ai. Sentia a pele do meu rosto super quente como se fosse explodir. E era exatamente o que aconteceria se eu não tivesse Edward dentro de mim logo.

Ele me sentou na cama e começou a tirar meu vestido. Ele não tinha presa. O que me fazia ficar ainda excitada. E nem me pergunte por que. Assim que meu vestido foi retirado, a única coisa que o impedia de me ver completamente nua era a minha lingerie, que logo também foi arrancada do meu corpo.

-Você com certeza é a mais bela de todos as mulheres. E é toda minha.

Diante dessas palavras gemi baixo. Edward olhou para um dos seios e o abocanhou. Se apenas com umas palavras ele me fez gemer, agora então eu gritava de puro prazer. Depois de um tempo ele direcionou sua atenção para o outro seio, me fazendo delirar.

-Estamos em desvantagem. Afinal você está praticamente vestido – Eu disse entre os gemidos.

-Rsrsrs. Você pode muito bem reverter essa situação.

Trocamos a posição, me fazendo ficar em cima de suas pernas. Comecei a distribuir beijos por seu peito, mordiscando-o levemente. Fui descendo o beijo por sua barriga até chegar ao cós de sua calça. Tirei seu cinto o jogando longe e abaixando sua calça. Ok, eu não vou fazer isso, mas só de ver como _ele_ estava me deixou com água na boca. Terminei de tirar a calça dele, o deixando apenas com a cueca box. Que sinceramente ficava maravilhosa nele, sem então melhor ainda. Ok, estou uma grávida bem perva. Mas eu estou grávida, não morta.

-Você em deixa louco, Bella. Eu preciso te ter. Agora!

Ele me virou novamente e se deitou em cima de mim. Eu o beijava ardentemente enquanto ele retirava sua ultima peça de roupa. Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço e desceu até minha barriga a beijando docemente. Depois voltou seu olha para mim e me disse _Eu te amo_, me penetrando logo em seguida.

Ele se movia lentamente dentro de mim. Parecia não querer machucar os bebês, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca faria isso. Comecei a me movimentar rápido debaixo dele. Enquanto pedia para ele acelerar.

Mesmo das outras vezes que transamos, eu nunca havia sentido algo como agora. Nós eramos um, mas não apenas um ser. E sim uma alma. Era como se Edward fosse um parasita que entrou em meu corpo sem permissão, mas mesmo se eu quisesse, nunca conseguiria tira-lo de mim. Pois um não sobreviveria sem o outro. (N/A: Gente, leiam a hospedeira! : ] )

Os nossos gritos se misturaram no silêncio da noite. Logo o clímax me invadiu me fazendo ter um orgasmo, sendo seguida por Edward segundos depois. Senti seu gozo me invadir junto com uma paz interior. Logo estávamos deitados nus, um aconchegado no outro. Essa com certeza foi uma noite memorável.

*********************FIM DO LEMON!*********************

Acordamos as oito da manhã e Edward me levou para casa. Assim que ele estacionou o carro minha mãe apareceu correndo ainda com a camisola e com os braços no peito.

-Oh, Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus! Fiquei tão preocupada. Seu pai falou que não era para me preocupar, mas você sabe como é mãe, não sabe?

-Mãe, mãe, espera! O que houve?

-Ahn, é verdade você não sabem. Seu pai recebeu um chamado. Houve um acidente algumas quadras daqui. Parece que assim que vocês saíram teve uma briga envolvendo o Newton com o namorado de Angela...

-Ben? - indaguei confusa.

-Isso! Ele, Tyler e Mike brigaram, pois parece que o Newton estava muito bêbado e queria ir dirigindo para casa, mas como ele estava com Jessica, Angela pediu para os meninos tentarem convencer Mike a algum deles o levarem. A menina disse que ele não parou de beber a noite toda.

-Ok, ok, resumi por favor mãe.

-Tá, tá. Bom, não conseguiram convence-lo, ele pegou a namorada, entrou dentro do carro e bateu fortemente em uma árvore.

-Oh, meu Deus!

-Mas está tudo bem, Dona Renée? - Edward perguntou me abraçando.

-Bom.. Ele saiu ileso. Já a Jessica.

-O que houve com ela, mãe.

-A batida foi muito forte. A garota perdeu muito sangue e ...

-Mãe?

-Ela perdeu o bebê.

**N/A: Gente, eu sei que o lemon ficou uma decepção, mas prometo que o da noite de núpcias vai ser melhor. Esse foi meu primeiro, mas o próximo não vou decepcionar (eu espero)!**


	29. Conversa Amigável

Capítulo 29 – Conversa Amigável

Já fazia meia hora que me encontrava sentada na sala de espera do hospital. Os pais de Jessica estavam conversando com Carlisle. A mãe dela não parava chorar, murmurando "minha pequena criança". É estranho como as coisas mudam por causa de um fato. Antes do acidente, os pais da Jessica haviam mudado muito em relação à Jess, pelo o que eu soube. E agora... Agora não havia mais bebê nenhum para ter um problema.

Por que será que só percebemos o valor das coisas quando perdemos? Por que ela teve que perder o bebê por causa de um idiota com Mike, que nem ligava para o filho? A vida é realmente injusta com a maioria das pessoas.

Olhei em volta e comecei a fitar as pessoas que estavam ali. Edward estava ao meu lado com as mãos nos meus ombros. Angela estava do outro lado e não parava de chorar. Ben tentava conforta-la, mas dava para ver que também estava triste. Tyler se encontrava em pé ao lado deles. Parecia como antes só que sem o Mike e a Lauren.

É estranho lembrar como era antes e nos vermos agora. Nós sete eramos inseparáveis. Nos considerávamos os melhores, dos melhores amigos. Agora? Mike e Jessica haviam me traído, Lauren havia se transformado numa garota super mesquinha e traído o Tyler, Raramente conversávamos,... É grandes amigos. Minhas melhores lembranças do passado são a Angie, o Ben, o Tyler e os meus bebês.

-Bella? - O pai de Jessica me chamou, me fazendo ir em sua direção.

-Sim, senhor Stanley?

-Ela já acordou e falou que desejava vê-la. Acho que ela presumiu que você estava aqui. Diz que não vai falar com ninguém, sem antes falar contigo.

-Comigo?

-Eu sei que vocês tiveram as suas desavenças, mas... Será que você poderia?

-Claro, claro. Ahn, em que quarto ela se encontra? - O pai de Jessica me mostrou o quarto e eu fui para lá junto de Edward. Paramos em frente ao quarto e ele me puxou para um abraço.

-Vou ficar te esperando aqui, ok – Assenti com a cabeça e me virei para entrar, mas fui impedida por ele – Bella, eu sei que você ficou triste com isso. E que Jessica deve estar pior, mas... As vezes se fazer de forte é pior do que encarar a verdade.

-Edward... Obrigado – Me virei e abri a porta.

Jessica estava deitada olhando para o nada. Haviam vários fios em sua pele, que estava muito pálida. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, provavelmente de tanto chorar. Uma de suas mãos estava acariciando sua barriga, com ose ela ainda quisesse acreditar que _ele_ ainda estivesse ali.

-É inacreditável, não? - Ele falou – Numa hora ele estava aqui, e agora... Nada! Não sobrou nada. Nem lembranças. Será que o que fiz com você não tem perdão? Eu posso não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas perder um filho... Nem a pior pessoa do mundo merece isso. É quer saber o que é pior? Tudo isso é por causa do idiota do Mike. Eu fiquei grávida, eu que tive que ouvir os meus pais me falando coisas horríveis, eu... eu comecei a amar esse ser que gerava e agora **eu** o perdi por causa de um idiota que nem ligava para nós.

-Jess...

-Mike nunca ligou para ninguém além dele mesmo. Por causa dele perdi a coisa mais importante para mim e ele não deve estar nem ligando. Afinal, o carro estava no seguro, o pai dele provavelmente pagou a fiança, agora ele não precisa se preocupar com casamento e nem com filhos! É ele deve estar rindo agora. Você tem muita sorte de ter encontrado alguém como Edward.

Um silêncio se instalou entre nós. Olhei para o chão e senti lágrimas invadirem o meu rosto. Eu sabia o que Jessica estava passando. Se eu perdesse os meus filhos, seria com o se o chão desaparecesse. Eu não teria mas motivo para continuar viva. Pois meus filhos já são a minha vida.

-Sabe, eu já havia comprado alguns roupas. Elas são tão pequenininhas.

-Por que você ainda estava com ele se você sabia que ele não ligava? - perguntei ainda fitando o chão.

-Eu acho que ainda tinha esperanças, Bella – Levantei meus olhos para ela, que tentava se sentar na cama.

-É melhor você ficar deitada.

-Oh, por favor, não aguento mais ficar deitada e chorando. Me ajude, por favor – A ajudei sentar e olhei o soro logo acima balançar – Posso te pedir um coisa?

-O que?

-Me abraça? - olhei para Jessica e vi algo que não via a muito tempo. Vi a antiga Jessica de volta. Aquela Jessica que brincava de boneca comigo. Aquela garotinha indefessa que só queria uma amiga. Naquele momento em só via minha melhor amiga de volta. A abracei fortemente não querendo que momento acabasse jamais.

-Não acredito que perdemos uma amizade tão linda como a nossa por causa de um homem. Alias, um garoto – Jessica deu uma risada melancólica e olhou nos meus olhos.

-Bella, eu não te chamei aqui só para dizer isso. Eu acho que... Não! Eu tenho certeza que o Mike está planejando alguma coisa contra você. Desde aquele dia que você gritou para escola toda ouvir que ele é um amante bem abaixo da média, ele está muito estranho. Ficava murmurando coisas. Sempre fechava a cara quando via você e o Edward. Depois ele começou a sair na hora do recreio e pelo o que a mãe dele disse raramente ele fica em casa.

-Você acha que ele faria algum coisa séria?

-Bella, Mike não está normal. Sabe, no dia do baile , eu até achei que ele estava um pouco normal. Doce engano. Ele disse que ia ao banheiro, mas eu vi ele indo para fora, acho que foi falar com alguém, depois disso ele começou a beber e... - Jessica começou a chorar desesperadamente. A puxei para um abraço e ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Nós duas chorando por uma causa que nunca poderá ser reparada.

10 minutos depois uma enfermeira apareceu dizendo que Jessica precisava descansar. Ela deitou Jessica na cama e ajustou o soro e a maquininha ao seu lado.

-Mas tarde nos falamos – Eu disse e fui em direção a porta. Quando mexi na maçaneta Jessica me chamou.

-Bella, só para que você saiba. Desde aquela nossa conversa eu queria te chamar para ser a madrinha, mas achei que seria muita cara-de-pau de minha parte. Mas agora, por favor, se considere a madrinha meu filho, mesmo depois do que aconteceu.

-Obrigado, Jess – Sorri para ela e sai do quarto.

Edward me aguardava encostado ao lado da porta. Fui até ele e nos abraçamos. Precisava senti-lo. Ele era meu porto seguro. Meu anjo da guarda. Tê-lo em meus braços me fazia até respirar melhor.

-Como ela está? - Ele perguntou beijando minha cabeça.

-Bem, mas ela está tão frágil. Eu não sei por que, mas sinto que de algum modo isso tenha sido minha culpa.

-Bella, você não tem culpa de nada. Alias, por que colocou isso na sua cabeça?

-Pelo o que parece Mike está estranho desde o dia em que falei para ele que nós estávamos juntos. Jessica acha que ele está planejando algo.

-Alias, você perguntou para ela o que faziam ali. Que eu saiba, eles não precisam passar por ali para irem para casa – Olhei para Edward e realmente achei estranho. Eles foram encontrados perto da minha casa. O que será que faziam ali?

Fomos para casa e esclarecemos as dúvidas de minha mãe. O que demorou muito por sinal. Um pouco antes do almoço Edward foi para casa, pois ainda se encontrava com a roupa do baile e sua família provavelmente também queia saber o que aconteceu. Apesar de não gostarem muito de Jessica, qualquer coisa que aconteça com uma criança Esme já fica desesperada.

Fui tomar um banho e logo as dúvidas me invadiram novamente. O que será que Mike está aprontando? Será que ele ia vigiar a mim e ao Edward quando ocorreu o acidente? Por que ele faria isso? Argh! Isso tudo só está me dando dor de cabeça.

De tarde liguei para o hospital para saber se Jessica estava acordada. Mas parece que o médico a sedou até amanhã de manhã pois ela não parava de chorar. Ela tinha piorado fazia pouco tempo e não parava de murmurar "meu bebê". Teria que ficar uma semana em observação.

Escutei um barulho lá em baixo e depois ouvi gritos e um deles era o da minha mãe. Peguei a primeira coisa pesada que achei, meu taco de beisebol, e sai correndo pelas escadas, se bem que se fosse um ladrão não iria adiantar muito, mas para todo caso eu morreria junto da minha mãe.

Assim que cheguei no ultimo degrau quem ficou com vontade de gritar fui eu. O por que? Simples. Minha tia Avá estava ao lado de minha mãe com uma enorme mala ao lado. Isso sem falar nas outras cinco malinhas que se auto correspondem minhas primas. Não, não é que e não goste delas. Nas poucas vezes que nos vimos ela parecerem super legais. Mas... O que elas estavam fazendo aqui?

-Oi, primaaaaaa! - Thainara a mais nova disse já vindo me abraçar – Tá fazendo o que com esse taco de beisebol?

-Ahn, nada – Disse com um sorrisinho mega amarelo.

Todas se viraram para mim e vieram me abraçar. Minha tia tinha três filhas Vanessa, Thayene e Thainara, e duas filhas adotivas, Marcelly e Brenda ambas irmãs de sangue.

-Então – Marcelly começou a perguntar – Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que estamos fazendo aqui?

-E só temos uma coisa a dizer – Vanessa falou.

-A culpa foi delas – Vanessa e Marcelly disseram juntas apontando para minha tia, Thayene, Thainara e a Brenda. Mas elas nem precisavam dizer que já sabíamos que a culpa seria delas. Afinal, sempre foram as mais impulsivas da família.

-Já imaginávamos – Minha e eu falamos em uníssono.

-Mas por que? - Perguntei.

-Hora, será que já esqueceu que vai se casar em menos de uma semana? - Avá disse.

-Não perderíamos por nada – Brenda disse.

-Ounn. Sua barriga está enorme – Thayene falou acariciando minha barriga – Fiquei tão feliz em saber que nossa família vai aumentar. Pena que vai crescer nesse ambiente mega úmido.

-Pois é, como vocês aguentam? – Brenda disse abraçando o próprio corpo em busca de calor.

-Ok, ok. Tudo está tão lindo, mas e o gato? - Vanessa perguntou com um sorriso malicioso – Queremos conhecer o noivo. Alias, se for tão gato como a tia Renée disse, quero conhecer o irmão também.

-Vai por mim, não vai querer conhecer a Rose – Minha mãe interveio – a menina é bem capaz de te matar se ver você ciscando no canteiro dela.

-Ah,não se preocupe que sou rápida. Ela vai piscar e ele já não vai estar mais lá.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Vanessa! - Marcelly disse – Será que você só pensa naquilo. Segura sua perseguida por um tempo, por favor.

-Ahn, por que não nos sentamos? - Eu disse já imaginando a confusão.

-Aiai, estou doidinha para o dia da festa – Thainara disse se abanando – Tô cansada de brasileiro. Quero variar um pouco.

-Apoiado! - Brenda disse rindo.

-Humm. Bella aqui tem internet. Preciso ver urgentemente uma coisa – Thayene falou já se levantando.

-Ah, claro! No meu quarto – Fui para cima com ela, que logo ligou o meu dinossauro. Digo, computador – Então, namorado?

-Não. Hihihi. Fanfic.

-O que? - Perguntei rapidamente.

-Ahn, fanfics são histórias escritas por fãs de algo. Abe, histórias alternativas. Você deveria ler. Sempre foi uma boa leitora. Me lembro que quando era pequena vivia com um livro debaixo do braço. Dizia que iria ser professora e que nas horas vagas seria escritora.

Ela se virou assim que percebeu que o computador terminou de carregar. Eu nem lembrava mas desse meu sonho. Tantas coisas aconteceram depois disso. Na verdade, esse ainda era o meu plano até aquele fatídico dia que mudou a minha vida.

Deixei ela lá e fui para sala. Elas conversavam entre si, animadamente. Depois de um tempo, Thayene desceu carregando um E-book. Brenda e Thainara estavam olhando alguns esmaltes e maquiagens mega coloridas. Vanessa ouvia música enquanto conversava com Marcelly, que estava lendo uma revista das Pussycat Dolls.

Minha mãe e Avá, apesar de sempre estarem brigando ou querendo ser uma superior a outra, coisa de irmã, conversavam sobre essa viagem surpresa bem animadas. Elas iriam ficar hospedadas em uma pousada até o domingo, um dia depois do casamento. Na sexta-feira, Matheus, o surfista gatão e marido da minha tia, viria para cá. Avá disse que o único jeito dele curtir o frio é ele dentro de uma enorme onda.

-Bella, posso ver sua unha – Thainara me chamou fazendo as meninas darem risadinhas. Ok, o que será que elas estavam aprontando? Graças a Deus minhas unhas estavam feitas.

-Esmalte claro – Brenda falou – eu disse que ela tem juízo.

-Só você e a Thata para usarem esses esmaltes mega berrantes – Marcelly disse.

Olhei para as unhas delas e vi que a Marcelly tinha razão. Thayene tinha as unhas pintadas de... Como posso dizer... Ahn, sabem tinta de caneta estourada? Exato! A unha dela tinha essa tonalidade de azul. Thainara tinha as unhas também pintadas de azul só que escarlate. Olhei as unhas das outras e vi que eram normais. Vanessa estava om a unha pintada de vermelha e a Marcelly e a Brenda de rosa claro.

-Nossa unhas são muito normais. Afinal, está na moda.

_Triimm Trimm_

-Licença – Fui até o telefone e constatei que era Edward – Adivinha quem está aqui em casa.

-Ah, sei lá. Espere não me diga que é o Mike...

-Não, não. Essa visita veio direto do Brasil. Com a rapidez não estranharia se veio com uma nave – Cheia da grana como elas eram, é bem capaz.

-Espera! É a Xuxa?

-Ahn? Claro que não é a Xuxa! Edward você está passando muito tempo com o Emm. É a minha tia Avá e minhas primas. Elas querem conhece-lo.

-É o gatão? - Vanessa gritou da sala – Mande ele vir para cá. A gente quer avaliar a mercadoria.

-Mas se você quiser pode conhece-las depois – Disse querendo evitar um homicidio.

-Não, estou bem curioso para conhece-las. Vou pra ai agora mesmo. Beijão, amor!

Fui para sala e comuniquei que meu _noivo_ já estava a caminho. E que eu esperava que nenhuma delas tentasse tirar uma casuinha. Claro que essa ultima parte não disse em voz alta.

Olhei em volta e fiquei observando o perfil de minhas primas. Vanessa, que é a mais velha, 22 anos, era bem alta e tinha os cabelos cacheados. Marcelly também tem 22 anos, não era muito alta, seu cabelo era grande e com grande cachos. E sinceramente, tinha uma combustão de frente de matar qualquer homem. Brenda, tem 21 anos e era bem parecida com sua irmã. Quando eramos pequenas até confundíamos as duas. Se as virássemos de costas confundiríamos facilmente. Thayene, tem 20 anos, e é super baixinha. Acho que até mais baixa que a Alice. Alias, ela parecia uma versão da Alice, só que gostava mais de ler e seus cabelos vão um pouco embaixo dos ombros. E por ultimo a Thainara, a mais nova. Ela tem 18 anos e é um pouco mais baixa que eu. Seus cabelos são compridos e bem encaracolados.

Elas eram realmente bonitas, mas quer saber... Apesar de tudo eu ainda me garanto, afinal elas poderiam arranjar qualquer homem, mas o Edward eu já havia fisgado. E com o coração.

_Ding Dong_

-Uii. Deve ser ele – Vanessa falou.

Fui para porta e assim que abri foi impossível não dar um sorriso. Lá está ele, na minha porta, com os cabelos todos molhados por causa da chuva e com aquele sorriso torto de arrasar. Tem como não amar esse homem?

-Fiu, fiu! - As meninas assobiaram de dentro da casa.

-Já estou vendo que essa semana vai ser de arrasar! - Falei rindo.

**Gibeluh:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ainda mais da Bella chorando. Ela é completamente louca.

**Carla:** Rsrsrs. Espero que deixe passar dessa vez também. Mas dessa vez demorou pouco. Eu acho. ¬¬ A Alice malvada? Magina! Aquela ali pode apenas te jogar na jaula dos leões, dando a risadinha do mal, com uma carinha de anjo. Nem me pergunte como... Wow, está fazendo Muay Thai? O.O Segurem essa menina! Rsrsrs. Uma vez fiz karatê, mas por pouco tempo. Não conseguia gravar o cata e também estava com pouco tempo, ai desisti. ;.; Muahaha! Bom, no próximo capítulo você verá se vão ser meninos, meninas, ambos ou hermafrodita. Kkk. Jake atrapalhar esse lindo casal? Nunca! Reparei uma coisa agora, EdCat não parece nome de cowboy? O.o Humm. Coisas vindo da Tânya? Com certeza não é algo que preste. Obrigado pelos reviews e pela paciência, flor! *.*

**Ana Krol:** Pode ter certeza que ela está trabalhando as escondidas. Medo da fama! Mas logo, logo ela volta. *.* Team gotinha go! Felizmente só uma Denali está aprontando. Senão nenhuma Bella aguentaria.

**Fleur:** Tirando os excessivos erros, espero que esteja gostando. Escrevo com tantas coisas na cabeça, as vezes com pouco tempo e na maioria das vezes alguem me chamando que fica esse resultado. Quanto ao matriarca, esse foi uma problema de fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu ia colocar ela falando ironicamente e como na maioria das vezes não consigo revisar dá nisso. Vou tentar melhorar na escrita e fazer as coisas com mais calma e mais cuidadosamente. Muito obrigado pela opinião. *.*

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Os Cullen são totalmente loucos. Kkk. Bom, para gente. Como diz uma ficwriter muito querida por mim, Alice é uma mini pilha. Kkk. Mas com certeza o efeito dela é de uma Duracell das grandes. Não se preocupe fofa. Juro que foi só uma sonho. *.* Espero que tenha gostado desses capítulos. Logo tem mais.

**Isa Stream:** Bom, dessa vez (eu acho) não demorei tanto. Espero que tenha gostado desses capítulos também. Até o próximo.

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Hahaha. Mas a imagem fica na cabeça. Alias, nem é tão difícil de imaginar, já que o Robert viveu boa parte de sua vida como Claúdia. O.o Há, tá pensando o que? Esme e Carlisle ainda aguentam o trampo. E não pense maldade, hein! Hihihi. Caramba, não vou chorar, mas me deu uma vontade de comer lasanha. Hummm. Acho que essa fic está mexendo com meus hormônios. Kkk.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Ihhh,complicado isso. Viu que tentei fazer um nesse capítulo mas não ficou muito bom. Mas vou me esforçar para a noite de núpcias. *.* Adiantei um pouco o finalmente deles (pelo menos o descrito) para ver como vai ficar para a lua de mel. Mas juro que o próximo vai ser bem melhor que esse. Estou lendo bastante lemons para melhorar essa parte. Mas já deu para ver a diferença dos dois, né! *.* kkk. Nossa, que lindo! Você ficou preocupada. Mas pode deixar que está tudo bem. Bom, pelo menos na medida do possível. *.* Se a sorte de Jessica estava mega baixa, agora então foi de ralo a baixo. ;.; Acho que Tânya não aprende nem se jogassem um piano em sua cabeça. Tem gente que não muda. ;.; Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado desse novo Jacob. Eles ficam tão legais sendo amigos. *.* kkkk. Bom, mas agora você já sabe que são mesmo gêmeos. E ai, gostou? *.* Eu adoro Harry Potter. Já li todos os livros e amei o final. Apesar de ter achado que faltou um pouco de informação no ultimo livro. Já o filme Garota Infernal é até que legalzinho. Tem umas partes muito maneiras, mas tem outras que pecam muito, mas no contexto final é um bom filme. Nossa, estou parecendo crítico de cinema. Kkk. Esse filme estreou ano passado e já está na locadora. E se você gosta do Panic! At the disco. A trilha do filme é deles. O elenco também tem Amanda Seyfried (acho que é assim), a garota de Mamma Mia, tem também o Adam Brody, o Seth de O.C. *.* Não canso de dizer que os Cullen são perfeitos. Tanto vestidos de mulher, como chorando. Wow! Você é uma das poucas garotas que já ouvi que já está feliz com seu namorado e não precisa de um Cullen. O amor não é lindo... *.* E não se preocupe, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. OU não? Ai, depente de como vai ser o tamanho dos próximos capítulos que vou escrever. ;.; Um Amor para Recordar é mega lindo. Chorei tanto assistindo esse filme. E pode deixar que não vou fazer a Bella ou o Edward sofrer como no filme E também pode ter certeza que com a Alice organizando esse casamento, vai ser tudo mega lindo. Wow! Resposta enooooooorme! Muito obrigado pelo paciência. Beijão, flor!

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett:** Ahhh, eu também amo o Greenday! Está sabendo que eles vão vir para o Brasil? Já estou chorando, pois provavelmente eu não vou. E eu também acho a Boulevard of Broken Dreams é perfeito. Alias, o CD American Idiot é o melhor. *.*

**Eva Moragan Potter:** kkkk. Já estou até imaginando Alice pequeninha esquartejando o Mike e o Mikezinho. Hilário! *.* Bom, você viu que coisa boa é que Tânya não está planejando. O que será, hein? O.o

**Roosi:** Ahh!Jack Sparrow é Maravilhoso! Amo o Johnny Depp e todos os seus personagens! E não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada. São só as tarefas mesmo. É muito trabalho e um atrás do outro.

**H-Culen-H:** Obrigado pela compreensão fofa! Os trabalhos estão me deixando louca. Kkk. Se ele soltasse essa perola na escola iriam perguntar como ele conseguiu esse proeza em três minutos. Ai sim ele iria ser lembrado para sempre. *.* Olha só o que aconteceu com a Jess por causa do Mike. Ainda bem que a Bella não se iludiu com ele, não. ;.; Pois é, que maldade com o Perry. Eu até choro quando lembro disso. O.o Hahaha. Eu sei que tenho uma mente bem malvada, mas não vou colocar o Jake fazendo nada contra os dois. Esse vai ser amigo para vida toda. : ( Põe difícil nisso. Na minha escola então, com seus 50 garotos para 1000 garotas. É difícil até achar um sapo. *.* lice bebê de rosa,devia ser a coisa mai fofa do mundo. Acho que até o Osama Bin Laden ia se derreter com essa menina. E o Emm cantando Barney? Argh! Eu também odeio aquele dinossauro. Mas minha amiga (de 15 anos) amaaaaa! *.* Harry Potter! Outro vicio. Alias, foi graças a Harry Potter que me apaioxonei pelo Crepúsculo. Pois só me interessei pelo filme, por que vi que tinha o Robert Pattinson. Kkk. O.O Até que minhas fotos de bebê não são tão comprometedoras. Mas mesmo assim, mostrar para o namorado é um king kong. Uma grávida, uma adolescente sem namorado, uma noite de sábado sozinho, São muitas situações que esse filme não é recomendado. Kkk. Adivinha, o próximo é o casamento. Aeee! Não posso dizer que logo tem mais. Mas prometo não sumir. *.* Wow! Ficou enorme. Se chegou até aqui, obrigado por ter lido tudo.

**Vieirinha:** kkk. Realmente Tânya mereceu! Pena que não tomou juízo com isso. Fico muito contente com sua empolgação. : ) Bella e Charlie precisavam mesmo se entender. Família Cullen, fmília Swan, tudo um bando de doidos. Combinam muito bem. Hihihi. O que deu na Renée? O de sempre. Loucura! Kkk. Pode deixar que não vou permitir que nada aconteça com a Bella. Vocês seriam capazes de me matar. O.o Próximo capítulo será o casamento. Vai ser um capítulo bem grande, então se prepare.

**Julia / . / miranda:** Bom, metade do mistério já foi saciado. Agora só falta saber o que a Tânya está planejando. E vindo dela, podemos esperar qualquer coisa. O.o

**N/A: E ai, gostaram dos capítulos? Espero que sim. E como hoje (19/05) é meu aniversário quero ver todo mundo comentando, hein!**

**Para não deixar todo mundo furioso pela demora, acho melhor avisar logo. O próximo capítulo vai ser o tão esperado casamento. Então vai demorar só um pouquinho para postar, pois quero fazer um capítulo bem grande. E é claro bom, para vocês.**

**Bjos e até o próximo.**

**P. s : Quem quiser me adicionar no orkut ou msn:**

**Orkut: erica(underline)bettyboop(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**Msn: haruno(underline)time7(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**


	30. Casamento, escândalos e festa!

Capítulo 30 – Casamento, escândalos e festa!

OMG! OMG! OMG! Eu ainda não acredito que vou me casar hoje! Daqui a 16 horas eu vou finalmente ser Isabella Marie Cullen. Ok, essa frase saiu bem de vilã de novela das oito que quer o dinheiro do mocinho. E ok, você também deve estar me achando uma doido, pois ainda falta 16 HORAS para o meu casamento com EDWARD CULLEN e eu estou aqui discutindo comigo mesma de frente para o espelho.

Não eu não enlouqueci de vez, mas hoje eu vou me casar com o amor da minha vida. Aposto que você está morrendo de inveja por isso. Diz logo que queria estar no meu lugar! (N/A: Eu queria! *.*)

Passei toda a noite em claro, pensando em tudo o que pudesse acontecer. Claro, porque além de ansiosa estou mega assustada de morrer antes do "sim". Como? De várias maneiras. Ataque cardíaco, caindo do salto, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés ou na calda do vestido, escorregando na escada da igreja, espirrando por causa do buque, entre várias outros modos.

-Bellinha, querida está na hora de começar seu dia de princesa! - Minha tia Ava disse entrando no quarto.

-O QUÊ? Mas ainda faltam 16 horas – Perguntei assustada – Eu não quero chegar no casamento suada e com a maquiagem borrada. Edward vai acabar se assustando e pulando pela janela para fugir de mim.

De repente aparece um Brenda totalmente possessa na porta do meu quarto.

-Ô sua idiota, não está vendo que está nas nossas brilhantes mãos? Além do mas, não estamos falando de você se vestir e sim de ter um dia de princesa.

Logo após ela falarem isso aparece a Thainara e a Thayene atrás dela.

-Nem adianta questionar – Disse a Thata calmamente mas logo em seguida ela completou com uma voz totalmente sombria – Claro, que nós também podemos amordaçar você e a amarra-la numa cadeira para fazermos nossa mágica – Ela terminou essa frase com um sorrisinho amigável. A cada dia que eu passava com ela, eu percebia a semelhança entre Thayene e Alice. Isso até me fazia lembrar do dia em que as apresentamos.

**Flash Back On**

Como já havíamos visto vários casamentos, preferimos não fazer todos aqueles tediosos ensaios. Mas minha mãe e minha sogra queriam tanto ver como ficaríamos, apesar de faltar menos de um semana, que faremos um ensaio hoje e outro amanhã. Minha família já estava na igreja, só faltava os Cullen chegar. Essa vai ser a primeira vez que eles conheceram a minha tia e minhas primas. E eu estou morrendo de medo. Edward havia dito que para quem vive com Emmett e Alice desde antes de nascer, minhas primas eram até normais.

-Ué, pensei que era o noivo que tinha que ficar esperando na igreja – Emmett entrou falando – Já começamos o ensaio errado.

-Uii, que isso! Ô, visão do paraíso – Vanessa sussurrou ao meu lado – Já estou até imaginando nós dois, numa ilha deserta, sem telefone, sem pessoas e sem roupas. Amei!

-Aposto que não vai dizer a mesma coisa da namorada dele.

Rose havia se adianta e segurava Emmett como se estivesse falando "ei, se tocar nele eu te arranco um pedaço com os dentes". E pelo o que conheço dela, ela faria mesmo. Logo atrás deles vinha Edward conversando com Jarper.

-Desculpem a demora, mas sabem como é a Alice – Edward disse vindo me dar um beijo.

-Ela cismou que deveríamos estar vestidos como se hoje fosse o casamento e levou um seculo para convence-la do contrario – Jasper falou.

-Pessoal, essas são minhas primas. Vanessa, Marcelly, Brenda, Thayene e Thainara – Falei apesar de saber que eles já nem devem mas lembrar - E essa é minha tia Ava.

-Oi! Muito prazer em conhece-los – Ava falou – E vocês são?

-Ah, já sei! - Thayene falou pulando na frente – O musculoso ali é o Emmett, a gatona loira é a Rosalie, o loirinho assustado o Jasper, e aquela garota ali atrás com aquela bolsa fantástica da D&G é a Alice.

-Ahh! Você gostou da bolsa? Acredite ou não comprei ontem, pela metade do preço. Alias a loja toda estava na promoção.

-Não acredito! - Thainara falou quase desmaiando – Nós perdemos uma coisa dessa? Isso só acontece uma vez por milênio e nós perdemos.

-É, pelo visto elas serão grandes amigas – Edward falou no meu ouvido.

-Bom, como a mãe Thayene já adivinhou quem era quem, aqueles que estão vindo agora são Esme e Carlisle, certo? - Brenda falou.

-Nossa, vocês fizeram o dever de casa direitinho, hein! - Marcelly falou.

-Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, vamos logo começar com o ensaio – Charlie disse fazendo todos tomaram seus lugares.

**Flash Back Off**

-Você sendo tão simpática, não tem nem como contestar. Então, o que vocês vão fazer em mim? - perguntei já com medo.

-Primeiro vá escovar os dentes. Nós vamos dar um passeio – Ava falou.

-Para onde?

-Você pergunta demais mocinha anda logo.

Fui escovar os dentes e 5 minutos depois eu já estava de volta. Peguei uma roupa para ir trocar, mas Marcelly a pegou da minha mão e me empurrou porta a fora.

-Ei, espera. Preciso pelo menos trocar de roupa.

-Nã-nã-ni-nã-não. Vamos logo. Seu dia de princesa vai ser completo. Vai ser uma verdadeira gata borralheira. - Ela me puxou para sala onde as meninas me esperavam.

Rosalie nos esperava do lado de fora com seu carro. Nos dividimos entre o meu carro e o de Rosalie para irmos a não sei aonde. Quem estava na direção de Belatriz, meu carro, era minha mãe. Seguimos o carro de Rose em silêncio. Ninguém queria me contar para onde estávamos indo. Até que paramos em uma linda casa de dois andares.

A casa era linda e enorme, com cores bem forte. Bem ao estilo de Rose. Que pelo o que percebi só podia ser a casa dela. Eu nunca havia estado aqui antes. Nossa, ponto de encontro normalmente era a casa dos Cullen.

-Bem-vindo ao meu humilde lar – Rose falou saindo do carro.

-Humilde? - Nossa, se aquilo é humilde, minha casa então é um barraco de baixo de uma ponte – então, porque estamos aqui?

-Para termos seu dia de princesa, é claro! - Ela falou rolando os olhos – Queríamos leva-la para uma lugar mais sofisticado. Mas estamos em Forks, o que já diz tudo.

Adentramos a casa dos Rosalie e eu fiquei com de boca aberta. Se a casa dela era maravilhosa por fora, por dentro era espetacular. Sabe aquelas casas de milionários que vemos nas revistas e em filmes? Pois é, assim é a casa de Rose. Se é que se pode chamar isso de casa.

Havia um enorme lustre de cristal na imensa sala. Os sofás eram daqueles enormes que curvavam, de tom bege. A TV era de milhares de polegadas e tudo ara harmoniosamente perfeito. Exceto pelo fato de não ter muito um ar familiar. Era meio estranho, artificial.

-Bom, é melhor começarmos logo – Rose disse – Venha ao meu quarto que vamos preparar um banho extra relaxante. Por que carregando esse barrigão ai, você deve estar morrendo de dor nas costas. Vamos! Você só vai sair da água quando estiver que nem ameixa seca.

Fui para o quarto dela, enquanto as meninas foram para sala. Chegando lá, Rose me puxou para ficar sentada em sua cama. Ela havia feito uma decoração igual a um spa. Com várias flores espalhadas no chão e velas.

-Espere um momento. Que já vou preparar seu banho. Vá tirando sua roupa. Tome! - Ela me entregou um roupão e em seguida encheu uma xícara com chá para mim.

Enquanto Rose estava no banheiro preparando o meu banho relaxante, tirei minha roupa e pus o roupão. O quarto de Rosalie, ao contrário da casa tinha um jeitinho bem dela. Era confortável e estava tudo no lugar. Era possível ver várias fotos espelhadas pelo lugar. E a mais fofa de todas era uma foto sua e de Jasper de mãos dadas quando deviam ter uns 4 ou 5 anos. A foto se encontrava na mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

Nunca conheci os pais deles, pois estavam sempre viajando. Mas pelo visto as coisas eram sempre Rose e Jasper. Acho que por isso, os dois eram tão unidos.

-Pronto, Bela. Pode entrar na banheira. Sinta-se a vontade que já volto.

Fui para o banheiro e me deparei com uma imensa banheira cheia de flores e aromatizantes. Ao redor haviam alguns incensos de alfazema espalhados pelo lugar. Elas realmente pensaram em tudo. Entrei na banheira e automaticamente senti os meus músculos relaxarem. Acho que só agora percebi o quanto estava tensa com toda essa situação. Estava realmente precisando de uns bons momentos para mim.

Encostei minha cabeça no beirada da banheira e fechei meus olhos. De repente um cochilo não seria nada mal.

_Brumm_

-Aii – Ok, ninguém viu esse meu quase afogamento na banheira. Olhei no relógio e já haviam se passado meia hora.

-Oiii! - Olhei para porta onde me deparo com Alice vestida de kimono rosa.

-Alice? Ahn, que roupa é essa?

-Ué, um kimono. Você nunca viu um, Bella?

-Eu sei que isso é um kimono, mas por que causa, motivo e razão que você está usando um?

-Pra entrar no clima, Bella! Anda relaxe que agora você vai receber uma mega massagem da Alice-chan¹ - Não falei nem um "ai", logo Alice me tirar todos os nós – Aii, Bella, nem acredita que dentre poucas horas vamos ser oficialmente cunhadas. Estou tão feliz.

-Pode ter certeza que nada vai estragar minha felicidade, Alice. Nada.

O dia passou rapidamente. Fizemos nossos cabelos, unhas, mascaras de pepino, maquiagens e até almoçamos sushi por causa da Alice. Falta uma hora para o casamento e estou aqui encarando o vestido.

Alice havia feito um ótimo trabalho. E olha que nas ultimas semanas ela teve que ajustar o vestido umas três vezes. O pano do vestido era fino e só predia abaixo dos seios, deixando minha barriga livre. Tinha um franzido na frente e atrás era aberto com amarras. (N/A: Sou péssima em descrever roupas.)

-Bella, minha filha. É melhor você se vestir logo. Seu noivo já ligou 7 vezes para saber se estava tudo bem. Acho que ele quer ter certeza que você não vai cancelar.

-Será que ele não sabe que sou completamente louca por ele?

-E pode ter certeza que ele também é louquinho por você.

Abri um enorme sorriso para minha mãe e lhe dei um abraço. Renée podia ter seus momentos de loucura, mas era uma ótima mãe. Me olhei no espelho e sorri novamente. As meninas fizeram uma coisa impossível com meu cabelo. As minhas madeixas estavam cheias de cachos e preso ao alto de minha cabeça. Acho que essa é a primeira vez na vida que eu realmente dizer que me sinto maravilhosa.

Fomos para sala e meu pai já se encontrava lá. Todos já estavam vestidos e com lágrimas nos olhos. Abracei meu pai e fomos para fora. Carlisle havia emprestado o carro para meu me levar. Depois do casamento Edward e eu voltaríamos com em seu volvo.

Meu pai foi par o banco de motorista e minha se sentou ao seu lado. Me sentei e Alice se sentou logo ao meu lado. Rose iria com seu carro com Thainara, Thayene e Brenda. E minha tia iria no carro da Allie com Vanessa e Marcelly.

-Ahh! Muito nervosa, Bella? - Rosalie me perguntou.

-Ahn, muuuuuuito! Mas pode ter certeza que se não fosse o dia que tive hoje, eu estaria bem pior.

-Sabe, meninas, acho que vou abrir um spa aqui em Forks. - Alice falou com os olhos brilhando – Eu me daria super bem fazendo isso, e vamos dizer a verdade, precisamos fazer algo para essa cidade ficar um pouquinho mais alegre, né!

-Hahaha. Alice é bem difícil você conseguir deixar essa cidade mais alegre apenas abrindo um spa – Minha mãe disse.

-Veremos, tia, veremos.

Assim que chegamos na igreja, meu nervosismo aumentou. Dava para ouvir as pessoas conversando na igreja. E pelo visto todos tinham vindo. Também numa cidade onde não acontece nada, esses últimos tempos está até bem badalada. Uma traição, duas adolescentes grávidas, uma perda de bebê, e um casamento entre dois jovens o qual uma foi traída e está grávida. Ufa! É, a cidade anda bem movimentada nos ultimamente. Me surpreende que não tenha saído no jornal. Alias, isso dava até para virar uma dessas fanfics que a Thayene lê.

-Parece que todos vieram ver o grande acontecimento de primeira mão – Charlie falou me ajudando a sair do carro.

-Meu amor, vamos arrumar todos para a entrada, está bem? - Renée falou levando consigo Alice e Rose que me murmuraram um boa sorte.

-Então, como está se sentindo? - Meu pai me perguntou assim que ficamos a sós.

-Nervosa. Bem nervosa. Você ficou assim também quando se casou com a mamãe. Acredite se quiser, querida, ainda sinto esses nervosismo em alguns momentos com sua mãe. Mas é normal. Sabe por que? Por que nos amamos. Assim como Edward e você. E eu tenho certeza que isso vai dar certo.

-Droga, pai, o senhor vai me fazer acabar com minha maquiagem antes mesmo de entrar na igreja – Falei com os olhos marejados.

-Rsrsrs. Boa sorte, querida. - meu pai disse dando um beijo em minha testa.

Entrelacei meu braço ao do meu pai e nos viramos para entrar na igreja. A marcha nupcial já estava tocando, mas eu nem percebia direito em que parte estava. Todos já estavam em seus lugares, mas eu nem percebi. Comecei a andar para dentro da igreja e quando vi Edward, ai sim me desliguei do mundo.

Até alguns minutos atrás estava morrendo de medo de acontecer algo, mas quando olhei para Edward e percebei seu nervosismo, misturado com alegria e seu famoso sorriso torto, me esqueci de tudo. Nem percebi que consegui passar pelas escadas sem cair, não percebi que não tropecei nos meus próprios pés, não percebi as várias pessoas que me olhavam. Era somente Edward e eu. Eu e Edward. Diante daquilo a única coisa que pude fazer foi sorrir e continuar indo em sua direção.

Cheguei no altar e seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda, assim como o meu. A nossa felicidade estava estampada em nossas rostos. Pois nossos sorrisos estavam radiantes. Não estávamos preocupados com o que iria acontecer de agora em diante, nem ligávamos para as dificuldades que estariam por vim. A única coisa que nos importava era nós dois.

-Tome conta da minha filha, garoto – Charlie disse colocando minha mãe na de Edward.

-Como eu não tomaria conta da minha vida? - Edward disse e nos viramos para o padre.

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar...

O padre começou a falar mas eu continuava apenas ligada a vida ao meu lado. Nada, absolutamente nada poderia estragar esse momento perfeito. Quando eu era pequena ouvi uma vez a história das almas gêmeas. A terra era habitada por seres duplos. Eles tinham duas cabeças, quatro braços, quatro pernas e eram metade homem, metade mulher. Um dia os deuses por inveja os separaram e por isso por todos os milênios esses seres teriam que ir em busca de sua alma gêmea.

**Andru Donalds – Save Me Now**

**/watch?v=SMxeGGV_HFE**

Sorri diante disso. Minha alma finalmente achou sua gêmea. E eu faria de tudo para não larga-la nunca mais. Por toda a eternidade que nossa pequena vida nos permitia.

-Isabella, desde o momento em que a vi, eu soube que você era especial. Soube que você era única. Assim como o sentimento que sinto por você – Ele tocou em minha face que para limpar uma lágrima – Quando a vi pela primeira vez, pensei que uma garota tão perfeita como você nunca me daria bola – Tive que rir diante daquilo. Eu que é nunca tive esperanças de nada – Mas eu tentei. E você sabe a maior loucura que fiz que fiz por nós. E quando digo nós, digo me refiro a você, nossos filhos e a mim. Bella, você é minha alma, minha vida. E eu não vou cansar de dizer isso a você nunca.

Edward terminou de dizer isso e não era apenas eu que estava chorando mais várias convidadas e devo dizer que até alguns _convidados_. Segurei firmemente as mãos de Edward e disse os meus votos.

-Edward, antes de te conhecer eu era uma garota fraca, que apenas deixava a vida levar pois tinha med0o de viver. Mas depois que você apareceu na minha vida, você se transformou nela como uma milagre. Eu renasci. E alem de me trazer a minha vida, ainda por cima me trouxe mais dois motivos de me sorrir. Você é a luz que apareceu no meu caminho. Graças a você, eu sai da escuridão do buraco onde havia me metido. E vou te agradecer para sempre. Obrigado por corresponder aos meus sentimentos. Obrigado por me salvar de mim mesma.

Esse com certeza havia sido meu outro momento da minha vida que jamais esqueceria. Uma vez ouvi dizer que os melhores e os piores momentos da vida não são gravados em uma foto ou video e sim na memoria, no coração da pessoa. Me lembro que quando ouvi isso, questionei o por quê de precisarmos guardar os nossos piores momentos. Mas agora eu sei. Pois aprendemos com eles. E quando estamos em momentos felizes como esse, ou então já estivermos velhinhos nos balançando em uma cadeira de balanço e olhando para as estrelas, poderemos dizer: Eu superei!

Se tivessem me dito a uma ano atrás que pudemos tirar proveitos das coisas ruins que acontecem em nossas vidas, eu nunca acreditaria, mas agora... agora vejo que aprendi com eles e me tornei uma pessoa pelo menos um pouquinho melhor.

Edward tinha acabado de me beijar. Todos na igreja estavam em pé, batendo palma. Fomos para a saída da igreja e nos deparamos com aquela visão. Mike Newton estava em pé na porta da igreja, vestindo um elegante terno e batendo palmas.

-Nossa, como é lindo ver os pombinhos felizes – Mike falou ainda batendo palma. Estava claro que ele alcoolizado – Fico realmente feliz que eu tenha ajudado os pombinhos a terem seu momento felizes para sempre. Afinal se não fosse por mim, vocês não estariam juntos, certo?

Todos na igreja ficaram em silêncio. Todos deviam estar tão pasmos como nós dois. Como é que ele pode ter a cara de pau de aparecer no meu casamento bêbado para fazer uma cena?

-Mike, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Edward indagou, seu tom estava um pouco ameaçador – Que eu saiba seu nome não estava na lista de convidados.

-Ahn, eu não sou tão educado como você, _Cullen._

-Como entrou aqui, Mike?

-Ué, nunca ouviu falar que um bom filho a casa retorna? Que eu saiba isso é uma igreja e todos são bem vindos – Ele respondeu com uma sorriso no rosto.

-Pode apostar que não nesse momento – Edward murmurou ao meu lado.

-Olhem só! Quanta ingratidão! Se não fosse pelo fato de Bella estar...

-Mike, vamos conversar lá fora! - Falei desesperada.

-Ora, Bellinha, não é incrivel saber que outro homem quis ficar no meu lugar depois de saber que você está grávida de..

-Mike – Edward disse ameaçadoramente.

-...DE UMA FILHO MEU! Hahaha. Alias, fiquei sabendo que são gêmeos. Eu realmente fiz um belo trabalho.

-Mike... - Todos exclamaram espantados. Olhei para trás e minha família estavam todos pasmos. Minha mãe tinha as mãos na boca, em um enorme sinal de surpresa.

-Hahaha – Edward começou a rir do meu lado – Mike, se você quer chamar atenção vá para um circo. Os filho que Bella espera são meus. Não importa quem disso o contrario para você. Eu sou o pai.

-Não adianta mentir mais, Edward – Mike exclamou – Agora todos sabem a verdade.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente entre você e Bella antes de termos algo, mas é comigo que ela está casado e são os meus filhos que ela vai dar a luz. Você teve sua chance com ela e a desperdiçou, você teve sua chance com Jessica e olhe o que você fez com ela. Olhe o que fez com a própria vida. Aparecendo bêbado em festas de casamento para estragar a felicidade dos outros. Parece que a vontade de ser pai subiu a sua cabeça. Foi realmente uma pena você ter perdido essa oportunidade.

-Rsrsrs. Você se acha não é Cullen? Eu não tô nem ai para Jessica. Alias, não estou ligando para ninguém aqui. Eu só queira que meus exs _sogros_ soubessem da verdade.

-Cala a boca, Newton – Gritei cheia de raiva – Você pode achar que me tem na mão mas está muito enganado. Aquela Bella bobinha que que achava que te amava não existe mais. Alias, ela nunca existiu, eu só estava iludida por achar que tinha alguém para me proteger. Ao contrário do que você fez.

-Bella... - Edward murmurou. Eu gritava a plenos pulmões. Eu sentia que finalmente podia dizer tudo que estava entalado.

-Você me traiu, pisou em mim, me deixou só. Edward me amou, me protegeu, desde o início ele me mostrou um caminho diferente para minha vida. Ele me mostrou que posso ser eu mesma sem ter vergonha disso. Ele prometeu que me protegeria e protegeria o nosso filho. Como Edward disse você teve sua oportunidade e a perdeu. Agora vai embora e nos deixe viver em paz.

Edward entrelaçou seu braço ao meu e me dirigiu a porta da igreja. Estávamos passando ao lado de Mike quando ele prendeu o meu braço.

-**Você. Estragou. Minha. Vida.** Isso não vai ficar assim, Cullen. Não vai! - ele falou olhando para Edward.

-Largue ela – Ao invés dele me largar, me apertou mais ainda me fazendo soltar um gemido de dor – Eu falei para largar ela.

Edward avançou em Mike mas apenas o empurrou, fazendo-o cair no chão. Os convidados já estavam todos na porta da igreja para ver a confusão. Com certeza teriam muito o que falar durante um bom tempo.

-Nunca mais toque nela – Edward falou entre os dentes.

-Ou o que?

-Ou eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos. Já faz um tempo que eu tenho vontade de bate-lo, mas não vai ser hoje, muito menos agora. Então, se manda antes que eu perca meu cavalheirismo.

-Com medo de apanhar, Edward?

-Pode ter certeza que ele não vai correr esse risco aqui, _Newton – _Olhei para trás para ver Emmett com os braços cruzados olhando ameaçadoramente para Mike. Jasper, Carlisle e Charlie estavam junto deles com a mesma cara. Por incrível que pareça até as meninas e Jessica olhavam para ele como se fossem o matar. E se tivessem chance fariam isso mesmo.

-Vá embora Mike – Eu disse e me virei para Edward. Quando eu vi já era tarde demais.

Mike havia tentado avançar em Edward, mas meu pai foi mais rápido. Charlie deu um soco em Mike que o fez cair no chão com o nariz quebrado. Meu pai estava bem nervoso e devia ter se segurado muito para não bater nele antes.

-Pode ter certeza que eu estava na mesma situação que Edward. Já faz tempo que eu quero te ensinar umas coisinhas, mas como com educação até hoje não adiantou. Se você acha que vai estragar a felicidade da minha menina está muito enganado.

Edward me levou para o carro e seguimos para a casa dos Cullen, onde seria a festa. Pelo retrovisor vi Mike se levantando e indo embora com vaias. Seu nariz estava jorrando sangue mas ninguém se manisfestou para ajuda-lo.

-Não se preocupe. Ele não vai atrapalhar mais. Ele finalmente aprendeu a lição – Ele disse dirigindo – Você está magnifica nesse vestido. Essa com certeza é a imagem mais bonita que já vi.

-Você também não está nada mal – Nos sorrimos e ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio – Edward, precisamos contar a verdade a nossa família. Eu sinto tanto por você ter tido que mentir...

-Bella, Bella, shiiu. Eu decidi mentir, se lembra? Eu cheguei na sua casa e disse que era o pai. E realmente sou – Ele me lançou um sorriso e voltou os olhos para estrada – Mas concordo que temos que falar a verdade. Isso já durou tempo demais. Mas esqueça isso por hoje. Essa noite é nossa, esqueceu.

-Não eu nunca me esqueceria disso.

-Então, vamos mexer os esqueletos.

Soltamos contagiantes risadas e seguramos um na mão do outro. Olhei para minha mão e agora que a ficha finalmente caiu. Edward e eu estávamos finalmente casados. Agora nada iria nos separar. Nem que eu tenha que mover céus e terra, nada vai nos afastar.

-Chegamos! Acho que vai demorar um pouco para os convidados chegarem, então vai dar para aproveitar um pouco – Ele disse me dando um sorriso malicioso.

Nos beijamos desesperadamente, liberando a tensão que ainda pairava no ar. O beijo que demos na igreja era incomparável com esse. Assim como todos os outros. Cada vez que nos beijávamos sentíamos coisas diferentes. É como se a cada beijo nosso amor aumentasse mais e mais. Pois cada vez que nos beijávamos sabíamos que aquilo era real.

-É melhor pararmos por aqui antes que não nos controlemos. Infelizmente – Edward murmurou essa ultima palavra dando um suspiro.- Vamos entrar antes que os convidados cheguem.

-Temos mesmo que ficar recepcionando os convidados? Isso é tão chato.

-Mas pelo menos hoje você não vai precisar fingir um sorriso. Bom, eu pelo menos não.

-Rsrsrs. Pode ter certeza que eu também não – Afinal, como eu poderia deixar de sorrir em um momento como esse?

Edward saiu do carro e me ajudou logo em seguida. Fomos de mãos dadas para dentro e fiquei deslumbrada com a decoração. Haviam aqueles balõezinhos que iluminavam todos na cor branca. Em uma mesa tinha um lindo cisne de gelo. A decoração parecia de ano novo, toda decorada entre branco e prata.

Em menos de 10 minutos Emmett, chegou com Rose, Jasper e Alice. Seguido por minhas primas e alguns dos convidados. Recebemos eles com um sorriso no rosto e dizendo para se divertirem, recebendo em troca felicidades e abraços.

Uma hora depois a casa já estava lotada. Dava para ver que todos estavam muito curiosas para conhecer a casa tão famosa casa dos Cullen. Todos estavam bem felizes comendo e se divertindo. Pelo visto eles já tinham até se esquecido do ocorrido na igreja, pelo menos por enquanto.

EMMETT POV

Wow! Depois daquela confusão com Mike na igreja todos queriam extravasar. Principalmente eu. Vê se pode, o cara aparece no casamento do meu irmãozinho e da minha cunhadinha para estragar a felicidade dos dois dizendo aquelas barbaridades. Bom, se bem que pelo jeito que o Ed é apaixonado pela Bella ele seria bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo. Mas isso não importa. Eu gostei mesmo foi de ver o senhor Swan dando um murro no Newton. Ô vontade de rir na hora. Alias, eu tinha mesmo era vontade de dar uns murros naquele idiota.

Estava dançando uma música bem agitada com a minha ursinha, que por sinal estava linda naquele vestido vinho decotado. Aiai, diz ai, eu tenho um ótimo bom gosto, né! E ela também tanto por roupas como por homens. Homens não. HOMEM! Na vida da minha ursinha só pode entrar um macho. E esse sou eu.

-Rsrsrs. Parece que a Tânya não vai aparecer mesmo – Rose disse soltando uma risada do mal – Viu como ela saiu bufando quando o padre fez aquela famosa pergunta: "Tem alguém a dizer algo contra esse casamento?" - Ela disse imitando a voz do velho, digo, do padre.

-Como eu iria olhar para ela se tinha uma Deusa na frente frente? - Ah, cara! Eu sou incrível, ou não sou? - Bom, claro que você deu um pisadinha no meu pé na hora tamanho era a sua felicidade, mas é isso bem que chamou minha atenção para aquela cena.

-T´me chamando de gorda, é? Não por que só assim para você sentir o meu peso a ponto de você reclamar desse jeito. É isso, Emmett? Estou gorda de mais para você?

-Não, claro que não. Mas é que... Ahn, você já viu o tamanho do seu salto? Caramba, aquilo ali é capaz de perfurar mais que uma bala.

-Ahh, agora está me chamando de baixinha. Não por que se o meu salto é tudo isso que você fala é por que estou precisando de altura, então você me acha uma duende, né? - Ihh, TPM a vista! - Responde, Emm!

JASPER POV

Sentei um pouco para descansar e beber uma taça de champanhe. Nossa, como a Alice sendo tão pequena tem tanto folego assim? Desde que chegamos ela me puxou para a pista de dança. Alias ela continua lá dançando. Só que dessa vez a vitima é o tal do Black. Outro homem me perguntaria como pude deixar a minha namorada dançando com um cara daqueles. Simples. Eu confio na Alice e sei que ela nunca faria nada para me magoar. Alem de que desde que começamos a namorar sei que nos amamos de verdade.

Percebi que até mesmo o doutor estava se cansando com toda a energia de Alice e já estava vindo se sentar ao meu lado enquanto ela puxava seu irmão para dançar, pois Bella também parecia estar cansada.

-Cara, você é demais! - Jacob exclamou quando se sentou ao meu lado segurando uma taça – Tem que ter muito folego para acompanhar a baixinha, hein! E olha que eu só dancei três músicas com ela.

-Hehehe. Alice é um furacão. Se elea quer uma coisa ela consegui. E pelo visto hoje ela quer fazer todos se cansarem de tanto dançarem com ela. Daqui a pouco não vai sobrar ninguém na pista de dança.

-Parece que Edward está dando conta – Olhamos em direção dos dois e Edward fazia Alice rodopiar nas pontas dos pés incontáveis vezes. Me lembro que ela adorava fazer isso quando pequena e jamais se cansava e nem ficava tonta – Ahn, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Ah, claro. O que é? Ficou interessado em alguém – Falei rindo.

-Na verdade, sim. Aquela garota que está conversando agorinha mesmo com a Bella – Olhei para Bella e fiquei pasmo quem eu vi.

-Uau! A psicologa da escola está muito gata hoje – Emmett disse nos fazendo pular da cadeira.

-Credo, Emm. Você não estava dançando com minha irmã? - Falei tentando me recuperar do susto.

-Sim, mais uma das primas de Bella a puxou para um canto qualquer – ele disse olhando para os lados confuso – Mas diz ai, tá gostando da senhorita Willians?

-Senhorita Willians? - Jacob falou demostrando grande interesse.

-Renesmee Willians, a nova psicologa do colégio. Se mudou para Forks faz alguns meses. Ela parece ser daquelas garotas que gostam de príncipes encantados, mas na verdade quer um homem de verdade – Falei lançando um olhar para ela.

-Falou e disse, Jazz – Emmett disse dando tapinhas na minha costa – Essas são as mais perigosas. São as feitas para casar.

-Então as suas garotas não são assim? - Black falou rindo.

-Agente tem cara de principe?

-Agora quem falou e disse tudo foi você, hein, Emm.

ROSE POV

Já fazia 10 minutos que eu estava com vontade de rir pelo motivo que eu tinha deixado o meu ursão para ouvir alguma coisa que Vanessa tinha para me dizer. E eu ainda não estava crendo em suas palavras.

-Ok, ok, está me dizendo que me puxou até só para me pedir ajuda por causa do médico bonitão? - Respirei fundo e olhei para ela que estava super séria e voltei a rir.

-Ah, qual é? Todas as minhas irmãs estão mega se pegando e eu aqui sozinha.

-Ué, está cheio de caras te dando bola e você não está nem ai.

-É claro! Você está cega ou o quê? Você viu todo o esplendor do médico bonitão. Lá no Rio não temos ginecologistas assim não – Vanessa falou se encostando no balcão. É engrado pensar que a alguns dias eu cheguei a considera-la mais uma vadia que teria que tirar de cima do Emmett mas acabamos virando amigas.

-Ptuz, a sua mãe teve coragem de ir em cima de um surfista com a metade da idade dela e você ai.

-É, mas com ele é diferente. Aquele cara é uma montanha. Aiai, me dá cada pensamento – Ela falou sonhadoramente, mas de uma maneira maliciosa.

-Onde estão suas irmãs?

-Se pegando com alguém por ai, mas quer saber. Vou extravasar! - Ela saiu marchando pela porta e eu já previ uma coisa. A bebida da casa ia acabar.

ALICE POV

Ahhh, adoro festas! Adoro dançar! Adoro curtir a vida! Pena que esse povo não tem o mesmo ritmo que eu. Se bem que meu irmãozinho querido já está aguentando cinco músicas mega agitadas. Esse é o meu gêmeo!

-Aii, Edward, finalmente você fez algo que preste. Colocou Mike em seu lugar, casou com a Bella e vai me fazer tia das crianças mais lindas do mundo.

-Nossa, Lice. Desse jeito vou pensar que eu não sirvo para nada.

-Na maioria das vezes não serve mesmo – Nos encaramos seriamente por alguns segundos e depois nos desatamos a gagarlhar.

-Estava com saudade desses nossos momentos juntos – Edward disse ainda rindo – Isso me faz lembrar de quando eramos pirralhos. Você me puxava para dançar e só me largava depois das três da manhã.

-Tanta coisa mudou nesses últimos anos. Você namorou a vaca da Tânya, nos mudamos para Forks, você assumiu o filho de Bella e agora estão casados – Suspirei abraçando meu irmão – Estou muito orgulhosa de você. Mas não pense em machucar Bella senão você ai ver qual é verdadeira força da Miss Alice.

-Pode deixar que eu não vou te decepcionar – Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e foi ao encontro de Bella.

Se a felicidade tivesse forma, eu tinha certeza que ela seria assim como Edward e Bella estavam, ou como a mim, por ver meu irmão caminhar para o seu verdadeiro amor. Para sua nova família.

JACOB POV

Já haviam passado várias horas desde a conversa que tive com os rapazes. E sinceramente a cada minuto percebia o quanto maravilhosa era a garota. E olha que eu ainda nem falei com ela ainda. A festa estava muito animada. Depois de dançar com Alice, Rosalie, Brenda, Bella, Thainara e mais algumas garotas que me puxaram para dançar, eu estava mega cansado. E o pior é que maioria das garotas já estava um pouquinho alteradas. Peguei uma taça de champanhe e um dos quitutes, que estava ótimo e me virei para ver onde estava Nessie, olha só a intimidade, olhei ao redor e acabei sendo esbarrado por uma garota.

-OMG! Sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo – A menina tentou limpar a bebida da minha camisa, mas só estava piorando o estado.

-Não, tudo bem. É Kate, certo?

-Ihh, ainda por cima sabe meu nome. Olha juro que foi sem querer. É que estava distraída procurando minha irmã.

-Ahn, a Tânya, certo? - Perguntei pegando um paninho e tentando limpar o estrago.

-Err, infelizmente ela é minha irmã, mas não precisa lembrar. Mas não. Estou procurando minha outra irmã, Irina. Não a viu por ai?

-Sinto muito, mas não – É, vou ter que lavar – Onde fica o banheiro?

-Vai ter que lavar, né? Ahn, o banheiro fica virando primeira porta virando o corredor.

-Obrigado.

-Ah, sinto muito, mesmo. Tchaaaauu.

-Tchau – Ok, alterada do jeito que a menina estava eu não nem dois minutos para esbarrar em mais alguem. Mas também, com o que aconteceu na igreja acho que até os pais dos noivos estão chapados.

Fui para o banheiro e tirei meu terno e minha blusa. Passei um pouco de água e comecei a esfregar. Pelo menos era champanhe e não vinho. De repente alguém começou a bater na porta. Na verdade já estavam quase derrubando a porta.

-Tem gente! - Gritei mas a pessoa continuava esmurrando a porta. Isso que dar beber achando que o mundo vai acabar amanhã – Só um minuto – Peguei meu terno e minha blusa e abri a porta do jeito que estava. - Pode entr...

Nem terminei de falar e já tinha uma pessoa me beijando. Alias, me deflorando. Pude ver de relance que era uma das primas de Bella, Vanessa. E pelo visto ela não me deixaria sair.

BELLA POV

**Shy – Sonata Arctica**

**/watch?v=f6ua1Gu2PDM**

-Ah, eu adoro essa música! - Falei me levantando – Vem, vamos dançar! - Puxei Edward para pista de dança e começamos a rodopiar como loucos.

-Rsrsrs. Tem certeza de que não bebeu nada? Estamos rodando mais do que pião.

-Hahaha. Estou certíssima que somente bebi suco. Suco de laranja, de limão e de uva – Falei enquanto ele me girava – É que estou muito feliz e ninguém vai conseguir me tirar esse sorriso do meu rosto hoje.

-Como se eu fosse deixar que tirassem – Edward disse isso e me juntou ao seu corpo para um beijo -Deu tudo certo no final. Alias, não só para a gente. Você já viu com quem a Jessica está dançando?

-Ahn, não, com quem? - Perguntei tentando olhar ao redor.

-Do outro lado – Com isso Edward me girou me fazendo ficar de frente para Jessica e Seth. Os dois estavam dançando lentamente, Jess ria de algo de Seth disse e a alegria estava estampada no rosto dos dois.

-Será que vai sair um romance dai?

-Não sei. Ainda é cedo para dizer. Afinal ela ainda deve estar se sentindo frágil. E o Seth com aquele seu jeito amigo protetor deve ser bem reconfortante para ela. Viu como ela ficou feliz hoje quando viu Mike levar um murro de seu pai?

-Acho que todos os convidados ficaram. Meu pai então deve estar sorrindo até agora.

-Falando em seu pai... Senhor Swan – Me virei e meu pai estava ao nosso lado com um sorriso confortador no rosto.

-Gostaria de dançar essa música com minha filha, se me permitir Edward.

-Claro senhor Swan. Nem precisa pedir.

**Cat Stevens – Father and Son**

**/watch?v=Q29YR5-t3gg**

**-**É, parece que agora minha flor finalmente desabrochou. Gostei do que vi na igreja. Você finalmente enfrentou o seu medo. Olhou para o passado com a cabeça e levantada e deu um basta. Já te disse isso uma vez, mas vou repetir. Saiba que sua mãe e eu sempre vamos estar ao se lado. Não importa as escolhas que você faça ou tenha feito. Você é nossa filha e nos a amamos.

-Oh, pai! - Coloquei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço e me desatei a chorar – Eu queria ter sido uma filha melhor para você, mas acho que não deu tudo de mim.

-Rsrsrs. Não ao contrário. Você deu mais. Você me deu motivos para rir, para chorar, para ficar zangado e me deixou participar de sua vida de modo... Humm, vamos dizer que quase pleno.

-Hihihi. Eu te amo, pai. Saiba que nenhum outro homem de todo universo vai ser assim como o senhor foi para mim.

-Aiai, nem me lembre de homem, pois o seu marido me vem na cabeça e me trás a realidade de que não estou tão mais novo assim. É realmente estressante. Sabe, dores nas costas, novas preocupações, os pés ficam mais frios. Acho que é o preságio da morte.

-Ai, pai! O senhor ainda vai viver muito. Saiba que eu quero te ver na formatura dos seus netos. E só para o senhor saber, ainda continua o maior gato.

-Hahaha. Vou me lembrar disso mais tarde quando for me deitar e minhas costas estiverem se deslocando – Meu pai beijou minha cabeça e me lançou um sorriso – Se cuida, Bells. Boa sorte.

Charlie saiu a procura de minha mãe que devia estar chorando em algum canto e eu me virei para procurar por Edward. Já havia se passado e muito da meia noite mas a festa continuava cheia.

-Buhh!

-Ahh! Aiii, credo, Emmett! Tá louco, quase me matou de susto – Olhei para ele que estava quase morrendo de tanto rir.

-Hahaha. Bellinha é tão fácil te assustar. Adorooo! Hahaha.

-Ok, fez isso só para me assustar?

-Não, na verdade Edward está arrumando as coisa para vocês irem, então eu vim aqui te distrair. Então, me concede a honra dessa dança? - Ele falou essa ultima parte sério, mas logo depois soltando o tão famoso sorriso Cullen.

-Claro, cunhadinho.

**Gorillaz – Clint Eastwood**

**/watch?v=1V_xRb0x9aw**

-Vamos lá, Bella, coloque esse palitinhos de perna para funcionar.

-Palitinhos?

-É palitinhos. Se bem que para aguentar esse barrigão... Caramba, como você consegue? Tá tomando bomba, Bella? Espero que você saiba que isso faz mal a sua saúde e a dos bebês. Alias, oiii, Sammy, oiiii, Thony! Tudo bem, ai? Não deve estar, né! Muito apertado!

-Wow, juntando com essa música e a dança psicodélica com essa conversa de outro mundo, estou começando a achar que tinha alguma coisa no bolo.

-Hahaha. Bellinha, você é tão engraçada. Deveria virar piadista. Bolo... psicodélico...

-Hihihi. Você não entendeu nada, certo?

-Certo! - Ele falou revirando os olhos. Certamente tinha algo naquele bolo.

Começamos a rir juntos e a dançar aquela música mais doida ainda que a nossa conversa. Se isso era possível. Emmett continuou sei dialogo com meus filhos. Perguntando se tudo estava ok, ou que cor era o meu útero, ou se o _papai_ e eu tínhamos o senso de não fazermos vergonhices na presença deles.

-Hahaha. Emm, sério, acho que essa conversa não vai fazer bem a eles. Não quero meu filhos nascendo mais confusos que o normal.

-Ah, que isso. Quando mamãe estava grávida da Alice e do Edward eu conversava várias coisas com eles e não deu m nada.

-Ah, não, só nasceu uma criatura louca mega compulsiva por compras e um doido que presta atenção nas idiotices do irmão mais velho e ainda consegui entender – Edward falou me abraçando por trás.

-Estou é surpresa com o fato de você já conseguir falar com menos de um ano.

-Na verdade os nossos diálogos eram coisas como "gugu-dada", "blablabla" cheia de baba. Ainda bem que tinha a barriga da nossa mãe para nos proteger, se não meu cabelo e o da Alice já iria nascer com gel.

-Aii, nossa que irmão ingrato! Quer saber, tchau! Vou encontrar a minha ursinha ela é a única que me entende.

-Rsrsrs. Também está na hora de irmos. E eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

-Uma surpresa? Você adora me fazer surpresas.

-Amo ver sua expressão surpresa. É única – Ele finalizou me dando um rápido beijo na bochecha – Vem, vamos tentar sair de fininho antes que Kate e Irina façam o que elas estavam planejando.

-E o que elas estavam planejando? - Eu mal terminei de falar e já soube o que quando um punhado de arroz foi jogado na minha cabeça.

-Aos noivos – Pude ouvir um grito no meio da multidão e milhares de grãos de arroz sendo jogado na gente.

Edward tirou seu terno e colocou em cima de mim para me proteger e saímos correndo para fora da casa em meio dos grãos.

-Espere, espere! - Alice começou a correr atrás da gente com o buque – Não antes disso.

Tivemos que parar no meio do caminho e quando vimos todas as mulheres já estavam paradas no do lado de fora da casa dos Cullen. Se eu tivesse esquecido de jogar o buque era bem capaz delas me matarem.

Olhei para todos e logo avistei Alice, Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, minha primas, Kate e Irina bem na frente. Alias, por que Vanessa está tão descabelada? Bom, vamos lá, Bella ajude suas amigas e tente acertar uma vez na vida. Se bem que iria acontecer uma gurra se eu jogasse na direção delas. Mas lá vai.

-Vou jogar, hein! - Me virei e comecei a contagem – É um, é dois, é três e ... - Joguei o buque para o alto e logo um "eu peguei só que dá pessoa errada.

-Hahaha! Eu peguei, eu peguei! - Emmett pulava que nem uma menina, digo um menino de 4 anos que havia acabado de ganhar sua primeira bola de futebol de verdade. Ele já estava até fazendo a dancinha da vitória, misturada com a dança da lombriga que ele dançou no baile. Só faltou a música de Madagascar de novo.

-Vamos antes que as atenções voltem para gente.

Corremos para o carro e logo Edward deu partida. Em alguns minutos o carro já estava indo aceleradamente pela estrada. Estava curiosa para saber qual seria a surpresa dessa vez. E se seria tão boa como a outra. Ok, estou passando muito tempo com as garotas. Meu estado perva está super em alta agora. Culpa do Edward que fica me escondendo as coisas. Pouco tempo depois paramos em uma floresta.

-Ok, Edward, é para me assustar ou a gasolina acabou?

-Hahaha. Não, a surpresa está lá dentro.

-No meio do mato? Não, obrigado. Já não sou boa para fazer uma trilha de dia imagina depois da meia noite.

-Ah, vamos lá, Bella. Você vai gostar. Vamos! - Ele saiu do carro o circulando para abrir a porta para mim.

-Não, nem pensar. Eu não saiu daqui.

-Anda logo. Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte, eu te carrego.

-Do jeito que eu engordei, se você conseguir me levantar vamos os dois para o chão.

-Ok, então eu te levo nas costas.

-Tem certeza que quer correr o risco – Disse com um sorriso sapeca.

-Com você qualquer risco é como estar no paraíso – Edward falou com seu sorriso torto.

Pulei em suas costas e logo Edward começou a entrar por uma trilha e logo percebi que estávamos subindo, pelo visto a floresta ficava em alguma montanha. Acho que ele já havia passado por lá hoje, já que o caminho estava iluminado com aqueles piscas-piscas todo branco. Haviam vários deles pelo caminho. Isso me fez lembrar uma cantiga brasileira que uma vez minha tia cantou para mim.

_Se essa rua, se essa rua fosse minha. Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar. Com pedrinhas, com pedrinhas de brilhantes. Para o meu, para o meu amor passar._

De repente me deu vontade de rir por causa da cantiga infantil, mas parecia que Edward havia feito mais uma grande surpresa apenas para me fazer feliz. Assim como ele sempre fazia.

-Estamos chegando.

Estávamos entrando em uma clareira. Os pisca-pisca já tinham terminado, mas parecia que ele estava todo iluminado no céu. Eu nunca tinha visto um céu tão estrelado em Forks, isso por que normalmente a cidade estava nublada. Mas eu nunca imaginei que poderia ver tantas estrelas na cidade.

-Estamos um pouco acima da cidade – Ele disse me colocando no chão – As nuvens ficam um pouco mais abaixo da clareira. Esse lugar é como se fizesse parte de outro lugar que não fosse a sempre chuvosa e nublada Forks – Edward sorriu para mim – Já faz um tempo que desejo te mostrar esse lugar. É lindo, não é?

-Maravilhoso.

Olhei ao redor e percebi as milhares de flores que haviam ao redor. Mas o que me chamou atenção foi a toalha estendida no chão para um piquenique e algumas coisas ao redor. Meu sorriso alargou.

Ele havia pensado em tudo.

-Está tentando me seduzir com tudo isso, Sr. Cullen?

-Talvez. Por que? Está funcionando? - Ele falou chegando cada vez mais perto.

-Talvez – Edward passou seus dedos suavemente por minha face – Queria que nosso amor tivesse uma prova maior do que os fotos na igreja. Queria que o céu, os astros e as estrelas testemunhassem o quanto eu te amo. E o quanto eu te quero.

_**LEMON! SE NÃO GOSTA, PULE PARA O ULTIMO PARÁGRAFO.**_

**Cascada – Everytime We Touch**

**/watch?v=FL0bjwez8mg**

Edward começou a trilhar beijos pelo meu rosto. Começou pelo meus olhos, e foi para minha orelha esquerda. Senti um delicioso arrepio descer pelo meu corpo. Seus beijos circularam ao redor dos meus lábios mas não o pegaram para um beijo. Sua boca desceu para minha nuca, pescoço e ombros. A cada arrepio que Edward me provocava conseguia me tirar também um suspiro.

Edward se separou de mim, fazendo meu copo tremer de frio pela ausência de seu calor. Soltei um muxoxo de reclamação, mas fui calada por seu beijo. Era um beijo ansioso, desesperado, sedutor. Senti as mãos de Edward puxarem meu vestido para cima. Logo eu estava apenas com as minhas roupas intimas.

-Estou em desvantagem aqui.

Assim que falei isso comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Terminei de tira-la e a deixei cair no chão. Dessa vez eu comecei a trilhar beijos por seu belo corpo. Tirando leves suspiros dele. Voltei minha atenção para seus lábios, mas minha mãos foram desabotoar as calças dessa vez. Era evidente o estado de excitação de Edward. E com certeza a minha também.

Meus seios já estavam mais do que rijos quando Edward decidiu desabotoar o sutiã e toma-lo com sua mão e boca. Ele circulava um dos meus seios com a língua enquanto o outro seio era acariciado por sua mão.

-Agora você não está mais em desvantagem, mas também acho não estou satisfeito somente com isso – Ele me disse enquanto me beijava.

-Também acho que falta mais alguma coisa.

Nos beijávamos fervorosamente, enquanto terminávamos de nos despir. Meu corpo todo queimava pela espectativa. Só os beijos não adiantavam mais para aplacar a dor que sentia tamanha minha excitação. Precisava te-lo. Nesse instante, agora.

-Edward, eu quero você! Preciso de você – Disse ofegante.

-E você será minha, Bella. Agora e para sempre.

O céu, os astros e as estrelas viram a forma como nos amamos nessa noite. Viram o quanto nos amávamos. Viram o quanto precisávamos um do outro. Assim que Edward me penetrou cravei minha unha em sua costas e gritei seu nome. A cada estocada gemia por ele, gritava por ele, pelo o quanto queria mais.

Meu nome era pronunciado por ele forma selvagem e sexual. E os únicos que testemunharam o nosso amor de hoje e por todo o sempre estavam lá em cima. Brilhando diante da nossa paixão.

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Ellen Monteiro:** Rsrsrs. Nossa, muito má! *.* Será mesmo que ele está armando com a Tânya. Que são farinha do mesmo saco todo mundo sabe. E muito obrigado mega atrasado. = P Bjão

**H-Culen-H:** Gente, ou eu estou deixando a fic muito evidente ou os leitores estão pegando emprestado os poderes da Alice. Pois é o Mike disse. Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu será que a população de Forks vai mesmo acreditar num bêbado. Se bem que normalmente eles falam a verdade. O.o E a Tânya será que ela teve algo a ver com isso? A hora da verdade está chegando estou sentindo a fic mais perto do fim a cada minuto. ;.; Rsrsrs. A sala de Hogwarts? Bem que todas as direções podiam ser assim. Se bem que quero o maior distancia o possível dessas salas. Kkk. Não quis colocar o nome do bebê de Renesmee pois acho que fica melhor no livro. Sei lá. Por isso ela apareceu aqui como a psicologa do colégio. Inovador? Espero que sim. Kkk. Ahhh, que bom que gostou da escolha dos nomes e de serem gêmeos. Hahaha. Aii, ficar imaginando no Emm com a boneca e dançando Madasgascar me dá vontade de ter um filho assim. *.* Se eu for atrás do Kellan será que eu consigo essa proeza? Que bom que gostou do lemon. Espero que esse também tenha agradado. E sim, infelizmente Jessica perdeu o bebê. Mas foi pelo bem maior da fic. ;.; Quanto as primas da Bella, o que posso dizer. Foram inspiradas nas minha amigas. E eu não mudei nada. Kkk. Depois desse enorme texto, só tenho que agradecer (atrasaderríma) pelo feliz aniversário. Muito obrigado. Bjão

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Ounn, que bom que gostou de serem gêmeos. Kkkk. Ptuz quando estava escrevendo o capítulo comecei a pensar no nome das leitores e coloquei. Rsrsrs. Eu acho seu nome bonito. Pelo menos podem te chamar pelo apelido. Me chamo Érica, o único apelido que daria para colocar no meu nome seria Kaká. E acho melhor deixar isso pro jogador. Kkkk. O que é hermafrodita? É quando se nasce com os dois sexos. Por exemplo. Karinah nasceu uma linda menininha, mas o seu clítoris nasceu um pouco maior como um pênis. Bom, mas graças a medicina avançada dos dois de hoje só dá para operar. *.* Hummm. Lasanha? Deu vontade de comer. A meses que não como lasanha? O.O Culpa da minha mãe que insisti em fazer regime e diz que se ela fazer algo assim vai acabar comendo tudo. ;.; Primas doidas? E quem não é doido nesse mundo? Kkkk. Bjão.

**Ana Krol:** Rsrsrs. E muito obrigado atrasado, mas de um mês. Kkk. Opa, acho que levei a serio demais o lance do demore o quanto quiser. Mas o capítulo saiu. Bem tarde, mas saiu. Bom, a gotinha não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas pode deixar que a faço aparecer no próximo por você. *.* Bjão.

**Pixel:** Ummm, Tenso. Pode deixar que esse Alef vai ser bem diferente dos outros Alef`s e Mike`s da vida. E diga a sua amiga que homem é que nem biscoito vai um e vem 18. Ela pode ter ficado com um ruim agora, mas quem sabe um dia ela fique com seu trakinas preferido? *.* Boa sorte para ela. Bjão.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Espero que tenha arrasado dessa vez também com esse capítulo. Já é de se esperar que Tânya está armando algo. Só falta saber o que é. O.o O mais incrível em relação a família de Tânya é que todos são tão incriveis e ela tá lá. Será que ela é adotada?. *.* Ounnn. Pelo visto gostou de serem gêmeos. Kkk. Nossa, quanta perfeição. Edward, nomes, bebês. *.* Aii, que bom que gostou do lemon. Espero que esse tenha sido melhor que o outro, foi muuuito difícil fazer. Depois que descrevi a casa da Bella não consegui tirar mais ela da cabeça. Quero uma casa assim. Kkk. ;.; Quanto a Jessica, realmente ela não merecia, mas foi necessário para ela finalmente dar um basta em tudo isso que estava acontecendo. Será que Tânya estava armando essa confusão com o Mike? Bom, ela faria qualquer coisa para acabar com esse casamento. Mas ela está tão calminha ultimamente. Logo, logo os fatos vão ser revelados. O.O E as primas da Bella? Se elas armarem algo para cima de Mike e Tânya, acho que eles não sobreviveriam. Deu para ver que essas ai são pior que dinamite. Estilo Cherry Bomb. *.* espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjão.

**Gibeluh:** Demorei, mas postei! Espero que tenha gostado. *.* Bjão.

**Carla:** Hahaha! O fato de serem gêmeos já fez Bella desmaiar, imagina se nascerem hermafroditas? ;.; Infelizmente Jessica teve que perder o bebê. Esse era o único jeito dela dizer o basta! E infelizmente Mike não morreu. Ahhh. O que Tânya está aprontando? Logo será desvendado. _P.s: Eu apaixonada? Hahaha. Quem dera, mas não. *.* Acho que é a idade chegando. Kkkk. Ou talvez eu finalmente tenha encontrado o romantismo que estava faltando na minha vida. Pelo menos na parte escrita._ _P.s2: Espero que não tenha tido um filho mais um pouco que a Bella vai ter dois. _Bjão.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Bom, Tânya é sinônimo de confusão. Então coisa boa é que ela não está planejando. Mas o que será? O Mike, já vimos nesse capítulo que não era coisa boa. Alias era péssimo. E a Jess.. É mais uma que sofreu por causa de Mike. *.* Que bom que gostou do baile e da surpresa. E dos gêmeos é claro. Eu também adoro gêmeos. Eu me lembro quando tinha 6 anos e minha tia teve um casal de gêmeos. Eu praticamente achava que eram duas bonecas. Rsrsrs. O.o quanto as primas loucas. Deu para er que deu rolo. E dos grandes. Kkkk. Bjão.

**Maa Cullen:** Rsrsrs. Bem vinda a fic. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Isso se você já não esqueceu a fic pela minha demora. Kkkk. Bjão.

**Isa Stream:** Ounnn. Que bom que o lemon não decepcionou. *.* kkk. Você achou que a Bella perdeu o bebê? E sua irmã não falou para você, não? Acho que se eu fizesse isso, ia ter muita gente atrás de mim querendo me matar. Ainda mais minhas amigas, já que elas sabem onde moro. Kkk. Bjão.

**TT Salvatore Potter Black:** Ahhhh! Já estou tendo um treco antecipado por causa deles. A MTV não para de passar alguma coisinha do Greenday. Clipe, show, entrevista. Isso está me deixando louca! *.* (digo isso arrancado os cabelos) Arh! Pronto, já me recompus. *.* Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjão.

**Eva Morgana Potter:** Será que o Mike fez aquilo junto de Tânya? Bom se Mike tivesse estragado a cerimônia antes, de qualquer jeito ainda haveria casamento. Ninguém separa Edward e Bella! *.* E se tentar, sangue de fã de Twilight é poderoso. É só assistir o Mtv Movie Awards para ver. Kkk. Bjão.

**Tatytah Van Phailaxies Potter:** Hahaha. Não acredito que você deixou de estudar para ler a fic. Mas fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. *.* Espero que as provas tenham sido fáceis. Você foi bem? Obrigado mega atrasado. E feliz aniversário também mega atrasado. Fez quantos anos? (nem sou curiosa ¬¬) kkk. Bjão.

**Beatrice Navas:** Opa, espero que não tenha surtado durante esse mega atraso. Mas a culpa é da escola. Para que ter tantos dias de aula, né? Kkk. Bjão

**Lolita Meneses:** Não, não tenha um AVC! Se bem que pela demora acho que já devem ter passado uns 50 anos. *.* Ainda tem alguém ai? Bjão.

**Lady Te:** Wow! Uma fã de Jake e Bella, lendo a minha fic. Fico até lisonjeada. *.* E ainda por cima é fã de Naruto. Adorooo! *.* Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Isso me motiva muito a continuar. Devo pedir desculpa pela demora, mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Muito obrigado pelos reviews. Bjão.

**By:** Bom, não foi nessa hora, mas ele falou. Além de destruidor de corações também é atrasado. ¬¬ Bjão.

**Gby00:** Nossa, que maldade. Um bebê com a cara do Mike é bem capaz de a Bella fazer eles caírem no chão. Quanto a família de Mike, se ele mal tomou conta do filho imagina dos netos. O.o Pode ficar tranquila que não sou uma pessoa tão má. Kkk. Bjão

**N/A: ¹ ... - chan: terminação que revela um tratamento extremamente íntimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente ás meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.**

AHHHH! Nem acredito que finalmente terminei de escrever esse capítulo. Sério, foi o mais difícil de todos. Alem dos vários trabalhos na escola para atrapalhar. Para melhorar, amanhã começa o meu estágio. Gente, estou morrendo de medo de CRIANÇAS! Mentira, é mais da professora pois vou ter que dar aula esse ano. ;.; Mas não se preocupem que o próximo capítulo sai logo, logo. *.*

Só espero que depois de tanto pensar no que escrever não tenha decepcionado. E quanto ao lemon, me desculpem, mas foi tudo o que consegui fazer.

**Mas pelo menos depois de tanta espera, esse foi o maior capítulo postado até agora. Bom, não é tão grande, mas para mim já é uma superação. Kkkk. = )**

Bjão povo do meu coração e até o próximo!

P.s: Estava morrendo de saudades. *.*

P.s²: Para quem lê Família de Aluguel, o próximo capítulo vai ser postado assim que a outra autora terminar de escreve-lo. NÃO É THAYENNE? E se você não lê sinta-se a vontade para acompanhar.


	31. Falando a Verdade

Capítulo 31 – Falando a Verdade

Acordei encarando confusamente o lugar onde estava, até que em um flash me lembrei que aquele seria o meu lar de agora em diante. Meu, do Edward e de nossos filhos. Me sentei na cama, coçando meus olhos. Hoje vamos fazer um dia de casados e também pode ser o meu aniversário de morte. Como pude deixar esse segredo durar tanto tempo? Como pude enganar meus pais? Minha família? Mas hoje isso vai acabar.

Ouvi um barulho vindo do banheiro, sendo seguido por Edward saindo todo molhado, enrolado por uma pequena toalha. É, parece que a gotinha está volta! Eu já disse o quanto a invejo? Não? Eu morro de inveja dela.

-Tem parar que parar de fazer isso! - Falei me jogando nos travesseiro novamente.

-Fazer o que? - Ele perguntou inocentemente. O que é impossível de imaginar depois do que eu vi.

-Sair assim do banho. Todo pingando.

-Calma, não estou molhando nada.

-Não é isso. Pelo amor de Deus. Como você ficaria se a Angelina Jolie saísse do seu banheiro enrolada em uma toalha?

-Angelina? Humm. Não poderia ser a Kristen Stewart, não? Aii - Joguei um travesseiro nele, o acertando no braço – Assim você me magoa. Ok, ok, sem Jolie e Stewart, mas se fosse você, com certeza terminaria sem a toalha.

Edward se jogou na cama rindo. Aspirei seu delicioso aroma e comecei a rir também. Se eu não sou uma mulher de sorte, com certeza estou no caminho certo. E que caminho...

Depois do café decidimos ir para a casa de meus pais contarmos tudo. Seguimos o caminho silenciosamente. Era como se nos preparássemos para a batalha final. E talvez fosse mesmo.

-Preparada para enfrentar a fera? - Edward falou rindo.

-Fera? Rsrsrs.

-Pelo jeito que você está nervosa é o que parece. Não estamos indo para a jaula dos leões. Vamos apenas conversar com seus pais. Não precisa ficar assim. Só relaxe.

Relaxar. Respirei fundo e sai do carro. Edward tinha razão. Eles eram meus pais e apesar de tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos meses, eles ainda continuaram ao meu lado. Ontem na festa, meu pai havia me dito que eles sempre estariam ao meu lado, não importa o que acontecesse. E de algum modo aquilo me aquecia fazendo o meu temor ir em embora. Isso até eu chegar na porta.

-Bella! - Marcelly abriu a porta me surpreendendo – Você chegou bem na hora.

-Bem na hora de que? - Falei lhe dando um abraço que foi retribuído de modo maternal. Marcelly sempre foi a mais cabeça das minhas primas.

-Na hora de se despedir. Já estamos indo.

-Mas já? - Ela assentiu e sorriu para Edward.

Os dias que as meninas haviam passado aqui haviam sido muito divertidos para mim. Raramente via minhas primas e nem lembrava mais como elas eram direito. E quando elas vieram para o meu casamento vi que perdi muitos momentos engraçados na minha vida, por não estarmos juntas.

Apesar de elas serem completamente doidas, cada uma me deixou algo. Não sei como explicar exatamente, mas nesses poucos dias elas me ensinaram muita coisa, fazendo pequenas coisas. E a maior delas é que percebi que minha família estava unida para o que der e vier. Até Matheus, o marido de minha tia se mostrara um bom homem.

Nos despedimos deles com direito a muitas lágrimas, risadas e com promessas de mais visitas. Assim que eles se foram senti um aperto no coração. Iria sentir saudade deles.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram, meus pais, Edward e eu nos encontrávamos sentados na sala em um silêncio constrangedor. Edward apertava a minha mão confortadoramente, me passando uma sensação de relaxamento. Mas mesmo assim não consegui tirar essa sensação de culpa que pairava em mim.

-Pai, mãe... Precisamos contar algo muito sério para vocês – Falei hesitantemente.

-Aconteceu algo? - Minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

-O bebê está bem? Oh, meu Deus! Não me diga que aconteceu algo depois que vocês foram embora ontem...

-Não, não. Está tudo bem, senhora Swan – Edward se apresou em dizer.

-Mãe, cometi um erro a algum meses atrás. Os decepcionei ficando grávida. Mas o pior de tudo é que menti para vocês. Menti, pois achei que seria melhor para mim, para meu filho e para vocês. Não queria que soubessem que a minha burrada foi maior do que vocês tiveram.

-Bella, o que você está falando? - Meu pai perguntou aflito. Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas fiz um sinal de que iria prosseguir. Ele já havia me ajudado demais. Agora eu tinha que tomar a frente em algo na minha vida.

-Edward não é o pai dos meus filhos.

Assim que falei, pairou um silêncio no ar. Não tive coragem de olhar para eles. De ver novamente a decepção em seus olhos. Edward me abraçou por trás, fazendo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Não queria fazer meus pais perderem a confiante em mim de novo. E o pior, não queria voltar a vê-los chorar.

-Ontem... - Meu pai começou a falar – Na igreja... O que o Newton disse era verdade? Ele é o pai?

-... - Assenti com a cabeça – Ahh, eu, eu... Não tive coragem de dizer a verdade. Tive medo da reação de vocês. Quando descobri que estava grávida meu mundo caiu. Mike não estava mais ao meu lado. Eu, eu ainda o amava... Não sabia o que fazer. Edward descobriu que eu estava grávida e quando eu vi, ele já estava aqui dizendo que era o pai. Sinto muito por não contar a verdade.

-Oh, Meu Deus! Bella, minha filha, por que? - Minha mãe perguntou desesperada. Eu continuava a olhar para o chão tamanha era a minha vergonha.

-Não queria te decepcionar mais ainda.

-Bella, por que você tem tanto medo de confiar nas pessoas. Achei que isso já tinha mudado depois que conheceu Edward. Somos seus pais, sempre estaremos ao seu lado. Esse não é o futuro que sonhamos para você, mas o que importa é que está feliz do lado do homem que você ama – Meu pai disse calmamente.

-Isso explica muita coisa. Depois que disse que estava grávida de Edward acreditei que já tinha desencanado do seu "amor" pelo Mike, mas estava enganada. Cheguei até na hipótese de que se sentia frágil e de repente descobriram que se amam. Bom, de um certo modo descobriram o amor, não? – Renée falou com a voz chorosa – Ah, quanto tempo você e o Edward começaram a _namorar_? De verdade? Sei que se amam e não metem quanto a isso.

-Depois da primeira consulta – Edward respondeu – Sinto muito por tudo isso. De um certo modo a culpa foi minha – Eu ia falar que não, mas Edward me interrompeu – Impulsionei Bella a dizer aquilo. Eu sei que foi errado da minha parte, mas quando descobri que Bella estava grávida...Quando a vi tão frágil... Eu senti que tinha que protege-lá. Era como se ela gritasse para mim "Venha me ajudar!". Me apaixonei por Bella, assim que a vi. Não iria deixa-la na mão em uma hora dessas.

-Ahh, sabem que deveriam ter nos contado antes sobre isso, não sabem? - Charlie perguntou.

-Sim senhor – Edward disse.

-Ficamos felizes em saber que se amam. Não podemos condenar pelo medo apesar de ficarmos tristes de saber isso só agora, mas fazer o que... - Charlie falou, mas ficou alguns segundos em silêncio – O que Mike disse quando soube?

-Achou que não era dele. Me acusou de trai-lo... Foi um canalha.

-Hunf! Deveria ter dado mais de um soco naquele desgraçado – Meu pai disse sorrindo de modo que lhe acentuou algumas rugas. Um sorriso tranquilizador e reconfortante.

De repente olhei em volta e percebi uma coisa que já deveria saber a muitos anos. Não importa o que acontecesse, meus pais sempre me amariam e me reconfortariam. Mesmo depois de mil e uma burradas. Eu não precisava ter medo, pois eles estariam sempre ao meu lado.

Almoçamos na casa de meus pais, pois ainda precisávamos abastecer melhor a nossa dispensa, já que as únicas coisas que tinham na cozinha era pó de café, açúcar, leite e cereal. Já estou prevendo que vamos morrer de fome.

Havíamos ganhado bastante coisa de presente de casamento. Como conjunto de jantar, toalhas de mesa, conjunto de mesa e banho, e alguns moveis vindo da família de Edward e de minha tia. A generosidade entre as nossas famílias estava se mostrando enorme nos últimos dias.

Após o almoço, nos dirigimos a casa dos Cullen. Já havia me acalmado um pouco, mas ainda assim sentia um friozinho na boca do estomago. E não era por casa da gravidez. Será que os Cullen iriam me achar uma caça-dotes? Uma usurpadora da vida? Alice já sabia de tudo desde o início, mas ela queria que Edward e eu ficássemos juntos, então isso não ajuda muito. Qual seria a reação dos outros Cullen?

Edward estava mega calmo com tudo isso. Sinal de que não preciso me preocupar? Ou que ele estava tentando me enganar? Esme e Carlisle sempre foram mais "liberais" que meus pais. Mas para tudo tinha um _basta._

Chegamos na antiga casa de Edward e já fomos recebidos por espalhafatosas risadas do Emmett. Será que até o final do dia ainda seria assim?

-Maninhos, o que estão fazendo aqui? - Emmett indagou.

-Que eu saiba aqui ainda é a casa dos meus pais – Edward respondeu.

-E que eu saiba você é um recém casado. Que que eu te lembre o que deveria estar fazendo? - Emm revidou – Se bem que, com esse barrigão. Eww!

-Cala a boca, Emm! - Falei entrando na casa – Estão todos em casa?

-Estão sim. Por que? Ganhamos na loteria?

-Não, claro que não! - Edward falou revirando os olhos – Chame todos para sala, por favor. Precisamos conversar.

-O que? Vai dizer que a Bella já descobriu o sacrifico que é morar com você? Uhsuhsu! - Emm falou isso e foi rindo para a cozinha. Alguns minutos depois voltou com os Cullen e os Hale.

Todos se sentaram no sofá em silêncio. Agora até o grandão deve ter percebido que o assunto era sério, pois estava quieto. Olhamos para o rosto de cada pessoa daquele recinto. Todos estavam tensos esperando uma notícia ruim. O que para mim era péssimo, já que meus filhos vão ter o sangue de um idiota e não de um ser tão maravilhoso e educado como Edward. Mas fazer o que se nem sempre temos tudo o que queremos na vida. Afinal, eu já tenho tanta sorte de ter Edward comigo. E olha que muitas garotas desejariam te-lo ao seu lado.

-Mãe, pai, preciso dizer algo que talvez os senhores não aprovem, mas eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de te-lo feito.

-Meu Deus, filho, o que tem de tão sério para falar – Carlisle falou apreensivo.

-Os filhos que Bella está esperando. Não são meus. Há alguns meses Bella desmaiou na escola e eu acabei descobrindo que ela estava grávida. Quando ela foi falar com seus pais, eu... Disse que o bebê era meu. E de um certo modo é. Já que eu vou amo-los e educa-los como se fosse seu verdadeiro pai.

Olhei para Edward e em seguida para Carlisle e Esme e me surpreendi quando avistei um sorriso em ambos os rostos. Ok, o que foi que eu perdi? Eles não deveriam estar pasmos ou gritando com a gente ou chorando? OMG! Eles devem estar pensando que se livraram de mim! Ok, foco, Bella! Estamos falando de Carlisle e Esme, seus amáveis sogros.

-Estava me perguntando até quando vocês iram nos esconder isso – Esme disse carinhosamente.

-O que? - Perguntei atônita.

-Carlisle e eu sempre desconfiamos de algo. Depois de uma semana em Forks já sabíamos que Edward havia se encantado por uma moça da cidade. Ele tinha um olhar tão sonhador. Mas isso mudou quando vocês disseram que estavam juntos. Era como se o sonho estivesse sendo real. Percebi que meu filho estava perto da felicidade. Conheço meu filho muito bem ara saber que não ose aproveitaria de uma garota como você e a deixaria grávida, Bella.

-Só estávamos esperando o tempo de vocês falarem a verdade – Carlisle falou rindo amavelmente.

-Quer dizer que vocês já sabiam...

-Ora, somos seus pais. Te conhecemos como a palma de nossas mãos – Carlisle disse se levantando.

-Espere, espere, quer dizer que meu irmãozinho não mandou a bola na caçapa e...

-Cala a boca, Emmett! - Nós exclamamos rindo da cara confusa de Emmett.

-Esme, Carlisle, então vocês não estão chateados, nem nada assim... - Perguntei meio receosa.

-Minha querida. Como podemos ficar chateada com você, se foi a única capaz de trazer a luz ao meu pequeno? - Esme disse me abraçando – Depois vou querer saber exatamente como isso tudo aconteceu, mas não agora. Tem um delicioso bolo esperando por nós no forno e pelo cheiro já está quase pronto.

Parece que meu dia hoje foi feito para ter conversas profundas terminadas com comida. O que já estava me deixando com uma pontinha de culpa, já que minha barriga não parava de crescer. Isso além do fato de eu estar esperando gêmeos, é claro.

Logo aquele dia havia terminado. Assim como os outros que vieram. Rapidamente já haviam se passado semanas. E quando eu vi, já estava mega entediada em casa proibida por Jake de ir para a escola. Por que? Já estava obesa demais pra entrar no carro. Claro que ele não disse dessa forma. Apenas que minha gestação já estava muito avançada e por eu ser uma adolescente era melhor não arriscar, por isso, me mando ficar de repouso e se possível com as pernas para cima. Mas eu tenho certeza que o motivo disso tudo era o tamanho da minha pança. Bom, de um certo modo, não deixava de ser.

Como não era seguro me deixar sozinha eu sempre tinha uma companhia diferente. Minha mãe, Esme, a vizinha, o pato da vizinha, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, e por ai vai. Estavam tendo que fazer um revesamento de faltas na escola e no trabalho por minha causa. Até o Tyler e bem já vieram me fazer companhia.

Hoje quem estava no papel de "animador da Bella" era minha vizinha e seu pato, Ganso. Pois é, hoje estou com sorte grande. Duas pessoas ou melhor, dois seres vivos aqui para me animarem. U-huu! E sim, o nome do pato era Ganso. Vai saber o por que. Minha vizinha era uma senhora de mais ou menos 60 anos que era uma professora aposentada chamada Margaret. Ela adorava contar histórias do tempo que legislava. O que me fazia voltar há 40 anos atrás, que era o tempo que ela mais gostava, quando era mais nova e descobriu a fascinação pelo magistério.

Maggie, como gosta de ser chamada, é uma amor de pessoa, mas quando começa com uma coisa não para mais. Quando ela começa com aquele negócio de "Naquele tempo..." Ai sim é pra chorar. E para ajudar logo hoje estou com um pouco de cólica ou sei lá o que as mulheres tem durante a gestação.

-Ahh, saudade do meus alunos. Naquele tempo não era como agora que os alunos tiravam sarro dos professores não...

-Wow!

-É minha filha, se surpreenda mesmo. Antes eles eram...

-Não, não era esse wow! Era mais um WOW! de dor. Já que ou minha bolsa estourou ou eu fiz xixi nas calças.

-Xixi minha filha? Será que não foi o Ganso?

-Só se ele conseguiu se duplicar e entrar dentro da minha vagi... AHHH! OMG! Chama o Edward, chama os bombeiros, chama a minha mãe... Ahhh! - As crianças estão querendo ver sol, ou melhor a chuva de Forks, já que nesse momento começou a trovejar.

Era só o que faltava. Eu prestes a dar a luz de gêmeos, ao lado de um pato e uma velhinha, enquanto meu marido e amigos estão na escola e o mundo começou a cair lá fora. Ok, com certeza eu quero a minha mãe.

**TT Salvatore Potter Black:** O Linkin Park vem ao Brasil? Quando? Quando é o seu aniversário? Também amo o Linkin Park.

**Vic P.:** kkkkk. *.* Que bom que gostou. Tive muita dificuldade em faze-lo. Bjoos.

**Ana Krol:** Com certeza. As gotinhas são um choro só. Alias, elas se dão ao choro. Kkk. Espero que não tenha decepcionado. Foi muito difícil fazer essa parte. ;.;

**Gibeluh:** Ahh, que bom que gostou! Sinceramente, pensei que iam odiar. *.*

**MrSouza Cullen:** kkkk. Pois é, Bella não está em condições de viver a vida adoidada. *.* Hahaha. Bom, vamos esclarecer. Bella é tão sortuda, que até em sua primeira grávida, que aconteceu em sua primeira vez, aos 17 anos, ela vai lá e fica grávida de gêmeos. Acho que é inveja da Esme. Rsrsrs. *.* Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Infelizmente, esse não foi como o outro, mais o próximo prometo fazer algo a altura de um parto na família Cullen. = )

**Carla:** Ahn, mas já falei os nomes. Alias, Edward e Bella, no capítulo 27: Meninos ou Meninas? Os nomes são: Alef Anthony Cullen e Melani Samantha Cullen. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Lady Te:** Wow! Fico muito feliz que a minha fic esteja nesses quesitos. Ainda mais, por eu também não gostar de história só água com açúcar. Muito obrigado. Bjoos.

**Maa Cullen:** Wow! Amo ver essa animação. Muito obrigado flor. ; ) bjão.

**Julia / . / Miranda:** Wow! Pena que desse vez não ficou assim. ;.; Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Logo, logo posto o próximo e prometo que vai ser algo decente. Bjão e obrigado.

**Pixel:** Hahaha. Também amei o soco. Se fosse mais de um então. *.* Ahhh! Eu fui na estreia de Eclipse! Sai correndo da escola para pegar um onibus para ir direto ao shopping. Detalhe que tive que ir de uniforme. Sabe, aquelas saias de prega azul marinho, blusa branca saia até o joelho e sapatilha? Pois é. O que nós fãs não fazemos, né? *.*

**Ab Winchester:** kkkk. Soco do Mike vcai entrar no Guiness Bokk como o melhor. *.*

**Beatrice Navas:** Nossa, suas aulas acabaram dia 29? Volta quando para escola? Minhas aulas acabaram dia 15 e voltamos dia 2. As férias praticamente já acabaram. ;.;

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Com certeza o clímax do capítulo foi o soco que o Mike levou. *.* Charlie está rindo até agora. O.o Vanessa mostrando suas garras. Como o Jake não reclamou, acho que gostou. Rsrsrs. Pode dizer que sou doida. Passar a noite de núpcias em um floresta. Mas acho a natureza tão romântico. *.* Louco, mais romântico.

**Angel Nunes:** Bom, nesse capítulo não teve vingança, mais ele não deixar quieto. = ( Esse capítulo não saiu com oeu esperava. Mas o próximo vai melhor. Então até lá.

**Isa Stream:** Mike é um idiota, mas o soco que ele levou até valeu a pena a presença dele. *.* Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Bjoos.

**H-Culen-H:** kkk. Pois é, o que seria do casamento dos dois sem uma _pequena_ confusão? Quem iria acreditar em um cara que traiu a namorada e fez a outra namorada perder o bebê? O.o Espero que tenha gostado da reação deles. Achei que poderia ter feito melhor, mas com ojá estava um tempo sem postar... Saiu isso, né! *.* Agora que Jessica se redimiu ela realmente merece ser feliz. Com ou sem o Seth. Ou quem sabe com outro garoto... Já o Jacob... a doida que estava se agarrando com ele, tinha que ser a prima doida da Bella, Vanessa. E a Renesmee, quem sabe mais para frente. = ) Hummm, será mesmo que Tânya aceitou tudo assim calmamente? Duvide disso. Também faz para formação para professor, ou é outro estágio? *.* A outra autora já deve estar finalizando o outro capítulo (assim espero) então logo vai ter post (assim espero) em Família de Aluguel. Bjão.

**Mia Cullen:** Wow! Portugal fazendo presença constante aqui na fic, hein! Fico muito feliz com isso. E que você esteja gostando. Muito obrigado pelo review. Bjão.

**Phi Cullen:** Nossa! Fico muito contente que tenha gostado. Isso me motiva a melhorar. Muito obrigado. Bjão.

**Thais Polesca:** Oiii, Bem-vinda, a fic! Fico muito contente que esteja gostando. O.o Onde a Tânya está? Logo, logo ela aparece para acabar com nossa alegria. = ( Bjão.

**JU:** OIIIII! Seja muito bem-vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Tânya sossegar? Nunca! Logo ela aparece. Bjão.

**N/A: Gente, muito obrigado pelos reviews. Fiquei contentíssima em lê-los. Infelizmente esse capítulo não ficou muito bom. Mas prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor.**

**E ai, gostaram de Eclipse? Eu ameeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!**

**Ahh, e o motivo da demora, foi o estágio! Ele quase me matou, mais como podem perceber estou viva! Milagres acontecem. Rsrssr.**

**Meninas, vocês assistiram ao Debate MTV sobre Crepúsculo? Não? Então não assistam. Não aguentei nem ver o final.**

**Bjão e até o próximo.**

P.s: Gente, cometi um erro. Não é lemon. É hentai. Uma leitora de outro site percebeu meu erro e me avisou.

Lemon - Fanfic com cenas de sexo entre homens (detalhada).

Orange - Fanfic com cenas de sexo entre mulheres (detalhada).

Hentai - Fanfic com cenas de sexo (explicitamente).

Como em muitas fanfics colocam lemon, ai está o esclarecimento.


	32. Trabalho de parto

Capítulo 32 – Trabalho de parto

Já fazia uns bons 20 minutos que eu estava gritando como uma condenada. A senhora Margaret tentava ligar para Edward ou alguém da família, mas só dava fora de área. Agora eu me pergunto. ISSO LÁ É HORA DOS TELEFONES FICAREM FORA DE ÁREA? Assim que terminei esse pensamento mais um relâmpago estalou no céu.

-Por favor, Maggie, você tem que conseguir falar com... Ah, sei lá! Meus pais, uma ambulância, o Papa, o presidente se for preciso, mas arranje um jeito de me tirar daqui!

-Está doendo muito, querida? - Ah não, imagina! Só estou gritando que nem uma bezerra, pois acho a melhor maneira de passar um dia de tempestade – Por que não tenta fazer respiração cachorrinho? - Comecei a respirar de modo histérico – Ok, acho que não vai dar certo. Já sei! Ganso, querido, que tal cantar uma música para Bella e os bebês se acalmarem?

Assim que ela falou, fiquei com os olhos mega esbugalhados. O pato começou a cantar! Bom, na verdade era um monte de "qua-qua-qua", mas era até bem ritmado. Para finalizar a situação Margaret começou a mexer e "cantarolar" com o pato. E sinceramente não sei o que era pior. Estar sozinha com Maggie e Ganso, o pato; isso tudo quando eu estava em trabalho de parto ou ouvir aquilo...enquanto estava em trabalho de parto. Acho que a parte mas difícil era o trabalho de parto. Pelo menos eles não estavam desafinados.

-Ihhhh! Eu quero a minha mãe! - Comecei a chorar desesperada.

-A chuva deve ter afetado a linha telefone. Às vezes acontece. O único jeito é eu mesma leva-la a maternidade – É meus filhos, as opções que deram a mamãe são ótimas. Ou vocês nascem aqui sem segurança nenhuma com auxilio de um pato. Ooouuu lá fora dentro da minha Chevy enferrujada. Opss. Depois me desculpo com Belatriz. O melhor de tudo é que também vamos ter o auxilio do pato lá fora! Aeeee. Ganhei na Mega Sena. Hunf! Ainda se fosse o pato Donald.

-Aiiii! Ok, ok, ok! É melhor irmos logo para o hospital. Talvez tenhamos alguma chance. Uma pequenina chance, mas temos. Pelo menos nã vão dizer que não tentamos, né!

-Ah, vou pegar as coisas e já volto. Vigie ela Ganso.

Margaret subiu as escadas rapidamente, enquanto o pato não tirava os olhos de mim. Como se eu fosse fugir, né? Alguns minuto depois Maggie apareceu com minha mala, as coisas do bebê e as chaves do carro na mão. Seu rosto estava muito pálido. Acho que agora ela tinha realmente percebido a situação em que nos encontravámos.

Peguei meu celular e tentei me levantar. Que droga! Por que quando comecei a sentir um pouco de dor pela manhã não falei com Edward? Ah, sim! Com a barriga desse tamanho levantar já era doloroso. Com muito esforço e com ajuda de Maggie e do Ganso – não me perguntem como – me levantei. Fui praticamente me arrastando até a porta, que assim que foi aberta deu vontade de desistir do plano.

A tempestade estava pior do que imagina. Ventava muito lá fora, e em vez da chuva cortar a chuva, grassas gotas de água caia do céu de Forks. Hoje definitivamente era um daqueles dias para se ficar em casa. Como é que os meteorologistas não previram isso? Edward e os outros deviam estar presos nas salas impossibilitados de saírem.

-Vamos ter que andar rápido. Não há risco de do pato fugir com medo da chuva? - Perguntei olhando para Ganso. Apesar de tudo eu gostava dele.

-Não se preocupe com ele agora. Ganso é o pato mais fiel do mundo. Alias, acho ele é bem mais amigo que os cachorros – Margaret disse demostrando grande orgulho pelo amigo animal.

-Tudo bem! Então vamos.

Tentamos correr até o carro, mas no meu estado não estava dando certo. Já estava tudo tão molhado que eu também tinha medo de escorregar. Se bem que devia ser impossível a situação ficar pior. Nós três adentramos meu carro e jogamos as coisas no chão do carro. Assim que Margaret colocou a chave na ignição percebi que podia ficar pior sim.

-Ah, não! Belatriz vamos lá. Me ajude pelo menos hoje que eu nunca mais vou reclamar quando você der esses seus pitis – Ralhei com minha caminhonete que não estava querendo pegar.

-Calma, Isabella. Ela vai pegar daqui a pouquinho – Maggie disse dando um sorrisinho amarelo. Daqui a pouquinho eu já vou estar tendo os bebês, isso sim! Maggie tentou de novo e o carro fez um barulho estranho, mas pegou – Viu só? Eu falei que ele iria pegar.

Estava me controlando para não gritar: "Então, me tira daqui!", Maggie apesar de um pouco lerdinha, era uma ótima pessoa e estava me ajudando muito nesses últimos dias. PENA QUE NÃO MUITO NOS ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS! Pelo jeito que Margaret dirigia, já estava quase pedindo ao pato para pegar o volante. Ela dirigia um pedaço e freava, dirigi mais um pouco e freava. Acho que estamos mais para trás do caminho do que para frente.

-Maggie, querida, quando foi a ultima vez que dirigiu? - perguntou amavelmente.

-Sabe, que eu não lembro. Acho que foi a uns três meses...

-Ah, só isso?

-Três meses depois que conheci Frank.

-Ah, a uns 40 anos? - Estamos ferrados!

-Aiai! Saudade do Frank – Maggie suspirou – Ele que dirigia para mim. Vivia dizendo que "mulher no volante, perigo constante". Ele não queria que nenhum mal acontecesse a mim. Estranho é que ele não se importava nem um pouco quando era a mãe ou as irmã dele.

-...-Ahh, que lindo! Em vez dele dizer "Maggie no volante, perigo constante" ele preferiu dizer que não gostava do perigo de todas as mulheres. Isso que é amor – A senhora deve sentir muita falta dele, não! - Falei segurando a dor.

-Ah, sim muitíssimo. Você adoraria conhece-lo. Era o meu homem dos sonhos – Ok, péssima ideia ter perguntado isso para ela. Por que? Só por que ela parou o carro de vez.

-Maggie, é melhor trocarmos de lugar. Acho que consigo dirigir. Afinal, estamos no meio de um tempestade e não é muito bom ficarmos dentro do carro em uma hora dessas.

-Ahn, tudo bem então. Se você acha – Não acho. Tenho certeza!

Trocamos de lugar sem sair do carro. O que foi meio difícil graças ao tamanho da minha barriga e o fato de termos um pato no carro. Mas como Maggie era daquelas senhoras mega magras e esqueléticas, conseguimos trocar. Assim que coloquei o cinto, pisei forte no acelerador.

A chuva dificultava dirigir pelas estradas de Forks. Tentei esquecer a dor e focar minha atenção no caminho. Até o hospital de era mais ou menos meia hora. Isso se não tivesse essa chuva absurda. Peguei o celular, coisa que eu nunca faria no meio de uma tempestade, e disquei o número de Jake.

Carlisle havia conseguido permissão para Jake fazer meu parto aqui. Mas como meu parto estava previsto só para daqui a um mês, ele só viria em duas semanas. Mas eu precisava de Jake aqui. Não confiava em ninguém mais para fazer meu parto. O telefone começou a tocar. Graças a Deus. Pelo menos deu linha.

-Jacob Black falando.

-Ah, Jake, sou eu, Bella! Preciso de você aqui agora!

-Bella, o que houve?

-A bolsa estourou. Estou em trabalho de parto, dentro do carro com uma tempestade horrível na cidade, não consigo falar com Edward nem ninguém da família e meus únicos acompanhantes são a senhora Margaret e Ganso.

-Ganso? Quem é Ganso?

-O pato dela!

-Pato Ganso? Ahn..

-Jacob por favor, me ajude!

-Eu vou sair daqui agora. Talvez de tempo de chegar ai para fazer o parto. Mas tome cuidado. Nascer prematuro de 8 meses, pode ser mais perigoso do que de 7 meses. Respire fundo e força garota!

-Aham! Jake, por favor, tente ligar para Edward para mim por favor!

-Ok, vou tentar!

Desliguei o telefone e respirei fundo, assim como Jacob falou. Eu teria força. Meus filhos nasceriam fortes e saudáveis em um hospital. Tudo ocorreria bem. Eu já conseguia até imaginar o choro dos meus bebês.

-Se segurem ai, queridos, que logo nós estaremos nos vendo.

Gostaria de dizer que a viagem seguiu calmamente, mas não. Era difícil dirigir com aquela barriga. Ainda mais sentido aquela dor. Maggie estava do meu lado com Ganso no seu colo. Agora que estávamos chegando mais perto do hospital seu nervosismo havia aumentado. Ou ela estava tremendo de medo ou minha cabeça já não estava muito boa. Há, e isso era só o que faltava. Antes dos meus filhos nasceram já estou doida?

-Maggie, está tudo bem?

-Ah, claro! É que... - ela respirou e fundo e disse – Foi nesse mesmo hospital que Frank morreu a alguns meses. Eu-eu...

-Ah, Maggie, Maggie – Era só o que faltava a mulher tinha que começar uma crise de choro agora? - Ok, Margaret! Eu sei o quanto Frank lhe faz falta. Eu sentiria a mesma coisa se Edward sairia a minha vida assim. Mas precisamos continuar a viver. E eu preciso que você me ajude a por duas vidas nesse mundo, então por favor... Você vai me ajudar ou vai ficar chorando com Ganso como consolo?

-Snif... - Ela enjugou as lágrimas e me abriu um discreto sorriso – Vamos logo colocar essas lindas crianças para o mundo ver.

-Obrigado.

Assim que terminamos nossa pequena "conversa", chegamos no hospital. Maggie saiu correndo para dentro para pedir ajuda. De repente minhas forças estavam indo embora e eu não conseguia mais segurar a dor. Sentia as pálpebras dos meus olhos pesadas, mas a dor que sentia agora era tão intensa que não conseguia fechar meus olhos e simplesmente dormir.

Enfermeiros me tiraram do carro e me colocaram em uma maca. Só conseguia ver a cabeça das pessoas e as luzes que ficavam no teto. Isso parecia estranhamente com aquelas cenas de filmes que eu assistia quando era pequena, em que as pessoas que estavam em estado terminal passavam vendo sua ultima luz. Lembrança estranha para se ter em um momento como esse? Sim. Mas eu nem ligava mais.

Ouvi alguns murmúrios atrás e alguém falando de Ganso não poder entrar. Levantei minha mãe para poder chamar a atenção deles e pedir para ele me acompanhar. Depois de tanta confusão para vir até aqui, pato Ganso tinha que entrar.

-Por favor, deixem ele entrar. Sabe, ele faz parte da família – Uma voz familiar disse isso fazendo os outros permitirem a entrada de Ganso – Bella, querida, como está?

-Bem, na medida do possível. Carlisle, pedi para Jacob tentar entrar em contato com Edward, será que ele...

-Shiii. Pode deixar que ele já sabe. Todos estão vindo para cá. Pode deixar. Jacob me ligou agora a pouco e disse que já está a caminho. Liguei para Esme e seus pais e também já vindo. Bem, aflitos por sinal.

-Você vai ficar comigo até eles chegarem?

-Claro, querida. Maggie e Ganso também – Se não estivesse sentindo tanta dor teria rido por lembrar quando os Cullen conheceramGanso.

-Obrigado. Fico mais aliviada em saber.

Os enfermeiros me levaram até um quarto e me colocaram na cama. Assim que senti o colchão rolei para o lado. Era mesmo necessário toda essa dor? Cólica comparado a isso é maria mole¹! A única coisa que vinha na minha mente agora era dor. Dor, dor dor! E mais um pouquinho de dor! Isso era injusto. Por que tudo tinha que ser as mulheres? TPM, menstruação, cólica quase todos os meses, filhos, e por ai vai. O homem não podia levar um pouco de dor consigo?

Um médico começou a docar minha barriga. Ele verificava como estavam as contrações e as dilatações. Ouvi ele dizendo algo sobre onde estavam meus bebês. Depois de alguns minutos ele saiu, dizendo que ainda não estava na hora.

Para mim já haviam se passado horas e horas, mas na verdade só haviam se passado 30 minutos. Comecei a ouvir um barulho vindo do corredor. Carlisle, Maggie e Ganso foram para a porta ver o que aconteceram, mas a mesma foi aberta com força, entrando por ela minha grande e imensa família. Sendo que Edward estava na frente com cara de desesperado.

-Bella, meu amor, você está bem? - Ele perguntou vindo para o meu lado.

-Edward, daqui a pouco ela vai expelir dois seres para fora dela. Você acha mesmo que ela está bem? - Emmett disse se sentando no sofá.

-Oh, minha filha, não se preocupe que vai dar tudo bem – Minha mãe disse me dando um beijo na testa.

-Ai, meu Deus! Eu nem acredito que dentre poucas horas Bella e Edward vão finalmente ver seus filhotes.

-Filhotes, Alice? Eu não sei se percebe a situação, mas estamos falando de duas crianças. Dois bebezinhos – Rose disse com um olhar sonhador.

-Espera! Espera! Meu raciocínio está meio lento agora. Como assim dentre poucas horas? Eu não aguento isso nem mais um minuto – Exclamei cheia de dor.

-Calma, Bella. Estamos aqui. Vai dar tudo certo. Jake ligou e falou que está correndo para chegar logo.

-Olha, gente! É melhor não ficarmos todos aqui. Vamos lá pra fora esperar. Vai ser melhor – Esme disse – Podemos fazer um rodizio.

-Esme tem razão – Meu pai se pronunciou – É melhor ficar apenas mais dois aqui de cada vez. Além do Edward é claro.

-Renée, Charlie, fiquem vocês agora, depois trocamos. Afinal, é a sua filha.

-Muito obrigado, Carlisle – Charlie falou.

Escutei a porta sendo aberta e meus amigos saindo e dizendo: "Boa sorte, Bella!", "Força, garota!" e mais algumas coisas. Edward se sentou do meu lado na cama e começou a alisar meu cabelo. Aquilo era reconfortador. Não fazia a dor sumir, mas acalmava meu coração. Pois agora eu saiba que ele estava do meu lado.

-Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. Tudo vai acabar bem – Edward dizia aquelas palavras em meu ouvido. Ele parecia querer convenser a si mesmo por isso sussurrei.

-Vai dar tudo certo, pois agora você está aqui. Comigo e com os bebês.

EMMETT POV

Já estávamos sentados aqui já fazia uma hora. Estava muito entediado de ficar sentado esperando. Por que Bella tinha que demorar tanto para ter dois filhos. _Dois filhos. _Ahh! Fala sério! Se bem que...

-OMG! Bella não vai ter que por duas cabeças pela... OMG! - Falei indignado.

-O que tem, Emmett? Tem muitas mulheres que tem gêmeos que nascem de parto normal – Rosalie me disse.

-Não acho que vai ser esse o caso – Jasper falou – Muitas adolescentes não conseguem ter os filhos por parto normal. Sendo gêmeos então. Bella não conseguiria.

-Jasper está certo – Meu pai disse – O médico que a examinou disse que vão esperar para ver a posição dos bebês. Logo, logo o doutor Black vai estar ai. Mas ele acha que vai demorar para os bebês nascerem. E que o mais provável seja cesariana.

-Espero que de tudo certo – Alice disse cabisbaixa.

-Pode ter certeza que vai dar, querida – Carlisle lhe sorriu – Agora podem me fazer um favor? Podem sair dessas cadeiras de rodas? Alguns pacientes devem estar precisando.

Rose, Jazz, Lice e eu olhamos para onde estávamos sentados. Também era o único jeito de ficamos na porta do quarto de Bella. Era isso ou sentarmos no chão. Coisa que Alice se negou a fazer. Bom, nem deveríamos já que aqui é um hospital e não um jardim de infância. Hihi. Bons tempos. Mas lá não tinha cadeiras de roda mega legais.

-Ah, pai! Não vimos ninguém reclamar até agora e isso aqui é _mô legal_! - Falei empurrando a cadeira de rodas para frente e para trás – Pai, me da um de presente?

-Emmett, vão acabar expulsando você daqui – Minha mãe disse me repreendendo com os olhos. E quando dona Esma manda, eu somente obedeço de cabeça baixa.

-Sim, senhora minha mãe.

-Sério, me diz que ele é adotado! - Alice disse se levantando.

-Ah, olha ela mãe! - Falei levando minha cadeira até ela. Nessa hora a porta se abriu e a senhora Renée saiu de lá seguida do chefe Swan.

-Esme, se você já quiser entrar. Vou lá fora respirar um pouco de ar não hospitalar.

-Ué, mas está chovendo! - Falei coçando a cabeça. Será que agora que ela vai ser finalmente vovó ficou doida?

-Fiquem aqui e se comportem, ouviram bem – Nossa mãe disse se virando para Alice e eu – Ah, pensando bem. Por que você não ficam na sala de espera com os outros? Vai ser mais seguro.

Ela disse isso e entrou acompanhada do papai. Hunf. Como se fossemos ir para sala. E se acontecesse alguma coisa? Tudo bem que esse lugar era mega calme e que se alguem gritasse daria para ouvir de longe, mas a preguiça de correr isso tudo de vota seria grande. Muuuuito grande.

RENÉE POV (_Um pouco antes de sair da sala_)

Eu nem acredito que minha filha finalmente entrou em trabalho de parto. Não posso dizer que é um sonho se realizando, mas... É um momento único. Apesar de só ter tido a Bella, sinto que é diferente o nascimento de cada filho em sua vida. Os filhos nos mudam. Assim como Bella mudou a mim e a Charlie, e como esses bebês vão mudar ela e Edward.

Apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo. Sinto orgulho deles. Orgulho por terem enfrentado a todos. Sinto orgulho até por terem mentido e depois de terem conseguido dizer a verdade. Sei o quanto é difícil enfrentar sua família por causa de algo tão intenso. Quando me apaixonei por Charlie minha família colocou todo o empecilho para ficarmos juntos. Naquela época ele não era tão responsável quanto agora. Na verdade, o que o fez mudar foi Isabella. O nosso pequeno bebê.

-Não vai chorar agora, vai Renée? – Charlie sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Ora, Charlie, nossa menininha finalmente vai ser mãe. Esperava que eu não fosse chorar?

-Podia pelo menos esperar as crianças nascerem, né! Rsrsrs. Isso me lembra quando ela nasceu. Você não parava de chorar. Mesmo depois dela nascer. Acho que você ficou uma semana chorando.

-Não exagere!

-Mãe?

-Sim, querida?

-Está chorando?

-Parece que sim, filha.

-Hihihi. Os bebês nem nasceram ainda.

-Vem cá! Você e seu pai tiraram o dia para tirarem um sarro da minha cara.

-Haha. Sabe que te amamos mãe.

-Eu sei querida! Ahn, já passou uma hora. Acho que Esme quer vim aqui. Charlie?

-Claro, querida – Charlie se levantou e vou até Bella – Boa sorte, Bells. Eu sei que você tem muita força. Então a use, ouviu bem – Charlie beijou a testa de nossa filha e foi ai que não agüentei. Sai correndo do quarto, puxando Charlie comigo.

-Esme, se você já quiser entrar. Vou lá fora respirar um pouco de ar não hospitalar – Disse assim que sai da porta.

-Ué, mas está chovendo – Escutei Emmett dizendo, mas sai dali mesmo assim. Na verdade fui ao banheiro me trancar lá. Será que uma mãe não tinha mas o direito de chorar por sua filha?

CARLISLE POV

Entramos no quarto e encontramos Edward deitado ao de Bella. Daqui a pouco o doutor Canon estaria aqui novamente para ver como Bella estava. Edward sussurrava algo em seu ouvido e fazendo ela sorrir levemente. Ver os dois juntos me lembrava muito Esme e eu. Ainda mais no início do nosso namoro. Não que tenhamos perdido o romantismo. Mas era diferente. Antes não sabíamos o que seria do nosso futuro. Tínhamos que aproveitar cada um como se fosse o ultimo. Mas agora... Agora sabemos realmente que fomos feitos um para o outro e nada ai nos separar.

Nos sentamos no sofá e ficamos abraçados observando os dois. Agora Edward acariciava a barriga de Bella calmamente.

-Sabe, senti muito medo. Desde o início. Senti medo! - Edward falou para Bella, mas mesmo assim deu para ouvir – quando disse para sua família que eu era o pai senti que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Senti que assim poderíamos ficar juntos, mas ainda assim senti medo. As vezes eu durmo e penso que não conseguir ser um om pai para eles, mas quero me esforçar. Quero fazer o melhor para cria-los. As pessoas podem dizer o que quiserem, mas são meus filhos. Sinto isso bem aqui – Edward colocou sua mãe e a de Bella do lado esquerdo de seu peito. Olhei para Esme e percebi que seus olhos estavam embargados de lágrimas. E eu não estava diferente.

-Edward, eu tenho certeza que vai ser o melhor pai do mundo. Quer dizer não melhor que o meu. E o seu pai é claro! - Bella murmurou.

-Rsrsrs. Nossa, fico tocado com isso – Edward disse com falsa indignação.

-Também fico tocado – Falei rindo – Só não vou perguntar para ver quem é melhor; seu pai ou eu, pois já sei que vou perder feio.

-Tudo bem, então, os três são ótimos pais! Está bom assim.

-Maravilhoso – Edward e eu exclamamos juntos.

Dez minutos depois o doutro Canon chegou para examinar Bella. Mas não veio sozinho. Black estava com ele. Verificarão novamente suas contrações e dilatação. Eles olharam um para o outro e depois para mim. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

-Então, Bella, como está se sentindo? - Jacob perguntou.

-Péssima. Quando eles fão me dar aquela droga de anestesia?

-Rsrsrs. Você está até calma para essa situação.

-Não tenho mais força para gritar. Jake por favor, faça logo esse parto. Eu não aguento mais – Jake olhou para Bella. Algo devia estar errado. Ele tocou sua testa. Depois sua barriga.

-Ahn, droga! - Ele pegou sua maleta e a abriu – Você está um pouco quente. Acho que está com febre.

-Isso podia prejudicar em algo? - Edward perguntou desesperado.

-Não! Não se preocupe – Jake falou colocando o termômetro na Bella – Mas... Teremos que fazer uma cesariana. Você tem algo contra?

-Não, claro que não. Só ajude Bella e os bebês.

Assim que Jake viu a temperatura de Bella e comprovou que estava meio febril ele saiu para preparar a sala de parto. Esme e eu nos entreolhamos e pedimos licença para Edward e Bella. A ultima coisa que vimos foi Edward se encolhendo para sussurrar para barriga de Bella um "Não se preocupe queridos, vai dar tudo certo". Do lado de fora Jacob e Canon nos esperava.

-O que houve? - Assim que falamos isso, meus filhos e os Hale se levantaram alarmados. Charlie que também estava com eles se virou para nós com uma expressão preocupada.

-Achamos que um dos bebês está com o cordão umbilical amarrada ao pescoço. A barriga de Bella está com uma coloração meio arroxeada². Vamos precisar apresar as coisas – Jacob falou rapidamente.

-Uma cesariana já! - Patrick Canon disse e arrumar a sala de parto.

-Mas vai dar tudo certo – Charlie pergntou aflito – Os bebês e minha filha vão sobreviver não vão?

-Vão, claro que vão. A medicina hoje em dia está muito avançada – Black disse tentando nos acalmar – Nada irá acontecer com ela. Não se preocupem.

JASPER POV

Assim que Jake terminou de falar, o senhor Swan foi falar com sua esposa. Estávamos todos alarmados. Alice veio na minha direção e já abri meus braço para recebe-la.

-Não chore, querida! Jake disse que vai dar tudo certo.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Não vamos pensar no pior Alice – Emmett falou tentando acalma-la e acalmar a Rose que também chorava em seus braços.

-Vamos lá, gente! Não vamos entregar os pontos assim! - Falei bravamente – Bella é forte. Assim como os filhos que ela carrega. Dentre poucas horas todos estaremos rindo e falando o quanto os bebês dela são lindos. Agora vamos secar essas lágrimas e colocar um sorriso, pois Bella não gostaria de saber que seus filhos nasceram com vocês chorando por isso, está bem?

Elas secaram suas lágrimas e me olharam com um meio sorriso. Elas sabiam que eu estava certo. Decidimos ir para capela rezar um pouco. Apesar do meu discurso encorajador eu também estava nervosa. E apelar para uma força maior era muito valido nesse momento.

Ficamos surpresos com o que vimos quando chegamos na capela. Ela estava lotada de amigos de Bella. A senhora Margaret e Ganso estavam no primeiro banco. Junto de Angela, Ben e Tyler. Também estavam na capela Jessica, Seth, e aquela garota que ficava na recepção de sua clinica. Kate e Irina também estavam ali acompanhadas de seus pais. Haviam outras pessoas da escola que eu nem sabia seus nomes. Logo nos juntamos a eles pedindo por Bella e os bebês.

BELLA POV

Depois que Jake havia me examinado eu sabia que tinha algo errado. Edward deve ter percebido também mas preferiu ficar quieto. Toquei em minha barriga. Meus filhos nasceriam bem. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que morrer. Como se Edward tivesse lido minha mente, ele tocou minha face e beijo meu ombro.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

Alguns minutos depois Jake apareceu com o doutor Canon. Suas expressões eram cautelosas. O que me fez ficar ainda mas nervosa. Jake deve ter percebido isso pois começou a falar.

-Bella, achamos que um dos bebês está com o cordão umbilical enrolado então teremos que fazer uma cesariana já. Mas não se preocupem vai dar tudo certo.

**Evanescence – My Immortal**

**.com/watch?v=il-9_CudEu0&feature=related**

Enquanto arrumavam a maca para me levarem para a outra sala fiquei pensando em quantas vezes já me falaram que tudo ia dar bem hoje, que tudo daria certo. Queria acreditar nisso. Queria pensar que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. Meus filhos estavam correndo perigo. Somente no momento que eu tivesse certeza que eles estariam bem é que _eu_ ficaria bem.

Logo percebi que já me levavam para sala de parto. Edward não saiu do lado nenhum segundo. Ele segurava fortemente minhas mãos, tentando me passar confiança. Tentei me sentir segura com aquilo, mas me sentia muito nervosa para racionalizar direito sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse meus bebês.

Assim que chegamos na sala, Edward teve que se separar de mim para se limpar. Me colocaram na mesa de cirurgia e já se puseram a prepararem o resto do parto. Em pouco tempo senti uma leve pontada sendo seguida uma leve dormência na pele, que ia aumentando cada vez mais. Em alguns minutos começaram a fazer o parto.

Não sei se era por causa da febre ou por causa da anestesia. Mas sentia me corpo ali. Perdi a consciência das ocasião ao meu redor. A única presença que sentia no momento era de Edward do meu lado. E claro dos meu filhos ainda da minha barriga. Não sentia ninguém mas me tocando. Apenas Edward e os bebês.

Minha consciência voltou alguns minutos depois como em um jato de água numa manhã fria de domingo. Meu bebê nasceu. Um dos meus bebês nasceu. Ouvia um choro incessante de um dos meus filhos. Olhei ao redor e percebi que Edward chorava. Assim como eu. No seu rosto podia ser ver rios de lágrimas e um imenso sorriso direcionado a mim e ao nosso bebê. Aquilo era mágico. Aquele momento era mágico, inesquecivel.

-Nossa, filha nasceu, meu amor! Nossa, filha, nasceu! - Edward beijou a minha testa e apertou minha mão com mais força. De repente a minha segurança havia voltado.

-Parece que essa era a menininha que arrumou toda essa confusão – Jake falou alegre – Provavelmente estava brincando de pular corda com a barriga da mãe e acabou enrolada – Tive que rir diante daquela brincadeira.

-E o meu filho, Jake? - Perguntei em um folêgo.

-Calma, senhorita apressada. Ele já está a caminho.

Alguns minutos depois pude ouvir um choro forte. Se eu já me sentia alegre por saber que não havia mais risco, agora então minha felicidade estava completa. Eu não precisava de mas nada. Dormir talvez. Minhas pálpebras estavam tão cansadas. A ultima coisa que ouvi antes de fechar os olhos foi Jake dizer algo sobre colocar meus filhos na incubadora e que estava tudo bem. Agora eu podia dormir em paz.

**Gibeluh:** kkkkk. Bom, ah quem goste! O.o Maggie é completamente louca. Ganso estão... Adoroooo. Bjoos.

**Carla:** Hahaha! Não pode deixar que não foi pegadinha não. Já tinha feito vocês aguardarem tanto para saber o sexo... De um lado Bella tem muito sorte. Edward Cullen, querida! E de outro é uma grande azarada. Grávida de gêmeos na primeira vez. E por ai vai né. Mas como ela tem o Cullen, ela é mega sortuda. Rsrsrs. Medo da Tânya? Sempre! Bjoos.

**Ana Krol:** Pato Ganso e Margaret. Super figuras. Adoroooo. A gotinha voltou pela ultima vez. Infelizmente! ;.; Espero que tenha gostado do parto da Bella. Bem seguro e sem (muitos) traumas. *.* Pois é, não gostei do Debate pelo fato de não terem dado muito a chance do lado que gosta de falar, isso sem mencionar a falta de profissionalismo do Lobão que estava praticamente gritante "Crepúsculo é uma merda!". Tava muito na cara que ele não gostou de _um_ filme que ele assistiu. Que alias foi o único um dia antes. Sem palavras. Bjão.

**Pixel:** Hahaha! Ok, acho que estou começando a gostar do meu uniforme! Vamos agradecer que pelo menos são confortáveis (mentira!). = P Pato Ganso! Suuuupeeer demais! Bjão.

**Mia Cullen:** Nossa, fico honrada de saber que consigo escrever de modo que todos entendam. *.* Isso me deixa muito feliz. Obrigada. Pretendo terminar a fic em pouco tempo. Bom, na verdade acho que ela vai até o capítulo 40, mais ou menos. *.* Bjão fofa!

**H-Culen-H:** Edward faz tanto pela Bella que até seria sacanagem se eles não aceitassem isso bem. Kkk. Bella escolhe momentos totalmente fora de hora para as coisas. Tipo... Entrar em trabalho de parto com a Maggie e o Ganso. *.* Aii, que demais! Você está em que ano do Curso Normal? Já sabe em que série vai fazer estágio? Ano passado estagiei na 2ª série e esse ano na 1ª. Boa sorte com o estágio. Bjão.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Esse negócio de lemon me confundiu geral. Pois antes de ler fic do Crepúsculo eu lia de animês e em animês sempre foi hentai. Mas quando passei para os livros vi algumas pessoas colocando hentai e outros lemon. Achei até que lemon era aquela cena mais fraquinha sabe. Com menos detalhes. Kkk. Com certeza Eclipse não tem comparação. Sai do cinema babando pelo Edward, pelo Emmett, pelo Jasper, pelo Riley, acho que até pelo Charlie! *.* Ounn, fico muito feliz que tenho conseguido passar esse sentimento familiar no outro capítulo. Afinal, o que seriamos sem o apoio de nossa família? *.* Viu como Ganso ajudou nesse capítulo! Ele é demais, né! Kkkk. Espero que não tenha demorado. Tentei postar ontem, mais o fanfiction aqui em casa estava um saco. Não queria pegar de jeito nenhum. Mas espero que tenha gostado. Bjoos.

**Hebe'Lime'C.:** Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Se você já disse que gosta da fic? Hummm. Não lembro. Mas se quiser dizer, vai fazer uma ficwriter muito feliz! = ) O Debate Mtv foi de pegar fogo, ainda mais pelo fato do Labão ter escolhido um lado. Adivinha qual? = ( Bjão flor!

**Beatrice Navas:** Bom, infelizmente, já começaram, né, flor! Mas tudo bem. É sempre bom encontrar os amigos. Se bem que no meu primeiro tempo já soube que vou ter que ralar muito nesse bimestre em Psicologia. A doida da professora vai passar no quarto bimentra só prova e seminário. Eu não sei nada de Psicologia. E a nossa professora parace um sapo. Mas tudo bem. Eu aceito isso de cabeça erguida! (mentira!) = P Bjoos!

**Isa Stream:** Esse negocio de hentai e lemon é tenso. Antes de ler fic do Crepúsculo, eu lia sobre animês. E nesse gênero sempre colocaram hentai para heterossexualismo. Quando passei a ler fics de livros encontrei algumas pessoas colocando lemon, principalmente nesse site. Cheguei até a achar que era lemon era a denominação para para hentais mais levinhos (já que as que eu lia eram beeem cabeludas). Depois que a leitora me falou, dei uma pesquisada e esse _dicionário de fanfics_ estava com essa denominação. Então achei melhor colocar aqui para todos os casos. = ) Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjão flor!

**Lady Te:** Rsrsrs. Bella escolheu um péssimo momento para entrar em trabalho de parto. Imagina se Ganso tivesse se assutado e saindo correndo Maggie teria tido um treco. E eu também! (ok, eu sei que sou louca!) Slash não é bem sexo entro homens. Essa foi a denominação que achei. Slash - Fanfic cujo tema principal concentra-se na relação (amorosa, de amizade etc) entre dois personagens centrais. "Slash" é a palavra em inglês para "barra". Ex: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Sasuke Uchiha/Naruto Uzumaki. A grande maioria atualmente interpreta o termo como sinalização de relacionamentos homossexuais masculinos. *.* Bom, espero ter ajudado. Bjão!

**JU:** É aquilo que dizem. A verdade sempre virá a tona. E é bem melhor que seus pais soubessem por eles mesmo. E não por Mike decidindo voltar e falar sério e sóbrio. Bjão fofa!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Rsrsrs. Na verdade, eu havia pensado no capítulo de outo modo, mas sei lá. Não consegui colcoar em palavras aquilo que estava na minha mente. Acho que esse recesso escolar até que caiu bem. Deu para refrescar a cuca. = )

**Gi Magno:** Ounnn. Jura que a fic te fez chorar? *.* Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando tanto da fic. E seja bem-vinda! Espero não decepcionar nos próximo capítulos. Bjão flor!

**Eva Morgana Potter:** kkk. Imagina Emmett batento no Mike. Ele iria parar na UTI. = ) Pode ter certeza que Tânya não está planejando algo bom. Nadinha de bom. Kkk. Agora em vez de 2.000 moradores serão 2.002 moradores em Forks. Hahaha! Espero que esse número de sorte ao local. Kkk. Eu acho que o Ganso vai serconvocado! Se ele já canta desse jeito, imagina jogando? Deve batar mô bolão. Kkkk. Credo! Tânya dando uma de Nazaré? Gostei! 9Foge das tijoladas) Brincadeirinha! = P Bjão fofa!

**Julia / . / Miranda: **Como uma boa vilã, ela vai dar uma de boa atriz. A cobra só está esperando para dar o bote. = ( Bjão!

**N/A: Coisas fofas do meu coração! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Esse sim foi um desafio. Viuuu deu tudo bem gente! Eles nasceram fortes e saudáveis. Bom, isso vamos ver no próximo capítulo, na verdade. Mas pelo menos ninguém morreu ¬¬.**

¹Maria Mole: Gente, como não sei se em todos os lugares esse doce tem o mesmo nome achei melhor colocar o significado. Ah, sei lá! Bom, para quem não sabe é um doce branco, grande e mole. Muito mole. Com gosto de... Ahh, sei lá. Acho horrível, então não como.

**²Gente, pesquisei muito e vi muitos programas sobre Gravida na MTV (Gravida aos 16 e Teen Moms (_Acho que é assim_)), mas tem algumas coisas que não consegui achar. E como não queria demorar muito coloquei que a barriga dela ficou arroxeada. ¬¬ Mas vamos lá, o que vale é a intenção não? Não repondam!**

P.s: Quem lê Família de aluguel, vai ter que esperar mas um pouquinho. Talvez na próxima semana vai ter post. Ouvi uns _probleminhas_ com a outra autora. (acho que agora traumatizaram ela de vez XP). Bom, mas pode deixar que só falta finalizar o capítulo.

Bjão gente e até o próximo capítulo.


	33. Sempre ao seu lado

Capítulo 33 – Sempre ao seu lado

Bella Pov

Abri meus olhos e logo senti uma imensa vontade de fecha-los. Uma luz muito forte havia inundado meus olhos, me fazendo lembrar onde estava. Tentei me sentar, mas a dor era imensa. Voltei a me encostar na cama, soltando um forte gemido de dor. Abri meus olhos novamente, só que mais devagar. Pisquei meus olhos para me acostumar com a claridade do quarto e logo distingui um dos meus bens mais preciosos.

-Finalmente _meu_ sol decidiu aparecer hoje – Edward disse abrindo um enorme sorriso – Como você está?

-Dolorida – Apesar de ter falado isso eu sorri – Mas tudo bem. Vale a pena.

-Pode ter certeza que valeu. Você tem que ver os nossos bebês. São lindos – Edward falou sorrindo, seus olhos brilhavam de emoção – Espero que toda essa situação não tenha te deixado com algum trauma. Sabe, ainda somos jovens e temos muitas coisas pela frente.

-Nem em um milhão de anos eu deixaria de repetir a dose. Sabe, acho que nem foi tão ruim assim.

-Credo! Até parecem coelhos. Acabaram de ter gêmeos e já estão pensando nos próximos? - Emmett entrou rindo.

-Nem pensar. Já virei avó cedo, não vamos precisar de mais um – Renée entrou no quarto revirando os olhos.

-Finalmente acordou, hein, Bella adormecida! - Alice disse saltitando – Você está desde ontem de noite dormindo. E agora já está de tarde. Deu tempo até de voltarmos para casa, dormir, comer, fiz até hidratação no cabelo.

-Nossa, Alice, fico realmente muito contente que você estava mega preocupada comigo – Falei sarcástica.

-É Alice dá um desconto – Jasper falou abraçando a baixinha – Ela teve dois filhos ontem lembra. Seus sobrinhos.

-Eu sei, seu bobo – Alice falou mostrando a língua.

-Olha, depois disso aqui eu agradeço a Deus ser as mulheres que tem filhos. Eu não conseguiria fazer nem metade que vocês mulheres fazem – Emmett disse em voz baixa – Isso me faz lembrar aquele dia que trocamos de lugar. Hahaha! Ainda bem que não fui eu que fiz o papel de grávida!

-Emmett, cale a boca! - Rosalie o repreendeu – Você nem deveria ficar preocupado. Com essa boca tão grande você vomitaria o bebê, isso sim!

O comentário de Rosalie fez todos rirem, até mesmo Emm. Depois disso, todos parecem ter se lembrado que eu havia acabado de dar mais dois membros a ambas famílias e me encheram de beijos e abraços.

-Gente, eu sei que vocês gostariam de ficar mais, mas é melhor Bella descansar – Jacob falou.

-De novo? - Perguntei exaltada. Não aguentava mais dormir.

-Não precisa dormir. Só fique descansando.

-Mas eu não quero descansar. Quero ver meus filhos. Poxa, os carreguei durante oito meses e agora nem posso vê-los? - Falei emburrada. Edward e Jacob se entreolharam, fazendo Jake assentir com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem então. Vou chamar um enfermeira para lhe trazer uma cadeira de rodas. Ai, levamos você para vê-los.

-Ok! - Balancei a cabeça entusiasmada. Eu finalmente veria nossos filhos.

Todos foram para fora, com exceção de Edward que esperou a enfermeira chegar para irmos para o berçário. Assim que nos dirigimos para lá, comecei a ouvir um som de choro. E não vinha de uma das crianças... E nem do Emmett. Minha mãe e Esme derramavam litros de lágrimas abraçadas um a outro por... Por um motivo desconhecido.

-Podem explicar por que estão chorando? - Meu pai perguntou desconfiado.

-Como "por que"? Nossa filha vai finalmente ver seus filhotes. Isso não é emocionante?

Comecei a rir pelo sentimentalismo da minha mãe e de Esme, mas isso logo mudou quando pus os olhos em meus pequenos. Senti meus olhos marejados por causa de duas coisinhas miúdas. Quando percebi derramava litros de águas. Elas tinham razão. Ver seus filhos pela primeira vez era realmente emocionante.

Anthony e Samantha eram as crianças mais pequeninas do berçário. Haviam fios em cada um deles para receberem ar. Se eu havia ganhado uma batalha para chegar ao hospital, os dois haviam ganhado a guerra para estarem no mundo. Eles sim eram grandes guerreiros. Eles lutaram para salvar suas próprias vidas. Olhei para Edward que sorria ao meu lado.

-Eles são lindos, não são? - Edward me disse.

-Aham – Virei para Jake e perguntei preocupada – É normal eles estarem um pouco arroxeados?

-Não se preocupe Bella. Eles estavam com um pouco de dificuldade para respirar a noite.

-Eu sei que que isso acontecesse em alguns casos de prematuros, mas não sabia que eles ficavam assim.

-Como eu já disse, não se preocupe. O pulmão deles só precisam se acostumar um pouco com a poluição do mundo. É só isso, está bem?

-Claro. Ahn, quando eu vou poder segura-los? - perguntei ansiosa. Estava morrendo de vontade de segura-los e não largar mais.

-Mais tarde você terá seus filhos no colo para amamenta-los – Jacob disse – Já levar para casa vai ter esperar um pouco, Bella. Talvez eles tenham que ficar alguns dias em observação. Temos que assegurar que eles estejam cento por cento seguros, está bem?

Assenti com a cabeça mais não disse nada. Senti meu coração pesar. Depois de tudo que passamos terei que voltar sem vocês? Queria chorar, mas não podia. Precisava ser forte. Agora mais do que nunca eu não podia fracassar. Não mais.

Fiquei mais um tempinho ali olhando meus filhos e depois voltei para o quarto para repousar. Sinceramente cesariana era a pior coisa do mundo. Claro que só depois nós descobrimos isso. Depois que o efeito da anestesia passava a dor era imensa. Isso sem falar que minha barriga estava toda costurada.

Como Edward havia ficado comigo todo esse tempo, mandei ele ir para casa tomar um banho e comer algo, mas como eu havia me esquecido que ele era irmão da Alice, Edward não fez o que lhe pedi, apenas saiu para comer algo na cantina do hospital.

Já estava de noite quando a porta se abriu, e entrando por ela estavam duas enfermeiras empurrando os meus bebês.

-Está na hora da mamãe alimentar os bebês – A primeira enfermeira falou – Está pronta?

Ok, eu sei que o normal seria eu estar dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas agora bateu aquele desespero. Eu? Dar de mamar? Como?

-Ma-mas... OMG! E se eu deixa-los cair? E se eu quebrar a cabeça deles? E se...? - Olhava desesperada para Edward, para as enfermeiras e para os bebês.

-Calma, calma. Vamos ensina-la a segura-los e a alimenta-los antes para que não ocorra nenhum acidente, ok? - A segunda enfermeira me avisou me tranquilizando um pouco. Mesmo com todas as aulas que tive na escola sobre o asunto ainda não me sentia a vontade com tudo isso.¹

Uma das enfermeiras me entregou Alef e me mostrou como segura-lo. Depois deixei um de meus seios livre e os limpei com um algodão com gel que a enfermeira me passou para caso houvesse alguma bactéria e não prejudicasse meu filho. Fiquei um tempinho amamentando meu filho até que chegou a hora de amamentar Melani.

Repeti os mesmos passos de antes para amamentar minha pequena. Se ainda houvesse dúvidas de que eu era mãe, isso foi tirado de minha cabeça como uma lavagem cerebral. Essas coisinhas pequenininhas já haviam me conquistado de uma forma avassaladora. Em questões de segundos eles já haviam me deixado perdidamente apixonada.

_1 semana depois_

-Vamos Bella! - Edward gritou comigo do ultimo degrau da escada.

-Espera! Já estou descendo – Gritei terminando de colocar minha sapatilha.

Ahhhh! Eu nem acredito que eu finalmente vou ter meus filhos em casa. Essa foi a pior semana da minha vida. Ter que voltar para casa sem meus bebês foi um grande sacrifício que tive que fazer. Na verdade, Edward me arrancou do hospital quando disseram que meus filhos teriam que ficar alguns dias em observação, mas que eu já podia ir para casa. Mas agora finalmente poderia te-los ao meu lado.

-Pronto! - Pulei ao lado de Edward. Ele estava muito nervoso e ao mesmo tempo animado. Fomos correndo para fora até o seu volvo. A ansiedade nos corroía, nos fazendo olhar para o relógio a cada minuto.

-Não acha que o caminho está mais longo? - Edward perguntou olhando para o velocímetro, que alias já estava passando da velocidade permitida.

-Ok, Edward, eu não quero ter que contar ao nossos filhos que no primeiro dia que fomos leva-los para casa fomos parados por um guarda de transito.

Depois do aviso ele começou a ir um pouco mais devagar, estava exatamente na velocidade permitida. Mas _heloo _estamos em Forks, a velocidade permitida aqui é menor que a de uma tartaruga.

-Olha, acho que uma lesma passou agente – Falei estressada. Acho meus hormônios ainda não se estabilizaram.

-Mas Bella esse é o limite permitido.

-Para uma formiga, né! Ah, Edward pisa logo nesse acelerador.

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara de descrente e começou a ir mais rápido, não sem antes resmungar " Ok, Edward, eu não quero ter que contar ao nossos filhos que no primeiro dia que fomos leva-los para casa fomos parados por um guarda de transito ".

Depois de muitos _está muito devagar_ e _está muito rápido_ nós finalmente chegamos no hospital e seguimos quase correndo para o berçário. E adivinhem, está do mesmo jeito que os encontramos ontem, ontem de ontem, ontem de ontem de ontem e ontem... ok, já deu para entender.

-Finalmente depois de um semana vindo aqui para ver se eles estavam bem, nós finalmente vamos poder leva-los para casa – Edward disse sorrindo.

-Acha que eles vão se acostumar rápido com o novo lar?

-Claro que vão. Até por que eles passar a maior parte do tempo dormindo, não tem como eles estranharem algo que eles mal percebem – Edward disse dando de ombros.

-Dormindo? Vai por mim, Sr. Cullen, uma coisa que eles menos iram fazer será dormir.

Nos deparamos com médico-estagiário que estava tomando conta da pediatria. Apesar de vê-lo uma semana inteira eu nunca gravava seu nome. Ele era alto, forte e parecia mais um modelo do que um médico. Depois de conhecer Carlisle, Jacob e nele, eu comecei a acreditar que realmente se você queria ver um cara bonito você devia ir ao hospital. Estava até me sentindo em Grey`s Anatomy.

-Dr. Fabray – Edward disse e sorriu para o médico bonitão, que agora eu me lembro de se chamar Daniel Fabray.

-Acho que nem preciso perguntar se estão ansiosos. Deu para perceber isso nessa semana – Ele sorriu nos deixando ainda mais ansiosos.

-E ai, doutor, nós vamos poder pega-los agora ou vamos ter que esperar por mais uma semana? - Edward me cutucou pelo modo que falei com Fabray, o que fez com que o mesmo desse uma risada.

-Eu não posso liberar os seus filhos...

-Ei! Como assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O...

-...pois sou apenas um estagiário, mas eu vou chamar o doutor responsável pela pediatria no momento, está bem? - Nem preciso dizer que fiquei com cara de tacho, né? Edward começou a rir da minha cara enquanto eu voltava a atenção para o berçário.

-Relaxa, baby! Ninguém vai tirar nossos filhos de nós – Edward disse sorrindo.

-Há! Tá falando o homem que fica murmurando enquanto dorme: "não, devolva os meus filhos, devolva os meus filhos.

-Culpa sua. Você me passou isso de falar durante a noite.

-Aham, sei!

-Senhor e senhora Cullen, por aqui, por favor – Disse o médico da pediatria assim que nos viu – Preciso passar algumas informações para vocês do que devem fazer com seus filhos nesses primeiros meses. Principalmente nesses primeiros dias.

-Ok – Falamos em uníssono e seguimos o Doutor Heath.

Durante nossa conversa com doutor Heath, ele nos passou importantes informações. Disse como deveria estar o quarto deles, como a casa devia ser sempre arejada e limpa, que não deveríamos colocar muito pano, travesseiro e nem ursos em seus berços pois eles podiam sufocar ou causa-los alergia. Também nos informou da alimentação dos dois e a da minha alimentação, pois tudo o que eu comia podia afetar meus filhos, já que eu iria amamenta-los.

Depois de mais algumas recomendações finalmente estávamos com nossos filhos, colocando cada um em uma cadeirinha de bebê, que alias haviam custado uma fortuna, nos fazendo desejar intensamente que eles mantivessem aquele tamanho para sempre. Por isso, e por eles serem tão fofos.

A viagem de volta foi bem rápida. Na verdade, durou bem mais tempo para voltarmos do que para irmos ao hospital, mas como as duas belezinhas que haviam nos deixado preocupados já estava no carro no banco de trás, o trajeto para casa parecia ter sido feito num piscar de olhos.

-Me espere colocar as coisas em casa e deixar a porta aberta que fica mais fácil de levá-los para dentro.

-Claro!

Edward pegou as bolsas e as levou para casa. Enquanto isso sai do carro e abri a porta de trás para já ir tirando o cinto dos bebês. Eles dormiam calmamente. Como se não tivesse nenhuma problema lhes rondando. Talvez somente naquele momento não houvesse mesmo. Logo Edward voltou e me ajudou pegando nossa filha em seu colo um pouco desengonçado.

-Bem-vindos ao seu novo lar, crianças – Edward disse baixinho para os nossos bebês – sabe, quando eu vi essa casa pela primeira vez pude até visualizar nossos futuros momentos de felicidade nela.

-Pode ter certeza que eu também prevejo muitos – Falei dando um selinho nele – É melhor subimos com eles. Aii, não é lindo vê-los dormindo? Eles são uma gracinha!

Subimos para o quarto deles onde dois berços aguardavam os dorminhocos. Demos um beijo em cada um e ficamos olhando ao redor. O quarto estava pintado de amarelo e todos os móveis do lugar eram brancos. A maioria das coisas ali eram usadas. Os brinquedos, os berços, os armários. Coisas minhas, do Edward, da Alice. Tinha coisa até da Tânya ali, nem me pergunte como.

-A gente bem que podia aproveitar que eles estão dormindo, né! - Olhei para Edward e logo percebi um sorriso safado em seu rosto – Se o doutor Fabray diz que não teremos tantos momentos assim, é melhor comemorarmos essa raridade.

-Humm, deixa-me pensar... - Fingi estar pensando em sua pergunta, mas logo lhe lancei um sorriso malicioso – Só se for agora!

Edward me pegou no colo me beijando. Enquanto isso seguia para o quarto rapidamente. Esperava sinceramente que os bebês tivessem muitos momentos como esse, porque com os beijos de Edward Cullen era capaz deles ficarem órfãs cedo. Causa da morte? Excesso de gostosura!

Algumas horas depois em me revisava na cama, mas sentia que algo estava errado. Mas... Cama quentinha? Ok! Marido delicia? Ok! Forks monótona? Não, não está ok! São exatos 2:45 da manhã e eu estou escutando um barulho mega pertinente e que não era a droga do despertador.

-Edward, seu celular tá tocando! - Falei lhe empurrando levemente.

-Não está, não! - Ele murmurou sobre o travesseiro.

-Então dá onde vem esse barulho mega irritante? - Ok, se isso aqui fosse um seriado ou um reality show as pessoas estariam rindo da nossa cara agora, mas qual é! São quase 3 da manhã. TRÊS DA MANHÃ! Isso deixa qualquer um meio lerdo. Além do fato de sermos pais de primeira viagem, mas somente depois de um minuto de silêncio nós fomos perceber a verdade.

-Só pode ser mandinga daquele estágiario! - Edward bufou.

Nos levantamos calmamente e nos dirigimos para o quarto dos bebês. Os dois já estavam ficando vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-Aii, isso vai ser uma verdadeira maravilha! Toda vez que um chorar, vai acordar o outro. É como um sonho sendo realizado – Falei ironicamente, enquanto bocejava.

-Vou pegar uma mamadeira. Já volto.

Edward saiu do quarto levando Alef consigo. Enquanto isso alinhei Melani no peito e comecei a lhe dar de mamar. Ela sugava fortemente meu seio como se sua vida dependesse disso. Dãã! E dependia, né, Bella! Sem comida... Sem vida!

-Acho que o parto me deixou um pouco lesa.

Alguns minutos depois Edward voltou com uma mamadeira já vazia e Alef no seu peito. Ele tinha uma aparência cansada, mas mesmo assim segurava firmemente nosso filho em suas mãos. Assim que Mel terminou de mamar a coloquei para arrotar.

-Eles já comeram, por que não dormem de novo? - Edward perguntou bocejando.

-Ahn, será que não vai fazer mal dormirem de barriga cheia? - perguntei preocupada – Droga! Por que eu tinha que esquecer de perguntar logo isso?

-Bella, claro que não vai fazer mal dormirem de barriga cheia. Não são os médicos mesmo que recomendam tirarmos uma boa soneca depois das refeições?

-Ah, sei lá! Você que é filho de médico, então tem que saber.

-Acho que não vai fazer mal. Mas se você quiser posso ligar para os meus pais...

-Não! Não precisa. Afinal, já é tarde... Ou melhor cedo demais para importuna-los. E também precisamos tomar nossas próprias decisões, senão nossos pais estarão aqui sempre.

-Tudo bem, então vamos cantar para eles dormirem? - Ele falou sorrindo.

-Cantar? Eu? Haha. Você só pode estar brincando – Falei rindo. Ou melhor gargalhando – Você com certeza não vai querer me ouvir cantando. Muito menos eles. É bem capaz de fazer os três terem pesadelo.

-Ahh, Vamos, Bella! Você não pode ser tão ruim assim.

-Lembra que eu te disse que o pato Ganso cantou para mim? - Ele assentiu e eu continuei – Então, eu sou pior. Bem, bem, bem, bem, bem, bem pior.

-Deixa de ser exagerada, Bella. Você vai deixar de cantar para os nosos filhos por isso? - Encarei Edward e depois balancei minha cabeça negando.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. Hoje você canta sozinho e amanhã eu canto com você. Está bem?

-Tudo bem, então. Mas não vou cantar essas canções de ninar que mais dão medo do que sono.

Nos sentamos no chão um ao lado do outro com os bebês em nossos colos. Edward ficou pensando por alguns minutos em que música cantaria. Como eu também nunca fui fã das cantigas de ninar, fiquei feliz que Edward fosse cantar outro tipo de música.

**Glee – I`ll Stand By You (/watch?v=-lw9yST1g0)**

Assim que Edward começou a cantar viajei com suas palavras e sua voz. A música se chamava I`ll Stand By You, da banda Pretenders. Era uma música antiga, mas linda. "Eu estarei do seu lado, Eu estarei do seu lado, Não deixarei ninguém te machucar, Eu estarei do seu lado..." era isso que dizia a música. Estranhamente ela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente conosco. No momento em que achei que meu mundo desabaria, Edward apareceu na vida e eu sei que sempre estaria ao meu lado e ao lado de nossos filhos. Não importa o que aconteça.

_Oh, porque você parece tão triste?_

_Há lágrimas em seus olhos_

_Venha e venha para mim agora_

_Não tenha vergonha de chorar_

_Deixe-me ver através de você_

_Porque eu vi o lado escuro também_

_Quando a noite cai sobre você_

_Você não sabe o que fazer_

_Nada que você confesse_

_Poderia me fazer te amar menos_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Não deixarei ninguém te machucar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Então se você está louco, fique louco_

_Não guarde tudo isso dentro de você_

_Venha e fale comigo agora_

_Hey, o que você tem para esconder?_

_Eu fico irritado também_

_Bem eu sou muito parecido com você_

_Quando você está em uma encruzilhada_

_E não sabe qual caminho escolher_

_Deixe-me ir junto_

_Porque mesmo que você esteja errada_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Não deixarei ninguém te machucar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Leve-me, nas suas horas mais escuras_

_E eu nunca vou te abandonar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_E quando..._

_Quando a noite cai sobre você, baby_

_Você está se sentindo totalmente sozinha_

_Você não estará sozinha_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Não deixarei ninguém te machucar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Leve-me, nas suas horas mais escuras_

_E eu nunca vou te abandonar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Não deixarei ninguém te machucar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_E eu nunca vou te abandonar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

_Não deixarei ninguém te machucar_

_Eu estarei do seu lado_

Ficamos um encostado no outro mesmo depois que a música havia acabado. Mesmo depois que Melani e Alef haviam dormido, mesmo depois de te-los colocado em cada berço e voltado ao chão. Adormecemos um lado do outro. Velando o sono do outro. Velando o sono de nossos filhos. Mesmo dormindo saberiamos se algo estivesse errado e enfrentaríamos juntos. Sempre estaríamos um ao lado do outro.

Sete horas. Sete horas da manhã. Já estávamos acordados já fazia uma hora. E a casa já estava lotada. Por que? Emmett e Alice não conseguiram esperar mais umas duas horas para aparecer pois queriam muito ver os bebês. Fizeram tanto alarde que Esme e Carlisle os deixaram vir e aproveitaram para ver os netos. Não sem antes passarem na casa de Jasper e Rose, dos meus pais, na de Kate, Irina e seus tios, na de Ângela e na do Ben. Pois é, decidiram trazer a família toda. Se eles não estivessem tão ansiosos para ver Melani e Alef acho até que iram ao Brasil para buscar minha tia e minhas primas.

-Ounnn. Eles são tão fofinhos. São a sua cara, Bella – Alice dizia fazendo várias caretas para os dois.

Morri de vontade de discordar dela sobre a aparência dos bebês. Apenas os olhos deles eram parecidos com o meu. Na verdade, apenas Alef era parecido comigo. Ele tinha grandes olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho avermelhado. Isso sem falar de dua extrema palidez. Melani já tinha um pouquinho de cor e seus cabelos era de um castanho mais claro. Isso sem falar no nariz meio arrebitado como o da mãe de Mike, mas eu preferia ignorar. Minha pequena era muito fofa e com certeza não iria crescer como o pai.

-Ahhh, olha! Olha! Ele também tem covinhas que nem o tio – Emm disse apontando para si mesmo sorrindo e para Alef que havia acabado de bocejar.

-Aii, como vocês tem sorte deles serem calminhos – Ângela disse sorrindo. Alias, quem não estava sorrindo ali?

-Você é que se engana, Ângela! - Edward falou – Eles estão é se fazendo de santinhos para ganhar beijinhos de vocês. Cheguem aqui as três da manhã para vocês verem.

-Ahh, Edward é normal – Esme disse – Você não era diferente quando era pequeno.

-Nem você, Bella – minha mãe disse rindo – Ainda me lembro como era difícil dormir a noite. Alias, nem de dia dava. Sabe, cheguei a pensar que você viraria atriz.

-Por que?

-Por que você adorava fazer drama e ser o centro das atenções – Meu pai respondeu rindo De manhã, tarde e noite. Não sei como a bateria não acabava.

-Olha, o lado bom, Charlie. Um dia ela parou. E nós que temos que aguentar o drama da Alice até hoje? - Carlisle falou fazendo todos da sala rir. Menos a baixinho, é claro!

-Nossa, isso aqui está uma comédia e tanto, hein! - Alice disse sarcasticamente – Em vez de ficarem rindo, por que não vão cuidar dos bebês que estão mais do que fedendo, hein? Pelo amor de Deus, como coisinhas tão pequeninas podem feder tanto assim?

-Eww! É verdade! Alice é tão pequena, mas tão cheirosa. Como dois seres menores que ela... Repito. Menores que ALICE, podem feder tanto – Emmett disse tampando o nariz.

-A ultima vez que eles tomaram banho? - Indaguei mais para mim mesma – OMG! Eu nem sei como se da banho em um bebê! Imagine dois?

-Nossa, tanto desespero por algo tão fácil? - Carmen disse rindo.

-Já que nenhum dos dois deve ter uma minima ideia de como dar banho em um bebê e já que eles estão um pouco sujinhos, vamos unir o util ao agradável – Minha mãe disse se levantando.

-Peguem a banheira e as coisinhas dos bebês. Hoje você vão dar seus primeiros banhos nos meus netinhos – Esme disse já arregaçando as mangas.

Ai começou a hora do terror. Edward rapidamente pegou os objetos das crianças e colocou na cozinha. Aquecemos a água e em alguns minutos o pequeno Alef já estava pronto para o banho. Que alias, foi a pior experiencia da minha vida. Fiquei tão molhada que parecia mais que eu tivesse tomado banho ao invés dele. Acho que nem se eu tivesse dado banho em um cachorro teria ficado assim.

Edward não estava melhor que eu. Assim que pegou Melani começou a ficar vermelho de nervosismo. Os dois eram tão pequeninhos, tão frágeis que o nosso maior medo era quebra-los ao meio assim que colocássemos na água. A única coisa que tenho que falar disso é: "Graças a Deus que acabou!".

Depois disso o dia passou rápido. Almoçamos e ficamos curtindo nossos filhos um pouco mais com nossa família e amigos. Quando deu quatro da tarde o pessoal decidiu ir embora para as crianças descansarem em paz. E quem sabe nós dois também.

Os dias foram passando. Bem devagar por sinal. Talvez pelo fato de que agora as crianças não paravam quietas e queriam atenção o dia todo. E o fato de eu ficar a maior parte do dia sozinha com elas também não ajudava muito. Era todo o dia a mesma coisa. Acordar, tomar café, ficar cinco minutos com Edward, se despedir dele, cuidar das crianças, dar comida as crianças, dar banho nas crianças, conversar com as crianças e então esperar ansiosa a chegada de Edward.

Assim que Edward chegava as coisas melhoravam. Eu precisava de seu ombro amigo. Precisava lhe contar cada momento de meu tedioso dia e ouvir o dele. Eu simplesmente amava como seus olhos brilhavam quando conversava com ele. Ele não se importava se eu ficasse horas e horas falando quantas vezes tive que alimentar os dois ou trocar as fraudas. E a noite era ainda melhor. Entramos em um consenso de que uma noite ele cantava e em outra eu leria um livro para as crianças. E a cada noite eu mergulhava em aquele mundo mágico, que pertencia apenas a nós quatro. A nossa família.

Já de dia eu me sentia um pouco deprimida por ter que ficar em casa o dia todo com Samantha e Anthony. Não que eu não amasse meus filhos. Mas me sentia um pouco vazia por não ter alguém ao meu lado para poder falar e ser respondida. As poucas vezes que minha mãe ou Esme vinha aqui já fazia meus olhos brilharem de emoção. Como Maggie estava doente e era um sacrifício sair de casa com os dois sem a ajuda de ninguém, ultimamente via apenas Ganso e conversava por telefone com sua dona.

Daqui a uma hora Edward estaria aqui. O que quase me fazia dar pulos de felicidade. A verdade era que antes mesmo dele sair de casa eu já sentia a ansiedade vir a tona para que chegasse a hora dele voltar do colégio. Coisa que eu não podia mais fazer á que são _duas_ crianças ao invés de _uma._

-Ahhh! Bella, dá para parar de ter esses pensamentos? Você não se arrepende e nunca se arrependerá de ter tido esses dois milagres em sua vida! - Suspirei e sentei no chão. Que saudade da escola, dos meus amigos, da aula de EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA! - Quem diria que sentiria falta logo disso...

De repente ouvi a campainha tocar. O que era estranho, já que sempre que Renée, Esme ou algum dos outros vinha eles sempre ligavam. Me levantei do chão e deu um sorriso para meus filhotes e soltei um "mamãe já volta!". Sai correndo escada a baixo e assim que olhei pelo olho mágico não acreditei no que via. Seria muita cara de pau vir até aqui. Mas como acho que ainda não estou doida, com certeza não estava vendo uma miragem. Abri a porta e falei com rispidez.

-Mike, o que está fazendo aqui? - ele me olhou com um sorriso de cínico e disse.

-Ué, o que mais eu viria fazer aqui? Vim ver meus _filhinhos._

-Seus filhos? Seus filhos? Cai fora daqui, Mike e nem pensa em dizer isso novamente. Eles não são seus filhos! - Olhava para ele descrente de suas palavras.

-Vamos lá, Bella, não vai me chamar para entrar? - Ele deu um passo pra frente, mas eu lhe empurrei fechando a porta.

-Mike, não estou exigindo nada de você. Então não enche. Você nunca quis saber dos seus filhos. Alias, por sua causa Jessica perdeu o bebê. Ela quase morreu graças a você e você nem pediu desculpa. Nem lhe trocou uma palavra depois. Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você quer ver nossos filhos como um bom pai amoroso e ainda sem querer nada em troca? Anda desembucha logo! O que quer?

-Calma, calma, Bells. Não se estresse. Isso não deve fazer bem a você.

-Não me chame assim. Você perdeu esse direito no dia que decidiu se mostrar como o garanhão da cidade. Mas adivinha? Ninguém ligou para o seu espetáculo e o único que saiu perdendo aqui foi você. Sabe, acho que foi até melhor pois agora sim os meus filhos tem um pai de verdade. Um pai presente que as ama e está sempre ao seu lado.

-Você enche a boca para falar do Cullen idiota, mas você ainda vai se arrepender disso. Ele ainda vai te decepcionar. Ele ainda vai te deixar de lado. Deixa de ser idiota Isabella, o amor não dura para sempre! Você não está vivendo um conto de fada, você não é a princesinha que precisa ser resgatada. Ele ainda vai te deixar e você ainda vai rir muito disso... - Não aguentei suas ultimas palavras. Senti meu sangue ferver. Interrompi seu monólogo com um tapa e virei para entrar em casa. Não sem antes dizer minhas ultimas palavras.

-Do jeito que você anda vivendo, acho que não vai está vivo para ver isso acontecer – Bati a porta com força e corri escada acima para o quarto dos meus filhos – Mamãe já voltou, queridos. Mamãe já voltou.

Fiquei algum tempo ali, olhando para meus filhos ou até mesmo olhando para o nada. As palavras de Mike sobre Edward me magoaram. Eu não poderia saber o que aconteceria no futuro, mas não sei se conseguiria aguentar sem Edward meu lado. Mas eu seria forte. Eu não podia ser mais uma menininha boba que foi enganada. Agora duas vidas precisavam de mim, meus filhos precisavam de mim.

Me levantei e fui no banheiro do meu quarto para lavar meu rosto. Assim que cheguei lá meu corpo paralisou com o que vi. No espelho do banheiro estava escrito com um batom vermelho sangue "_Cuidado, Cinderela, que logo, logo sua coroa vai ser tirada de você."_, logo embaixo tinha uma marca de um beijo com o mesmo batom.

-Desgraçado! Eu sabia. EU SABIA! Ele veio aqui para me distrair, só para isso.

Olhei para o batom e já sabia quem havia sido a cúmplice de todo aquele plano. Ou até mesmo a cabeça por trás disso tudo. Aquele batom só podia ser de uma pessoa. E eu acabaria com aquilo hoje mesmo.

Sai do banheiro e liguei para minha mãe pedindo para ela vir aqui para cuidar de Samantha e Anthony por alguns minutos. Assim que desliguei o telefone fui procurar um pano para limpar o espelho. Não queria que ninguém visse aquilo, pois queria resolver aquilo sozinha. Terminei de limpar o espelho e fiquei ao lado dos meus filhos. Se _ela _ teve a coragem de fazer algo com vocês... Se _ela_ pensou em tocar em um fio de cabelos de vocês...

Pouco tempo depois Renée chegou preocupada. A acalmei dizendo que teria que resolver um problema que em pouco tempo eu voltaria. Entrei rapidamente no carro e peguei meu celular. Apesar de ter certeza quem havia feito aquilo eu precisava confirmar minhas suspeitas. Escrevi uma mensagem de texto e enviei para Ângela.

"_Angie, é urgente! Tânya foi para escola hoje sim ou não? Não conte a ninguém. Bjs."_

Alguns segundos depois meu celular vibra. Ângela havia respondido. Olhei a tela do celular e liguei a ignição. "_Não_". Era a única coisa que eu precisava saber. Pisei no acelerador e segui para casa de Tânya. De hoje ela não escapava. Assim que cheguei na casa de Tânya avancei em direção da porta. Não sabia se ela estaria em casa mais precisava tentar. Toquei a campainha repetidas vezes, mas ninguém atendia. Já estava quase desistindo quando Eleazar o pai das meninas apareceu.

-Bella, o que faz aqui?

-Senhor Eleazar, sinto muito incomodar mas Tânya está?

-Claro, claro! Como soube que ela não foi a aula hoje? Tânya acordou um pouco febril então achamos melhor ela ficar de repouso hoje.

-Ela está em casa o dia todo? O dia todo mesmo? - Perguntei desconfiada.

-Está sim, Bella. Alias, ela não saiu do quarto. Por que? Ela não aprontou nada, né?

-Não, não. Eu só preciso falar com ela.

-Tudo bem, vou leva-la ao quarto dela – O senhor Eleazar foi me mostrando o caminho. Ele me olhava meio desconfiado. Com certeza não engoliu a história que eu apenas queria falar com ela – É essa aqui. E Bella... Se Tânya fez alguma coisa por favor fale está bem. Sei que minha filha não é uma flor que se cheire e que ultimamente ela tem andado muito quieta. Quieta até demais. Não sei se é o clima dessa cidade ou se ela está planejando algo, mas ela está diferente. Então, por favor me diga se você souber o que está acontecendo, ok!

-Senhor, sinto muito mais nem eu sei o que está acontecendo – Deu um sorriso amarelo e me virei para porta – Ah, gostaria que o senhor não dissesse para ninguém que estive aqui. É que é algo pessoal.

-Tudo bem – Eleazar se virou para voltar o corredor. Abri a porta e me deparei com Tânya deitada em sua cama enquanto ria falando com alguém em sei celular.

-Preciso falar com você- Falei encarando Tânya.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, _vadia? -_ Tânya disse desligando seu celular.

-_Vadia_? Eu. Hahaha. Sabe, já ia dizer que a vadia é sua mãe, mas ela não tem nada a ver com isso, além de Carmen ser uma amor. Ao contrário da filha piranha dela!

-É muita cara de pau mesmo! Ir na casa dos outros para insulta-los é de família, Bella?

-Não! Mas tenho certeza que é contagioso já que foi você que me passou isso! Eu pelo menos tenho a coragem de entrar pela porta da frente. E com permissão, co contrário de você!

-O que? - Ela disse fingindo surpresa.

-Não se faça de sonsa, Tânya! Você sabe muito bem o que estou dizendo. Por isso escute muito bem o que estou dizendo. Nunca, NUNCA MAIS entre na minha casa, NUNCA MAIS chegue perto dos meus filhos, NUNCA MAIS cruze o meu caminho! Eu posso não ser capaz de controlar meus atos.

-Está me ameaçando? - Tânya disse cinicamente.

-Entenda como quiser.

-Você nem se acha, garota! Tá pensando o que vindo na minha casa ficar pedindo satisfação de algo que eu nem fiz?

-Não se faça de santa! Eu já sei que você e Mike armaram aquele planinho apenas para me distrair. Mas saiba de uma coisa... Se vocês queriam me assustar, podem ter certeza que aconteceu o contrário. Vocês só fizeram minha raiva aumentar. E com certeza vocês não vão querer me ver com raiva, por isso fique bem longe dos meus filhos – disse a ultima parte pausadamente, para ver se minha mensagem entrassem em seu pouco cérebro – Não adianta, Tânya. Você não vai vencer. Alias, você já perdeu isso a muito tempo.

-Saia. da. Minha. Casa. AGORA!

-Pode deixar que eu já falei tudo que eu queria – Me virei e abri a porta – Ah, só para reforçar... Nunca mais se meta com a minha família, senão vou ser obrigada a te mostrar um lado que até eu mesma desconheço.

Falei fechando a porta do quarto escutando algo bater na mesma. A _Barbie_ parecia não gostar de ser encurralada. Mas eu finalmente cansei de ser o lado perdedor. Me despedi do senhor Denali e fui para meu carro.

Assim que cheguei a estrada peguei a direção contrária de casa pisando fundo no acelerador nem ligando para o fato de talvez o carro nem aguentar tanta pressão. Não queria voltar para casa agora. Queria simplesmente esquecer tudo por alguns minutos, horas, sei lá. Liguei o rádio no último volume numa música sem sentido. Na verdade, nem estava prestando atenção na letra da música. Eu só queria esvaziar minha mente. Não queria pensar.

20 minutos depois, desliguei o rádio e parei meu carro no meio do nada. Sai do carro batendo a porta e me sentando no chão. Eu simplesmente desabei em lágrimas. Sentia uma imensa vontade de explodir tudo isso. Acabar com todo esse sofrimente.

Não sei nem quanto tempo se passou enquanto eu ficava ali chorando, soluçando. Minhas lágrimas desciam rapidamente enquanto eu gritava, esperneava como uma criança de cinco anos para ver se meu desejo fosse realizado. Quem dera que fosse tão fácil assim. Mas por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Eu só queria que essa dor passasse. A dor de saber que não posso fazer nada para ajudar a mim e a minha família. A dor de saber que estou de mãos atadas contra as maldades desse mundo.

Hoje Tânya poderia ter feito qualquer coisa com meus filhos enquanto eu simplesmente estava tentando mostrar para Mike que eu consegui esquece-lo. Que eu sou forte. Mas eu não sou. Hoje eles se provaram mais fortes. Muito mais fortes. Enquanto eu... Eu não passo de uma menininha que no final só sabe chorar.

Escutei um barulho incessante vindo do carro. Olhei ao redor e sequei minhas lágrimas. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e finalmente parei o barulho atendendo ao celular.

-Alô!

-BELLA? Onde você está? Estou tentando falar contigo faz horas! Você está bem? Está tudo bem? Me diga onde você está que vou ai busca-la agora – Edward perguntou aflito.

-Edward! EDWARD! Está tudo bem. Precisei resolver uma coisa, mas já estou indo para casa.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

-Claro. Ahn, me desculpe por preocupa-lo. Não ouvi o celular tocar. Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. É que como você não disse para onde iria ficamos preocupados.

-Sinto muito mesmo. Daqui a pouco estarei em casa. Não se preocupe.

-Até daqui a pouco então. E Bella – Edward ficou alguns minutos em silêncio e depois disse – Eu te amo. Você sabe que pode contar comigo para não sabe?

-...Claro! Obrigada – Desliguei o telefone e encostei minha testa no carro – Você não está sozinha, Bella. Não se esqueça disso. Nunca se esqueça disso.

RENÉE Pov

Olhava para Edward que andava de um lado para o outro esperando por Bella. Era impossível não perceber o quanto o garoto amava filha. Desde que ele chegou da escola e me viu aqui em vez dela não havia sentando nem um minuto preocupado em saber onde ela estava e se estava bem. De tanto olhar para ele as crianças já tinham até dormido de tanto cansaço.

-Edward, desse jeito você vai abrir um buraco enorme no chão. Sente um pouco sim.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Renée. Estou bem assim.

-Oh, tenho certeza que está, mas daqui a pouco eu vou acabar acompanhando meus netos e dormir de tanto vê-lo andar de um lado para o outro – Edward deu um sorriso amarelo e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Acho que ela estava chorando. Você acha que se ela estivesse com problemas ela não me contaria?

-Sabe, Edward, minha filha sempre se fez de forte, mas na verdade ela só quer uma pessoa que aguente a barra com ela – ele me olhou preocupado – E eu tenho certeza que ela encontrou essa pessoa em você. Mas você precisa deixar ela um pouco solta. Sabe, ela tem medo de sobrecarregar você. Edward vocês são jovens, gostariam de estar fazendo coisas de jovens, mas estão aqui. Tomando conta de duas crianças. E você nem é o verdadeiro pai delas. Bella não quer acabar com sua vida. Destruir sua juventude.

-Renée, eu amo Bella, amo _meus_ filhos e amo minha vida. Assim como ela está. Não quero ser um jovem que sai para uma festa, fica com não sei quantas garotas que nem sabe o nome e acorda no dia seguinte não lembrando de nada e tendo apenas uma ressaca para lembrar o que ouve. Escolhi isso. Escolhi ficar com Bella e as crianças, mesmo que eu me arrependa depois de ter perdido minha juventude. Eu quero isso.

-Você é um bom garoto, Edward. Assumiu uma responsabilidade tão grande. Não só uma. Você está com meus maiores bens. Minha filha e os meus netos. Muito obrigado por tomar conta deles tão bem como você está tomando. Eu sinceramente espero que tudo isso dê certo – Me levantei e beijei o alto de sua cabeça.

-Obrigado, Renée. Muito obrigado mesmo pela confiança.

Colocamos os bebês em seus berços e ficamos olhando os anjinhos dormirem. Me lembravam tanto Bella bebê. Dava vontade de apertar e não largar mais. De repente escutamos algo mexer no andar de baixo. Edward desceu apresadamente enquanto me sentei na cadeira bem no meio do quarto das crianças. Olhei ao redor até que algo chamou minha atenção.

BELLA Pov

Assim que entrei em casa avistei Edward descendo as escadas apresadamente. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão de alivio. Quando ele terminou de descer as escadas nem esperou eu falar um _oi_, já foi vindo na minha direção abrindo os braços para me abraçar, me dando um beijo caloroso.

-Fiquei tão preocupado quando cheguei em casa e quem estava era sua mãe. Ainda mais depois que ela disse que você teve que sair de repente. Aconteceu algo.

-Não, nada. Acho que estou lendo tanta história para as crianças que pensei que uma bruxa má estava tentando acabar com um "_felizes para sempre"_ então fui atrás da Dona Carochinha² ver se isso era mesmo verdade – Edward me encarou confuso mas depois riu.

-Acho melhor ir preparar o jantar. Sua mãe está lá em cima no quarto das crianças. É melhor ir falar com ela – Ele disse me dando um beijo na testa e se virando para a cozinha.

-Ah, Edward... - Ele se virou esperando o que eu tivesse para falar. Abri um sorriso tímido e disse – Eu te amo.

Edward sorriu de voltou e foi para a cozinha. Subi os degraus devagar. Assim que cheguei na porta do quarto dos meus filhos, me deparei com minha mãe rindo bobamente segurando algo entre as mãos.

-Mãe... - Cheguei mais perto e percebi que o que ela segurava era o primeiro ultra-som.

-Oh, querida! Estava olhando essas imagens e estava aqui pensando como é a vida. Parece que as vezes não queremos abrir os olhos pra a verdade, não é?

-Como assim, mãe?

-Olhe isso. Eles estava aqui esse tempo todo, mas quando descobrimos que eram gêmeos foi uma surpresa para todos. Quaer dizer se tivemos olhado com mais atenção sabe.

-Mãe, a senhora sabe que o doutor Black disse que isso é normal. Muitas vezes um bebê esconde o outro...

-É, eu sei, mas não é só isso – Ela suspirou tristemente, mas depois sorriu – Eu deveria ter prestado atenção na data. Acho que todos nós. Afinal um exame de ultra-som não mentiria, né - Encarei minha mãe tristemente. Agora eu entendia aonde ela queria chegar.

-Você ainda está chateada por eu não ter contado quem era o verdadeiro pai?

-Não, não. Sabe, percebi hoje algo que deveria ter percebido sempre. Edward é o verdadeiro pai dessa criança. Afinal, o que vale é o coração. E Edward tem dado mais do que isso. Não só as crianças mas também a você. Acho que é por isso que nem liguei para as datas, nem nada do tipo. O que eu via e o que eu vejo já me bastam para ver que você tomou a decisão certa. Ahh, o meu anjinho cresceu tão rápido.

-Rsrsrs. É melhor descermos e nos juntarmos a Edward antes que começamos a chorar que nem uma velha mal amada aqui.

-Uma? Está me chamando de velha?

-Se você está velha eu sou praticamente uma idosa. Não imagina o quanto de dor nas costas tenho sentido ultimamente. Então, por favor, vamos esquecer esse negocio de idade.

Fomos para a cozinha rindo. Uma abraçada a outra. Estava ajudando Edward a fazer o jantar, enquanto minha mãe ligava para meu pai para explicar que não iria jantar em casa e que ele teria que esquentar a comida hoje. As vezes tinha pena do meu pai. Coitado, como ele conseguia viver com uma mulher tão energética como minha mãe por quase vinte longos anos.

-Bella, me passo o... Dona Renée, a senhora está bem? - Olhei para minha mãe e ela estava mais branca que papel.

-Mãe, está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o papai? - Colocamos minha mãe sentada numa cadeira e lhe demos um copo de água bem gelada.

-Não, não aconteceu nada com seu pai.

-Então o que foi?

-Mike Newton!

-O que ele aprontou dessa vez? - perguntei nervosa.

-Renée, o que Charlie disse a senhora no telefone – Edward perguntou calmamente.

-Oh... Assim que ele atendeu, Charlie disse que já iria ligar para cá, pois tinha acabado de receber uma ligação. Parece que alguns jovens iam fazer trilha e encontraram o carro de Mike Newton. Ele bateu numa árvore. Um dos garotos reconheceu Mike pois estava no casamente do vocês. O neto da senhora Morey.

-Sim, sim, me lembro. Acho que ele é do primeiro ano. Mas o que mais ele viu?

-Oh, Bella! Parece que os dois estavam sem cinto e... O carro deve ter capotado. Mike caiu pela porta, mas a garota...

-Garota?

-Sim, sim. O garoto não lembra de te-la visto direito. Os policias estão indo para lá. Parece que a garota atravessou o vidro da frente. Ficou... Presa na árvore.

-Oh, Meu Deus.

-Ainda não sabem quem é... Mas... Os meninos disseram que a viu com Mike no dia do baile no estacionamento.

Quando minha mãe disse isso senti minha cabeça rodar e a última coisa que pensei antes de tudo ficar escuro foi... _Jessica_.

_**N/A1(tem outra nota lá em baixo):**¹Bella estava se referindo as aulas que ela teve que fazer na escola por causa da gravidez._

_²Aqueles contos infantis que eram muitos frequentes na nossa infância (ou não) e sempre passavam no Sitio do Pica-Pau amarelo (é eu via) eram da Dona Carochinha._

**Mia Cullen:** Bella sofreu muito no parto, mas vale muito a pena só para ver a carinha dos anjinhos dela. Pelo menos agora ela está podendo dormir em paz. Bjão flor! E desculpe por ter demorado a te adicionar no orkut (vou adicionar hoje,ok) e a postar um novo capítulo. ; )

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Crianças lindas e saudaveis. Patos mega espertos. E velhas doidas na hora do parto. Isso só acontecesse aqui. Nesse mesmo site e nessa mesma fic. ¬¬ Ok, ignore isso. Não estou muito bem esses ultimos dias. Isso além do fato de já ter batido a cabeça várias vezes. Bjão e até mais.

**Hebe'Lima'C.:** Twilight até morrer! *.* kkkk. Isso mesmo, por que deveríamos mudar de opinião sobre algo só por que outra pessoa não gosta? Acho que é por isso que o mundo está como está! *.* Nossa, Bella não complicou, mas os médicos sim. Eu no lugar dela iria arranjar um escândalo para continuar ao lado dos meus filhos. Não iria sair do hospital mesmo. Kkkk. Bjão flor!

**Ju:** XP Infelizmente demorei muuuuito para postar, mas sério não deu mesmo. Mas espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjão!

**Vanessa Dark:** Se ainda estiver ai... *.* Seja bem vinda! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Muito obrigado e desculpe a demora. Bjão

**Isa Stream:** Finalmente nasceram e já estão dando um trabalhão. No dia que mandou o review você estava atrasada para escola e eu mega me atrasei aqui com vocês. ;.; Miiil desculpas. Tentei postar antes mais não estava conseguindo. Mas dessa vez pode deixar que minha amiga está aqui para me dar uns puxões de orelha. Bjão ; )

**Lady Te:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que esse capítulo não tenha decepcionado também. E desculpe pela demora! Bjão!

**Ana Krol:** Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. E sinto muito pela gotinha... ainda dói muito lembranças sobre ela... como temos que seguir em frente, agora temos dois xodós para ficar imaginando. Kkk. Desculpe a mega demora. Bjão!

**Gi Magno:** Rsrsrs. Ahh, tudo bem ser emotivo de vez enquanto. Só não deixa ninguém saber... Rsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado. Até o próximo! Bjão.

**H-Culen-H:** Bella só sofre coitada. E Emmett só faz piada. É para equilibrar. XP você faz faculdade de letras? Que legal. Também pretendo fazer faculdade de letras. Na minha aula de português e inglês tinha uma moça estagiando por causa da faculdade também. Acho que ela estava mais nervosa para dar aula do eu. Mas até que foi legal. Bom, desculpa pela demora. Até mais. Bjão.

**Twibelo:** Ouunn. Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Logo tem mais! Bjão!

**Julia / . / miranda:** Desculpe a demora do capítulo. Espero que não tenha decepcionado. Dessa vez (e é sério) posto mais rápido. Bjão

**MrSouza Cullen:** Hihihi. Viu não sou _tão_ má! Descontrai o ambiente no início para ficar tenso no final. *.* Finalmente o pessoal da escola de Bella fez algo útil e se uniu a família em um bem maior. Rezar pela Bella e os bebês. Já o Emmett... Aquele ali não deixa a peteca cair nunca. Se deixar ele ri até em enterros para descontrair o ambiente. O.O kkkk. Bom, demorei (muito) para postar e comprovar que as crianças estavam bem (pelo choro até demais). Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. E desculpe pela demora. Bjoos.

**Phi Cullen:** Pois é o capítulo foi tenso. E a minha demora também. XP Mas tudo deu certo. Pelo menos com os bebês. Quem será a garota do acidente? Mistério no ar... Bom, desculpe pela demora! Bjão!

**Pixel:** House? Queria ter assistido, mas não dava para ver no horário que passava. As vezes que eu conseguia ver um ou outro episódio. Mas provavelmente eu também viciaria. Eu sou doida por séries. Minha nova paixão é Glee (percebe-se pela música do capítulo). E olha que fiquei apaixonado apenas ouvindo as músicas. Recentemente que fui ver um episódio. Eu sou muuuito loca por seriados. Mas assistir em dois dias 6 temporadas? Vocês ganhou! Bom, desculpe a demora do post. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjão! ; )

**Maa Cullen:** Bom, o capítulo demorou, mas espero que tenha compensado. A cada capítulo um novo susto no final. O que será que vou aprontar no próximo final? Bjinhos e até mais!

**Beatrice Navas:** Ounnnn. Até doí ler um comentário assim depois de ter demorado tanto a postar. Muito obrigado! A fofa aqui é você! Kkkkk. Sua avó tem cara de sapo? Espero que seja só a cara, por que ter personalidade pegajosa é horrível. O.o Você não gosta dos seus amigos da escola? Nosssssaaa! Adoro os meus amigos da escola (até por que depois que me mudei de cidade só tenho eles ;.;). Onde eu moro não tem gente da minha idade. Na verdade só tem gente velha. Bem velha. Mas tenho alguns amigos da escola que eu não saberia como viver sem. Alguns acabaram virando praticamente irmãos. E quanto a odiar estudar... Eu que o diga. Decidi fazer o Curso Normal que vai até o 4º ano, ao invés dos três do Ensino Médio normal. Isso sem falar dos estágios. Não vejo a hora de acabar. Se bem que depois disso vem trabalho, então nem sei qual é o pior. XP Bom, Desculpe novamente pela demora. Bjão, flor! ; )

**Sofia:** Desculpe a demora! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjão! ; )

**Gab:** Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Sintto muiiiiittttooo por ter demorado. Bjoos! ; )²

**N/A2: Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando "O que houve dessa vez?". É eu vou me desculpar mais uma vez pela demora do capítulo, mas minha vida estava um verdadeiro caos. Acho que dessa vez vou mesmo parar no hospício. E sinceramente estava totalmente bloqueada. Eu já sabia o teria no capítulo, mas estava com muita dificuldade de coloca-lo em palavras. Mas espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**Bom, a fic está chegando ao final (devem estar dando graças a Deus). Vai mais uns três ou quatro capítulos. Então vou me empenhar muito neles e não demorar a posta-los (juro que não é promessa de politico).**

**Quem lê minha outra fic, peço paciência. No final de semana posto próximo capítulo.**

**Um grande beijo e até mais!**

Ps: Coloquei a música na versão do Glee por que é muuuuuuuuiiiitooo mais bonita que a original. Pelo menos, eu acho. XP


	34. Nem Tudo é o Que Parece

Capítulo 34 – Nem Tudo é o Que Parece

Acordei meia desorientada, olhando para todos os lados, tentando certificar de que aquilo tudo não passava de um grande pesadelo. Não queria acreditar naquilo. Não podia ser Jessica naquele carro. Não depois de tudo o que ela passou. Não depois de tudo o que ela disse. Ela não podia estar naquele carro com _Mike._

Sai correndo para a sala e encontrei Edward e minha mãe com um celular na mão. Eles pareciam estar tão preocupados quanto eu. Então tudo aquilo era verdade?

-Droga, ela não atende o celular! - Renée exclamou fechando o telefone, sendo seguida por Edward.

-A mãe de Jessica disse que ela havia saído mais cedo. Parece que ia ao cinema com um rapaz, mas ela não disse o nome dele – Edward disse se sentando.

-Ela só pode estar mentindo! A Sra. Stanley sempre foi a maior fofoqueira da cidade. Será que ela não sabe mesmo quem saiu com a sua única filha? - minha mãe perguntou indignada.

-Depois dos últimos acontecimentos acho que ela não se importava muito com o que estava bem debaixo do seu nariz – Minha mãe parou um pouco depois das palavras de Edward. Talvez ela tenha se lembrado de nossa conversa e chegado a conclusão de que as vezes não queremos abrir os olhos para as coisas que estão acontecendo diante de você.

-Jessica não faria isso. Não pode ser ela dentro do carro. Mas... Que outra pessoa poderia estar no baile com Mike alem de Jessica?

Já haviam se passado alguns minutos e nada de derem alguma informação. Já estávamos mais que nervosos quando os gêmeos começaram a chorar. Edward e eu fomos para cima pegar os bebês enquanto minha mãe tentava ligar para meu pai, para saber de algo. Os bebês estavam agitados. Como se soubessem que algo de ruim estivesse acontecendo. Se eles soubessem...

-Calma, Bella! Vai ficar tudo bem. Não tem sentido Jessica estar no carro com Mike. Os garotos devem ter se confundido – Eu esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse certo. Não que eu queira que outra pessoa sofra, mas é aquilo. Sempre esperamos que nada aconteça com as pessoas que conhecemos. O que era meio impossível numa cidade tão pequena como aquela.

Uma hora se passou e nada de noticias. O celular de Jessica parecia estar desligado e meu pai ainda não tinha ligado para confirmar nossas suspeitas, nos deixando ainda mais nervosos. Queria acreditar que não era Jessica naquele carro, mas diante das circunstancias ela era a única opção.

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos, quando de repente o telefone toca. Minha mãe rapidamente correu para atender na esperança de fosse noticias. E foi ai que minha ficha caiu como um balde d'água. Eu não queria saber. Não queria receber noticias. Queria pensar não aconteceu nada com ela. Torcia para que aquele telefone fosse de algum familiar apenas querendo saber como estavam as crianças. Mas meu pequeno conto de fadas acabou no momento que minha mãe falou o nome do meu pai segundos depois de ter atendido o telefone.

-Charlie? Então, o que aconteceu? Era mesmo Jessica que estava no carro? Ahn.. - Renée olhou para mim. Seu rosto que demostrava aflição, de repente teve um leve alivio, para logo em seguida ficar pasma – tem certeza?

-Mãe... O que aconteceu?

-Renée... É mesmo Jessica que estava com Mike?

-Ok, ok – minha mãe respondeu a Charlie no telefone e depois de algumas palavras desligou o telefone se virando em nossa direção.

-Então...?

-Não era Jessica que estava no carro...

-Oh, meu Deus! - abracei Edward fortemente e me desmanchei em lágrimas.

-Espera, espera. Se o garoto disse que viu a garota com ele no baile... Então... quem era a passageira? - Depois da pergunta de Edward petrifiquei. O baile era fechado para os estudantes. Fora os alunos, só era permitido a entrada dos pares de fora da escola, os professores e os acompanhantes. Mas o par de Mike era Jessica. E se o garoto viu ele com outra, era provável que fosse da escola.

-Quem era, mãe? - perguntei ainda com meu rosto no peito de Edward.

-...-Minha mãe respirou fundo e disse – Mallory. Lauren Mallory era a garota que estava com Mike no carro.

CHARLIE POV

Já fazia duas horas que me encontrava no hospital. A garota, Lauren Mallory como descobrimos logo após a entrada no hospital, se encontrava em coma na UTI e não se tinha muitas esperanças para ela. Percebi isso apesar de o doutor Cullen dizer aos pais da garota que ela tinha muitas chances de sobreviver e que estavam fazendo de tudo para salva-lá. Não duvidava da capacidade dos médicos e que tentariam de tudo, mas já vi muitos acidentes automobilísticos e a maioria das pessoas não sobreviviam a baques como aqueles. Era até um milagre que a garota ainda estivesse viva. Mas além de tentar salvar vidas, os médicos ainda tinham que dar apoio a família, os tranquilizando de todas as formas, mesmo com algumas irrealidades.

Quanto ao Newton, o desgraçado havia apenas batido a cabeça e saído de alguns ferimentos. Por isso teríamos que esperar ele fazer todos os exames para poder leva-lo para prisão. Pelo menos isso me satisfazia. Como o garoto já estava com 18 anos a justiça poderia ser feita. Foram encontrado 3 garrafas de vodca pela metade, além de outras bebidas, como cerveja, whisky, entre outros. Isso sem falar no estado em que o garoto se encontrava. Totalmente embriagado. A garota também não estava limpa. Eles estavam prontos para uma festinha particular.

O garoto não perdia tempo. Traiu minha filha com sua melhor amiga e depois ainda traiu essa mesma garota com uma colega de classe. Só que essa – infelizmente – talvez não tenha tempo para passar a bola para a próxima.

BELLA POV

Estávamos sentados no sofá com os bebês no colo que haviam acordado com toda essa confusão. Queríamos ir ao hospital, mas não tínhamos coragem. Ninguém tinha conseguido entrar em contato com Jessica ainda. E o fato de ser Lauren no carro havia nos deixado pasmos. Lauren nunca havia demostrado que gostava de Mike. Já Mike... Bom, aquele ali iria atrás de qualquer rabo de saia que o desse atenção. Mas o que mais me surpreendia era que nunca houve um indicio de que os dois estivessem tendo algo. Se bem que se eu não houvesse entrado na casa de Mike daquele jeito a alguns meses atrás acho que demoraria para descobrir que eu estava sendo traída.

-Não consigo acreditar que Mike e Lauren estivessem tendo um caso. É algo meio impossível – Edward disse – Eu sei que não tinha muita intimidade com os dois... Na verdade nem eramos amigos, mas... Caramba, quantas vezes já vi Lauren falando mal do Mike?

-Dizem que a linha entre o amor e o ódio andam juntas. Talvez aquilo fosse desejo reprimido – falei descrente de minhas próprias palavras. Tinha algo de errado nisso – Lauren considerava Mike um fracassado. Não acho que ela tenha mudado de opinião assim tão rápido.

-Concordo.

-Crianças, acho melhor vocês irem comer. Com toda essa confusão acabamos esquecendo do jantar – Minha mãe disse se levantando – Ahn. Já decidiram se vão ao hospital? Eu posso ficar com as crianças para vocês. Se não, acho que já vou para casa pois já está tarde.

-Não se preocupe, mãe. Vamos ficar bem. Alias, prendemos a senhora aqui por muito tempo – Falei também me levantando – Edward me passa as mamadeiras que vou colocar lá na cozinha, por favor.

-Toma – Edward me passou as mamadeiras, e se despediu de Renée, subindo logo em seguida para colocar Alef de volta no berço. Fui para cozinha com minha mãe e com Melani no colo. Ela estava bem agitada e demostrava que não iria se aquietar por um bom tempo.

-Mãe, se a senhora quiser ficar sinta-se a vontade. Não temos quarto disponível, mas acho que conseguimos dar um jeito.

-Não, querida. Não precisa. Acho melhor ir para casa. Você e Edward precisam de um tempo sozinhos. Alias... Não quis contar antes pois acho melhor você mesma contar para ele.

-O que, mãe?

-Bom, você sabe que Mike já é maior de idade e...

-E que ele estava dirigindo bêbado, não? Olha, mãe, já estou cansada do Mike. Só acho que ele deveria ter ficado mais esperto depois do que aconteceu. Mas eu não sou a mãe dele e não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu fui apenas um caso na vida dele e demorou para mim tomar vergonha na cara e ver que o que eu sentia por ele não era amor. Agora se ele não tomou vergonha na cara para perceber o que fez de errado. Eu só lamento!

-Fico tão feliz que tenha superado isso tudo. Mas... Odeio admitir isso mas ele ainda é o pai dos sues filhos. Você tem que resolver isso tudo com ele. E essa é a hora – Renée olhou pro meus olhos e em seguida para Melani – Dirigir bêbado e causar uma possível morte de alguém, se a justiçar for feita, ele não vai ficar livre por nem mais um minuto. E você sabe disso.

-A justiça vai ser feita mãe. Pode ter certeza disso.

-Ahh, Bella. Você não imagina o quanto tenho orgulho de você – Mamãe disse sorrindo – Vá! Vá falar com Edward, querida. Até mais.

-Até mais, mãe.

Depois de levar minha mãe a porta, coloquei Melani no carrinho e comecei a arrumar a mesa para o jantar – apesar do clima ter me deixado com pouca fome. Assim que coloquei o ultimo prato na mesa, Edward apeceu com uma aparência cansada e sonolenta.

-Com sono?

-Um pouco. O dia hoje foi bem cansativo e cheio de surpresas – Edward disse se sentando – O professor de trigonometria ainda decidiu passar um teste surpresa e acho que me ferrei. Mas o mais estranho é que isso foi a coisa mais calma do meu dia.

-Ahn. Edward... Minha mãe ficou meio que com vergonha de dizer na sua frente... É bem capaz de Mike ficar preso por um tempinho; _se a justiça for feita_; ela achou que eu deveria saber, mas... - Eu nem ao menos sabia por que estava falando aquilo, mas achei melhor desabafar de uma vez – Mike esteve aqui hoje. Eu só queria que você soubesse.

-O que ele queria? - Pensei em contar tudo para ele. Contar que talvez Tânya tivesse colocado aquele recado no banheiro, mas depois de saber sobre Lauren eu não sabia mais de nada.

-Nada. Só atazanar minha vida – Não deixei de falar a verdade. Mike tinha ido lá para me atazanar. O negocio do espelho já era outra história – Mamãe acha que devo resolver logo meu problema com Mike.

-Nosso problema. Bella, não basta apenas colocar meu nome na certidão deles – Edward suspirou e depois completou – Quero que eles sejam meus filhos legalmente e não que pareça que fomos impulsivos e que simplesmente colocamos meu nome no lugar de outro como adolescentes desajuizados. Quero adotar as crianças como meus filhos. Pensa bem. Vai ser melhor para nós dois. Assim Mike não vai poder mais nos infernizar. Ele não vai ter direito nenhum sobre a criança. Pode parecer egoismo meu, mas devemos aproveitar essa oportunidade. Mike não terá nenhum direito depois do que fez. Ainda mais sendo a segunda vez que isso acontece. Vai ser melhor para nós e as crianças, Bella. Bem melhor.

Pensei no que Edward havia dito. Ele tinha razão. Se acontecesse algo comigo, nunca me perdoaria se meus filhos fossem ficar com Mike, mesmo diante de todas as circunstâncias. Já tinha visto muitos casos assim e o padrasto das crianças na maioria das vezes perdia a guarda. Mesmo em casos em que os pais nunca haviam contribuído para nada na vida dos filhos ainda conseguiam se safar. E isso não aconteceria com meus filhos.

-Precisamos falar com Mike para ver se ele aceita isso facilmente. Se não... Arranjamos um advogado e resolvemos isso – Falei de uma vez só. Edward assentiu e jantamos em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, o clima estava um pouco _tenso. _Suspire falando – Sinto muito pelo teste.

~ ~ x ~ ~

Acordamos cedo e decidimos ir ao hospital. Apesar de Lauren e eu não sermos intimas, ela ainda era uma colega de classe e sua família estava precisando de apoio. Mesmo que Lauren não soubesse de nossa visita ou não ligasse para isso parecia que tinha obrigação para ir ao hospital. Meu corpo parecia que estava sendo atraido para lá.

-Eu não me lembro como são os pais de Lauren, Bella. Você tem uma ideia de como eles são? - Edward me perguntou, me ajudando a colocar os bebês no carrinho.

-Lauren é a cara do pai. Então, se você encontrar a versão masculina dela, pode ter certeza que encontramos o Sr. e a Sra. Mallory.

-Tudo bem. Então, vamos! Depois vou aproveitar e falar com meu pai. Sabe, estou pensando em arrumar um emprego. Pra não precisar ficar pedindo ajuda aos nossos pais.

-Nem fala! Se eu pudesse arrumar um emprego em que eu pudesse ficar com as crianças. Iria ser uma benção.

-É, nós realmente estamos precisando de um milagre. Mas não queria que você trabalhasse agora. Você iria se cansar muito. E cansaço faz comermos menos, o que nos deixar com a energia baixa, o que nos deixa doente, e nos...

-Ok, ok! Rsrsrs. Edward, eu já entendi. Mas seria bom encontrar. Sabe, serve até para distrair – Falei enquanto olhava ao redor procurando os Mallory – não estou os vend... Aii! Cuidado, garoto!

-Desculpa, tia! - Falou um menininho de uns 4 anos com o rosto todo sujo de chocolate – Foi sem _quele_.

-Ounnn. Que fofo! Mas você não deveria estar andando por aqui sozinho – Olhei ao redor para ver se encontrava algum adulto por ali, mas só tinha duas enfermeiras.

-Sabe onde estão os seus pais? - Edward perguntou bagunçando todo o cabelo do garoto.

-Sei não, tio! Meus papais estavam _cholando po_ causa da minha _imã_, aí eu fui _complar_ um chocolate _pala alega_ todo mundoooo – E disse coçando a cabeça em confusão – Acho que esqueci onde eles estavam.

-É mais parece que chocolate não sobreviveu a ida a cantina, não? - Falei rindo.

-É! Mas é que eu _complei_ só uma. Ela o que meu _dinheilo_ dava _pala_ paga. Tava booomm.

-Nossa, que homenzinho bom, Edward! Ele comprou o chocolate com o próprio dinheiro.

-Fico contente que pelo menos alguem aqui está em boas condições financeiras – Edward disse sorrindo – Não quer dividir, não?

-Ihh, tio! Minha mesada é pequena, mas a da minha _imã_ é bem _godinha._ Pena que ela tá doidoi! O _calo_ que ela tava bateu.

-Ahh! - De repente a ficha caiu. Ele devia ser o irmão da Lauren.

-Então, pequenino, qual é o nome de sua irmã? - Edward perguntou, mas senti que ele já soubesse a pergunta.

-É _Laulen._

-E qual é o seu nome? - perguntei.

-Ah, meu nome é _Coly _e eu já tenhoquase isso aqui – ele esticou sua mãozinha mostrando os cinco dedos – Sou _glande_, né!

-Enooooorrrme – Edward disse sorrindo – Mas mesmo um homenzinho tão grande como você não pode ficar solto por ai. Vamos. Seus pais devem estar preocupados.

Fomos para a recepção e perguntamos sobre os Mallory. Parece que eles estavam na igrejinha do hospital desde que receberam a noticia de que a situação da filha não era muito boa. Assim que entramos na pequena igreja vimos o único casal que havia no local. Eles tinham os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas. Cada um estava em um canto do banco sem trocarem nem um olhar. Pelo visto nem tinham percebido a saída do filho mais novo.

-Mamãe, papai, voltei! O tio Ed e a tia Bella me _trouxelam_ de volta.

Assim que o menino disse isso, os dois voltaram seus olhares para nós, percebendo finalmente que o filho havia saído. Rapidamente o pai abriu os braços para pegar o pequeno que sentou em seu colo todo sorridente, enquanto a mãe nem esboçou um sorriso para o filho, saindo do local logo em seguida.

Conversamos um pouco com o senhor Mallory, que nos pediu desculpa pela atitude da esposa. Deu para perceber claramente que o casamento não ia bem a tempos. Cory contava como havia nos encontrado, enquanto seu pai sorria para ele. Um sorriso que não atingia os meus olhos e nem o dele próprio, mas que parecia acalentar a pequena criança, que transformava seu pequeno relato em uma grande aventura.

-Senhor, Mallory, esperamos que Lauren melhore, mas infelizmente teremos que ir – Edward disse se levantando – Temos alguns assuntos para resolver ainda.

-Sim, sim. Claro – Ele respondeu meio perdido.

-Ahn, soubemos que Mike que vai ser preso. Pelo menos o senhor poderá descansar sabendo que aquele louco e irresponsável não vai sair ileso – eu pelo menos esperava que o deixassem preso e jogassem a chave fora, ao invés de lhe pagarem fiança.

-Se isso adiantasse. Eu sei que Lauren teve sua culpa no cartório. Ela nunca foi uma santa e de uns meses para cá andava meio estranha. Vivia presa no quarto falando no telefone. Pensei ser um namorado novo, mas não. Só comecei a ouvir telefonemas para Mike um tempo depois.

-Então o senhor sabia que eles estavam juntos? - Edward perguntou.

-Sim, sabia. Ouvi ela mencionar o nome dele algumas vezes. Só não sabia que era o Newton. Agora, a outra pessoa que ela começou a falar primeiro, aquela sim. Minha filha podia não ser uma flor que se cheire. Mas depois que começou os telefonemas com ela, Lauren mudou totalmente.

-O senhor sabe com quem? - perguntei.

-Não, não. Ela nunca falou o nome. Mas essa pessoa transformou minha filha em outra coisa.

-Cala a boca, Steve! - A senhora Mallory apareceu esbravejando – você não sabe nada de nossa filha.

-Eu não sei nada? Eu? - ele disse se levantando – Não sou eu que me preocupo mais com que roupa vai ficar melhor com aquele sapato e nem liga para os próprios filhos – Ele disse isso e saindo da igreja com seu filho. Edward olhou para mim me fazendo uma pergunta em silêncio. Assenti a cabeça que sim. A melhor coisa a fazer era ir embora imediatamente.

~ ~x ~ ~

Fomos para a casa dos Cullen e lá parecia que o clima também não estava muito bom. Nem Emmett estava fazendo suas costumeiras piadinhas. Todos já sabiam sobre o acidente de Mike e Lauren e estavam bem abalados. Acho que mais pelo fato de nunca pensarem que Lauren é quem estava no carro com aquele idiota. Falando nisso.

-OMG! - Gritei me levantando e indo pegar minha bolsa.

-O que foi, Bella? - Alice perguntou assustada.

-Depois que recebi a noticia de Lauren até me esqueci de ligar para a casa de Jessica para saber afinal onde ela estava.

-Verdade! Não conseguimos falar com ela a noite toda – Edward disse passando as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos – Estávamos tão desesperados e de repente esquecemos disso como se fosse nada.

-Calma, meninos – Esme falou se levantando – se algo ruim tivesse acontecido, tenho certeza que já saberiam. Ela deve ter saído com alguem ontem. Só isso. - E a pergunta que vale um milhão de dólares era _saiu com quem_?

Busquei o número dela na agenda e logo ouvia o telefone chamando. No terceiro toque Jessica atendeu.

-_Alô, Bella? Tudo bem? Desculpe não ter te ligado ontem. Cheguei mega cansada em casa._

-Oh, Jess! Não imagina o quanto estava preocupada com você – apesar de ter esquecido brevemente o fato – Onde você esteve ontem?

-_Amiga, você não vai acreditar! Lembra quando eu te contei que eu e o Seth não ia dar certo e que eu só o via como um amigo e vice-versa._

-Sim, claro! Agora vocês são melhores amigos para sempre.

-_Pois é! Acabei conhecendo um amigo dele, que meu Deus! Que homem! O nome dele é Paul, tem 22 anos, é alto, moreno, musculoso, tudo de bom e tem um filho de 2 anos. Não é demais!_

-Ele ter um filho?

-_Não! Quer dizer... Também. O filho dele é uma gracinha. Se chama Jared. Parece uma mini versão dele. É muito fofo!_

-Já está pensando em virar madrasta, Jess? - Perguntei rindo. Estava feliz por ela estar assim. E acho que todo esse encanto pelo rapaz era mais pelo filho dele. Depois que ela perdeu o bebê, ela se faz de forte, mas sei que é uma verdadeira manteiga derretida.

-_Ahhh, Bella, você sabe que eu adoro crianças, mas __**infelizmente**__ acho que ele não vai querer algo mais sério comigo._

-Por que? - perguntei sentando.

-_Ele acabou de sair de um relacionamento de 3 anos. Está um pouco decepcionado e magoado – Se fosse assim, eu era melhor eu virar freira, pois minha vida amorosa seria uma grande decepção._

-Jess, ele supera. E é melhor você ir logo a luta antes que outra pegue. Aproveita que ele está assim e lhe dê um ombro amigo. As vezes esse é o melhor jeito para atingir o coração.

Fiquei conversando mais alguns minutos com Jessica. Ela estava feliz e bem melhor do que antes. Tanto fisicamente, quanto mentalmente. Ela estava muito mais madura que antes. Parecia mais _mulher_.

-Ahhh. Fico tão feliz pela Jessica – Alice disse suspirando – Ela finalmente tomou jeito. Pena que a maioria das pessoas precisam levar um tapa para se ligar – O pior que ela estava certa. Eu mesma precisei tomar um grande tapa para ver como minha vida era uma verdadeira peça de teatro.

-Falando em tapa – Emmett disse – Souberam se Lauren está melhor?

-Parece que não houve melhoras – Edward respondeu – O estado dela é grave. É um verdadeiro milagre ela estar viva.

-Aii, gente! Vamos para com esse clima de funeral – Rose falou se levantando – Vocês estão me desanimando total! Vamos fazer uma coisa. Assistir um filme, ouvir música, fazer um bolo, bater a cabeça na parede, qualquer coisa.

-Quando Rose menciona "fazer bolo" é por que a situação está critica – Jasper disse espantado – Ela odeia cozinhar.

-Nossa, como está nossa situação? - Emm perguntou.

-Estão parecendo verdadeiros zumbis – ela disse cruzando os braços – E não aqueles zumbis de filmes de Hollywood, mas sim aqueles zumbis estilo teatro de colegial.

-Aii, que horror! - Alice exclamou – Eu não quero parecer uma zumbi no colegial. Licença que eu vou tomar outro banho para acordar e refazer minha maquiagem – Ela disse isso e saiu correndo para o quarto.

-Ok... Isso foi estranho – Emmett disse.

-Esqueceu que a Alice é estranha? - Edward disse recebendo uma almofadada de Jasper.

-Cuidado como fala da minha namorada!

Pouco tempo depois – para Allie é claro – Alice desceu alegremente vindo se sentar ao nosso lado no sofá. Com ela, havia vários DVDs de filmes românticos e alguns de comédias. Eu já estava prevendo a confusão.

-Então, que filme vamos assistir? - Alice perguntou.

-E quem disse que vamos assistir um filme? - Emmett perguntou.

-Eu estou dizendo! - ela disse fazendo uma cara maligna.

-Nossa, Alice! Você é pequena mais dá medo! - Kate disse entrando na sala com Irina.

-Kate, Irina, que saudades! - Esme disse aparecendo na sala com um pano de prato na mão – Já fazia um tempinho que vocês não apareciam, hein!

-Pois é, tia! Mas Dona Carmen colocou na cabeça que iriamos terminar de arrumar a biblioteca. E só agora conseguimos completar essa árdua tarefa – Irina disse se sentando – E quando mamãe coloca algo na cabeça ninguém tira. Ahh, Edward, mamãe mandou entregar – ela disse lhe entregando uma pasta azul.

-Ok, ok! Que filme vamos assistir? - Kate perguntou se esparramando no chão depois de pegar os filmes com a Alice.

-Quem disse que vamos assistir um filme? - Emmett perguntou novamente.

-A Alice disse! - Kate respondeu fazendo todos rirem.

Depois de pouca – muita – confusão, descidimos assistir _10 coisas que eu odeio em você. _Eu adorava aquele filme, mas já havia um bom tempo que não o assistia. Alias, eu nem lembrava mais qual foi o ultimo filme que eu havia assistido. Esme havia feito pipoca e se juntado a nós, mas com uns vinte minutos de filme ela parou de assistir e saiu da sala. Na metade do filme olhei para o lado e percebi que atenção de Edward não estava no filme. E sim no papel que Irina havia trago.

-Edward – Sussurrei – Afinal de contas o que é isso?

-Lembra da nossa conversa de ontem – Ele sussurrou de volta – Sobre a adoção. Liguei hoje cedo para tia Carmen para pedir um conselho já que ela é advogada. Então ela me mandou essa documentação para mim ler. Eu só queria tirar algumas dúvidas.

-Acha que ela poderá nos ajudar com os papeis? - Perguntei, mas nem pude obter a resposta, já que Alef começava a chorar – Ahh, pode deixar que eu cuido dele. Vigie Melani está bem?

-Ok!

Peguei Alef no colo antes que ele acordasse sua irmã e fui para a cozinha. Esme se encontrava lá sentada na numa das cadeiras da bancada. Sua expressão de preocupação logo se suavizou quando nos viu.

-Olá, pequeninho! Como vai? - Esme disse brincando com a mão de Alef – Oh, Bella, a cada dia que passa ele está mais fofo.

-É, fofo e faminto! - Falei já me preparando para lhe dar de mamar.

-Está sendo muito difícil cuidar das belezinhas?

-Oh, nem imagine o quanto. Sabe, estava conversando ontem com Edward e... Acho que um trabalho me faria bem. Mas não quero deixar as crianças com outra pessoa. Quero ficar com meus filhos, mas também queria trabalhar sabe. Ajuda na renda de casa – Sorri amarelo para ela, que me encarava de forma acolhedora.

-Talvez você não precise deixa-os com outra pessoa, Bella – Olhei confusa para ela – Olha, eu sei como é ter crianças em casa e ter seu marido o dia todo em casa. Nossos olhos brilham cada vez que vemos algo novo. Ou que alguem aparece.

-Não sei se me conforta saber que não sou a única em sentir isso.

-Não conforta, mas é um sentimento de quase todas as mulheres. Bom, voltando ao trabalho. Eu tenho uma amiga que é dona de uma creche e que esta precisando de duas ajudantes e acho que seria o emprego perfeito para você. Tenho certeza que ela deixará você levar seus filhos. E você fará algo que já faz normalmente. Só que fora de casa.

-Trabalhar numa creche? - Falei abrindo um sorriso – Aii, Esme, se você conseguisse isso para mim.

-Mais tarde eu ligo para ela para acertar as coisas – ela disse sorrindo – Ahh, será que não tem uma amiga sua que não queira a outra vaga? É que o lugar está expandindo e pela quantidade de crianças é preciso de mais duas ajudantes.

-Acho que eu posso falar com Ângela. Ou Jessica. Mas não acho que vai ser vantagem. Elas passam quase o dia todo na escola. Mas eu vou procurar alguém que queria a outra vaga.

-Fico tão feliz que esteja animada com isso.

-Edward, também estava querendo um trabalho, mas acho que conciliar a escola, as crianças e trabalho não vai dar.

-Falando em escola. O que decidiu fazer com seus estudos, Bella – Esme me perguntou.

-Sinceramente, Esme, eu nem pensei nisso ainda. Eu não sei. O que acha que eu devo fazer?

-Não sei, querida. Já pensou num supletivo? - Supletivo?

-Sabe, sempre sonhei em me formar com uma grande turma, onde eu vestiria uma beca que não ficaria bem em mim e que provavelmente iria cair do palco quando ganhasse o diploma. Mas agora, o que me importa mesmo é me formar.

-Você é uma boa garota, Bella. Meu filho tem certo de ter alguém como você.

-Obrigado!

Terminei de alimentar meu filho e o coloquei para soluçar. Como já tinha perdido uma boa parte do filme, preferi ficar na cozinha conversando com Esme. Conversamos sobre várias coisas. Sua adolescência, o início de namoro dela e de Carlisle, a minha infância e a vida em Forks antes dos Cullen – que havia mudado em muitas questões. Meia hora depois Esme ligou para a creche para conversar com sua amiga sobre o trabalho, marcando um entrevista para mim na segunda.

Poucos minutos depois do filme acabar escutei o som de um choro vindo da sala, para logo em seguida a cozinha ser preenchida por um leve murmurio de Edward entrando com Melani no colo. Ele cantava uma música que eu não reconhecia, mas parecia acalmar a pequena em seus braços.

-Bella, onde você colocou a bolsa das crianças? Acho que a gracinha aqui me preparou um _grande_ surpresa.

-Nunca imaginei ver meu filho trocando fraudes – Esme disse emocionada – eu preciso pegar a câmera, me espere Edward!

-É isso ai, paizão! Vá pegar as coisas da pequena, pois acho que sua mãe não vai deixa-lo escapar – Falei sorrindo.

-Tenho certeza que não – Ele virou sua cabeça como se me estudasse e disse – Aconteceu algo enquanto eu estava na sala?

-Na verdade... aconteceu! Oh, Edward, tenho uma entrevista de emprego numa creche na segunda-feira. Isso não é demais? - Falei quase quicando.

-Sério?

-Aham! E parece que vou poder ficar com as crianças lá.

-Vou ficar torcendo para que dê certo! Pelo menos um de nós está tendo sorte.

-Olha, estava conversando com sua mãe e... Você tem certeza que vai conseguir conciliar trabalho, escola e as crianças? Você já disse que não se deu bem no teste. Acho melhor você esperar terminar de estudar. Vai ser melhor assim Edward.

-Pode ser melhor para o nosso futuro, mas tenho que me preocupar com nosso presente também.

-Eu sei que está. E eu também. E é por isso que o melhor a fazer por enquanto é se concentrar nos estudos. Vamos resolvendo as coisas calmamente. Não temos presa, não? - falei mas logo em seguida Melani retornou a chorar. Meio que a presa já havia batido na nossa porta a muito tempo.

-Edward, querido, a câmera já está aqui! Vamos que acho que Melani precisa trocar logo de frauda. Não é fofinha? - Esme disse quicando como uma versão mais velha de Alice.

~ ~ x ~ ~

Voltamos para casa depois do jantar por insistência de Esme. Quando Carlisle chegou na hora do jantar, ele foi bombardeado por perguntas em relação a Lauren. Parece que ela ainda não tinha nenhum sinal de melhoras, e ninguém sabia quanto tempo ela ficaria assim. Na viagem de volta, Edward me contou sobre os papéis que sua tia havia mandado. E que amanhã mesmo ela poderia nos encontrar na delegacia – onde Mike ainda estava – para podermos assinar os documentos de adoção, o qual ela mesma faria.

Assim que chegamos em casa escutamos o telefone tocar insistentemente. Entrei rapidamente para atende-lo, enquanto Edward ficava lá fora com os bebês.

-Alô?

-_Bella? É Alice!_

_-_Allie! O que houve? Acabamos de sair daí.

-_Oh, Bella! Papai foi chamado uns 10 minutos. Parece que o estado de Lauren piorou. O hospital ligou dizendo pro meu pai que os batimentos cardíacos dela estavam abaixando. Estavam tentando de tudo, mas... Acho que não vai resolver._

-Oh, meu Deus. O senhor Steve vai ficar péssimo com isso. Ele parecia um pouco culpado com toda essa situação.

-_Olha, só liguei pois sei que apesar de tudo, você e Lauren eram amigas quando pequenas, está bem? Boa noite amiga! Durma bem!_

-Boa noite, Alice!

Desliguei o telefone com aquelas palavras gravadas na minha cabeça. " _você e Lauren eram amigas quando pequenas_". Aquilo parecia até ter sido um sonho de tão distante que aquilo aconteceu. Quando foi mesmo que Lauren começou a se distanciar de seus verdadeiros amigos? Quando foi mesmo que ela tinha se tornado aquela pessoa tão fútil? Nem lembrava mais. Mas parecia que aquele tempo de bonecas e risadas havia acontecido em outras vidas, com outras pessoas, em outra época.

-Bella, o que houve? - Fui ajudar Edward com as crianças que ainda estavam do lado de fora no carrinho – quem era no telefone?

-Alice.

-Nós acabamos de sair de lá. Será que ela não consegue aguentar a fofoca até amanhã?

-Não... Ahn, parece que a pouco depois de sairmos de lá ligaram do hospital para seu pai. Lauren está piorando. Alice acha que ela provavelmente não sobreviva. Isso é tão estranho. Ela piorou tão... de repente!

-Bella, Isso não é algo previsível. Acontece quando ninguém menos espera. E já sabíamos que a situação dela não era boa.

-Sabe por que Alice ligou? Por que ela disse que eu e Lauren já fomos amigas quando pequenas – Respirei funfo e completei – Estudo com ela desde que minha mãe me levou para primeira vez numa escola e quer saber o que eu sinto? Nada! - Me sentei no chão e continuei – Quando fomos no hospital hoje, eu senti uma sensação estranha. Como se fosse meu dever, minha obrigação ir no hospital saber de Lauren, mas agora e não sinto nada. Será que eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim que não tem nem vontade de chorar por uma ex-amiga?

-Bella, Bella! Você não tem obrigação de nada. Não é por que você conhece aquela pessoa a anos você precisa chorar por ela ou lhe oferecer um ombro quando precisar. Isso não quer dizer que você não tem sentimentos, mas que o que você sentia por essa pessoa acabou. Tire esse peso que você colocou nas suas costas e encare a verdade. Essa Lauren que está no hospital nesse momento não é a mesma menina com quem você braincava.

-Então onde ela está, Edward? Onde ela estava esses anos todos? Não me diga que ela simplesmente sumiu... Assim... De repente.

-Talvez ela ainda estivesse ali. Escondida. Esperando alguem para tira-la daquela prisão. Ou talvez ela simplesmente morreu por desacreditar em si mesma.

-Será que ela achou que Mike era o cara que a tiraria da prisão?

-Não sei, Bella. Não sei.

Depois disso não trocamos nenhuma palavra. Guardamos o carrinho das crianças e logo em seguida a colocamos no berço para dormir. Queria desabar na cama e dormir até meus olhos não aguentarem mais ficarem fechados, mas Edward me puxou para o banheiro e me ajudou a tirar a roupa e me colocando debaixo do chuveiro, se chutando a mim logo em seguida. Demos banho um no outro sem nos importamos com o tempo. Estávamos fazendo aquilo que Edward havia dito. Estávamos tirando nossos pesos das costas. Não precisávamos daquilo tudo. Queríamos fazer coisas alem de nossas possibilidades até que alguém viesse nos dar um "tapa" e dizer chega. Acabou.

Terminamos o banho e caímos na cama enrolados na toalha mesmo. Um abraçado ao outro. Não queríamos saber de mais nada. Apenas de cair no mágico mundo dos sonhos.

~ ~ x ~ ~

Quando acordei no dia seguinte Edward já não se encontrava na cama. Fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene e segui para o quarto das crianças., mas os berços já estavam vazios. Fui para a cozinha já esperando que alguém aparecesse gritando "ahá", pois isso estava parecendo uma pegadinha. A casa estava silenciosa. O que era estranho a essa hora do dia onde se tem duas crianças recém-nascidas.

Perto da cozinha comecei a ouvir barulhos de panela e murmúrios de bebês. E qual foi minha surpresa ao ver Edward fazendo o café da manhã só de cueca, enquanto os bebês estavam no carrinho?

-OMG! Acordei em algum universo alternativo e ninguém me avisou? - Falei me apoiando na porta.

-Pois é, baby! Foi a mesma coisa que eu pensei quando acordei – Edward falou enquanto virava o bacon.

-Por que? Finalmente sua ficha caiu de estar casado comigo e se decepcionou? - Falei me aproximando.

-Isso nunca! - Ele disse beijando levemente meus lábios – Jura que você não percebeu? Bella, esse é um momento histórico em nossas vidas.

-Ahn, estamos fazendo aniversário ou alguma coisa do tipo?

-Não. Ainda não. Mas hoje vai ser conhecido como o primeiro dia em que as crianças dormiram a noite toda! Não é, dorminhocos? - ele perguntou virando pra os bebês que nos encaravam com os olhos arregalados.

-Ounnn. Sério? Que mãe desnaturada a de vocês! Eu nem percebi que eles dormiram a noite toda! Será que vai ser assim de agora em diante? - Perguntei séria, mas cai de risadas logo em seguida – Ok, acho que exagerei.

-É, mas uma noite já está ótimo! - Eu estava com tanto sono que nem seria capaz de me levantar.

-Alias, por que não me acordou? Vocês três queriam passar essa manhã maravilhosa sem mim?

-Claro que não, meu amor! Mas você estava tão serena dormindo. Não tive coragem de te acordar. Se nem os bebês fizeram isso, não seria eu a fazer.

-Rsrsrs. Ok, ok! Mas o que acha se depois do café irmos ao parque? Acho que não vai chover pela manhã – Falei olhando pela janela. Eu simplesmente queria esquecer das coisas difíceis da vida por hoje. Amanhã eu podia encarar a realidade. Mas hoje... - Eu quero passar o dia de hoje curtindo com a minha família!

-Se você diz que não vai chover. Então, vamos!

Tomamos o café animadamente. Eu já podia imaginar como seria daqui a alguns anos. Melani e Alef correndo pela casa, sentados na mesa para tomar café. Os dois rindo. Brincando. Brigando... Ok, nem tudo é perfeito, né!

Após o café, alimentei os dois, enquanto Edward arrumava as coisas para levar ao parque. Meia hora depois – pois é, com criança em casa uma breve saída era uma coisa enorme – conseguimos colocar as coisas no carro e os bebês em suas cadeirinhas. O dia em Forks estava surpreendente. Dava até para ver uma luzinha, bem, mas bem fraquinha vindo da luz do sol. O que fazia do dia de hoje beeem caloroso. Eu nem sabia por que reclamava ainda. Já devia estar acostumada com o clima daqui. Depois de todos esses anos era até para agradecer por um dia como esse ajoelhada.

-Então vamos? - Edward perguntou abrindo a porta para mim.

Por milagre – ou milagres, dois para ser mais exata – Edward não dirigia tão rapidamente como o normal, por isso demoramos um pouco mais para chegar no parque. Como não estava cheio, alias nunca estava, pegamos um lugar embaixo de uma grande árvore. Alef e Melani pareciam estar encantados com o lugar. Ou talvez com as borboletas e voavam sobre o local. O dia estava bem calma e havia algumas crianças brincando de pique-pega com um cachorro bem na nossa frente. Sorri imaginando que em pouco tempo eu seria a mãe preocupada em ver um de meus filhos cair e ralarem os braços.

-Deixe-me adivinhar! - Edward disse segurando meu queixo – Já esta se imaginando no lugar dessas mães desesperadas atrás dos filhos, não?

-Se você não me conhecesse tão bem diria que está aprendendo a ler mentes, Edward.

-Só a sua, querida. Só a sua – ele disse isso e se pês a me beijar. Era impressionante o fato de que quando Edward me beijava eu me sentia flutuando. Até ouvia sinos e... patos?

-Edward, espere! Você ouviu isso ou é só coisa da minha cabeça de adolescente a lá _Diário da Princesa_?

-Ahn? Ouvi o que, Bell...? Opa, isso foi um pato? Será que a senhora Margaret e o Ganso estão aqui?

-Não, não! Esse pato tem um som diferente. Ganso é mais afinado, sabe!

-Ok, isso foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já ouvi. E olha que eu fui criado com o Emmett, viu! - Ele disse se levantando – Acho que o barulho vem dali. Fique ai que eu já volto.

Edward foi na direção do som enquanto eu vigiava os bebês. Olhei para eles e percebi que não estavam nem ai para mim e sim para as borboleta que ainda voavam acima deles. Tão cedo e já estou sendo ignorada por meus próprios filhos?

-Hahaha! Bella, você não vai acreditar!

-Então? Era mesmo um pato?

-Não. Uma pata!

Olhei para mão dele e lá se encontrava uma pata toda enroscada em meu marido. Se não fosse um animal, diria até que está tirando proveito da situação. Vaca! Digo, pata!

-Acho que ela está com a pata quebrada.

-A pata está com a pata quebrada? Isso sim é estranho de se ouvir...

-Podíamos leva-lá para casa, Bella! Ela faz um belo par com o Ganso.

-Nossa! Já consigo até imaginar Maggie sendo avó! - Falei sarcasticamente.

Meia hora depois quando voltamos para casa fomos Edward, Alef, Melani, eu e a _pata_! O pior de tudo é que ela ainda me expulsou do banco da frente, me fazendo ir no banco de trás com os bebês.

-Galinha maldita! - Falei entre os dentes.

-Pata, Bella! Pata!

**Resposta dos reviews:**

**Beatrice Navas:** kkkk. Ter cara de sapo não é tão ruim, quando só tem a cara mesmo. O.O Pode ter certeza que eu fico muito feliz com o carinho que os leitores me dão. Aguentar meus atrasos é um mega exemplo de paciência. *.* Quando começar a postar pode me mandar o link. Vou adorar ler! Quanto ao twitter. Adoraria de seguir, mas eu não tenho twitter (por falta do que escrever) Mas se eu fizer (quando eu tiver o que escrever), eu te sigo, ok! Bjão flor! ; )

**Phi Cullen:** Espero que esse capítulo não tenha decepcionado em quesito emoção. BellaxMike, JessxMike, TânyaxMike, LaurenxMike. Eu já estou até confusa. Até a pouco até a Ângela! O.o Credooo! *.*Aiai, Edward! Prefiro nem comentar! Oh, inveja da Bella! O.O Tem homem que são madeiras puras. Já estou achando que o Mike é na verdade uma árvore. Kkk. Bjão fofa! *.*

**Vitria:** Oi, espero que depois de ler a fic toda em um dia ( que isso, hein! você aguentou?) não tenha desistido da fic (não desista de mim!). Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa do capítulo (muitoooo CSI) e não coma as unhas, senão vou ficar nervosa e roer também. XP Bjão e seja bem-vinda a Positivo! ; )

**Regina Swan Cullen:** Tem gente que só fica feliz com a tristeza dos outros. Triste, não? Só fico feliz quando tem gente feliz! E um sorriso vale muito mais que uma lágrima (ok, essa sou eu? Fico tão melosa doente). Bjão gata! : )

**Ab Whincheter:** Foi a Tânya! Ok, agora falando, sério... Infelizmente, _ainda_ não foi ela. Ainda. Mas um dia quem sabe? Bjão!

**Lady Te:** Menina, que susto você me deu quando eu vi que você queria me matar! Eu moro no Rio, garota, depois dos últimos acontecimentos até alfinete caindo no chão é tiro. O.O Acabei na melhor parte, mas já iniciei matando (vocês de tédio). Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Apesar da Tânya ainda estar viva. Mas pelo menos ela não apareceu, né! X P Bjão!

**Mia Gaspar:** Todo mundo preocupado com Jessica e ela lá no bem bom com Paul ( um dos meus sonhos de consumo). Kkk. É, está acabando. Estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, mas ai depende se meu cérebro ainda estiver funcionando depois dessa fic. XP Mas não chora, não que ainda tem muita surpresa a caminho (não, não é outro bebê. Kkk). Bjão e até o próximo capítulo!

**Ana Krol:** Humm. Será mesmo que ela não sabia? Aquela lá já deve ter nascido brigando com o próprio médico! Mas ainda tem muita coisa por vim. Espero que esse capítulo não tenha decepcionado. *.* Ounn. Adorei ler sua one-shot! Ficou uma gracinha. E o bichinho verde estava me corroendo por causa do Edward. Por que ela tem direito de ter um gato daqueles e nós reles mortais? POR QUE? ;.;( ok, passou). Bjoos querida! ; )

**MrSouza Cullen:** Bom, todas as dúvidas já foram resolvidas depois desse capítulo. Ou quase todas. Mas no próximo descobriremos mais sobre Lauren e Mike. Ainda ais sobre os dois no baile. Fiquei tão feliz que tenha conseguido passar isso de pais de primeira viagem direito. Não ter ajuda sobre isso é fogo. Mas é bom saber que estou sendo uma boa observadora. *.* Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Bjão flor! : )

**Isa Stream:** Hahaha! Pois é! Tirei o nome de Glee (completamente viciada) mas só o nome, a pessoa tirei de Sobrenatural (pense no Dr. Fabray como o Jensen Ackles, o Dean Winchester). As músicas de Glee são demais (viciada agora na música Toxic. Perfeita!). Agora a grande surpresa. Lauren. Ninguém nunca imaginaria que era ela (nem deviam lembrar da garota), mas no próximo capítulo teremos explicações! Bjoos e até mais! ; )

**gby00:** Sim, Tânya já estava no baile. Mas ninguém esperou que na verdade era Lauren, né! Culpe CSI por isso. Espero que apesar de tudo (confesso que esse capítulo deixou a desejar) tenha gostado. Bjoos e até mais! : )

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Fico tão feliz. Espero que tenha gostado dessa também (pode mentir se quiser *.*). Finalmente os Swan estão encarando a realidade e levando os seus tapas para acordare para a vida! Wake Up! Eles finalmente viram a plaquinha. *.* Bjinhos e até mais!

**Gab: **Quero uma família assim! Sou completamente louca por bebês. Gêmeos então. Fofura em dobro. *.* Bjão!

**Elisandra Sandes Sousa:** Ushushus! Não, não! Bella está normal. Só com seus momentos baixos astral. Mas que mulher não os têm, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Até mais! Bjinhos! ; )

**N/A:** Nossa, nem acredito que consegui terminar esse capítulo! Foi difícil, hein! A história não queria passar para o papel. Isso sem falar que parece até que me jogaram uma mandinga, por que estou desde o início de novembro ficando doente. Como alguém pode pegar tanto problema em um mês e alguns dias? Para piorar quando começo a me sentir melhor, começo a ficar mal de novo. Agora me veio uma dor de cabeça dos infernos que não quer mais ir embora. Estava digitando com minha cabeça e vista doendo aqui.

Bom, deixando os problemas de lado. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo (que eu sei que não foi um dos melhores). Alias, espero que a revelação do acidente tenha surpreendido vocês. Eu pelo menos nunca iria pensar nela naquele carro (culpem CSI por isso), mas o por que dela estar naquele carro logo vai ser desvendado. Até por que a fic está em reta final, né! ;.;

Ahh, escrevi a fic no concurso do TwiContest. A fic está concorrendo para:

**Categoria Tronco: **_Melhor Universo Alternativo_

**Categoria Específicas: **_Melhor Cena Dramatica (_Capítulo 32 - Trabalho de Parto - cena do nascimento)

Esse é o link da votação: (tirem os espaços)

https:/ docs. google. com/ View?id= dhjz4hs_ 10cvhrzfht

Espero poder contar cm vocês!

Bjoos e até mais!


End file.
